Return To Me
by Radiorox
Summary: COMPLETE Harm and Mac went to separate ends of the world and never stayed in touch. Four years later, when Harm returns to the States, he and Mac find that you can’t fool destiny. That friendship is the road that leads to the heart.
1. Caught In The Sun

Title: Return To Me

Author: Jackie

Summary: Harm and Mac went to separate ends of the world and never stayed in touch. Four years later, when Harm returns to the States, he and Mac find that you can't fool destiny. That friendship is the road that leads to the heart.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, the series finale would have been two hours long and featured a nice, lengthy love scene. ;)

AN: I began this story, I believe, around November. I'd been disliking the lack of improvement with the Harm and Mac relationship and was really ready for them just to go their separate ways. But, I think fate would have brought them to each other again, even if they wished it for it to be the other way around.

When information poured in about the series finale, I added my own ideas, used DPB's original ending to split them up and decided that they needed to reunite in the future and start, back at the beginning. The irony of this story is that, way before we knew about the finale, I had them in McMurphy's and Mac was still going to San Diego. Funny how things work. – Yes, this is a shipper story, but it will start off with them learning to be friends again. The fireworks will come, I promise. :)

Plenty of kudos and hugs to Witchy V for her FAHBULUS betaing skills. :D Your $1,000,00.99 is in the mail. 

". . .You rise like a wave in the ocean  
And you fall gently back to the sea  
Now I want to know how to hold you  
Return to me

You shine like the moon over water  
And you darken the sky when you leave  
Now I want to know how to keep you  
Return to me  
Turn to me

Everything I tell you has been spoken  
And everything I say was said before  
But everything I feel is for the first time  
And everything I feel, I feel for you

I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
Return to me

I know what it means to be lonely  
And I know what it means to be free  
Now I want to know how to love you  
Return to me

I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
Return to me

I am here  
Return to me. . ."  
October Project "Return To Me"

Part 1 – Caught In The Sun

"How could I be sure

If it's you that I've been looking for?

What would it take for me to be comfortable with you?

With me, you're the chosen one

What if I missed you

You got Caught In The Sun?

What if I did something never to be undone?" – Course Of Nature – "Caught In The Sun"

May 2009

1312 Local

Starbuck's

San Diego, California

He knew her. Uniform or not, Harmon Rabb could spot Sarah MacKenzie in a heartbeat. Not even four years apart could keep his connection with her at bay though he'd tried so hard. They hadn't stayed in contact at all; a painful choice made by both of them when they realized things between them would never, ever work out. It was something that she pointed out no more than two years prior; something that he began to believe in as well. When the push and shove of their relationship once again went no where, Harm chose to walk away, leaving things unresolved despite his desire to be with her and her obvious attraction to him.. . .

May 2005

McMurphy's Tavern

Washington, DC

"We're going to miss you, sir." Bud stood stoically, trying his damnest not to let emotion slip for the sake of his wife who was already in tears. Both Harm and Mac were leaving to 'better positions' but it still was difficult for everyone around them. He was happy for them, ecstatic, but it still bothered him to know that both of his mentors and best friends would no longer be _there._ Such. The military life, but no matter how much they try to prepare you, when moments such as these arise you find you aren't prepared much at all.

Harriet enveloped Harm in a tight hug. "Sir. . .Harm, the kids are going to miss you, so much."

"I'll miss them too Harriet, but don't worry, I'll visit when I can. . Maybe I'll head over for Thanksgiving?" He offered, smiling brightly, his own emotions veiled for his sake. He would allow himself to break down later, in private. "Sturgis." He shook his friend's hand but kept his bitter comments to himself. Like his relationship with Mac, the one between Harm and Sturgis had taken a turn for the worst. What had happened to them? Harm knew he harbored _some _ill feelings and maybe a little bit of resentment for his oldest friend not cutting him a bit of slack. But, when he went after Harm and, effectively called him a murderer without _trying _to find a different view, all ties were severed. Such good friends at one point and now, they were parting like acquaintances. "I'm sorry things. . .Well, I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry."

"Still trading lies, Harm?" There was a stern tone in his former friends words and tightness in his hand which made them both realize that this friendship was terminated, now and forever. And it was a mutual agreement.

Turning to Creswell, Harm extended his hand as well. "Sir, it's been a pleasure serving under you, I am disappointed we didn't get to know each other better."

It was a disappointment for the General as well, but he never did play well with squids. It would have been interesting, to say the least, to see what the two could come up with should they have had the chance to work together. "Give 'em hell, Commander." He patted the younger man on the back and stepped away, as everyone had done.

Coates was a mess, her personal angel was leaving and since she'd accepted to go with Mac, it would be doubtful that they'd ever see each other again.. "Sir, thank you, for everything."

"No, Jen, thank you." He hugged her tightly. She was more than a friend or a co-worker or a subordinate, she was like a daughter and he would always love and care for her as such.

One by one, all of his friends went back to their conversations, to their lives, until he was left alone with one Sarah MacKenzie. "You weren't going to sneak away without saying goodbye, were you?"

Harm grinned at her, though their playful nature had returned, the last couple of years had been strained between them. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, but, sometime after Christmas he resigned to the fact that she was right about one thing. They would 'never' connect. So why bother holding on to hope? "Nah, just saving the best for last."

Mac leaned forward and hugged him tightly, it was the closest contact they'd had in years. She'd forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. How right it was, yet, how wrong. Then again, maybe it wasn't wrong? "Good luck, sailor."

"You too, Marine." He released her from him, put on his coat and headed out of McMurphy's. Reaching outside, he took a deep breath and looked up at the neon sign that was the bar's logo. There were so many memories that he only wished he'd kept some sort of journal to revisit each and everyone of them. Harm swallowed back the lump at his throat, why wasn't it _this _difficult when he left for flying? Perhaps it was because he was going home then, to a carrier, a life that was taken away against his will. But, this time, there was no 'home' to go to, just a foreign land where he'd be forced to start over again for the umpteenth time. "Never look back, Harm. . .Never look back." He said to himself as he walked slowly towards his Corvette.

"Harm! Wait!" Turning around he saw her running out of the door and to him. Mac's body crushed into his and they kissed passionately and painfully. When they broke apart, he saw the tears in her eyes, the ones he'd tasted when they kissed. "Why Harm? Why couldn't we work things out between us?" Her voice hitched with a raw emotion he was sure he'd never seen from her.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was true, "Because you were right when you told me we'd never work out. . .Both of us want to be on top." He choked over his own words as he said it. "We're just not meant to be, Sarah."

"But, I'm in love with you." She said, as if the words could make all the difference in the world. Mac was desperate, so desperate to right things between them. They couldn't end like this, as if they were just acquaintances. But, she knew things should have been different. Unfortunately, she was too late and his mind was set.

Her admission almost broke him down completely, almost. "We're not supposed to be together." He said, as sternly as possible, knowing that every word, every syllable chipped off a piece of him. Not like it mattered, he knew he wouldn't see her anymore after this and then, maybe, he could start to fully heal.. "I don't love you." He lied, bent down and kissed her like he was already missing her. When they broken apart, he slipped a warm metal object into her hand and smiled. "I'll never forget you, Mac. . .Never."

"Please, don't go." Mac was breaking completely; she knew the moment that he disappeared that her heart will never be mended again. "You love me, I know you do. . .Stay with me, tonight . . .Please." It wasn't physical intimacy that she was looking for, thou she'd hoped that would happen as well. No, Sarah MacKenzie was hoping that just a few more hours would gain them all of the time they'd lost in their dance.

But, he shook his head. God knows Harm would have sold his soul in order to be her lover, but he was sure spending the night so close to her would be the end of him. "I can't, Mac. . .I can't say goodbye to you that way. . It wouldn't be fair to either of us." With all of the resolve in the world, he turned and headed to his car, ignoring the woman who was pleading with him to stay just a little longer. Out of the passenger's side window, he saw her body shaking from the sobs. Raising his hand he saluted her, then revved the engine up.

Mac had her arms wrapped around her body, shielding her from the cold in her heart. He was leaving, for good, she'd never see him again. As Harm drove away he kept her in the rearview mirror. "Never look back, Harm. . .Never look back." And that was it. Game Over. They both swore they'd never seek each other out again. – Never. . .

May 2009

1315 Local

Starbuck's

San Diego, California

From his spot at the outdoor café, he watched Mac walk across the street, shake hands with a tall, male Naval officer, who ushered her into a restaurant right across from where he was seated.

With a long defeated sigh, Harm stood, placed some money on the table, and decided it was best to get away. "Damnit." He cursed softly. Four years and Sarah MacKenzie still turned him inside out. Even without her being in his life, she was affecting his relationships with women. Two years prior, he'd had a six-month-long stint with a lovely Irish woman, Susan O'Connor. She was a civilian who'd been his opposition in a government vs. US Navy Case. Susan was charming, intriguing and contrary to popular belief in his taste in women, she was NOT a blond, but a brunette, just like Mac. But, maybe she was a little _too much_ like Mac. Susan was a little taller than Mac, but had those gorgeous brown eyes that he found himself drawn to. She was tough, fierce in the courtroom, but could just as quickly turn soft and womanly. After blowing thru two other relationships, both with US service women (not in his chain of command), he'd sworn himself off to women. He wasn't looking for love, wasn't looking to settle down, but Harmon Rabb wanted some sort of companion to cure his loneliness. He found that companion in Susan.

The two had many things in common; she too had lost her father at a young age when a cancer was improperly diagnosed. As Harm, she resented her step-father and found herself leaving home almost as soon as she became 'legal.' Susan had a passion for law and would do anything to fight for truth and justice. They had started dating almost immediately and nearly as immediately, she, somehow had moved into his place. Harm should have gone with his gut feelings that there was something odd about that, but he was too lonely to care. Being so far away from home had made him slightly dependent on people, maybe a little too dependent.

Then, about three months into the relationship, the problems began. It started off with their sex life, she'd kept nursing the idea that he wasn't letting go. Susan realized one little detail about her and Harm's intimate encounters: he never opened his eyes. Not once; not ever. It was as if he wasn't there with her. Then, one night, out of the blue he said it, with a husky voice in the throes of passion. "Sarah." Susan ignored it the first time and even the second; he was quite a catch and if she had to pretend to be another woman whilst in his bed, she would. A week later, when he'd refused to be intimate with her for some reason or another, she'd tried her own methods of seduction in the form of a little pill she slipped into his ale while they spent a not-so-romantic night at a local pub.

But, it didn't have the desired effect, or rather; it did, just not in ways she was hoping. He spent that night going on and on and on about the woman he had lost, his best friend who he'd been in love with for so long he couldn't remember when he fell. His words exactly. Susan felt betrayed, hurt, angry, but no one could have guessed that she was so mentally screwed up that she would start stalking Harm. They had parted, severed completely though she begged him to seek some sort of couple's counseling. He'd had enough of her prying into his life, what's worse, one of his co-workers had spotted Susan putting the pills into his drink. When he confronted her about it, Susan didn't deny it and confessed that it was in hopes of getting some fun back into her sex life. That night, he threw her out of the apartment. Days of the sweet, boy scout, Harmon Rabb were over.

That's when the stalking began. The calls at three am, the faxes and letters. The flowers - she would send him flowers every day. The worst, however, was when he was having a very platonic business dinner with a female coworker, Captain Joan Starling. Susan had caught sight of the two and in a fit of jealousy, attacked Joan, sending the Captain to the ICU. He'd been wounded too and as a result, Susan O'Connor was locked up. He hadn't heard from her since.

Sighing, Harm made to get up, it was quite obvious he shouldn't bother with Mac. Still, something stopped him and then he saw her step outside, this time without the Naval officer. Curiously, he watched her cross the street and walk towards the café. Her long, toned legs carrying her across the pavement with that ever strong Marine look. He wanted to turn and run away, but something compelled him to stay and act cool. Sliding back into his seat, Harm slipped on his pair of sunglasses and comfortably positioned himself in the chair. He watched her from behind the glasses, his body growing tense as she came closer. It was becoming difficult for him to breathe normally. 'C'mon, Hammer, deep breath in, and out. . .calm down, it's just Mac.' Yea, right, Mac had never ever been 'just Mac.' Finally, as she was about to pass by, Harm cleared his throat and spoke up. "Funny meeting you here, stranger." He stood up in front of her and gingerly took of his sunglasses. Mac's gaze traveled from his toes to his head before they settled on his face. "Hi, Mac."

Mac looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Harm?" Taking a step back, she took a good look at him. Sexy was the first word that came to mind. He was dressed in black jeans and a blue, tight fitting shirt. His hair was still short, but spiked in the way she personally liked it. It had been four years and if anything, Harm looked even more attractive than before. Damnit, she'd gotten over Harmon Rabb Junior that night he just left her outside of McMurphy's, they'd gone their separate ways. "It really is you." She cursed herself for sounding so flighty, but, in all honesty, she couldn't help herself. She wasn't prepared.

The way they said goodbye, wasn't quite anything like she'd have pictured. Then again, she never really thought they'd have to say goodbye. It seemed wrong, somehow, after so many years. Then again, after the last few years before their departure, they'd hardly been friends. So it came to pass that the only times she would hear about Harm would be when Mac would call and speak to Bud or Harriet who would mention that Harm had called to check up on his godsons. Those calls, too, had ceased altogether. To say that she took their separation hard, would be an understatement. On the outside, she would swear up and down that she didn't miss him and fooled herself like she did during his stint with the CIA. She even started dating again, but never let anyone come too close. But, during the holidays, she would feel this nagging pain in her chest, right over her heart. It would join this whole feeling of emptiness, like part of her life had been taken away. Each year she felt that pain less and was truly convinced it would, eventually go away. And now, when she made herself believe, once again, that she was over him, he was there, looking as good as ever. Life was cruel and unrelenting.

Despite himself, Harm pulled her into a fierce hug. He'd missed her so much during the years, there were times when he'd been tempted him to call and see how she was doing. Those times would be tossed aside as his mind popped up scenarios of Mac with CIA asshole, Clayton Webb. She didn't wrap her own arms around him opting to remain impassive at his gallant display of affection. He noticed and tensely stepped away. "Sorry." The glare in her eyes made him regret his impulse. Woman or not, Mac was a Marine, one that would, no doubt, kick his six back to London. "What's it been? Four years?" Stupid question, he knew how long it had been and he knew she did too.

'Four years, three months, six days, two hours and fifty minutes.' She said to herself, swallowing hard, trying to find her voice again. "Something like that. . . You're looking good." Mac kept that last comment tightly wrapped in a monotone knowing she couldn't show emotion.

"So are you." Looking around, Harm opted for a smile and pointed at the chair across from him. "You have time to join me?"

Something inside her wanted to hate him. She wanted to smack him for pretending they still knew each other, that time didn't pass, that they hadn't separated for so long. That he hadn't broken her heart and she his so many times. He told her that he didn't love her and she'd taken that to heart. Now, he was there with all his charm baiting her into joining him. 'I really should just slap him and head off as quickly as possible.' She though to herself and sighed in indecision. Relenting against her anger, she conceded and plastered on a fake smile. "Sure. . ." She slid into the chair across from him, opting not to take the one he'd pushed out for her, and sat comfortably. They both sat silently for a moment. She figured that if he wanted to pretend to be friends, she could do that. Besides, wasn't that what they were doing since he came back from the CIA? Pretending? "What are you doing in California? I thought you were stationed in London?"

Harm was surprised to have her ask. In all reality, he figured she would know that he wasn't in London anymore. Then again, it wasn't all that viable seeing as he hadn't bothered to check on her either. Yes, it was a total separation, almost like a messy divorce. "I was, but now I live here." He said, purposely leaving off any details in order to see just how much she wanted to know about him.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs and reached out to take a napkin which she used to dab some sweat from her face. "So are you still in the Navy or did you decide to play spook again?" Mac didn't even bother checking the disdain in her voice.

Harm chuckled it off, this was actually starting to be just a wee bit amusing. "No more spook-play, but I did start a PI office with Gunny."

"Gunny?" Okay, so that got her attention. He was a PI now?

"Yes, Gunny as in Victor Galindez. . ." He took a swig of whatever was left of his coffee and smiled. "We stumbled onto it. . . I assume you are still a JAG?"

"I am." She answered flatly.

That pleased him, though he didn't know why, it was probably because, even though things were so strange between them, he still wanted to know she was doing well. "Who's down here with you?"

"Mayfield and Graves. . . Sturgis left HQ two years ago when he married Varese. . .Bud and Harriet ended up being sent here too, so he's my chief of staff. . .I'm heading up the office over here." She grimaced, shaking her head slowly. "Vic's here too, I mean, Vuckovic. . .he's been here for a little under four months. . .General's idea."

"Ah, I bet you're just loving that." His voice was a bit too irritated at the mention of the younger officer. Harm never really despised him, but he never really liked him either. The fact that he was down in San Diego, working under Mac and that she was calling him 'Vic', just gave him the willies.

Mac looked at him once again, studying him and thanking that, she too, was wearing sunglasses. With a huff, she stood up. "Look, this was nice and all, but I have to get going."

Harm nodded and stood as well. "Yea, me too. . ." Without a handshake or some sort of friendly method of departure, Mac walked passed him. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

'Maybe he'll see me around?' Mac thought as she spun on her heel to face him. That was going to be the last straw of this charade. She didn't want him to be part of her life anymore. "And what makes you think I want to see you around?"

"I know you're angry. . .I was angry with you for a while too, Mac."

She laughed without emotion and just as quickly got that angered look on her face that would frighten most people. "You were angry with _me_?"

"Mac, outside of McMurphy's, a lot of things were said." He never quite understood why it had all happened the way it had. Why, after so many years did she try again and just give into him. To say that he didn't want her was a complete lie and that night, when he lay in bed she was all he thought about. "I mean. . ."

"Save it." Much like she was reprimanding a subordinate, she zeroed in on him. "It's in the past and that's where it's going to stay. . .Let it go if you haven't yet." She relented slightly, then turned to leave. "Goodbye, Harm. . . have a good life." As her heels clicked rhythmically on the pavement, she willed herself not to fall over. At one point she wanted this, to see him again, to right the wrongs. And now, she was just angry, bitter, hating him. But was she really?

Harm watched her walk away, his shoulders slumping. Damnit, he was a fool who was unsure why God seemed to like twisting and turning his life when it came to Sarah MacKenzie. Then again, there was a reason for things happening as they did. If he met her here, maybe he would meet her again? That night at McMurphy's wasn't the end of the road for them, he knew it. No, it wasn't the end of the road, but two people taking two very long detours only to end up at the same place, together.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

Jackie's Scenes to tease you with ;) – Future "Return To Me" Scenes

-"Steady, Marine!" She had been fine on the drive over, well, actually, she hadn't. The drive over had managed to, somewhat, calm her shaky nerves and whirlwind thoughts. But, the moment Vuckovic had mentioned Harm, she'd lost it. "Damnit, this isn't happening. . .This isn't real. I didn't SEE him today. . ."

-"The Colonel seems awfully out of sorts today, doesn't she?" Bud pointed out to his wife, as they spied Mac who was in the living room playing with the twins – Alex and Amy. "Yesterday she was chewing everyone's head off."

- His gaze trailed down to where they sat down, about five tables away from them. Was Mac there on a date with the other man? Maybe, but why did he care? They were basically like acquaintances, not friends. No, friendship would take some time to be repaired and rebuilt. Still, some basic part of him was still jealous, he'd always be jealous.

**-** Former Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez sat behind he wheel of the 'company car' a black Crown Victoria, with no discernable markings on it of any kind. Then again, when you worked as a Private Investigator, the last thing you wanted to do was advertise while on the job.

**-** He knew why he couldn't sleep, hell, it was the same reason why he often had sleepless nights back in London and DC. "No, you're not going to think about her." But, it was too late, his mind was already one step ahead.

**-** What amused him the most was that the cocky Lieutenant was standing ramrod straight at attention. Harm came in dangerously close to the younger man, his taller frame overshadowing and foreboding. "Whatever you think of her, remember she is a _senior officer_ and as such, is to be respected. . .Spreading little rumors around is probably the reason why you haven't been promoted yet. . .I never want to hear anything negative from you about the Colonel or any of the other officers in his office, do I make myself clear?" So many years and still he felt the need to play savior and saint to his former partner.

**-**"So that's what this was about?" Mac waved a hand between them with a note of distaste. At his confused stare, she cared to elaborate. "You running into me? You wanting to have 'lunch'? All you wanted was information, right?"

-Harm grinned up her. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of the desert. Though I am not too sure you can call that hot bunking."

- His eyes opened and locked onto her own, there were no words, no hesitation. He wanted her to _feel_ and so she was doing that. Mac's hand ran over his cheek and down over his chest.. her breath hitched when she saw this look in his eyes that had never been there before. So _this_ is what she did to him. _This_ is what he was trying to hide for all of those years? Somehow they'd moved so close together that she could feel his breath on her skin. God, this was going to be her undoing. And was that really a bad thing? He was here, living in the same city. There were no regs, no COs, nothing stopping them but themselves. But, damnit why hadn't he kissed her yet?


	2. Gunning Down Romance

THank you for all of the feedback. . .It will get better I promise but they need to find a middle ground, put things behind. They'll do that in the next chapter after this one. I just needed to fill you in on what's going on, where they've been, who's doing what. 

Oh, yes, I realize that Vic PROBABLY would have been promoted by now, however, he was passed up a few times due to some problems with Cresswell. If you like Vic, I feel sorry for you, this isn't a Vic story. ;) Vic's gonna get his head chewed off as many times as I can reasonably make it happen. ;)

Enjoy!

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy- for the feedback:)

Part 2 – Gunning Down Romance

"I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
It's nothing but a tragedy. . .Love don't leave me."

(AN: I absolutely LOVE this song. I can play it for HOURS for DAYS if I need to. It's from Savage Garden, and has just such raw emotion on it. I can't get enough. I guess, to best explain it, it's a song about a person who's addicted to love, but can't seem to actually get to the point where they are romantically involved with the right someone. It's definitely a Mac song. ;))

1430 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest  
San Diego, California

"Ma'am I need to have a word with you." From the moment she whooshed by him, Vuckovic was already trying to figure out what had the Colonel acting strangely. She had walked into the office without as much as a hello for anyone and then headed down the hall to the break room. That is where he found her, with her head cast down, her eyes glancing down into a cup of coffee as if it held answers for her. He was perturbed. Generally, Mac wasn't the type to mope around the office. So, he keenly deduced that something must have happened. "Ma'am?" Vic furled his brow, this woman, he STILL couldn't decipher, though he'd tried everything in his 'little book of charms' to get her to notice him. Not that he figured she'd have a wild and sweaty fling with him, but, he had to try to, at least, get in her good graces.

Vic had only been in the San Diego office for about three months. He was held back because Mac did not want him under her command. When he'd asked three years prior she'd flat out told him 'no.' And that was that. Well, not really, he also annoyed her every chance he could with calls to the office. Eventually, he'd annoyed Cresswell enough, someone had left Mac's command and they had shoved Vuckovic in, something that nauseated Mac every minute of every day. The only good thing that came out of it, was that Bud and Harriet were now in California as well. Bud was working on her staff and Harriet was in the IG office just like she was back at JAG. All in all, it worked out very well for her.

Mac glanced up (read: glared) at Vic, raising her eyebrow slightly in annoyance. "What do you want Lieutenant?" She didn't expect her voice to sound THAT annoyed, but not that it mattered, as an officer with a lower rank, she'd hoped he'd have the decorum not to answer back. Yea right!

"Ma'am, if I've done something to be on the receiving end of your ire, I apologize." He tried to be as sincere as possible, but it seemed, at least to Mac, that everything he tried was just some subterfuge and a way of seduction. She may have liked the attention at first, but did he really think his charms would sway a senior officer?

Sighing, she leaned against the counter, dumped out the coffee from her mug and then the coffee pot. "You squids have GOT to STOP making such piss poor coffee." She was irritated, she was pissed off and she was taking it out on anything she saw. Right now, the coffee pot looked like a good place to start. It was either that or rip Vuckovic's head off. Forcefully, she pulled the cabinet doors, grabbed the coffee, a filter, and started to make a stronger pot.

Vic grimaced as the spoonfuls of coffee just seemed to pile inside the filter. "That coffee is going to taste like radiator fluid." He said out loud, against his better judgment, then bit his tongue adding a "Ma'am," in order to pacify the situation.

"IS there something YOU want, Lieutenant? Or are you intent on watching me make coffee? I have news for you, it's a very basic thing: the water goes in, the coffee goes in and by the magic of technology it percolates." Mac had purposely bought, with her own money, one of the types of coffee pots that allows you to pour yourself a cup then slide the carafe back under without stopping the cycle. Taking advantage, she poured herself a cup and took a sip. Successfully biting back a wince at the extremely bitter taste, she glared at Vic who was saying something, but the words were just not computing. "What was that?"

"Ma'am, I needed your assistance on the Hayward case. . . The appeal came in? Remember? It's a case that you and Commander Rabb worked on together a few years ago?" Oh, that did it. Just with a mention of Harm's name, she was sent over the edge.

"Later, Lieutenant." And, just like that, she left him there, pouting, as she headed to her office and slammed the door which was the wildly known signal that no one was to bother the Colonel. Slowly, she placed the coffee on the desk, then slid into her comfy chair with a long sigh. "Get a grip. . .C'mon, Get a grip, Mac."

Trying to reach for the coffee cup had been futile, the moment it slid into her hands, they began shaking something awful. Some coffee spilled out of the cup and along the desk. She did her best to dab it with Kleenex, but ended up using the whole box. "Steady, Marine!" She had been fine on the drive over, well, actually, she hadn't. The drive over had managed to, somewhat, calm her shaky nerves and whirlwind thoughts. But, the moment Vuckovic had mentioned Harm, she'd lost it. "Damnit, this isn't happening. . .This isn't real. I didn't SEE him today. . ."

Rain began to tap at her window, looking out she could see the heavy weather moving in. 'Good.' She thought, 'It matches how I am feeling now.' Mac never thought there would be a reunion of sorts between the two of them. For all she knew, he was still in London and they _were_ estranged. Estranged – Such an odd word to describe your best friend - the man she was in love with. Yes, WAS, as in PAST TENSE. She didn't love Harm anymore. She refused to pine over him and nearly succeeded. In fact, she'd managed to make herself believe it. Until today.

Closing her eyes, Mac envisioned Harm's face. He did look good today, dressed in civvies. The way he spoke, there was a wistfulness there and a sense of hope. Shaking her head she snorted. "Don't press your luck, flyboy." She wasn't falling for him again. She DIDN'T want to be friends with him again. Being Harm's friend meant having your heart broken time and time again and having some rude, snide remarks thrown in your face. Though she was strong and capable, there were SOME things that she couldn't take and that was one of them. He was practically laughing at her today, his actions being of someone who thought nothing bad had happened between them. But, it had.

In a way, she was happy they'd never become lovers, the parting they had at McMurphy's would have certainly killed her. Not that they would have been 'lovers' anyway. Didn't there have to be some sort of love going through both participants? It was clear, by his words and his actions, that though he did care for her as a friend, that was all it was – caring. He didn't love her, he even said so with such conviction that it broke her. That night, as she went home to prepare for her own flight, she cried so hard, mourning a love she was sure would, eventually, come to fruition. But, he didn't love her; never did, and that chemistry between them that once she thought of as: undeniable, was nothing but attraction. Nothing more, nothing less – just a physical attraction. Maybe love _was_ just a chemical reaction of the brain?

"That would explain a lot." She thought out loud as vivid images of her latest, of three failed California relationships, danced behind her closed eyelids. Michael was actually a very nice guy – at first. He wined and dined her, much like Dalton had and Mac fell into her common despair, the need to be wanted. But being wanted by Michael meant being practically owned by him. She hadn't realized this until five months in, when things were starting to get really heavy.

March 2009  
Mac's Home  
San Diego, California

"Let's move in together." Michael Rose was a former Captain in the Marine Corps, he'd been out for nearly five years and since he'd become a government contractor. When he retired from the corps, he gave no reason what so ever, just that he was on to greener pastures. Michael was a pretty good guy, one that Mac was starting to have a fondness for. However, there was something he was hiding, a whole other world that he'd been keeping from her.

Mac nearly choked on what she was eating and nearly gulped down an entire glass of water in the process. She liked Michael, yes. But, she wasn't in love with him. In fact, she barely even loved him. Like Mic, she knew that, eventually, her feelings would change, that she would warm up to him a bit more. However, after just five months of dating, she wasn't ready to go exclusive with him. The gravity of it all hit as he sat there, patiently waiting for her to compose herself and answer. "Ah. . .Michael."

"I can move over here, rent out my apartment. . .It would be wonderful waking up to you every morning, beautiful." He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing softly as his eyes tried to convey his feelings for her. But, Mac turned away, moving his hand from her cheek. She quickly stood up, her movement turning a chair over. "Sarah?" He stood as well, moving closer to her. "Baby?"

Since Clay, she'd vowed to herself to not get caught up in the moment. To not let confessions of love do her in as they had in the past. And she'd done a good job of it, thus far not letting any man's words of love or kindness do her in as they did before. "Michael, I care about you, but. . .I'm not ready for this."

What he did next she wouldn't quiet expect. Marine training or not, when you've been going out with a guy for several months, you were at the point where you knew their demons. Michael was practically an open book to her, not to mention, she'd looked over his USMC files prior to them going out. He seemed safe, hell, he WAS safe and treated her better than any other man she'd been with. "Not ready?" He stood up and moved around the table with a deep look of aggression in his eyes. "Sarah, we've been together for nearly HALF a year. . .HALF a year. . .That's like a small lifetime. . . I know you love me."

"Michael. . .I'm not ready to move in with anyone. . . I've had one disaster of a relationship after the other. . .let's just take it easy okay?" That's when he grabbed her by the arms. Her breath hitched, but that was the only show of pain and discomfort. "Let go." She said in a threatening voice as she glared up at him.

Mac should have seen it coming, but she was preparing for her own strike against the man. "No." He shoved her against the kitchen cabinet, her side connecting with a crunch. If her ribs weren't broken, she knew they were at least bruised. Even with the sharp pain, she turned and swung, connecting with his jaw. But, the force of the blow wasn't nearly as strong or calculated as it should have been. On the norm she could have taken him down, but this time, it wasn't the case. "Bitch!" He went towards her and even as Mac's fist connected with him again, his rage was stronger, unwilling to break.

He hit her once, hoping it would knock her out, but id didn't. "Goddamned Marine Corps!" He spat out, hating that women like Mac were just a bit too prepared for his taste. So, he struck her again and with his forward momentum slammed her against the wall.

"AH!" She yelped out as her back made contact with the wall. Michael tried to sneak a hand under her skirt, to claim her violently. His other hand was wrapped around her throat, squeezing slightly. "Michael. . .please." She knew fighting wouldn't cut it, in fact, it's the opposite of what women are told to do in those situations. So she stopped resisting and swallowed hard the disgust as she changed tactics. "Michael. . (.)I want you. . .I am. . .just. . .scared." She squeaked out as she felt her head becoming heavy, her lungs begging for air. That's when he let go of her throat. Gasping for air slightly, she leaned forward, moving her lips to his neck, kissing him sensuously there.

Michael shivered, his body tensing from the pleasure of having this control over her. "I'm sorry, baby. . .I'm sorry." He pressed her harder into the wall, allowing for Mac's caresses to sooth him. "But, I need you. . .so badly." He was trying to undo his pants, to finish what he started, to take her forcefully. But, it never happened.

The moment he cast his head down in order to see what he was doing; Mac struck. She head butted Michael as hard as possible, leaving him momentarily dazed. Next, using one of the Marine battle tactics she learned at Leatherneck Square, she attacked. Mac knew the exact points of the body to hit. Points that would incapacitate but not kill, though it was difficult not to do the latter. Only when Michael was laying on the floor in a state of semi-consciousness was she able to reach the phone. Her breath was shaky, as were her hands. Mac normally would not call for help and just simply kick her attacker out on his ass, but she had to be smart about this. After everything she went through with Chris, she was unwilling to have something similar occur. "Hello, police. . .I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, US Marine Corps. . .A man I've been seeing just tried to attack me. . ."

1500 Local  
Joint Legal Service Office Southwest  
San Diego, California

As she sat in her office, her stomach churned partially from the non-drinkable coffee, partially from thinking about Michael. Her problems with him didn't quite end with his arrest. No, she found out, about a week later, that he was with her for a _different _reason. She had put his brother away, apparently for a bum UA charge. As a result, the man had been killed by MPs for attempting to escape. Michael never recovered and though it would be the MPs' fault for his brother's death, most of the blame he rested on Mac's shoulders, the woman who put him away in the first place. Sighing, she took the cup of coffee and poured it into the potted tree at the corner of her office. She'd been reprimanded for dating Michael, though there was no way she could possibly know his intentions.

Not everything had gone badly for her in San Diego. For the most part, she liked it here, more than DC. Being a desert rat, as she considered herself, she preferred the heat and humidity to the harsh winter. Okay, so her love life sucked and the base CO, Rear Admiral Jacob N. Schilling, who usually had a bug up his six, didn't like her (he had a thing against women in leadership positions), but she'd learned to deal with it. After the stint with Michael, she threw herself completely into her work and decided to ignore the other gender.

On the friendship side of things, she had Jen, whom she spent some Saturday's with just doing girly things. Of course, Monday through Friday, they were all business. Thankfully, as General Creswell was ordered by the SECNAV to restructure JAG Headquarters, Bud and Harriet had been shipped West. She did as much as possible to accommodate them, even finding a doctor suitable to take care of Bud's medical troubles. With Harriet around, she also had someone to talk to, to confide in. It was a replacement for the person she would normally discuss things with, but given the last four years without him and the two prior to that when they were barely friends, Mac had eventually come to _need_ a confidante, a true friend.

"Ma'am?" Petty Officer Jennifer Coates stood at Mac's doorway holding a fresh cup of coffee and the files that Vuckovic had needed Mac to look over. He'd practically begged Jen to take them in, seeing as he didn't want to cause the Colonel to dislike him more than she already did. "Colonel MacKenzie? Ma'am?" Jen had knocked a good three times before deciding to let herself in. Even then, as she called out to the Colonel, the older woman had not budged. Wincing, knowing that she would likely startle Mac, she walked in, placed the file and coffee cup on her desk, then opted to touch the Colonel on her shoulder. "Ma'am?"

Mac spun around quickly, "WHAT! Oh. . .Jen. . .I'm." She shook herself out of her reverie and glanced up at the Petty Officer who was turning white. "I'm sorry. . .You startled me. . .and I thought you were Vuckovic."

Jen slid the coffee cup towards Mac and smiled slightly. "Seeing as the last batch was undrinkable, I opted to bring you a fresher cup." Taking the files she placed them in Mac's hand. "These are from Lieutenant Vuckovic, ma'am. . .I am sorry for bringing them into you without you asking, but the Lieutenant was. ." 'Being a pain in the ass.' She wanted to say, but opted for a softer blow. ". . . looking rather desperate."

Chuckling, Mac took the files and placed them on the desk. "I know you want to call him a pain in the ass, Coates."

Smiling knowingly, Jen resisted the urge to nod. "It's a good thing you can't read minds, ma'am." Though she'd originally been amused with Vic's boyish charms, something about being hit on, in the work place, by an officer, felt _wrong. _More than wrong, it irritated her, greatly. Jennifer Coates may have been a lot of things, but a piece of meat, she wasn't. "If you need me ma'am, let me know."

With a sigh, Mac flipped open the report, but the words started to blur. She remembered the case too well, it was one of the many that had her and Harm running in circles, each of them coming up with a conclusion only to find that, in the end, both of them were wrong. Biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from screaming, she decided to take a passive approach to the report – she would pretend she was an outsider. It was the only way she got through it without losing her mind.

Next Day  
1450 Local  
Bud and Harriet's House  
San Diego, California

"The Colonel seems awfully out of sorts today, doesn't she?" Bud pointed out to his wife, as they spied on Mac who was in the living room playing with the twins – Alex and Amy. "Yesterday she was chewing everyone's head off."

Harriet shook her head. Though she knew very damned well that Mac was a force to be reckoned with, the senior officer wasn't the type to lash out on people just because. There was a hidden reason and Harriet being. . .well, Harriet, had to find out why. "Go play with the boys, Bud. . .I'll see what I can find out. . .Maybe we can help?"

Walking into the living room she found the twins using their godmother as a jungle gym. "Woah, hang on there Alex, Aunty Mac needs that arm." Chuckling, she took the four year old and began tickling all over, laughing along with him. Amy just stood back, laughing at her brother.

"Mac, you should quit JAG and just come work for me. . .I'll pay you top dollar." With a wink, she sat on the sofa, took Amy and placed her on her lap.

"You know, four is a BIT too much for me, thanks." Mac placed a squirming Alex down and he immediately went to his toys, his sister following soon after. "They are beautiful, though. . .all your kids are."

Harried nodded. "Yea, they are. . ." One day, amongst girl talk, Mac had let her condition slip. Instead of the pity she thought she'd receive, Harriet was sympathetic, caring, understanding, things that she knew men really wouldn't understand. At least, Harm didn't, though he tried. Ever since, she'd been careful when it came to talking about kids or pregnancy. Ever since, Harriet felt braver in asking the Marine about her private life. "Mac. . .You know, we've been friends for a long time and. . .well, as a friend. . .what's wrong?"

With those last words, Mac paled. If she were hiding something, at the moment, there was no doubt about it. She could have denied it, in fact, it would have been easy to play possum, she'd done it before. She knew that if the conversation was changed, Harriet would follow along because they respected her. However, part of her _needed_ to get this out. With a sigh, she settled into the sofa, biting her lower lip apprehensively. "I saw him."

"Him?"

"Harm."

The word was said, slowly and so low, that Harriet barely heard. "Where did you see him?"

"Here."

"In San Diego?"

"Yes."

Through the years, Harriet and Bud had tried to keep in touch with Harm, but the change in time zones along with the ever piling mounds of work, kept them from being very social. Then came another little tid bit, that Harm wouldn't admit – calling the Roberts reminded him too much of _home_. And when you are a man, trying to start your life over again, _home_ wasn't a place you wanted to recall. "I lost touch with him almost. . .two years ago? Yea, I think that's it. . .I didn't know he was here."

"I wasn't suggesting you did, Harriet." The younger woman just didn't know, though Mac figured she probably had an inkling of an idea. Hell, everyone had an inkling of an idea when it came to the nature of hers and Harm's relationship. But to know just how COMPLICATED it was? That was a whole different bottle of wax. "He and I parted badly that night at McMurphy's. . .We. . .I guess we both just decided we didn't need each other in our lives. . .and then, out of the blue he shows up and. . ."

"And?"

Sighing, Mac sat up, propping her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. "And I am not sure I want him in my life." There, she said it, but why was it that she felt this slight pang of guilt? "Actually, I am sure I _don't_ want him in my life."

"Mac, I won't pretend to know what went on, but I know some – things, were odd between you and Harm. . .But maybe this happened for a reason?"

Yea, things happened for a reason, and she knew the reason for this. "Yea, to torment me."

"Hey, no one says you have to up and be friends with him again, but he did care for you an awful lot."

Mac sat in awe of Harriet, wishing there were so many more good hearted persons like her. "Would you accept him back into your life, knowing that he left and didn't bother to stay in contact?" 'Knowing that the man you _loved_ told you that he didn't love you back?' She wanted to add that last bit, but thought against it. Too much information.

Harriet shrugged. "He was a good friend. . .I understand him wanting or needing to let things go seeing as he was so far away from his homeland. . .Everyone deserves a chance, Mac. . .you never know, you two might get it right this time." She let that last statement flow, testing the waters as to what exactly the Marine felt for her ex partner. Studying Mac carefully, she noticed a look of determination.

"There's nothing to _get right._" Why couldn't people just see that she and Harm weren't meant to be together? Things would be so much easier that way.

"By that, of course, I meant your friendship, Mac. . What did you think I meant?" She smiled a seemingly sweet smile, but, in her eyes was a look of mischief. If Harm and Mac did get friendly again, maybe she might have to work out a reason for them to explore being something more?

-----  
**n.k:** Powerful? Hmmm, dunno about it being that, but it's got its moments. I think it's a mixture of things angst, humor, romance, etc. :) They will be happier in chapters to come. I just wanted to do a fic that worked on their friendship before tossing all of the emotions back into the mix. I mean, they are still there, but, friendship first. Lots of sex later. ;)

**EY: **The Future scenes are meant to torture you. ;) The last one, specifically was difficul to put together but very rewarding since it will come off of a really interesting conversation. Wow, Harm and Mac, conversation. Words to live by. ;)

**Jaggurl: **Thank you!

**LtCmdrFlygirl: **Interesting? Yep, I thought so too. I remember, when I started writing it I was like "Yea! Let them fight." I am ove rthat. ;)

**FeverishDream: **Poor Harm? The jackass flat out tells the woman he loves that he doesn't love her. I mean, what kind of sick shit is that? Gunny rocks! He'll be around, I won't say A LOT, but some. Since he's with Harm. You'll find out more about thier work in the next chapter and three after that where Harm takes Mac on a stakeout. Trish and Frank are with Mattie on a cruise. Maybe later in the story. I mean, the man NEEDS someone to push him. Hey, I might have Trish play matchmaker. ;)

**Ady - **Update, update, update! Sheesh! Bossy people! ;) But you said please, so that's cool. ;)

**AgtDanaM: **Lately everyone here has a Crown Vic you can get an old interceptor for pretty cheap so it's why I had the boys have one. But, yea, I like the SUV thing, reminds me of the cars used in La Femme Nikita. ;) Any other advice is appreciated. :D

**Starryeyes: **Thank you!

**DD2: **Thank you! Is this soon enough:) Don't answer that, I know it will be NO! ;)

**Kittyx:** So you think it's GREAT? Well, is it better than sliced bread? ;)

**FoxyWombat: **Yes, I had to tease you, and why shouldn't I? I must keep my evilness going. :) BTW, when are you updating huh?

**Dessler: **I AM BACK! Run now! ;) Tension will start to disappear about five chappies in or so. They come to an "agreement" of sorts to learn to be friends again. My vacation was nice! I went St. Augustine, Savannah and Disney. No, didn't do the parks, we stayed at their RV park, but I had fun though. Rode some little speedboat. ;)

**JAGJenni: **Oh the teasers was just like a warning that even though things are bad now, they will get betterish. ;)

**Daisymh: **Here's more, hope you love this one too. ;)

**BiteBeccy: **I'm mean! YAY! Yes, I love to do this. I live for this. ;)

**LtJgMeg: **Yea, me too when I wrote it. I was like "Bastard! How could you tell her you don't love her! JERK!"I am over it though cos I know something you guys don't know. ;)

**Tracy: **Hope you remain hooked, we have a ways to go. :)

**Nix707: **Harm as a PI was always in the frame work for the story. Would be interesting with him and Gunny. I mean, Gunny was a cop and Harm has investigative skill and a knowledge of the law. Coming to a screen near you Hammer and Gunny! ;) Vic sucks. But, yea, he is going to tick Harm off BIG TIME in two chapters. So much that Harm has to put the kid in his place. I liked Sturgis, but these last two years have been like UGH!I just don't want to deal with him. Who knows? He might pop up at some point but I doubt it.

**Dansingwolf: **Psycho Ex's in general as Mac's guy isn't all too stable either. ;) Yea, the ending for JAG was happy, but too wrapped up in a little bow. Regardless of David leaving, they should have moved the plot of Harm and Mac better and if the show was renewed then, have them either date and have Mac be like "Oh this weekend I went to see Harm." Dunno, I am not sure they really knew what to do with the show after season 8. This I put together when I was pissed off at the lack of progress and the misunderstandings so I was like: screw it! And, as things progressed, the ideas grew. It'll be interesting, I think. :) Harm moved because of Sicko Susan and he just lost his love for the law. He's not gone competely, has a reservest billet where he is flying.

**BlueJag: **Glad to be back! I live to tease you guys! Okay, that sounds sick. :P

**Abigaile: **Those are in some sort of order - the teasers I mean. It's the teasers for the first like five or six chapters but the last one is actually about the eleventh chapter, maybe the twelvth since I had added and re-written the story. No, it's not completely done but it is semi-outlined. Hence, I know that some things are going to happen, just don't know when.

**Trekker4life: **Thank you! And although I am not a Trekkie, cool name!

**Froggy: **Yea, Harm just sucked! It's like YOU MORON! Yea, I am not happy without angst. ;) We'll just have to deal. :D


	3. Private Eyes, They’re Watching You

Okay gang, I should be posting between 2-3 chappies a week of Return To Me. Though expect 2. I might be going back to school in midaugust so, time will be slightly limited. Maybe not, but school and full time work are usually not a good mixture. Still, my job affords me time that I am not doing anything but yelling at people so. . .time to write is there. ;)

Enjoy!

Jackie

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

AN: Okay, so Michael comes up a few times a story. The name I mean, if you notice past stories, I'll stick him somewhere. Why? He's a character from role playing I sometimes do. One of my best friends and I have gotten to where our role-playing is worse than a soap opera. He is a sexy, as hell vampire, my character's lover from like the 1600s or something. Michael made me a vampire, but he died. But he isn't dead and now he's back brainwashing me away from my ex-husband (Who looks similar to Michael) who is my best friend's current husband and also, brainwashing me away from my current husband who is my best friend's ex-husband. LOL!

PART 3 - Private Eyes, They're Watching You  
2145 Local  
Oceanside, California

Former Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez sat behind the wheel of the 'company car' a black SUV, with no discernable markings on it of any kind. Then again, when you worked as a Private Investigator, the last thing you wanted to do was advertise while on the job. "2145. . . There is absolutely no movement outside of the Days Inn. . . Mr. Randy Quinn has not been spotted." He said into a microphone and the words appeared on his laptop.

With a sigh he reached to the center console and pulled out his mug of coffee. It had been a painful and slow investigation thus far. The man he and Harm had been tracking, Randy Quinn, was a high class drug dealer and one responsible for the death of a sixteen year old girl. When the police refused to get involved for one reason or another, they were called in.

Becoming PI's was something that they just stumbled onto. Harm had lost his taste for the law, and was considering his options when Gunny suggested a PI service. A friend of his from boot camp already had an office established in San Diego, one that he was eager to be rid of when he realized it was a bit too much work for his taste. Gunny had contacted Harm, who he'd bumped into in London, and together they started Rabb and Galindez Investigative Services. Frank had helped up with some of the costs and for Harm's peace of mind, allowed his stepson to pay him a monthly 'rent' which Harm didn't know was going to a fund for him and his family should anything happen to Frank or Trish. Both of their military pasts gave them credibility in a short time. So short of a time that two investigators from a smaller office had decided to join, making them a team of five plus the secretary that ran the office. They weren't the largest PI firm, but, for sure, they could deal with the big boys. And catching this one, would give them a little leeway in the future with the DEA.

Just as Gunny was about to finish off his cup of coffee, he heard his radio come alive. Two men were talking. "Look, I don't know what your game is Mr. Smith, but the answer is no!" That was Quinn. Gunny knew his voice very well, it had been nearly a month since they've been after him.

"Mr. Quinn, I can bring in the cocaine. Today I have a thousand kee's of uncut coke coming in. You know what the street value for that will be, mate?" Gunny chuckled as he heard his partner's voice over the line. Soon, he saw the two men standing outside of the Days Inn. Harm was wearing a wire in one of the few places another man wouldn't look. He had on an expensive, Armani suit, phony glasses, a mustache and beard. For extra covertness, he used a fake Australian accent. When they'd first thought up the disguise, it really didn't look like Harm at all. He'd probably be able to fool his own mother.

Quinn looked around suspiciously and ushered Harm down the block as his two goons. . .er, guards walked a few steps behind. "Mr. Smith, frankly, I am worried. . .You seem a bit anxious to get this deal moving. . .Why is that?"

Harm furled his brow, this was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought. "Look, mate. It's a lot of kee's to sit on. . . a lot. I can bring it in, but I don't have where to stash the bloody thing. . .I hear that you do." Looking around, he pulled out a vial of actual cocaine and presented it to Quinn. "Uncut. . .Pure, you can mix it with anything you want. . .Look, I'll even cut back my sell price.

"I know you aren't wearing a wire, but this smells like a setup to me." The drug dealer took the vial and handed it to one of his goons. "Joey, make sure Dr. Winthrop has that analyzed, tonight." He waved his hand back towards the entrance of the Days Inn and ushered Harm to follow. "It'll take him an hour to find out how 'pure' it is. . .then we can make a deal."

"Sounds good to me, mate." Harm followed Quinn into the hotel, then wound his way through the main lobby and towards the restaurant's bar. They took a table in an open section of the bar, this way it didn't seem suspicious as to why several men were convening in a dark corner. "So what shall we discuss until we get the results?"

Quinn chuckled, he liked Mr. Smith, though they'd only conferred twice. The spunk on the tall Australian man was amusing. "How much can you bring in a month?"

Harm shrugged. "Well, I won't lie. .. I can't bring in a large shipment every month. But usually, at least a five hundred kilos." When Quinn made to laugh, he shook his head. "Hey, mate. I am not going to risk getting caught. No money is worth time spent it locked up, eh?" The comment wouldn't have been as ironic if it wasn't because Harm actually spent time locked up in Leavenworth for a crime he didn't commit. With a sigh, he shook that memory from his head and got down to business. "Trust me, it's worth it."

"And how do you bring it in, Mr. Smith? I'll have you know, I've gone through fifteen different handlers like yourself, all of them ended up getting some portion of the pie taken. . .Which means the DEA and the FBI immediately start pointing fingers. . .Now I might have the police paid off, but the agencies, that is a bit difficult."

The whole plot as to how they could get the fake cocaine in, rested in the hands of a case Harm had worked on while at the London office. A petty officer had smuggled a quarter kilo of cocaine in a bottle of powdered chlorine. The smell of chlorine seemed to subdue the sniffing dog's senses and since both had similar weights and consistencies, it could be smuggled in without much effort.. "Powdered chlorine."

"Chlorine?"

Harm nodded and grinned. "Yes, mate. Like the type used to clean? The smell of it screws up the sniffing pooch's senses. They can't seem to pick it up right away. And since they look the same, bloody hell, who would think to take a snort or a lick to see if it's real coke, right mate?" He patted Quinn on the arm, laughing conspiringly and the other man joined him. It was a stroke of pure genius.

"Umm, would you look at that." Quinn's goon, Alex, pointed towards a group that had entered the bar. There were two women and three men, all dressed in evening attire. One of the women, a brunette with short hair, had caught the guard's attention.

Harm turned slightly and immediately his heart stopped as he glanced at Mayfield, Vukovic, some man he didn't know and Mac. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and watched as they made it past them. The Lieutenant's didn't notice him at all, but Mac, her eyes were as wide as saucers. 'Please don't come over, please don't come over, please don't come over.' He said mentally, then saw her smile at him and just continue to walk on by. There was a silent conversation there between them, hell, there always was. And a second later he felt Quinn slapping him on the back. "Well, there, Mr. Smith, apparently you made an impression with the lady."

His gaze trailed down to where they sat down, about five tables away from them. Was Mac there on a date with the other man? Maybe, but why did he care? They were basically like acquaintances, not friends. No, friendship would take some time to be repaired and rebuilt. Still, some basic part of him was still jealous, he'd always be jealous. With a huff, he turned to Quinn and grinned. "Hell, did you see the legs on that sheela?" What she was wearing wasn't racy or blatantly sexy, but still, Mac could make anything look good, even his old T-shirt which she borrowed that night she stayed over to take care of him when Palmer was on the loose. He took a sip of bourbon then let his gaze fall back on Mac who was laughing with the group.

Mac's first impression of him felt utterly odd. She'd seen him the moment she walked into the room and that is when she felt the electricity that could only come from one person, Harm. As she came in closer, her heart started hammering hard against her chest, her breath caught when her eyes locked onto his blue-green orbs. It was him, in some sort of get up, but it was him. She was tempted to walk over and ask him why he was masquerading, but then she remembered one key bit about meeting him a couple of days prior, he was PI. Now, as she sat just a few tables away from him, she was allowed to study him a bit more, to gauge what was going on. Then men were speaking quietly, save for the occasional, male back slapping antics and jovial laughter. She would find them staring at her and then completely look away once she caught sight of them doing so. She wondered what he was up to, what sort of investigation needed him to dawn some sort of get up. Mac didn't like Harm with a mustache or beard, but had to admit the glasses gave him a sort of intellectual type of sexiness. "Colonel? Hello?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Glancing over at Vukovic, she restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Spending three years without seeing Vic daily, still didn't end her dislike of him. Sure, he'd gotten a bit better, but always felt the need to act holier than thou with a contempt for women in the military.

"Mr. Maxwell here offered his Yacht for the annual conference, I think we should take him up on his offer." Vukovic said with a smile, one that said he was calling the shots in this area of business.

Mac smiled at Maxwell and shook her head. "No, thank you, sir. . . We usually have the conference here, we can accommodate the JAGs from other offices better in a hotel."

Maxwell, the owner of the establishment smiled at the pretty Colonel. He'd been dealing with her for the past three years and never had a problem. Course, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was positively smitten with her, so much that he'd even consider leaving his wife if the woman were to return the feelings in kind. "Not a problem, Colonel. . .I'll arrange it for you. . .Now, how about we have a little dinner?"

"Colonel, maybe we should consider the yacht, I mean, I am sure the officers would prefer cruising the ocean during the conferences rather than being stuck in a hotel." The man still had a nerve to try and go over each and everything she ever suggested. Though things between him and Mac would always be at a status quo. She'd given up trying to tame him and, instead, let him be a victim of his own demise. Within the past four years, he'd already been brought up on a mast twice with two letters of reprimand. But, just as quickly, Lt. Slick would get under the good graces of Cresswell. This would often have Mac looking like the bad guy, the ball busting, bitch, senior officer with zero patience.

But, this was something he wasn't going to win on. She'd set her mind and nothing was going to stop her. "Look, Lieutenant, I am getting sick and tired of you trying to sway me or trying to go over my head. I am the SENIOR OFFICER. . .and whether you think so or not, I earned my eagles and this command position. So you either get over it or find yourself a new billet. . .Mr. Maxwell, start working out the kinks for the conference, it will be held, just like every year before that, here in this fine establishment. . .Now, if you'll excuse me." Standing, she weaved her way through the tables and over to the bar.

"Hey, Smith, there she is." Alex nodded towards the bar and the woman that had caught both his and Harm's fancy. "I'm going to go ask her for a dance. . .You'll be alright, Mr. Quinn?"

Quinn chuckled, patted the man on the shoulder and ushered him off before leaning into Harm. "This is going to be amusing. Alex, though a good looking kid, never has an easy time trying to pick up women."

"Gee I wonder why that is." Harm said sarcastically. In the few occasions that he'd met up with Quinn's goons, Alex seemed to have chauvinistic, male, pig, tattooed to his forehead. With amusement, he watched Alex walk up to Mac and waited for her to let him have it. This was going to be fun. "She looks like a spunky sheela. . .Don't think he has a chance."

Quinn checked his watch then nodded towards Mac and Alex. "I say you give it a shot, she seemed to be interested in you. . ." Glancing at Harm he chuckled at the look of surprise on the man's face. "I saw the look she gave you. . .Unless you're queer, I don't see a problem." Oh, but Harm did. This was business, work, and a sensitive case, it wasn't time for him to pretend to flirt it on up with a woman he was still having trouble figuring out. "Come on, Smith. . .I dare you."

Glancing over, he let out a strangled chuckle when Mac's right hand connected with Alex's left cheek. "I don't know, mate. Looks like the lady isn't very fond of the stronger sex."

Alex trudged back to the table rubbing his hand against his jaw with a look of defeat. "She don't know what she's missing!"

"C'mon Smith." Quinn kept on his taunting and finally, Harm stood up with a huff and walked his way across the room and towards Mac who was sipping on, no doubt, a tonic water with a squeeze of lime. "Attaboy."

The moment he stood by her side, it was happening to him again, Mac was sucking him in and he couldn't step back, so instead, he stepped forward. "Hi."

"Hi." She said, attempting to ignore someone she was unable to ignore before. Didn't life just suck that way? Harm propped himself up on the bar stool next to Mac watching her carefully for a moment. This was the equivalent of discovering a new country – you didn't know what you were getting yourself into. He wanted, more than anything, to be friends with her again. He missed her and he knew she had to have missed him too. Then why was it that they ended so badly? Why did she shut him out that afternoon when he saw her in the streets of San Diego?

Sighing, she turned to him, noting a slight frown and a look of sadness. She didn't like it, not at all. What was worse, it was similar to what she felt inside. In that flash of a moment, her heart lurched slightly and she relented. If fate did put them together again, then she had to play it out, see what would happen. She couldn't get her heart broken twice, right? "I don't want things to end like it did." She quickly told him.

Harm sighed softly, forcing himself to look at her. "I don't either. . . You meant too much to me."

"And you to me." She admitted without hesitation. "So what do you want to do about it?"

Gingerly, he extended his hand and Mac slid hers into his. Mac shook it and smiled genuinely for the first time since they met again. "I'm Sarah MacKenzie, my friends call me Mac."

"Harmon Rabb Junior, and you can call me Harm." He held her hand for a moment and smiled back at her. "So we're starting at the beginning again?"

"Worked last time, didn't it?" She said, then slipped her hand slowly out of his. With a sigh she said under her breath, "Well, it sort of worked last time." And this was probably the craziest, dumbest and most interesting decision she'd ever made: letting Harmon Rabb back into her life

He took a deep breath and settled himself against the bar. Casually, he turned to her and smiled. "So, are you here alone or with someone else?"

"I'm guessing you are on an investigation." She said quietly, smiling at him as if thou he'd said something amusing. And easily, they were chatting again, being friendly again even though part of it was a sham for Quinn's entertainment value.

With a smile of his own he nodded. "Yep. . .the gentleman in the grey suit over there is a drug dealer. . .Gunny and I have been tracking him down for some time."

"And what about the goon who told me that after screaming his name all night, _I_ was going to be making _him _breakfast in the morning?"

Harm stared at her, then chuckled. "He said that?"

"Oh yea." She glanced over, giving Alex a glare. "Real charmer isn't he?" Mac turned back to Harm who still looked quite odd to her. "I have to admit, if it wasn't for your eyes, this whole get up would have fooled anyone."

"Anyone but you." He said quietly, then ordered some club soda. Turning to her she found Mac seemingly fascinated by his eyes. In fact, she couldn't help but look. Time really hadn't changed her much, she was still as exotically beautiful as he remembered. "You look. .."

He was about to say 'beautiful' when Lt. Vukovic waltzed up behind Mac and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Colonel. Would you like to dance?"

Mac turned to him, then pointed over at Harm who's eyes were wide with the fear of being discovered. "Actually, no, Lieutenant. . .Mr. . ."

"Smith." Harm supplied. And Vic didn't even notice who the man in front of him was. To him, he was just another rival for the Colonel's affections, something he was in no way going to win with his antics.

"Yes, Mr. Smith here asked me first." She slipped her hand into Harm's and tugged him towards the dance floor. No one else was dancing, but that didn't matter. Anything to get her away from Lt. Sleaze. At first, it appeared as if Harm didn't know what to do with his hands. It was Mac who took his hand and placed it on her hip. His other outstretched as if they were dancing some formal number. She guided him in a slow circle. "I had a feeling we'd catch up, but didn't think it would be under these circumstances."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Don't like the whole nerdy, scruffy look?"

Mac chuckled. "Honestly, no. . .I don't. . . So how long do you keep this charade up?"

Harm glanced over at Alex and Quinn and motioned to them. Quinn raised a glass to toast him then patted Alex on the shoulder in some form of consolation. "If I can get him to buy. . .it'll be over tonight. . . Oh, by the way, say 'hi' to Gunny." He looked her in the eye and mischievously cast his eyes downward, waaaaaaay downward.

Mac raised her eyebrows to her hairline, then shook her head chuckling. "Oh boy. . .Hi Gunny." She bit her lower lip in embarrassment, here she was being a little flirty with Harm and someone was listening in. Definitely awkward moment number. . .number. . .oh, who cared? It's not like they mattered anymore, she doubted they would actually see much of each other. It was obvious that he was good at what he did and she, well, other than the altercations with Lt. Sleaze, this command position was good for her. Still, she couldn't help herself when it came to Harm and damn, did she hate feeling this way, like such a girl.

"I gotta go, Mac. . .I don't want to but I gotta." He stopped their movement, noting that Quinn's man had returned with the results. This just took the wind out of meeting her again the other day. Why was it that every chance they had, the timing just shot everything to hell? Here they were, dancing together, fate had put them together again. The way she looked, with that dress and this mischievous look in her eyes and he had to leave her when it was obvious that there was still something there, the spark that would never die. With a look of remorse he let her go, but not before kissing the back of her hand. "I promise we'll do lunch." For show, he took a fake card out of his pocket and placed it in her hand.

Each of them reluctantly returned to their tables, Mac to find Vukovic staring at her with this look of disgust and Harm to find that the cocaine was exactly what Quinn was looking for. "She looked rather enamored with you, Mr. Smith."

Harm gave them his cocky flyboy smile. "Well, I believe it was me Aussie accent. . .These American dames can't resist it."

Quinn laughed. "Alex, perhaps that's what you need? Some fancy accent." The younger man scoffed as his face turned hard. He took whatever was left of the cocaine Harm had given him, then handed it back over. "The results were astounding. I won't ask where you got it, I know you won't tell me. . .But, we have a deal. . ."

To finish the buy, Harm, Quinn and his goons headed up to Quinn's suite. There, he concluded the sale, taking a briefcase full of money. They shook on it. 'Mr. Smith' would have the shipment in the morning waiting at an abandoned warehouse just outside of San Diego. Mr. Quinn didn't know it, but right then and there, the DEA would nab their man along with 'Mr. Smith' for the sake of appearances.

As Harm made to leave the hotel, he paused at the bar, watching Mac and the junior officers enjoying their meal. The other man was no longer with them. Maybe he didn't have to worry about him then? Smiling, he ran across the street and hopped into the car where Gunny was waiting. "That was one hell of a night." He took the briefcase from Harm and opened it up to find the neat stacks of cold, hard cash. "This just ticks me off." He was disgusted with the lengths dirty men would go to in order to make money. And this wasn't just money he was holding in his hands, it was drug money. Money made by the addictions of others.

"Let's get out of here, Gunny." He jumped over the seat and into the back where, with the darkness of the tinted windows, he was shaded from prying eyes. He worked on removing the mustache and beard, wincing as the glue pulled on his face.

Gunny watched him through the rear view mirror. "So. . .You and the Colonel, huh?"

"Don't start."

"Someone has to." Through the years that he'd known Harm and Mac he never could quite understand WHY the two just didn't get together. Vic had been in love before, he knew what it was to lose that love. But, was WORK really that important over being happy and in love? No, he didn't think so. Especially in the military when life was expendable. "You going to see her again?"

Were they going to see each other again? Well, that would depend on how the fates wanted to play this out. Did he want to see her again? Yes. Did she want to see him? Now, that was a different question all together. "I don't know, Gunny. . .Things between Mac and I didn't end well. . . We'll see."

Stopping at a red light, Gunny turned around and glared Harm down. "I'm not in the military anymore, and you know I've chucked military formalities with you since we're partners, so, I am going to tell it to you straight, you'd be a fucking fool not to TRY to figure whatever it is that you two had. . .everyone could see it. . .Now, if you aren't sure what you want, don't hurt her. . .and don't get yourself hurt. . . Some types of heart aches are impossible to recover from." And he would know, pieces of his heart were left burned and scattered in the Afghani desert.

- - - -

**to the anonymous user who's obviously a Rabid Harm fan:** I hate rabid Harm fans. Well, maybe 'hate' is too strong a word. But it pisses me off that the Rabid Harm fans have him as the 'do no wrong' character and Mac as the bitch. Personally, a lot of the Harm and Mac problems has to do with the** both** of them, not just one. If Mac is childish, Harm's been too. I mean you can't expect her to run into his arms after he flat out tells her that he doesn't love her. As with her "never" comment, when you sit back, relax and take in the whole picture, it was a defensive mechanism much like Harm's "What's love have to do with anything?" comment in "Goodbyes." So, she has a right not to want to be sucked into it all again with him. Look at the big picture, will ya? And if you don't like it, don't read the story.

**Anonny **: the second person with no balls to leave an actual name yet bitches about things. I love it. It's fun. Hehehe: Let's start backwards since I am in a backwards sorta mood. And since you numbered things, let's number them backwards as well!  
**6. **I don't like the word "Yeah" unless it's said in elation with a exclamation point stuck to the end of it. Or unless you are trying for that breathy, James Bond girl "Yeaahhhh," type of thing. Which, they are not at the point at the moment.  
**5. **I post at my discretion not the reviewers'. If you don't like my time frame of postings or lack their of, don't read it. As for the reviews, I don't see many people complaining about it. Even if they did, some people like the fact that I give away things during the review comments. :Grin:  
**4. **Michael :drool: Retired is a word that can have dual meanings. In this case, he left the USMC. Not necessarily waiting for his twenty to officially "retire." And if you paid attention to the paragraph right after, Mac has a problem with the base CO who has a "bug up his six." Hence, he'd be the one who reprimanded her.  
**3. **Yes, I know the difference between USN and USMC officer ranks. And Michaelness' retired thingy, just referred to on point numero quatro.  
**2. **Not sure how many times Vicpuke has gone up for promo, all I know they are trying to get rid of them and it will come back to bite them in the ass at some point. . . Hmm, which might be why Mac mentions his fit rep to the General. Maybe? No? Yes?  
**1. **Vuckovic, Vukovic. . .Hey, it's better than Vicpuke. ;) I mean, if his last name would be simpler, like Jones or something, I wouldn't typo it. For that matter, my brain can't decide whether to spell the General's name right. It should be Cresswell, but occasionally Creswel or Creswell shows up due to my PCs parameters.  
So, I hope I've addressed all of the things bothering you. . and hell, look at that! Another long response to a review. Fate will bite you in the ass. :)

**Sam: **She is a full bird now. If I wrote other wise, excuse me, I have another story I am writing for a summer season that she's still a Lt. Colonel.

**Dansignwolf: **Mac that Marine DOES Rock! Michael mike make an appearance or at least try to freak her out and Harm might come to the rescue or at least tell him to keep away. SuperHarm! Mmmm the man in tights. . .Grrr. . .Anyway. Vic is a jerk and even Mayfield is going to set him straight.

**DD2: **Thank you:)

**Trekker: **I've heard that some Trek shows are similar to JAG shows with the character's and their issues. The woman is like cursed when it comes to men, for that matter so is Harmness. Like I say, frying pan to the skull should wake them both up. ;)

**LtJGMEg: **Between you and I were gonna wear Harmy out. ;)

**Ey: **Cool nick. LOL! Things are starting to get better. I loved writing this part it was so silly. I mean can you imagine Harm pretending to be an Aussie? LOL!

**Jill: **Ah, my cousin's name. ;) Yea, it's a weird story, definitely has its twists and it's going to get interesting, for sure. Harm might be moving on in with Mac.;)

**FoxyWombat: **Where's the update! Huh! Huh! Huh! The part with Michael :drool: was difficult to read because I didn't want it to go too overboard. I wanted her to be caught off guard but use her training to set his ass straight. Yea, I don't get Vic, I really don't. It's fun having people tell him off. LOL!

**Cristina: **I'll never let go:Wow bad Titanic refrence:

**BiteBeccy: **It's starting! Chapter 4 or 5 they get chatty, it's funny. Harm literally asks Mac if she had pigtails as a little girl.

**AclassyOne: **Hey, there are a lot of Vic fans. I mean the man is a hottie, but the character just sucks. I feel bad for CB2 playing him, whatta jerk for a character. They should have eased him a bit not made him into such a prick. I mean what the hell! Yea, Mayfield will go off at him too. ;) So will Harm. ;)

**KittyX: **I never say "please review" that should be at the reader's discretion. But, thank you for the review:)

**JagJenni: **Yea, I could have slapped Harm and it's my story! Originally, he didn't say it, but I needed a real reason for her to be pissed at him. It worked and now they have to learn to trust each other again. It's sorta like after the JAG-A-Thon type of, getting into their rhythm of things.

**The Obssessed Three: **Funky nick there:) Thank you!

**Froggy: **Wow, I am screwed, really. I read from your reviewing "I am eloping she would help." For a moment there I am like: Oh shit! Froggy's on crack! Where did I say Mac would elope! - :Ahem: Anwyay. ;) Yea, it'll take some time.

**JAGgurl: **Harriet rocks, they so should have gotten her to try to be a match maker with Harm and Mac on the show, it would have been cute.

**Dessler: **Well not THAT much tension, but SOME tension. Savannah is pretty, but I got really annoyed, really quickly with all the parks in the middle of the streets. :P And yep, Ft. Wilderness campgrounds. We've stayed there twice, will probably back next year. I love it there. Esp just driving around the park with the golf carts (we have one). I didn't get to see a flick at the show, it rained a few nights and the others we were in the pool. I went to Downtown Disney which I hadn't been before, so that was cool. Got a Mickey baseball jersey. Heheh. I want to go back and head to the WwoSports. Anytime I get to whack either a fuzzy yellow ball or a softball with some sort of club-like object, I am a happy camper. ;)

**Nix707: **I like your twisted fantasies. Michael :drool: is a creep, yea. So sad too, because the way I envisioned him. . .grrrr. . .Anyway. Yea, I am working it so the comes to bug her. He's also in there for a reason. He might be a ruse. ;)

**NK: **I am not a HUGE Savage Garden fan. I loved the first album, and pieces of the second album – don't really like the sappy songs ;) – but Gunning just ROCKS my world. If you see their concert (on DVD) Darren does a shadow dance to it. Grrrrrr. I am fine, realy. But yea, such a dramatic and wonderful song. :)

**Snugglebug: **Yea, she needs to try and be strong for her mental sanity. But, as with Harm and Mac that never works. ;)

**Kjflygirl: **They'll work through things and have a good time doing it too.

**Bluejay: **I think if Harm would be like "I am sorry, I am dying without you." Actually, no, Mac would just laugh at him LOL! They have a lot to work through, yea, but they will. A lot of instances of the story will have them talking about things because they want to. Not because they were forced to, it's quite a difference. They have things to learn about eachother.


	4. Biting The Hand That Feeds

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha  
and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

Part 4 – Biting The Hand That Feeds  
"Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Will you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do You want to change it?" – Nine Inch Nails: "The Hand That Feeds."

0359 Local  
Harm's Home  
Oceanside, California

"Ugh." Harm groaned as he lay down in bed after his third trip to the head. He'd been trying to fall asleep for the better part of three hours, but it was no use. Peering over at the green LED lights on his clock, he saw it to be four am. With a huff, he rolled around in bed, finally coming to lie diagonally across the mattress. He knew why he couldn't sleep. Hell, it was the same reason why he often had sleepless nights back in London and DC. "No, you're not going to think about her." But it was too late, his mind was already one step ahead.

It had always been this way, until their immanent departure. In London, he'd managed to find some peace with himself, a co-existence between him and his fantasy realm. Eventually, between work and girlfriends and other things, he remembered less, but didn't ever forget. Even his dreams had gotten easier on him, most of them didn't even dwell on her. Then, there were the occasional dreams, the ones he only seemed to have when he was alone, hurt, scared or lonely. Those were all about her. Her smile, her voice, her laughter, their good times together.

Loneliness described him now to the 't'. Victor had called him on it several times, suggesting that, though things seemed good on the outside, he saw the subtle differences in the inside. With a frown, Harm turned over in bed, curling himself up in the fetal position hoping he'd get some reprieve. He'd started reaching for it with his hand and immediately chastised himself. 'No.' His brain said, 'Don't do it.' With a sigh he scooted closer and was again reprimanded by his mind. 'This is ridiculous! You're a grown man, not a child!' Still, even grown men needed comfort. He extended his hand and immediately brought a pillow close to him. 'I can't believe I am doing this again.' But, even before his mind had a chance for another tête-à-tête with him, his arms wrapped around the pillow and he held on tight. It wasn't like holding _her_, not that he ever experienced it quite like this. Sure, he'd held her before, hugged her, protected her from the cold, but he never held her in the basic way that his body craved for.

With a defeated groan, he shoved the pillow off of the bed and flipped onto his back. "Damnit, I'm losing it." He said with a gruff tone and almost immediately felt so confused. Inching over to the edge of the bed Harm extended his arm and with his hand grasped the pillow. He brought it back up to the bed with him and again snuggled up. He felt like an idiot, much like he did the first time he ever noticed doing it. But, that night he'd fallen asleep well, by tricking his mind into believing, and now he would do it again.

'There's an easier solution, ya know?' His brain taunted and when he opened his eyes, through the darkness of the room, Harm could see the phone sitting on the nightstand. 'Call her.'

"Yea, that's what I'm gonna do, call Mac in the middle of the night." That wouldn't go very well, at all. In fact, he'd imagined she'd ream him a new one up and down town if he did that. There would be a better solution - he would go see her tomorrow. There wasn't much to do in regards to cases. At least, nothing that needed his immediate attention. He could, very well, just head over to the Joint Services office and check things out. Besides, he wouldn't have to go there to see _her_. Bud and Harriet were his friends, they worked in that office. It had been a long time since he'd been in contact with them. Vic was there, Mayfield and even Graves, he was sure they would like to see him. And Coates, well she was like a daughter to him, it would be nice to see her too. While there, he could investigate a case they'd received two days earlier.

With a grin, he wrapped his arms tighter around his pillow, allowing his memories of their good times to take him into dream land.

1156 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest  
San Diego, California

"Objection! Your honor, the witness couldn't possibly know what the defendant was thinking." Mac shook her head with amusement. It was always fun to watch some of her own officers go up against those from other offices. She'd done her best to cultivate her group, to help them prepare properly for cases and yet, they still stepped into the realm of rookie mistakes. This time though, Mayfield was wiping the floor with Lt. Commander Jacobs who usually worked out of the Southeast office.

She sat at the very back of the nearly empty courtroom. Besides heading up the office, she often helped her staff, gave them pointers. Mayfield had taken many of those pointers to heart and was well on her way to being the star judge advocate of her office, next to Bud and Mac of course. "Ma'am?" Turning slightly, she looked up to find Petty Officer Coates. "Sorry for the interruption, but you have an urgent call from HQ on line two." She whispered, then excused herself.

Mac sat a few seconds longer, this case wasn't a particularly difficult one, but it should have been wrapped up days ago. With a sigh, she stood and made her way down the hall, out of the court rooms and across the open air walkway to the Joint Legal Services office. "Colonel MacKenzie." She spoke into the line, then smiled when she heard Major General Cresswell on the other line. "Yes, sir. . .things are. . .interesting, but they are going well. Yes, sir. Lt. Commander Roberts is a godsend. . .Lieutenant Vukovic? Sir. . .Well, his fit reps are coming up, I am not too sure he is the candidate for an accelerated promotion, sir." She liked Cresswell ever since the two of them sat down, while she was stationed in Falls Church, and had a little discussion about her past. They were both Marines and understood how things worked. However, perhaps the only thing that she and Cresswell just did not see eye to eye on, was Vukovic. He saw a rising star in the making. She saw a poor officer who seemed to make up, instead of abiding by military rules. "I will be very clear in my report, sir. . .thank you." Rolling her eyes, she said her goodbyes, then placed the headset back into its cradle.

"Why me?. . .Out of all the places to stick him, why with me?" It wasn't that she didn't like him. She just. . ._didn't_ like him. Too many things about Vic reminded her of earlier years when she was a party girl. From the moment he arrived she strictly reminded him that JAG was not a dating pool. That he was to keep his pencil in his pocket and his eyes on his work. She really didn't care who Vic dated, but needed to make sure that trouble would be kept OUT of her office. So far, so good, though, on occasion, he and Mayfield would squabble over ridiculous things. In some ways, they reminded her of the squabbling she used to have with Harm. Yep, it was a definitely _good_ thing that they hadn't slept together. She could only imagine just how bad that squabbling could get.

Using all of his credentials, Harm headed into the base and made a beeline for the Joint Legal Services offices. He was pleasantly surprised he still remembered where everything was. It had been a while since he'd visited that area of the base. It was always odd, however, not to be in uniform and to be classified a civilian though, technically, he was anything but. He still served his country and being a reservist allowed him to get behind the stick of a Hornet with more frequency than before. When he had changed to reserve status, he'd also changed his designator once again. He lost his love for the law.

Taking a deep breath of encouragement, he opened the door and headed into the Joint Legal Services offices and was greeted by Jennifer Coates. "Commander!" She yelped out immediately. "I mean, Captain. . ." Remembering where she was, Coates came to attention.

"It's just Harm now, Jen." Harm said with a smile and waved her off. Walking around the desk, he reached over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch. . .it was. . .difficult."

Coates knew just how difficult it was. Though she hadn't spoken much to Harm since he'd left for London, she and Mattie kept in contact. There were things that the teenager saw. Things about her guardian that just didn't make sense and, often, a little 'older sister' advice was needed. "I understand Mattie is with your parents, sir. . uh. . Harm?"

"Yes, they'll be away for a few months on a cruise. . .Mom spoils Mattie constantly."

"Captain!" That exuberant, male voice could only come from one person.

Turning around Harm came face to face with one Lt. Commander Bud J. Roberts. "Bud." He took the younger man's hand, and braced himself as he was pulled in for a hug. "Woah, easy there."

"Harriet told me that the Colonel saw you. . .Since when have you been living here?"

"About a year or so. . .Gunny, you know? Victor Galindez? We're running a PI office down here. . ."

Bud frowned slightly. Is this what had become of his mentor? Had he given up his will to serve his country and the law? "But, what about the Navy, sir?"

"I'm a reservist. . .I couldn't give it up entirely. . ." He remembered, very well, his decision to just pack it up. After the fiasco with Susan and the problems he had with people in his command, it became too easy to toss it all aside. Not to mention, the law. . .he'd lost most of his respect for it. "But, it's going well. . .the reservist gig is, actually, very decent. . . We have some good people working for us. . . And Bud, stop calling me, sir. . .If I am out of uniform, it's Harm. . .Same goes for you too, Jen."

Though he should have been angry at his friend for not keeping in touch. Bud, as well as most people that knew Harm, couldn't dislike the man. He had this charm that made him loveable. "Well, _Harm_. . .We'll have you over for dinner sometime soon. . .Harriet is off today, but I know she is dying to see you. And the kids, they're so. . ."

"Captain Rabb?" Vukovic nearly rammed straight into one of the guest chairs as his curiosity got the best of him. This man wasn't someone he thought he'd ever see again. It just wasn't possible and yet, there he was. Vic bit back a sigh, stiffened his back and moved forward to greet the senior officer. "Sir, long time no see."

Harm looked the younger man up and down. There was still that cocky, arrogant officer that he'd come to know. Strange. In Mac's command, he was sure that anyone would be broken. "Actually, out of uniform it's just Harm."

"Well, _Just Harm_, you can call me Vic." It still bothered Vukovic that he never had a chance to sharpen his claws against the Great Harmon Rabb. "How are things?" That little bit of friendliness was all Vic needed to get the ball rolling. He always liked Harm, though, to be honest, detested that whole holier than thou lawyer attitude the senior officer had. It was similar to what Mac was trying to beam into her people's heads. Still, putting merits where they belonged, Harm was a hell of a lawyer once and one that could still teach him a thing or two.

"I'm doing good Vic. . .How have you been handling Colonel MacKenzie as your CO?" He nearly chuckled at the question. Though there had been some odd mixture of presence between the Lieutenant and Mac, a conversation the two had before they went their separate ways clearly ironed out the fact that she really couldn't stand him. "Is she a good boss to have?"

Such an innocent question, with nearly a handful of ways to answer. Vic simply chose the wrong answers. "Oh, it's just fine. . .we have a few kinks to iron out, but she is a wonderful CO. . .A little rough at times though. You know what I mean." He nudged Harm almost in a way as if there were an inside joke between the two of them.

Raising an eyebrow, Harm turned to Bud who just shrugged and excused himself. Standing there he took a good look around the office. It was nearly as large as JAG HQ. Well, it had to be, seeing as they had to service all of the Pacific States. There were a few touches on the wall of things that, no doubt, Mac had rearranged. Grinning, he noted the office had more of a Marine command presence, than that of the Navy. He could almost visualize her heading up and down their bullpen, giving orders to subordinates. He was sure that she was a good leader, well liked and respected. As for Vic, he wasn't too sure that the younger man ever understood much about respect. As far as he could recall, he should have made Lt. Commander by now and only wondered what the man could have done to be passed up by the review board. "Is the Colonel available today, Vic?"

Grinning, Vic nodded towards Mac's office which was located at the end of the bullpen, through a small office where Jen's desk sat. "Oh, yes is she available. . ." Perhaps the lightness of meeting Harm again and the fact that they were acting semi-chummy, obliterated Vic's scruples. The next comment was one that wouldn't sit very well. "In fact, rumor has it she is _very available_. . .She's just difficult to catch, but not impossible. . . You probably know about this, but I heard that she was dating her CO in Okina. . ."

"Lieutenant!" The bustle in the bullpen came to a complete halt when Harm used his commanding voice, the one bestowed onto him during his years in the service. He rarely used it, in fact he was pretty laid back when it came to being a commanding officer. What amused him the most was that the cocky Lieutenant was standing ramrod straight at attention. Harm came in dangerously close to the younger man, his taller frame overshadowing and foreboding. "Whatever you think of her, remember she is a _senior officer_ and as such, is to be respected. . .Spreading little rumors around is probably the reason why you haven't been promoted yet. . .I never want to hear anything negative from you about the Colonel or any of the other officers in this office, do I make myself clear?" So many years and still he felt the need to play savior and saint to his former partner.

The tone of Harm's voice left no room for misunderstanding. "Uh, Yes, s-sir. . I mean Harm."

But, Harm didn't back away, at least, not without making a final point. "On second thought, you can just call me _sir_. Are we clear on that _Lieutenant?_"

Her head was buried in a file, reading through an appeal that she was to handle personally. It was a case that Vukovic had screwed up beyond repair. To be fair, he was handled the information a day or two before the case and Bud, who was lately as good as her and Harm ever were, tore Vic's defense to shreds. Mac didn't notice the little scuffle in the bullpen and didn't see Harm. There was this odd feeling inside, one of familiarity. "Lieutenant, I need the Bradford court-martial files ASAP. . .I've been handed the appeal and. . ." Looking up it took her a few seconds to register what was going on. Vic was standing at attention, his eyes cast forward and unseeing. Harm, who had been reprimanding the Lieutenant just a few seconds earlier, backed off and smiled charmingly at her. "Harm?" She really didn't think they'd see each other again so soon. He had a business and if the night before told her anything, he was a very busy man. So, why was he here?

"Hey Mac." He couldn't help the stupid smile that came over his face. It was nice seeing her again in this work setting. Though it wasn't Falls Church, it brought back a lot of pleasant memories.

"What are you doing here?" And there went her voice, sounding flighty again. Damnit, how did he do this to her, just like that? Clearing her throat, she straightened her spine, trying to seem more like a CO instead of a total _girl_.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, I had a client to speak to who lives at the MOQ. . .So I decided to drop by and see if you were free for lunch." Well, that was true. His client, Virginia Markham, was a former Ensign with beliefs that her husband, a Lieutenant jg, not only had a mistress, but a whole second family. It was a small case, nothing to really pay the bills, but Harm and Gunny often took military cases. People who didn't want to get in trouble with their commanding officers. People who were good at heart and didn't want to bring down anyone else if their suspicions were disproved.

There was something in his eyes, an asking that almost made her give in and shirk her responsibilities. But, she couldn't. Actually, she _wouldn't. _Hadn't she promised herself she wouldn't let her heart wrap her up with Harmon Rabb again? "Well, that's nice. . but I can't. . ."

"No?" Disappointment was evident in his tone of voice, but he bit back a frown. In fact, he didn't even pout.

"No. . .I was just out on recess, court starts back up in twenty."

Harm looked at his watch. He had time, in fact, he didn't have to speak to Mrs. Markham for, at least, three more hours. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit in. . .see you in action."

Maybe she should have started up an argument as to why he couldn't stick around. But, she felt disappointment might have been the best way. "You're welcomed to stick around, but I'm not in court today, Mayfield is. . .I've been sitting in." At the look of surprise on Harm's face, she clarified. "I have a reason. . . . It's one of _those_ cases." She knew he would understand what she meant.

"Yea, I know what you mean." It wasn't too rare for her to take a hard-line on a specific case; there had been the occasional ones where her by-the-book, no nonsense judgment went out the window. Harm knew too well that Mac's weaknesses came about during the cases dealing with domestic disturbances and addictions. The way her shoulders were slumped, her demeanor held in check for those around her, he knew that she was taking this case much more seriously than they knew. "You're good for those types of cases. You usually do the right thing."

"Not always. . . " She said with a shrug, recalling too many times how her emotions had gotten the best of her. Mac glanced up at him, forgetting where they were for a moment and that one Lieutenant Vukovic was watching everything closely. "I guess when I said that you were ruled by emotions, I didn't take myself into account." They stood there, staring at each other as if they were the only two people left in the world.

Vic didn't like that one bit. Any further ideas of making nice with Captain Rabb dissipated. He was now competition for the Colonel's affections. Yes, some people truly didn't get it. "Ah, Ma'am, the files are on my desk, shall I retrieve them for you?"

Snapping out of it, Mac turned her head, hiding the light blush that tainted her cheeks. "No, Lieutenant, please give them to Petty Officer Coates. . .I'll go over them with a fine tooth comb tonight. . ." She recovered nicely, turning back to Vic. "Tomorrow morning be _prepared_ to give me a full synopsis of the case and points I should concentrate on. . .I want to see where things went wrong."

"Ma'am, as I pointed out to you before, nothing went wrong. . . It's just that I. ."

'Why me?' She thought again. What the hell was it about Vukovic and his attitude towards her? "_Lieutenant,_ I am not going to negotiate with you. . .I am your _COMMANDING OFFICER_. If you do NOT understand what that means, please let me know, I'll be sure to strip those bars from your epaulets and give you an OCS crash course from hell." She waved Harm to walk in front of her. "If you so much as question my authority _once_ more, I'm going to make sure that you don't see the inside of a courtroom for a least a year." Sighing, she headed out behind Harm, through the double doors and into the open corridor which linked the courtrooms with the JAG offices.

"Some things never change, huh?" He was so damned tempted to let her in on that little tidbit on her being available, but hard to catch. It was a song and dance he knew well, but he and Mac were the same rank. The disrespect of Vukovic to treat an officer, three pay grades higher, in the ways he did Mac, was just unacceptable and disgusting. "Why _did_ Cresswell send him over?"

Mac opened the door and Harm held it open for her to walk in. "Honestly? I happen to think that the General was fed up with him. . . They were shifting things around at HQ. Everyone was shipped out and fresh blood came in. . . Wasn't all too bad, I got Bud in the deal." She headed into the courtroom, gave Mayfield a smile of reassurance and slipped into one of the seats.

Harm waved at the Lieutenant who smiled back at him, then slid in next to Mac. "So why do you take it from him? Hell, in the past you wouldn't have let _me_ do half of what he does to you." It was always rather curious that she let Vic slide when he'd been reprimanded for much less during their years of friendship.

There were reasons for that and she knew he didn't catch them. "I don't put up with him, they order me to, there is a _difference_." That was a half truth, but if she was really honest, there was a reason why she didn't put up with Harm's crap. She _had loved_ him back then. She knew that giving in an inch and allowing Harm to run right over her would open a hole in her heart a mile wide. Mac gave as good as she got, even throwing in a few of her own in order to knock that ego off of him. Vic, she didn't love, she barely liked him. So it was easier to let him get away with things, easier because she didn't care. Easier because, if he did something stupid out of his own accord, it would be another reason to get rid of him.

"I don't think that's the only reason. . .I think you. . ." Thankfully, the sound of the gavel and the beginning of the hearing stopped Harm from saying something he would regret later. Yes, even an older Harmon Rabb Junior had that foot in the mouth problem.

Quietly he sat next to Mac, noting how her body tensed as Mayfield took to drilling the witness. She did it with finesse, her abilities clearly sharper than before. The case, he discovered, was about a Marine Captain, Anna Jenkins a the Major Maxwell Hudson who she claims drugged and then raped her. The case was special to Mac especially since Jenkins had been accused by Hudson of seduction. He even claimed they were lovers, a senior officer involved with a junior. Mayfield held the ace in the hole by way of an elderly woman (that she and Mac had spent weeks trying to track down) who had seen Hudson carrying a drugged/drunk Jenkins into her apartment off base.

After an hour and a half, it took the jurors no more than ten minutes to deliberate and sentence Hudson to Leavenworth prison. "Thank God." Mac said under her breath, sighing heavily as Hudson was cuffed and taken away by the bailiff. "We didn't think we could get that witness. . .Our case would have meant nothing."

"She did a good job, Mac. . . You've obviously taught her a few tricks." Smiling, he stood and headed behind Mac who stayed behind to congratulate Mayfield.

Mac shook Mayfield's hand. "This is why she's been pulled up for accelerated promotion. . . Good job, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am." Mayfield turned to Harm and smiled. "Sir, it's great to see you. . . It's been a very long time." She shook Harm's hand then excused herself. "I'd love to catch up some, sir, however I need to wrap this report up. Sir, ma'am." She moved quickly pass the pair and out of the courtroom.

Harm stared at the younger woman who seemed so cool and collected. A woman who was in the service and knew the rules, the regs, and knew how to follow them. It baffled him that, at some point, she and Vic probably shared breathing space. "How did she and Vukovic date?"

Mac wondered the same thing. "They were young and stupid? I'll tell you one thing, I don't think he'll EVER be able to charm her again."

"Never say never. . .If he's willing enough and she's lonely. . .You never know." He shrugged, then looked at his watch. "How about lunch? I have about twenty minutes."

"That's not enough time, but. . . follow me." She headed back into the JAG offices and weaved through the bullpen towards her office. "Jen, any messages?"

Jen, who was on the phone handed a sheet of paper with several names and numbers scribbled all the way down. Covering the receiver she glanced up at Mac and sighed. "I'm on the line with the caterers for the JAG conferences, apparently someone misplaced our fax. . .I'll make sure that it's wrapped up before I leave today, ma'am."

"Thank you, Jen." Mac opened her office and waved Harm in. "It's not as big as the General's office, but it's very nice and the view is to die for."

Harm walked towards the windows looking out towards the ocean and docks. There was a carrier that was about to deploy in a few days. No matter how many times he told himself that being a reservist is what he wanted, sites like that just gave him a pang in his heart. "I flew off of her during Desert Storm and crashed into her during my ramp strike." He stared out, taking a deep breath to control his emotions. Even when he was old and gray, the Navy would be in his blood.

It was tempting for her to tease him about the far off look he would often get when talking about carrier life, but she wouldn't. Actually, if she recalled, the last time she teased him about flying was when he took her up in an F-14. After her botched wedding with Mic, when she spent time on the LHA, she came to understand his love of the sea. It had ended up becoming part of her as well. It had become another link to him, one that she'd always treasured even when she tried to hate him. "It wasn't your fault, Harm. . .you couldn't help your eyes."

"I know." He knew, too well, but it was far too easy to just blame yourself.

Reaching across, she retrieved a note pad off her desk and began to scribble down certain details. Parts of her kept screaming for her to stop, that this was a mistake. Having Harm in her life meant heartache. But, she just didn't care. Maybe it was time to let that past go? "Here." She handed him the paper adding a shy smile that could only be a trademark of hers. "I am securing early today since it's Friday and we've all wrapped up the open cases." Harm glanced down at the scribbling on the paper and then up with a look of confusion. "That's my place."

The section of town wasn't out of her league. With their pay grade, she could have even gotten something nicer. No, it was the type of homes that were located there. It just didn't fit Mac, at least, it wouldn't have in the past. "I know where this is. . .you have the beach right across the street, right? Nice locale."

"I thought so too. . So? How about. . . six? Seven?"

"Six is fine. And I'll try to be early." He teased, knowing his knack for arriving to places late.

Laughing, Mac headed towards her door, holding it open for him to step out. "Uh huh, you early to something? Don't think so."

"I'll catch you later, Mac." He said, in a voice low enough for no one to hear. "Thanks for the invite." With that he turned from her door, said his goodbyes to Coates and was out of the office.

Vic was leaning against Mayfield's doorframe, his eyes cast towards the Colonel who was standing under her own doorframe with what he could only describe as the look of a young girl who had just been asked on her first date. "Greg, pouting never was something that looked good on you." He rolled his eyes, then turned to glare at Mayfield who had also witnessed the Colonel's change of attitude around Captain Rabb. "Awww, what's the matter? Did you expect her to just fall to your feet in worship?"

"Is there something you want from me?" Vic was getting quite irritated with this constant animosity between the female JAGs and himself. "Because, you need to stop busting my chops."

Mayfield chuckled. Often, while off duty, Mac, Harriet, Coates and herself would have a girls night out. Nothing wild or risqué, but just a time to let loose without the need for the opposite sex. Though no one had been able to crack the Colonel over her relationship with Harm. They knew there was a closeness there. They knew he'd hurt her, maybe even broken her heart. "Honey, I'll stop busting your chops when you start minding your business and behave like you should when you wear that uniform." She had asked him once if he'd slept his way out of OCS and though he implied that he didn't, she was starting to doubt him. "Lay off of Colonel MacKenzie, Gregory, you're going to get burned."

He whipped quickly, coming face to face with her. "Sweetheart, you're jealous."

"Oh yea. . .Jealous of what I had and tossed out. . .You know, you may have won Graves over with that stupid 'she left me at the alter' line, but not me. . .I know you, I went to OCS with you and I know the truth. . .So, before I slap you and bring us both up on charges, I suggest you wipe that smug ass grin from your face and get back to work." She never was the type to back down from any challenge with him. In fact, it made her day to see him so pissed off and not be able to do a damned thing about it.

"Is that an order?"

She couldn't help the grin that was suddenly plastering itself on her face. "Yes. Now, get away from my door, I have a report to finish." She pushed passed him then slammed the door before he had anything to say about it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**NK: **(Almost changed your name to DK ;)) – Yea, Savage got softer, but I find a lot of bands do that. It's like the first album has to be as commercial as possible to sell it and the ones after that are very 'artsy.' And, guess what? I am not very 'artsy.' Have you heard Darren's solo stuff? Some of it is great, others, well, he needs Daniel back with him. Ugh! Yea, that part with Gunny was sad, but one of my more well written things. Wow, I am making sense, that just sucks. ;)

**Britainy: **I would love to see DJE try to do that accent. But picturing HARM with the fake mustache, beard, glasses, playing an Aussie just sounded amusing. I was going to make him Spanish, not sure how the Aussie thingy came about. No offense to people from the Land of Oz. I do have friends from that neck of the woods. :)

**VeroChan: **Thanks for the review! Hope you stick around.

**EasterBunny: **The only reason I would bash you would be because I've not had a Cadbury egg in like three years and you never leave me plastic eggs filled with anything anymore either. But :sighs: I will persevere.  Do I answer everyone? No, if they are really short, no. Actually, depends on my mood. This IS time consuming. If I am in a hurry to post a chapter, I won't write anything at all. No offense. :)

**Amy: **Thank you! It will unfold, as usual, with all of my oddities. ;)

**Sam: **Yep, she's a full Bird, not sure if I put that or not. Too lazy to go back to check. ;) Yea, too many people "loved" Harm's wire. ;)

**Cristina: **I love laying the smack down. It gets me in trouble, but I am usually not the silent type. I love Harm, so, don't get me wrong, I do also like his Knight In Shining Armor side, BUT. . . that doesn't mean he's perfect, because the man ain't. neither is Mac. They're two humans who have hurt each other a good deal. I think they need to heal before they crash into bed together. Is that so wrong?

**Jill: **It's fun! Cool! You'll love the stakeout chapter then. ;) It's taking me a few days to write, but it's damned amusing. ;) That will be in a chapter or two.

**Freezepop: **You have any chocolate freezepops? Suddenly hungry here!

**Cbw: **Hey, the laughs and stories are free! ;) Glad to make you ummm laugh or chuckle or like flat out laugh your ass off, whatever I do. ;)

**BlueJay: **The possibilities ARE many. And with Harm and Mac you know trouble is abound. ;)

**LtCmdrFlyGirl: **Thank you!

**Highplainswoman: **I agree with the abandonment issues. I think people don't recall that or don't care to remember at given points. I've been upset with the characters, but when you sit back and take in the big picture, they are both a product of their pasts and can't trust people easily. They are fun to manipulate in stories though. Hehehe.

**JamieAClassyOne: **Thanks for the review LOL! On FOJ you get the PG13 version, here you get the one with all of the curse words in place. And on JAG Angst Anon, you get any of the smut if there is smut in the story. Works well, me thinks. ;) You can lick Vic's wounds, don't worry. But I might have to start selling tickets. ;)

**Ey: **Still, loving that nick. ;) Haven't heard of Keith Urban, but I am lately on a rock and roll/metal fix along with an 80s fix. God bless internet radio. ;) Mr. Smith's last name was done on purpose, yes. :) I do know his real name is Smith. It's a funny last name all in itself because Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith, sounds like the names of people who don't want to give out their real names, you know?

**LtJGMEG: **Harm's probably about to go AWOL or demand more money from us writers. The poor man needs a break! If he's not saving the world, he's saving Mac. If he's not having problems with Mattie, then it's Chloe or Josh Pendry. ;) Poor Harmy!

**Snugglebug: **Harm's wire just rocked. LOL! I could imaging Mac blushing at that. I love the nasty reviews, they just amuse me. Then again, I have a sick personality. ;)

**Froggy: **LOL! Well, my brain SAID you typed ELOPING. Maybe I'm the one on crack? No no, just some muscle relaxant from hell. :P

**Achaon: **Yep! It's fate! Or a writer called Jackie. Who knows:)

**Jaggurl: **2-3-4 NO they are all DIFFERENT NUMBERS! Sheesh!

**BiteBeccy: **I am a meanie? I'll have you know that! That! That! Well, yes I am. ;) I have the T-shirts to prove it! ;)

**Tracy: **Rock on! Love that term! Now I have Fleetwood Mac's "Gold Dust Woman" in my head. Argh! Trouble-magnets? LOL! I might have to use that term, oh yes. ;)

**Dansingwolf: **Harm's wire? Around Harm's umm "little sailor" ;) Yea, a lot of baddies might pop up in this one cos you know I can't leave well enough alone ;)

**Denaliyasha: **It could happen! And it could work as in the show too:D It's not any crazier than some of the stuff they pull on JAG so. :)

**Nix707: **Any more hate reviews! Have we cast out their evil spirits with the voodoo dolls I made? Yes? No?


	5. Starting Again

Sorry for any problems with my places in california. I don't live there and am only wililng to do SO MUCH research. Yes, I realize Mac's place is like totally out of her paygrade, but when she moved in it was a dump, let's just get over that. ;)

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha, outofit  
and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

PART 5 – Starting Again

1819 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

Dinner was simple - a nice Caesar salad and a chicken Alfredo which Mac had been planning on making for herself anyway. She only hoped that his food preferences had not changed. When they had gone their separate ways, she recalled that he would eat chicken back then, but not red meat. Her internal clock, which seemed to run better in California, alerted her that he was twenty minutes late. With a grin, she realized it was something she could tease him about. Harm would never change.

Her doorbell didn't announce his arrival, but the sound of, what had to be a Harley Davidson, did. Mac made it to her front door, peaking through the French windows to find Harm hopping off a motorcycle. She opened the door and leaned against the frame, watching Harm as he removed something from the saddle bags. "Very nice bike." She stepped back to give him entrance to her home and glanced up mischievously. "Late by twenty."

"But with good reason." Grinning, he pulled out a bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back. "I come bearing gifts." He gave her the flowers and a shy smile as she ushered him into her home. "Nice place, Mac."

She nodded in agreement. "Very nice and quite a steal." Her home consisted of a three story town house across from the pacific ocean, just off of Mission Beach. The bottom floor boasted a laundry room and a two car garage where she kept her Vette and boxes full of things she just didn't want to get rid of. A large living room, kitchen and dinning area encompassed the second floor. You could access a balcony through the sliding glass doors of the dining room. The master bedroom and guest bedroom, which Mac had turned into an office, were on the top floor along with a small terrace that, like the balcony below, overlooked the beach. "Come on in." Entering her home, he glanced around to a space that was still, very much, Mac. The walls of the living room, which was on the second floor along with the dining room and kitchen, were painted in an earthy beige color with accents in off white. She still had her old furniture, which, he noticed, seemed recently reupholstered. "This used to be the bachelor pad of one of the base CO's. When he got married he decided to sublet and the people he was leasing it to completely _wrecked_ the place. . . I mean _absolutely_ _wrecked_ this place. . . I helped him out with a little law problem and we worked out a deal." She smiled and glanced around. It was unbelievable that she was able to get a place that she really felt at home with. "My last apartment made a VOQ look like the Plaza."

Harm chuckled, taking another glance around. "I like it. . .Glad you were able to find a nice place."

"It's nice, but one hell of a fixer-upper. . .reminded me of when you were remodeling your apartment way back when." She bit her lower lip at the sad expression on his face. That apartment had meant a lot for him. He'd done so much with his bare hands to make it livable and then had to go and leave it behind. Mac understood now how difficult it must have been. She'd done a lot in her current living space would be pained if she had to, suddenly, up and leave. "You still eat chicken, right? Or have you become a complete vegetable?" Teasing him, she motioned for Harm to follow her towards the kitchen.

It was rather amusing to have her tease him, as she did before, over his eating preferences. "Yep, still eat chicken. . and yes, I still don't eat red meat."

Rummaging through the cupboard above the sink she searched for a vase, pulling out a thick crystal vase that had not seen any flowers since she'd broken up with Michael. Mac shook her head, filled the vase with water and delicately placed the flowers into the water. How could someone _not_ enjoy a big, juicy burger? "I'm going to let it slide. But, I just can't live without burgers."

He would let it slide too. Though she had this fast food obsession, the woman was incredibly fit and undeserving of his teasing. "Well, I do like fries though."

"Because they come from vegetables." She chuckled and placed the vase on the counter, after dinner she would move it to the coffee table. Turning, she found him unsure what to do with himself. In the past, when he'd followed her into the kitchen, he'd lean against the cabinets, watching her intently. This time, his hands were behind his back, eyes cast downwards as if in shame. What had happened to them? She cleared her throat to get his attention and pointed to the cabinet just to his left, "Grab two plates and two wooden bowls and a couple of glasses, please."

That snapped him back into reality as he followed her gaze to the cabinet she was referring to. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"Yea, under that cabinet, second drawer is the table cloth. You wouldn't mind setting the table would you?"

Harm shook his head. "Not at all." He took the items and set out to the dinning room, gladly putting a little bit of space between them. "Damnit." He cursed under his breath once he was out of earshot. Couldn't this be easier? 'Why would it be, Harm? You haven't seen her in four years. . .Wasn't easy with her when you left to fly or went to the CIA.' "Shut up." He told his mind.

"I didn't say anything." Spinning around he caught Mac glancing at him with a raised eyebrow and a hurt expression on her face.

Great, things were going just great. "Wasn't talking to you, Mac. . .I just have this case we're working on and my brain can't seem to shut up about it." He lied, but it sounded plausible. "I was just telling my head to shut up."

"Oh." She bought it, moved forward and placed a kitchen towel on the center of the table, there she placed the saucepan, then retreated to the kitchen and brought back the salad. "I know what that's like. . .annoying isn't it? When you can't shut your thoughts up? It happens to me sometimes. . .Especially now, having my own command. My thoughts go a mile a minute." She rambled on then chastised herself when he raised both his brows at her. "Could you grab two bottles of water?" Oh yea, that was going to go great. Why didn't she just stand her ground? Tell him she didn't want to have dinner with him? That she wanted nothing to do with him? 'Deal with it, Marine.' She said to herself and slid into her chair with a huff.

Dinner was silent and awkward except for the few accounts where Harm was giving a few simple recipes to Mac that didn't involve a microwave. "Here you go." Mac slid a steaming cup of coffee towards Harm next to the plate of apple pie which he had polished off. "Can't believe I made that, huh?"

"It was great." He smiled up at her. Though making main dishes was not her forte, he remembered, quite well, that she was always good at desserts. That notion gave him a wicked grin which he squashed with a swig of coffee. "Thank you for dinner." Again, they sat silently and the awkwardness began to peak in. Behind the rim of his cup, he stared at her then looked away as he was caught. Putting the mug down, he smiled at her and stretched out lazily.

Mac cleared her throat. "So how's the PI business going?"

"Great. . .We currently have a case. A former Ensign who believes her husband has a whole second family."

She let out a low whistle and shook her head. "Wow."

Straightening out, he reached for the mug again and that's when it occurred to him, "In your office you would have information about all of the personnel on base, right?"

"Yeaaaa."

Smiling, he reached into his back pocket and picked out his PDA. Yes, Harmon Rabb was now able to maneuver himself through the land of modern technology! Within a few seconds, he had the information he needed up on his screen. "Okay, I need you to look into Ensign Virginia Markham, she's the wife of this guy I was telling you about. . .I don't know why but, something is fishy with her and. . ."

"So that's what this was about?" Mac waved a hand between them with a note of distaste. At his confused stare, she cared to elaborate. "You running into me? You wanting to have 'lunch'? All you wanted was information, right?"

Sometimes he really didn't get it. "Well, yea I needed information but. . ."

"You never change, do you?" Angrily, she pulled his mug away from him and grabbed her own as she retreated to the kitchen.

Following her into the kitchen was probably a bad idea. There were knives there, pots, pans and other things to be used as weapons. Still, he needed to correct himself. Him meeting her had nothing to do with his job. Yes, it would be useful to him if she would help out with information, but that wasn't the point why he wanted to be close to her again. "Woah, power down. . .Yes, I need info but, that's not why I came over."

"Get out." She whirled at him, pointing a finger at his direction.

"No. . .hear me out." He stood his ground, moving his arms across his chest as he waited for her to relent. She did, which inexplicably surprised him. "I wanted to have lunch with you. . . I wanted to spend time with you. . .It had nothing to do with work, Mac. . .I want us to be friends again."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. . .does there have to be more?"

_Yes, there has to be more._ Like love and trust. Friendly love; friendly trust. But they were at the beginning again; a rebirth where things had to be taught and relearned. With a sigh, she glanced up at him, slightly unsure about where they were headed. Too bad there wasn't any road map to friendship, God knows they needed it. "No, there doesn't but. . .with our track record."

"That record is over, Mac. . ." He said softly and chose to casually lean against the cabinets, showing her that he was okay in her living space. "We started new that night in the bar." She bowed her head down in shame and he unconsciously tucked a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. "Unless you don't want to start anew." Harm teased with a grin.

"I do. . .I'm just. . . afraid." Mac looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly with the position they had put themselves into. She didn't want to give into being friends with him, yet, here she was. They had shaken on it, making it a pact, an agreement, and she wasn't going to welch out on that. "I'm afraid to ruin our friendship again. . ."

"I am too. . ." Harm bit his lower lip as they stared at each other reveling in this new moment between them and took a chance. Grinning, he stepped forward. "Do I get a hug?"

"Do you want one?" She said with her own grin in place. The banter was coming back, she could just see them acting like old times - Having fun without attachments or problems or significant others.

Harm stepped a bit closer and nodded. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well, then." She stepped forward as well and opened her arms to welcome him in. They held onto each other, both with their eyes closed and hearts thumping hard. Both mentally agreeing that this was _not_ about love, but about friendship. That's what they had and that is what they would get back. Still, there was that zing of electricity, that unyielding force that never, ever died down. They ignored it and pulled apart when things got too comfortable. "How about I refill our mugs and we head to the living room?" Mac offered once they parted.

"That would be great, thanks." He stepped back and noticed, from the corner of his eye, the bouquet of flowers. "I'm going to go find a nice place for those." It was the best way to get out of such close proximity with her. At least, until he can find the control he once had. Harm retreated into the living room, his eyes moving around the room for the best location for the flowers. "Hmmm." They would look good on the side table, but they wouldn't be seen. Now on the coffee table. . . "Perfect." He placed them there, fluffed them a bit and slid into the sofa with a huff. He was exhausted. Though being a PI afforded him to take a day or two off in the week, it was still hard work. Very hard work. "Ah thanks." He took one of the mugs from Mac as she returned.

She settled herself across from him on the sofa and sipped the hot liquid. "How did you become a PI? I'm curious about that."

He shrugged. "Simple, really. . .While in London, Gunny found his way into my office. He was ordered by his CO to escort a detainee and we ran into each other, chatted about the past, the service. . . He was tired of being sent on pointless missions, seeing his friends being killed. . . .I was just tired of London. I mean, it's a beautiful city, but between the terrorist attacks there and the fact that I had to have the most _boring_ job possible, I wanted out."

Mac frowned. He was right about the position being boring, it often drove her up the wall. But, he was never the type to just give up the Navy, just like that. "You were on a fast track to becoming _the _JAG."

"I know." He said sadly, then sighed. "But, I never wanted to be _the JAG_, Mac. . .That's what no one understood." At her confused look, he clarified. "I loved being a lawyer. I loved being in the courtroom because it gave me a rush similar to flying. . . I hate the politics involved, which is the part that I never understood about Chegwidden. He was a SEAL, a person that saw action and. . . to just sit back and let the SECNAV tell you what to do. . .I don't _like_ it."

Okay, so that she understood, very well. Thankfully, since her position wasn't _that_ high up, SECNAV didn't bug her too much. He still dealt mostly with HQ. But, this with Harm was disturbing. Not because he wasn't in the service anymore, but because he couldn't fly anymore. Or so she thought. "What about flying?"

"I thought I told you?" He said with a raised brow. At the shake of her head, he chuckled slightly. "I'm a reservist. . . Tom Boone pulled some strings and got me on a squadron." He chuckled wholeheartedly this time at the irony of it all. "I actually get to fly more now then ever. Reservists get a chance to get behind the stick more often. . .I have my own command one weekend a month and two weeks a year." At that he beamed and she could see that familiar, flyboy twinkle in his eyes when he smiled broadly.

Mac chuckled, pleased that he was still in the air. "I figured you couldn't let it go completely. . . So, back to your _real job," _She teased, "How does that work?"

Chuckling, he placed the mug on the coffee table. "First off you have to get a license for that. Make sure you know the laws here in California, which we benefit from since I'm a lawyer with all his credentials in order."

Mac furled her brow. Damn, he'd been busy and, obviously, still didn't do things halfway. "You took the bar here?"

"Yep." With a shrug he reached for the mug and sipped. "I figured, if the PI thing didn't work out, I had something to fall back on."

This was something that surprised her, Harmon Rabb worrying about the future. Usually, he just ran with emotion and if that failed did something else. Smiling, she nodded. "So back to the PI thing, is it just you and Gunny?"

Harm shook his head 'no.' "When Gunny got into my head with this thing, the company was already running. Apparently one of Gunny's boot camp buddies owned it, couldn't hack it and was looking to sell. . .So we picked it up and got the personnel along with it."

"How many of you are there in total?"

Mentally he calculated. "Including Gunny and I, four, if you don't count the secretary because then there are five of us and I am interviewing two more. . ."

"And you trust all of those people?"

Did he trust all of them? No, which is why Gunny and he kept an eye on half of them. "Some of them, yes. They've been around for a while doing just that. Take this guy named Mike Benson. He's what we call a primary investigator. The man used to be a cop here, so he knows all of the ins and outs of San Diego. Gunny and I fit in great since I had investigative skills and Gunny used to be a deputy." He shrugged and placed the now empty mug on the table. "It's fun and sometimes it sucks. But it's a variety, like we had in court."

There were times when she felt like he did, missing the court room scene and detesting her command. But, where it sounded that he didn't even get to see the inside of a courtroom, she was often being asked by the General to go to bat, so to speak. "I still see the courtroom. Not as much as I like, but enough." They sat together for a while in silence, just enjoying the company. Thankfully, it wasn't awkward now, just nice.

When Harm looked up, he found Mac staring into her coffee cup. He watched her for a moment, wondering how things were really going with her. This chit-chat was nice. It was the icebreaker that they needed. But he wanted to know more. He was dying to know more.

"What?" Mac asked, feeling the weight of his gaze on her. It wasn't that it bothered her. On the contrary, she always wanted him to look at her like that and he seldom did, save for those handful of times he let his guard down.

"I was just thinking that I really don't know all that much about you." He smiled slightly hoping he wasn't setting himself up for that infamous MacKenzie wrath when people got too close to the truths of her life. "For that matter, you don't know all that much about me."

Mac finished off her coffee and shrugged. "We were best friends once, weren't we?"

He would have loved to say that her usage of past tense when it came to their relationship didn't bother him, but it did. It hurt a little more than he would have thought it would. But, he figured it was said on purpose, to bait him into saying something she needed to hear. That was how their relationship always ran; one person with a few carefully chosen words and an evasion from the other. "_Were?_ Mac, after the things you and I went through, that's not a status I plan on giving many people." From the soft look she gave him, he knew she felt the same, that he had won that match. But it wasn't about winning anymore, it was more about finding a middle ground. "Anyway. . . I want to know about you. . .About your past. Whether or not you had pigtails as a little girl."

Mac knew he was right and that though they knew about each other, there were instances, parts of their lives (mostly hers) which were kept in almost absolute secrecy. "Pigtails?" She said with a laugh. "There may have been an instance or two of me with pigtails." There were stories, some only revealed upon necessity. She would have loved to end this particular line of conversation, but, she was suddenly _comfortable_ with him. Then, there was an asking in his eyes, a look that she loved; he was genuinely interested. "What do you want to know?" Mac found herself asking with a baited breath. She feared what road the discussion would take them on. If it would fly by the really bad moments of her life - her folks and, worst yet, her past lovers. For that matter, she wasn't too sure she wanted to hear about _his_ past lovers.

"Well, I know you were born in Arizona." He said, recalling the certain things he did know about her. "And I know those details you had to tell me during your trial with. . . ah, Farrow." He nearly tripped over the name, groaning inwardly at even bringing him up.

Mac studied him for a moment, there was something that she always saw in Harm from the moment she'd introduced him to John Farrow. It was like a jealous boyfriend who was trying not to give into that little green monster. So, since this was apparently going to be a no holes barred conversation, Mac opted for a no holes barred question. "You were jealous of him weren't you?"

"Yes." The simplicity of the answer scared him, because it would be the first time out of his dream world where he admitted jealousy towards another man in Mac's life. He saw the wonder in her eyes, a question she was silently asking, so he answered, "Not because you were with him. . .I mean I have no control over your past. . ." No, there really wasn't a point in getting jealous over past lovers/loves, no point what so ever, but there was something that bothered him a little more than he was really wanting to admit. "It was the way you looked when you were around him." It was the same thing he felt when she'd happily talk about any other beau, Webb, Brumby and even Lowne. "I told you once I missed that look you got when you talked about. . .uh, Webb."

Mac nodded. "I was going to bring that up, actually."

"This was different. . .I know you really were in love with John and. . . I knew you had been together since the first time you introduced us. . . There was this light in your eyes, one that made you more of a woman and less of a Marine."

There was _something_ about Farrow that always drew her to him. It was that something that she was fighting against during her stay in Okinawa, a want she didn't need to get into. "I wasn't in love with him." She said, knowing it was the truth, but the look Harm was giving her said otherwise. "_I wasn't_. . ." She defended. "Did I love him? Yes. Was I infatuated with him? Definitely. But I wasn't _in love_. That's a whole different thing. . .It's kind of like Chris. . .I loved him, but wasn't in love with him."

"Not what it looked like to me, but, I'll believe you." She raised an eyebrow in annoyance and Harm just chuckled. "Anyway, since you brought him up. . .How'd you meet Chris?"

Ah, Christopher Ragle, her first 'love' or what a teenage girl would consider her first love. It was true that you never forget that first love. And boy, did Mac wish she would forget. "He was always a bad kid. The type that would steal, do drugs, skip school just 'cause he could." And that is what she liked about him, after all, she was a good girl and you know what they say about good girls and bad guys. "He was four years older than me, which is a lifetime when you're in your teens." She licked her lips to moisten them and cleared her throat, finding that going back in time had it's affect on her. Normally, in the past, she would have dropped this line of questioning, stricken it from the record, but he wanted to know. And it was obvious that she was going to get her own shot at his record. "Chris used to date a friend of mine whose father was also a Marine. Well, she transferred out and for some reason he started going after me. . .At first, it was an on and off type of thing. We fought constantly, but he always made it up to me with a bottle of booze."

Even though it was ages ago, it angered Harm. "Was he the one that got you drinking?"

Mac shook her head. "No. . .I started stealing the bottles from my father, in a vain attempt to get him to stop. And, as they say, curiosity killed the cat. . .I found I had a liking for Vodka." And she remembered the first time so clearly. There she was in her bedroom, it had been three weeks since Deanne MacKenzie had left her family behind. Three weeks since a fifteen year old Mac was left to become the woman of the house. "I had two bottles in my bedroom and I hated them because they were the reason _she_ left. . . But, one night I sat on my bed staring at the bottle. I had this want to just toss them and break them, but instead, I remembered how my father would just pass out and forget. . . That's what I wanted. . . to just pass out and forget even for a while. . .Even when I knew I could become like him, I didn't care. . .I just wanted to _stop_ feeling." And as she sat on her bed that night, glaring at the bottles, she couldn't even stop her hand from reaching over, unscrewing the cap and taking one long gulp. "I coughed it up. It burned, it tasted awful. . .but two nights later, when my father was in a mood. . .I guess you could say I got hooked." With a shrug she looked up at him and half smiled. "Chris was my get away from dad. . . The priest who was at my father's bedside when he was passing away told me that my father hated my boyfriends because they respected me. . .but they didn't. . .I never gave Chris a reason to respect me."

"Did you have other boyfriends?" Though it wasn't too farfetched to hear of a girl with just one boyfriend through high school, he knew of plenty of girls who would do just about anything to stay with the older guy.

Mac nodded. "Every time Chris went to jail, which was like clockwork. But he was my _first_ and my only back then." She dropped her voice to give the indication that Ragle had been her only source of intimacy. "If you get my drift."

Harm sighed. "Where are you going?" He asked, as she stood and moved towards her bedroom. "Mac?" When she came back, she set a shoebox on her coffee table and took the top off.

The first picture that she took out was one of herself at eighteen in the arms of a man with short, spiky hair and a goatee. They were leaning up against a motorcycle and even from the picture, you could tell the pair had one too many. At Harm's questioning glance, she offered a sad explanation. "My wedding." The confession tore at his heart. This was so far from the woman he'd come to know, the one that had illusions of a family and a good man with comfortable shoes. Harm wanted to tell her that he was sorry, but he knew that would bring an end to the conversation.

"You were beautiful even then." He said softly, then handed the picture back to Mac. "Now about those pigtails. Where's _that_ picture?" Harm's eyes lit up at her laughter. "What? I wanna see."

Mac, still chuckling, reached up and touched the ends of her hair. "You don't like the short hair, right?" She shook her head rolling her eyes. "No guy ever does."

"I didn't say that." Though she looked beautiful to him with her long hair, in his fantasy's she always had it short. For some reason it made her look cute to him, more attractive. Maybe it was because, in uniform, she didn't have to wear it in a bun. No, he knew exactly what it was, the lack of length, with the parted bangs, made him see her better. It made her eyes brighter and that was one thing Harm secretly had trouble with, looking into her eyes. "I like it short. . .I mean, it looks lovely when it's long, but. . .I like it short a lot more."

She blushed and quickly retrieved the box, moving into her bedroom to cover it up. "So, how about you? Who was your first?" Mac knew that was a risky question. They were definitely in personal territory tonight, but she was unwilling to allow that awkward silence to return.

"I told you once about her. . .I guess I just didn't fill you in completely." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Parts of his past that were, preferably, forgotten, had a nasty way of coming up at inopportune moments. Then again, he did start the line of questions that lead her and she had answered. It was his turn to be honest. "I was a teen. . .sixteen and she was a year younger."

Mac wanted to tease him then, but seeing this sad haze in his eyes, she relented. "Diane?" She asked carefully, noting that the sudden darkness of his eyes broke apart for a moment.

"No, this is a different story." He shook his head and sighed. "My obsession with my father grew when Frank and Mom got married. . . when I was old enough to understand things, I had this drive, this feeling that I could find him. . .I heard about this Colonel named Striker."

Now, this she did remember, it seemed like an eon had passed since Lindsey was tormenting the halls of JAG and Harm was on that case with the illegal immigrants and the helo pilot. "The girl that was killed in Laos?"

He nodded. "Jym."

"God, you shouldn't have gone through that." She said with remorse, looking downward as she sighed. They both had had their problems – LARGE problems. Things that kids shouldn't have to deal with. Perhaps that is why they got along? They understood each other's pasts because neither of them had a particularly cheery one. "It's weird how things happen, isn't it?"

"Yep." This is why they rarely spoke about anything too serious. For a friendship that was in a major reconstructive stage, talking about the past was probably not the best idea. Clearing his throat, Harm stood up and stretched. "Well, I have to get going."

Mac stood with him, worried that she might have scared him off. "It wasn't the heavy conversation was it?"

He was touched that she worried about that, about him. "No, but it's getting late and I have a client to meet with in the morning and then a stakeout at night."

"Stakeout?" Mac said, rather enthusiastically as the thought of cops and robbers came up in her mind. They'd gone on a few in the past. But, as JAGs, they were all pretty much boring and mundane. "That sounds pretty cool."

Harm stared at her for a moment with a smirk. "Wanna come with?

"Come with?" Her eyes were wide as saucers. "Are you serious?"

"Yea, it should be pretty normal, boring and routine. . .Gunny's going to be staking out someone else so I'll be all alone with no one to talk to." He hoped that small pity talk would sway her to join him.

Noticing she was being a bit too enthusiastic about it all, Mac relented, shrugging as if she really didn't care what he was doing. "Yea, I mean. . .If I am not busy."

"I'll pick you up at eight. . .We have to use the company car. . .Tinted windows, computers, all that techie junk."

"Ah, yea. . .I'll give you a call tomorrow." She walked him to the door and surprised both Harm and herself when she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Harm."

"Night, Mac." He couldn't help the cheesy grin at that show of affection. He headed swiftly down the steps, waving at her once he started the engine to his Harley. Mac stood outside, leaning against the doorframe, hearing the roar of the bike even when he was no longer in sight. The night had gone, surprisingly, alright. Maybe things between them weren't hopeless?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Outofit: **Hehehe, cool nick! Uh huh, you ain't gonna be licking Harm's wounds or taking care of him. Okay! That's MY. ..er, I mean Mac's job:efg:

**Ey: **There is a reason why he lost his love for the law, it shall be explained in better detail. I promise. :D

**Britany: **Glad you're still sticking around!

**Jill: **Makes you smile, huh? Sounds like you're patient, other people are not smiling and wanting Harm and Mac to hit the sheets already. Sheesh! ;)

**Nix707: **Yea, I read our mutual enemiesssss's reviews the first time around when I started reading Full Throttle. Pricks, I tell you. Really confusses me, if you have SO many problems with a story, why continue to a) read it and b) review it? What are you? On back crack? Nuts! And get out of the library and back to your putter! You have mucho stuff to write. 99 please?

**Starryeyes: **Thank you!

**Anita: **Realistic? Really? Wow, that's a cool compliment. I thought it was really out there like most of my stories are. Hehehe. I go a little nuts. Just a little. :puts on halo:

**LtJgMEG: **Hmmm. . .Well, Mac's gonna be very caring for him when something happens and she sees these marks on his body from when something else happened to him like a year ago. It'll be a cute scene, methinks. :)

**JAGJenni: **Resisting the urge to start singing 867-5309 here. ;) Vic's pushing the limits and Harm has someone in his office that is just as annoying as Vic, problem is, no military formality to order him around like Mac can. Not that Vic listens, but. . .;)

**Froggy: **No nerves left? I can sell you some, really cheap. $0.02?

**Denaliyasah: **woah, long nick there! I wish they'd have Mac putting him in his place from the get go. What the hell man! Makes me wanna puke or slap her. Or both, I am not sure. 

**JamieAClassyone: **So are you like reading the story twice? I am curious LOL! And discipline Vic? Not a problem! I'll send him over, I won't need him for a about three chapters. ;)

**Dansingwolf: **Yea, that part on the show was like "awww! Give the man a hug!" It is slightly cheesy but, I don't know, I wrote it and liked it. :)

**BlueJay: **As in the bird or the team? He (Vic) won't stay there, the man has very little scruples. :P


	6. Searching For A Sign

Okay gang, here's part 6. Sorry for the delay. I start school again on Monday and been hectic trying to get all of my stuff in order. Whew BTW - There is purposely a push and pull in this stories. Meaning, they give an inch and take it back. I mean, I figure it this way, they've hurt each other A LOT, it won't be easy to just give in. Besides, it wouldn't be fun for me to just have them give in. ;) That's what The Fine Art Of Dating is for. ;) So yea, it has a purpose. And yes, I know, I know, you're going to be saying this too soon - TEASE! Yes, I am LIVE WITH IT. ;)

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha, outofit, anothershipper, marinejag, Rebecca05, prinnie, TB, Jill  
and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

Enjoy!  
Jackie

PART 6 – Searching For A Sign

Mac's House  
San Diego, California

"Mmmm." It would have been easy to say that he wasn't attractive. That she didn't _want_ him. But the moment Mac walked into her home and found a sweaty, shirtless Harmon Rabb Junior doing sit ups on the floor of her living room, all arguments went out the window. Heavy guitar notes from the Scorpions' famous. "Rock You Like A Hurricane" poured out of her stereo system which was suddenly a godsend. Without being discovered, she shamefully watched him with lust in her eyes.

Harm's abdominal muscles bunched as he raised himself up doing a full sit up. He twisted his body from the waist so that his elbow would touch one knee and then shifted to the other side. The music fueled his movements which were fast, yet deliciously graceful. "Mmm, delicious." Mac said with a low husky voice. The word definitely described him to the 'T.' Part of her called her crazy for the sensuous thoughts that ran through her head. But, it had been a while, hadn't it? And she was a woman who knew what she wanted; more importantly, _who_ she wanted.

Without a second thought, Mac let her desire fuel her movements. No hesitation. She wanted him and she'd take him now. Watching as he slowed his movements, she quickly disrobed, letting her Marine greens fall to a pool on the floor. She bit her lower lip as the wicked thoughts consumed her. Damn, she'd never been _that_ brave when it came to a man. For the most part, she was the old fashioned type. The one that _liked_ men who came to _her._ But, Harm wasn't a normal guy and she believed it was time she try to make the first move again. Only wearing her bra, panties, thigh high nylons and black pumps, she sauntered towards him. Stopping right in front of Harm she found that he had his eyes closed as he moved up for another sit up. 'Good,' She thought, as she stood over him, placing his body between her legs.

As Harm moved upwards, he _felt_ something was different in the air and was shocked to find Mac standing in such an alluring position. "Mac?" He rasped out.

"I don't think there is anything more sexy. . ." She began as she lowered herself onto his torso, straddling him. "Than an attractive man, all sweaty from working out." Grinning wickedly, she moved forward, crushing her lips against his. Mac kissed him for all she was worth and then some. God he tasted good, the mixture of his scent mixed with sweat. She didn't know why, but damn, it was alluring.

When they broke apart, Harm was panting, both from the workout and a kiss that took his breath away. He noted then what had happened and was _going_ to happen. "But, I'm all sweaty. . .I mean, Annie, Renee. . .they usually made me shower." He was flustered and his cheeks burned a bright pink from the looks she was giving him.

"I'm not Annie or Renee." This time she was breathless as Harm covered her mouth with his own. Somehow, he maneuvered them so that she was lying under him.

Growling, he lightly nipped at her shoulder. "You're crazy, Mac."

"Over you." She said in a wispy voice then proceeded to lick the sweat from his chin. "Mmm, you taste so good." Mac tried to move, to change positions, but he held her down firmly. His wicked grin matched her own. "What are you doing, Sailor?"

Harm's eyes had turned to a strange shade of green. His look of desire and rapture was threatening to overwhelm her. "Before this gets too serious. . .I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it, Harm?" She could see his lips moving, but his voice was fading away. "Harm?" As she came to rest on her elbows, Mac found herself lying alone in her bed. It had been a dream. "Ugh!" With a huff, she threw herself back down on the bed. "The man is gonna drive me crazy." Sighing, she turned over to her side and was startled by the high pitched ringing her of her phone. "Colonel MacKenzie."

Just like that, her morning was already continuing to be a bummer. "_Hey there, Mac."_ It was Harm. She could hear the lightness in his voice and for the life of her, words weren't formulating in her brain. _"Uh, Mac?"_

"Yea?" Mac bit her lower lip, hoping that her voice didn't sound too wispy after that dream she was having. "You're up early."

Harm just chuckled. _"Really? It's noon, Mac."_ Consulting her internal clock, Mac found that to be true. _"You aren't sick are you? I mean, it sounds like you're still in bed."_ His voice which moments earlier had a jovial tone, now was laced with worry.

"No. . .No, just went to bed late, is all. . .Are we still on for tonight?" She bit her lower lip, noticing that she sounded _way_ too eager for this. Mac only hoped he wouldn't call her on it. The last thing she needed that the moment was an embarrassing situation.

"_Yea, just called to tell you that I'll be by at eight. We can have something to eat before heading out. . .How about I bring pizza?"_

"Half meat lovers, half veggie?"

"_You got it. . .see you later. Bye."_

"Bye." Well, though she knew that evening wouldn't be anything like her dream, at least they would get to spend some time together. That was good enough for her.

2145 Local  
Oceanside, California

"You know, it isn't pizza, but these subs are damn good." Some things never changed, that was clearly obvious when Harm had arrived at her doorstep, forty-five minutes past eight and with NO food. His excuse: the company car was being used by another investigator and he needed to wait. She teased him about it, as he expected, but it wasn't done to the point of annoyance, only a good rousing from a friend. To make it up to her, Harm promised he would take her to the best sandwich place in town. So far, as they sat in the agency's SUV munching on their meals, she would agree at his assessment. The sub was excellent. She took a sip of the fruit juice he'd picked up for her and smiled.

It wasn't a date, it wasn't anything out of this world, but she was enjoying herself. It had been way too long since she felt this comfortable with anyone. Harm finished off his sub with a sip from his own juice, then reached behind to the back seat. On the center counsel he placed a briefcase, then popped it open. "Time to start the surveillance." From the briefcase he pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars. He cleansed the lenses with his shirt then took a peak out. "Hmmm, like clockwork."

"What is it?" Mac asked, looking out of the tinted window, squinting slightly in hopes that it would improve her vision. "I don't see anything."

Harm handed her the binoculars. "Umm. . .two o'clock." He watched intently as she made the correction. "On the right side of the binoculars is the zoom, you should be able to see a big bald guy standing guard outside of the building." The building they were casing was, literally, on a block away. There was a small community park dividing the building from their location.

"Across the park you mean?"

"Yep. . .That's who we're going to watch."

"From over here?" Her voice registered the shock she felt. Apparently not everything was like the movies when the super sleuths were right under the target's window. "That's pretty far."

"We'll get closer." He said with a chuckle, then snatched the binoculars back from her. "One of our boys managed to put a bug in the car, but it hasn't helped much."

Turning to him, Mac couldn't help but smile at seeing him so into his job. She was happy that he seemed to be enjoying it. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Harm. Life had done a huge disservice to him. "So, who's this guy we are casing."

Harm put down the binoculars and gave her a funny look. "Now, that is highly sexist, Colonel. . .It's a _she_ not a _he._" Fishing through the briefcase, he pulled up the files on Manda Patterson, a good looking, blond, 'business woman,' and handed it to Mac.

"Hey, we can't all be perfect." She said with a shrug and stared onto the picture of the woman. The way she'd presented herself in pictures, Mac could only deduce that this had to be a _typical_ PI case. Affairs had become way too common. With a hint of distance at the thought of her own affair with Farrow, she handed Harm the picture back and shook the images out of her head. "So what has _she_ done?"

_Being good at something, doesn't mean you have to give your soul up. _As he turned his head towards Mac, Harm remembered those key words said by Gunny's friend who they'd picked the agency up from. The man had been referring to the many employees he'd seen torn apart because they'd gotten too close to some cases effectively giving their souls up. This was one of the cases he was getting a little too wrapped up in and for good reason. "Well, you know the guy from the bar the other night? . . .She's rumored to be the girlfriend and a business partner. . . We just need to see just how 'involved' they were." Harm wanted to bring them down so badly he could taste it. True, Randy Quinn and his goons had been nabbed during his previous investigation, but his group was rather large and difficult to penetrate. He had to go through every layer.

As she sat there, Mac had a brief encounter with an unwanted friend named 'Jealousy.' For some, silly little reason, her mind was playing images of Harm investigating the woman. 'Mac, don't go there.' She said to herself, managing to stop her thoughts from venturing to those of the surreal. Harm wasn't going to end up getting _that_ close to the woman. 'Hell, if that is what he wanted to do, he'd have done it by now.' She reassured herself then sighed remembering that she wasn't suppose to be jealous. She was a friend, nothing more.

"Okay, we're on the move." Harm's sudden tone caught her by surprise as well as the swiftness that he had the car in drive and moving. "Keep your eyes peeled, I doubt anyone saw us, but that doesn't mean they aren't tailing."

Mac glanced at him and the extreme look of concentration on his face. He really seemed to like this, the hunt, the thrill. It seemed unfair that he had such excitement and she, for the most part, sat in an office all day. If she was truly honest, the only excitement she had was reaming Vukovic from time to time. And even that was beginning to lose its appeal. "Alright, they're moving."

Through the green tint of the binoculars, he could see Manda Patterson, dressed in a sexy business suit, walking slowly out of the building that held her offices. As usual, she waited for one of the members of her security to escort her towards the waiting BMW. The guard opened the door for her and then returned to the building to stand guard.

Even if she didn't want to, Mac was being sucked into the case and the life. Though they'd only been at it for less than half an hour, she found herself enjoying this. Harm positioned the SUV across the street from the building and shut off the engine. "Okay, now we wait."

"For what?"

That sweet smile of his did something to her insides, though she fought against it. This was Harm. Her _friend!_ " You'll see. . .just relax for a while. . .these guys are predictable." At least, they had predictable the whole month they'd been casing the place. "In a couple of minutes a car is going to come up and pick up her guard. . .they always do the same thing _every _day." He found it completely ludicrous as to why it all ran like clockwork, but, with as many people as both Quinn and Patterson had in their pockets, it was easy to get away with murder, literally.

Mac watched in awe when, no more than five minutes later, another vehicle came to pick up the guard from the building. "Don't people find it weird that she has a guard?"

"She owns the building. Both she and Quinn have so many government players in their pockets, that they could shoot someone in broad daylight and get out scott free."

Frowning, she turned from the window towards Harm. "How did you manage to get him then?"

"Outside authorities. . .The locals might be unwilling to cooperate, but the major authorities want nothing more than to bring down another drug ring." Reaching to the bag, he produced a small, black bag which he placed on top of the closed suitcase then opened the car door. "Okay, here we go."

Warning bells were going off in Mac's head. Something about his demeanor made it seem as if he were going to go somewhere. But that couldn't be right. With a look that could only be described as one of terror, Mac stared, wide eyed. "Haaaarm?" She said, drawing his name out.

"Yeeeeees?" He partially slid back onto the driver's seat, giving her a sideways grin.

It would have been nice to say that it didn't unnerve her to see him kill the engine and stuff the keys as well as the small black case in his jacket, but it was just the opposite. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yep. I have to get inside."

Yes, there was definitely a good reason why warning bells were going off. "Are you INSANE?" She yelled, voicing her concerns in rather loud fashion. "That's ILLEGAL!"

Harm glanced around nervously, hoping no one heard Mac's yell, before turning to her. "SHHH!" He admonished, then jumped out of the car and made his way over to her side. He practically had to tear the door out of her grasp and once he opened it she was giving him a blank glare. "Hey you wanted to come on this thing." He pointed out, remembering, quite well, how eager she sounded.

"Uh huh, when I thought it was _stakeout_ not a little _B & E!_" She yelled as best as she could while whispering. "Stop that!" Mac slapped away his hands which were grasping her hand, trying to pull her out of the car. "I am not going in there!"

With an exasperated sigh, he removed his hand from hers and leaned against the opened door. "I won't be in there for long. . .Besides, what these guys are doing _really_ is illegal." But, she was still unwilling to move. In fact, Mac was just shaking her head. "You and I have done worse."

"Yes, in the name of _duty_."

It was a nice argument if Harm would have seen the difference, which he didn't. "Okay, _this_ _is_ part of our duty. . .Mac, kids have been killed both by the drugs and by not wanting to work for them. . .I have to get inside."

Mac relented the moment his plight hit a raw nerve. She could envision both Mattie and Chloe stumbling onto people like Quinn and Paterson. The thoughts were sickening and if she could help it, she wouldn't allow any child to suffer through that. "_Fine_, but if we get caught, I am holding _you_ solely responsible."

"Deal, if we get busted I'll just tell the authorities that I kidnapped you." He grinned at her death glare and added under his breath. "_Even though you can't kidnap the willing_."

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." Harm stammered watching as Mac quickly crossed the street. It amused him, somewhat, that she was actually going to do this with him. In fact, she already was headed towards the building with the cunning of a cat burglar. Allowing himself a slight chuckle, he raced across the street and headed down the pathway that lead to the door. "Umm, Mac. . .we have to go in through the back."

She stared up at the massive double doors and then glanced down at Harm. "Oh, yea. . I umm. . .knew that." Mac shrugged, headed down the steps and around the building following Harm. "So how are you going to get in?" Glancing up at the windows, she spotted a familiar sticker from one of the local home/office security businesses. "There's an alarm, how are you going to bypass that?"

Harm didn't answer, choosing to just smirk at her doubtfulness of their little mission. "Put these on." He handed her a set of gloves and then slipped on his own pair. Out of his pocket, he pulled out the small, black case. "Hold this." He placed the bag in her open hands, then rifled through until he pulled out a gun-shaped silver object. "First, we have to unlock the doors." Next, he took a tiny MAGlite flashlight and placed it in his mouth as he worked on inserting the pick gun into the keyhole.

"Ah, a pick gun. Aren't those only sold to law enforcement offices?" Leaning against the door frame, she grinned down at Harm who had the locks open quicker than she could finish her sentence. "And I can see why that would be so."

He stood up, grabbed the case from Mac, then pulled the door open. A low, chirping noise resonated out of the darkened hallway as he ushered her inside. "After you and stay to the right wall else the motion sensor will go off."

"You've really checked this whole place out huh?" She asked, once they were inside. On the left wall of the entryway, she could see a small, white keypad. Again, the case was thrust at her while Harm calmly searched for the items he needed. He placed the MAGlite in his mouth, pointing the light at the keypad and using a miniature power screwdriver, he released the tiny screws from the alarm housing, then pulled on it to expose the wires. Mac watched with interest as he cut a set of wires and placed a mini metal pin on the ends. "That's it?" She whispered and though she figured that disabling alarms successfully probably came with practice, Mac was completely surprised at how easy it was for him.

Harm placed all of the items into the black case and slowly moved out of the hallway. "Yea, it's pretty much like hot wiring a car."

"You say that as if I'd done that before."

Stopping abruptly he turned to her. "Didn't you tell me once that you and Chris used to steal cars?"

Giving him a pointed glare, Mac sighed in frustration. "Yes, _he_ used to steal the cars, I would go along for the ride. . .And, by the way, you never told me how _you_ learned to hot wire cars. . . Ooof." Not paying attention to where Harm was going, she collided with his shoulder as he stopped and turned to address her.

Placing a hand on her arm, he steadied her then raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You alright there, Mac?"

Rubbing the arm which he'd collided against, she shook her head. "Yea, fine. . let's just hurry up and get out of here." This time, she followed a few steps away from Harm as he headed through the building and towards a double set of wooden doors which headed to Manda Patterson's office. "It's a long shot, but see if you find anything in these drawers." He told Mac, pointing at the small desk just outside which had to belong to Patterson's secretary.

As she set to that task, he gently pulled open the double doors and headed inside, surprised that there were no additional security measures in the office. He sat himself behind Patterson's desk, turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. As he waited, Mac entered the office, a look of disappointment on her face. "Nothing?"

"Not a thing." She came around the desk, standing behind him as his fingers frantically moved over the keyboard, implementing several codes. Mac stared, completely bewildered at the knowledge that Harm had attained. Next, he pulled a flash drive from his pocket which he pressed into the USB port. "Wooow, he learned how to operate something beside a fight jet's computer? Since when are you into computer technology?"

"If I didn't learn, Gunny said he wouldn't allow me to go anywhere near a client." He said with a shrug, but remembered, quite vividly, Gunny's position on his computer knowledge. "So our computer specialist gave me a crash course. . . well, it was more than a crash course."

They both remained in silence, waiting for information to be transferred into the flash drive when a loud "whoop" sound had them both jumping from the fright. "Harm?"

"Stay here." Quickly, he stood and headed out of the office and headed back to the hallway. Everything on the alarm was as it should have been. That's when he noticed that the streets outside weren't lit. "Damnit." The lights on the block had gone out. He ran back down the hallway and into the office finding Mac under the desk. "Uh, what are you doing there?"

"I guess the power is out because the PC's battery is going nuts." She pointed downwards to a black box which all of the computer's cables plugged into it. Standing up, she came up as close to Harm as she dared. "You know, this is the _last_ time I listen to you. . . _Yea, it should be pretty normal, boring and routine_. . .Uhh huh. . . I just had the SHIT scared out of me!"

For that matter, so did he, but he wasn't about to admit that his heart had just gotten a jolt he wasn't looking forward to. "Don't tell me you're not having fun?" He said in a loud voice. All along, he'd been whispering, but, at that instant, it was just fun to rouse Mac. Besides, he reminded himself, there was nothing to worry about. He knew Patterson's routine inside and out.

"NO!" Mac yelled back at him, then quickly relented. "And would you keep your voice down and finish whatever the hell it is you're doing!" She whispered, frantically pointing at the computer. This calm and collected Harm was starting to unnerve her.

"You know? This used to be a bit more fun with you. . ." Harm still didn't keep his voice down. Though he wasn't yelling, it was pretty close to it.

"Harm! Shut up!" She headed towards the window, glancing out to the parking spaces below.

Huffing, he slid back into Patterson's chair, typing a few more commands in order to squeeze as much information as possible out of the computer. "What? There is no one here, no one will be here until tomorrow morning."

"Oh no?" Spinning around, she held one of the curtains slightly open and pointed outside. "Then who the hell is that?"

"Hah. Funny, Mac." It was a joke, he knew it had to be. Right? It was. . . "Shit!" The sincere look in her eyes, combined with a flash of anger, sent him into hyper mode. "Holy shit." He grabbed the flash drive out of the USB port, shoving it deep into his pockets. Going through the computer's menus, he clicked on the correct buttons to turn it off, then froze for a moment. There was a mixture of voices from the front of the building and the distinct sound of a door opening and closing. When he turned towards Mac, they both shared the same look of fear. "Hide." He commanded, glancing around to find a place to do just that.

"Hide! Where!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw louvered slats that belonged to, what had to be, a closet door. "Closet. . .now." He reached out for her and practically pulled Mac into the closet with him. They fell in a heap, both landing against the back wall with a muffled 'thump.' His larger frame cushioning the blow for her smaller one.

The sounds of footsteps was starting to come closer to the office and he only prayed that no one saw his methods of disabling alarms. Thankfully, the power outage would hide the reasons as to why the alarm wasn't set. "Harm?" He heard Mac's voice in the dark and was barely aware of just how close they were to one another. He glanced downwards, towards her voice and felt a hitch in her breathing. "Would you kindly get your hand off of my six?"

Is that where his hand was! No wonder it was firm, yet soft and. . . "Sorry." He said, then removed his hand as if he were burned. 'Nice going, Hammer! Really nice!'

"I'll be sure to clobber you over the head later. . ."

"Yea and I'll. . ." He was about to retort when they heard the footsteps right in the room. The hand that he had recently pulled away, now came around her body almost as if he were trying to shield her away from some deadly force. In the darkness, all he could see was her slight silhouette. Her breath, which was moments ago fanning his skin, was non-existent. For that matter, neither was his.

Mac's hands, who had somehow wandered onto his arms, held tighter as the room outside was bathed with light. The stray strands of light emanating through the louvered slats, gave her a better perception of it all. They were inside a cedar closet, shoved into a corner that was full of boxes with the word "files" on them. From her vantage point, she could peak through one of the slats and took note that both Patterson and her goon had returned. "Damnit, Jennings, I want you to call the company. They have to put some sort of outside power source on this building. . . How in the world are we supposed to stay secured if the damned alarm isn't working during an outage?" Patterson yelled at the goon, tossing a wadded up piece of paper directly at his chest. "Just in case, I want you to PERSONALLY check this entire place."

The man never said a word, only nodded at his orders and soon headed out of the office. With a huff, Patterson settled herself in front of her computer, then turned it on. "That's funny." She said out loud causing both Harm and Mac to cringe. Somehow, Mac managed to slip one of her hands into Harm's pocket, feeling around for the flash drive. She let out a slow breath upon feeling the hard, warm drive secured in his pocket.

Glancing downwards, Harm made eye contact with Mac. He was mildly surprised to not find anger, but a look of uneasiness. And he had himself to blame if this went sketchy. _'Guess I'm really going to have to tell the cops I kidnapped her.'_ He thought ruefully as he tried to gauge exactly what his position on all of this would be if he got caught. _'Yea, let's see. . .Bag full of spy materials, flash drive with all her computer files. . .and, oh yes, the gloves, can't forget that.'_ He mentally chastised himself, sighing deeply as the minutes seemed to turn into hours. The position that he and Mac were in didn't really help the situation much at all. His back, which had been hurting off and on ever since he ejected the night of her rehearsal dinner, was screaming bloody murder. If he tried to straighten himself out, chances are he would knock over some of the boxes or, worse yet, knock over Mac. Biting back a groan, he adjusted his knee slightly, hoping to put some weight on his other leg.

Mac too was suffering her own moment of discomfort. One of her legs was pinned against the wall by Harm's knee. No doubt she would have a bruise on her thigh from that alone. The flashlight in his pocket was digging into her rib and, to top it off, if she even slightly moved, her balance would be rocked and she would no doubt, fall flat on her six. All thoughts about their comfort came to a halt when Jennings returned to the office and glanced towards the closet with a peaked interest. As his steps came closer, the two in the closet could do nothing more than hold on and pray. Mac turned her head away slightly, closing her eyes when Jennings extended a hand towards the knob of the closet door.

"Jennings!" Patterson's yelp echoed through the office walls. Standing, she headed towards him and stopped just an inch short. "Did you find something?" The man shook his head indicating that he hadn't. "Good, now, let's go."

Before retreating from her office, Patterson shut off the computer leaving Jennings to tend to the light. "And for Christ sakes, call the alarm company tomorrow!"

Harm and Mac remained inside the closet for several minutes more. It wasn't until they heard a car driving away, that they were able to breathe normally again. Mac pushed the door open, stumbling slightly as Harm fell onto his six. "Jesus that was exhilarating!" She yelled and chuckled slightly at the turn of events. "And kinda fun!"

"FUN? I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Dramatically, Harm placed a hand on his chest and sighed deeply. This was so NOT the way the night was supposed to go. "They weren't supposed to be back. .. at all. We've been casing this place for weeks."

"Oh, you're not having fun?" She teased then gave Harm a hand to help him stand up.

"Cute, Marine." As he came to his feet , Harm slipped a hand into his pocket, making sure the flash drive hadn't fallen out. "Okay, let's get out of here." Quickly, the pair headed out of the office and back down the hall to where the alarm keypad was. Harm carefully removed the metal pins, wound the cables back together, screwed the plate back onto the wall and armed the alarm. "Alright, done."

Getting out without incident, they both peaked out of the corner of the building. Finding that they were alone, Harm and Mac made a beeline for the SUV and jumped inside. It was awkward now that Mac's exhilaration had worn off and Harm, as usual, was blaming himself for nearly getting them caught. Twice she had turned to look towards him, finding that strong, resilient look on his face. But, he never turned towards her. In fact, when he noticed her watching, he would mind the road with much more intensity. It was when they came to a red light, that Mac decided to confront him. "I am not angry with you, if that's what you think."

"That's nice, but I am angry with myself." He cast his eyes downward, studying a piece of lint that was stuck to his jeans. "I could have stuck us both in a lot of trouble. . . More so you."

Mac shook her head in disgust unable to comprehend why he always had to place the blame on himself. She disliked this side of him and while it was true that he'd suggested for her to come alone, she'd accepted. And, for the most part, she rather enjoyed the evening. "Harm, don't do this macho BS thing you always do. . .I am not angry with you and you shouldn't be angry with yourself either." When he still wouldn't look at her, Mac placed a hand on his arm. "Look at me, will you?" She said softly then grinned when his eyes met hers. "I'll admit I felt some apprehension at first, but it was fun. . .And I know you'd never put me in trouble or in danger if you could avoid it."

For some godforsaken reason, Harm could feel the steady thump of his heart picking up speed under his veins. He wanted to look away, knowing that it was her gaze that was doing this to him. They were just friends, nothing else, and he'd set that boundary with the words he told her four years ago. Now, he was going to have to deal with it, like a man, without running away. It was pointless to deny that he needed her, but he wouldn't hurt her like he did before. He wouldn't break her heart again so allowing himself to fall in love with her again was unacceptable. For that matter, if possible, he wouldn't allow her to fall for him again either. "So does this mean you trust me again?" Her grin went up in wattage and despite himself, Harm grinned back.

"We're working on that." There was a sincerity in her voice that cut through the both of them in ways that were inexplicable. "Ah, the light's green." Mac said, diverting her attention from him and glancing off towards the streets.

"What light?" The rich honk of a semi-truck behind them was all the answer he needed. "Oh. . .sorry." He chuckled nervously then got the car moving again. The rest of the drive was filled with sounds of an 80s station that Mac had found while flipping through the radio. His laughter at Mac crooning along with one hit wonders eased the tension he felt. But, even when he dropped her off and headed home, he could feel something building between them. Something that, from past experiences, he knew he couldn't stop. He knew that if they got too close and things took a turn for the bad, that he wouldn't recover, not this time. Though he was unwilling to let fear ruin his happiness, he knew that he couldn't be selfish this time, that she had to be taken into account as well. That posed a serious question, should he keep his distance or see if things worked out this time? Only time would tell.

**Freezepop: **Thank you! I'm trying to post about 2 chapters – 3 chapters a week. Life gets in the way sometimes. 

**Anothershipper: **Eventually a bed, a romantic atmosphere (no champagne since' Mac's an alcoholic) will happen, just not at the moment. There will be a bed scene though. ;) A few actually that may lead to something, may not. :) Heheh Cryptic!

**Marinejag: **Yea, they need to work out issues before they jump into the sack, can't always be too easy else I'd get bored. ;)

**Nix707: **Okay, so you DON'T want me to keep you guys busy? Cos I can go down to a chapter every three weeks if you like. ;) Bitchy annons are gone methinks. :sighs: Thing is, I have a pretty good idea who the anon is. And previously he and I have had it out on a list. All talk, no action, if you get my drift. ;)

**Cbw: **They will get more personal as time goes on. And yes, I have a "take" on them which is probably off from other points, but seeing as there is a question mark in their paths for us writers to play with, I figure, why the hell not? I'm indulging it and it's fun. ;)

**Rebecca5: **Their pasts is cool, there will be a bit more about that and things that happened to Harm in London with his ex-psycho bitch. ;)

**FoxyWombat: **Pigtails LOL! Yea, I loved that part, when I typed it down, I could literally imaging Harm smirking and asking her. It was cool. :)

**Prinnie: **I don't know, I mean, if you don't like something, why keep doing it? About Harm some thing HAPPENED to him (past tense) in London with his ex which will open up a bit of a wound which Mac will understand. For that matter, Mac's going to have a teench of a problem with her ex and Harm's going to understand. You know, time for them to be the best friends they were once. Understanding, there for each other, uncomplicated.

**LtJGMeg: **Harm and Mac easy? Hell no, but they are getting there. . No, what am I saying! What fun is easy!

**Outofit: **Yea, I miss JAG, the OLD JAG, like S2, S3 and S4. And S7 and the beginning of S8. The rest of it, not sure what TPTB were thinking. So many story lines to do and they just screwed it up. Go figure. :P Anyway, yes, they're adorable at times, would have been nice to have seen the more romantic and care free side of them TOGETHER. About Harm and licking the wounds, Ummm :;whispers: after Mac's done with him I'll let you have him for $14.99.

**EY: **Harm has a Harley, which Mac will certainly enjoy. ;) Yes, he can be a dork sometimes. I remember writing that part going "Oh you moron!" Sad, I am responding to my own story. Yep, issues here, issues! ;)

**TB: **They are not going to have hot monkey sex in the company car. At least, not in this point in time. ;) Gunny or one of the others might need it. ;)

**Froggy: **Okay, I'll tell you what? I'll but the Nerves as a BOGO – Buy One Get One 50 percent off? Sounds cool?

**Cristina: **On the banter will be there in spades cos I just loved them ribbing eachother good naturedly. 

**Jamie: **Okay, too long to type A Classy One, so you are just JAMIE from here on out, deal? Good. . . ;) Mac's house is nice, I want to live there. I found it somewhere looking for property in CA, yes I did some research. ;) And it was along $550,000, but yea, I added the dump part and her getting it from someone on the base. It worked, and if it doesn't just ignore it and move on. Harm's place is probably going to bring up questions with readers because it's so NOT him. Like at all. But, dunno, when I started the story that idea for his place kept coming up and. . .well, there is a story to go along with it. Yes, you are now thoroughly a) confused, b) wanting to kill me and c) curious. ;)

**Britainy: **Harm on a Harley. Talk about YUMMY huh? ;)

**Jill:** You have now reminded me I have to send a recipe to my cousin – Jill. LOL! Actually it's Jillian but we sometimes call her Jill. I told her we should open a restaurant – Jack and Jill's. Would be cool. Anyway, glad you're still smiling:) Keep it up. ;)

**Dansingwolf: **Hey, they can't hate each other forever, it's just not in them. LOL! Mac's slightly un-mad at him, but it will come up where she like has issues trusting him with her heart for what he told her. For that matter, Harm brings up the "never" comment. JAA – same thing is posted, only difference is if there is a smut/adult chapter, it won't be on Ffnet, it will be on JAA and Ffnet will get the clean version. ;)

**Bluejay: **Harm's loss of love for the law will be coming up soon. I think chapter 8 or 9 around there. Mac asks him about it when he helps her out with a case. It's semi-traumatic, had to do with a bad case.


	7. On Land, At Sea

PART 7 – On Land, At Sea

Three Weeks Later  
1236 Local  
Rabb & Galindez Investigative Services  
Pacific Beach, California

Harm stretched his legs out under the long conference table that could sit twelve but currently only sat five, though their company had grown to a total of seven investigators. Within the last few weeks they had managed to find a few more investigators for their group and a second secretary which would run the office and keep Harm and Victor's affairs in order. The woman, Natalie Butler, was Tom Boone's niece. As Tom had helped Harm secure his reservist billet, he was quite happy to help his friend out. "I realize we've burnt a lot of man power on this, Jarvis, but we have no choice."

As with most places, there was always a hot head. Within their firm it was a brash 27 year old named Ted Jarvis who was formerly with the LAPD SWAT team, but was booted for brawling with a fellow officer. Make that, three fellow officers. "We HAVE a choice. If strike now, while the iron is hot, we can catch him. . ."

Gunny scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Jarvis, we went over this. . .Mrs. Brown does not want us to get him NOW. She wants to know, without a shadow of a doubt that Carl Phillips took her jewelry, it's that simple." The case they were discussing was one which Harm lovingly called 'The Caper Of The Missing Heirloom.' Amanda Brown, the beautiful, leggy brunette that had recently inherited her father's stables, was just getting into the swing of running a successful stud ranch when a $20,000 family heirloom (a necklace given to her mother by her father) went missing. It was suspected that the ranch foreman, a Carl Phillips, stole the necklace as payback for being fired from his job. "We're obligated to do what the client wants."

"That's nice Galindez, but we're burning a ton of dough while you two yahoo's figure out what to do about the bastard." Jarvis shifted slightly when Harm and Gunny both pinned him with a gaze that could kill. His face, which normally shone with a look of indifference, turned white as a sheet. "I, uh. . .sor. ."

"Did he just call us yahoo's?" Harm asked, turning to Gunny with a raised brow.

Gunny nodded. "Yes, I think he just did." He took a couple of deep breaths. After being in the Marines and having the ability to lead men safely to and from battle, dealing with a punk like Jarvis wasn't up his alley anymore. "Do me a favor, Jarvis, get the hell out of here before I use some sort of Marine death trick on you and then get Harm here to fly a Hornet up your six."

Dejected, Jarvis stood up, his eyes cast downwards to a spot on the floor. "I didn't mean to offend either of you, it's just that. . ."

"Jarvis, save it. . .we'll talk later when the three of us have had a chance to calm down." Harm continued to pin the younger man with a death glare and waited for him to leave to address the others. "Guys, I know this business is tough, if it wasn't we wouldn't be in business. . .But disrespecting Victor or myself isn't going to get you anywhere. . . Mike, how long until we can wrap this up?"

Mike Benson, a former San Diego police detective and a primary investigator shook his head slightly. Though his experience was vast compared to Gunny's or Harm's, he knew when to keep his mouth shut until an opinion was asked of him. "I'd say two more weeks. . .I already have someone inside Phillips' bank hoping to get a glimpse of what he's keeping inside a security box."

Nelson Delgado, a Cuban refugee who'd only received his residency a few months earlier nodded. "Jes boss, if he try anysing estoopid, I'll be there to cash it." He said in a rich Cuban accent as he pulled up a foto-sniper camera (a regular 35mm camera with a 300mm telephoto lens mounted on a rifle-style stock with a trigger.) and grinned.

Harm was amused with the Cuban's enthusiasm. Since the man was an ex-photo journalist on the island, his skills were excellent for surveillance. "Alright, anything else?"

"Hey boss." All of the men turned towards the door where Jarvis was standing with a smug grin. Both Harm and Gunny stared at him with a common interest. "Not you Victor, I meant Harm. . .there's this fine as hell chic here to see you."

Gunny patted him on the arm. "Wonder which one of them it is?" The group around the table erupted in laughter. Ever since Gunny and Harm had taken over the business the influx of female clients had gone up. It was no doubt that some of these women hoped that their charms would woo the two men into giving them some 'extra, private assistance.'

"Don't start. . .Let's not forget you have a few of your own." In fact, one of the women had kissed Gunny rather passionately when they had found the man who stole her Mercedes. Harm stood, rounded the table and made it out to the hallway. "What's her name?" Glancing up towards the receptionist's desk, his eyes met hers and in an instant, that radiant smile was there. "Mac!" Once he reached her side, he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, flyboy." She was dressed in her class C's, Khaki blouse, green slacks and black shoes. Her cover she held loosely in her hand as she greeted him. "I was in the neighborhood, decided to pass by."

"You look like you're going somewhere?"

Mac nodded, adding a sigh of frustration. "Yea, to a carrier. . I sent Vukovic & Mayfield TAD to the Henry for a JAGman investigation. Mayfield, somehow has some stomach bug, Bud's too busy with an appeal. . ."

"And you don't trust Vukovic with any other of your officers." He filled in for her with a chuckle. It was sad that it had to come to this, that she had to be forced to handle personnel which she didn't want or need under her command. "Well, I'll be seeing you aboard then." He added a cocky smile when she rose her eyebrow in confusion. "Carrier quals."

"Oh!" Mac successfully squashed the disappointment in her voice with a sound of elation. Even though time had passed, she never really got over his ejection over the Atlantic. "What time are you leaving?"

Harm checked his watch. "In about two hours on the COD, you?"

"I think we have the same flight." They shared a look of amusement and wonder. "Well, at least we'll be able to chat on the way over."

"Yep, we have to catch up. . .I haven't heard from you in a few weeks."

Though it would have been easy to point fingers as to why they hadn't been in contact, they'd each had to blame themselves. Between Harm training the newbies, Mac preparing for conferences and their mutual, but silent agreement to keep things at a distance for a while, they'd both conveniently '_forgotten'_ to stay in touch. "Busy, very busy."

"Yea, I know what you mean. . ." They stood their in silence smiling at each other as the secretary tried to figure out what was going on. She'd never quite seen Harm so taken with a woman, and she would know, several of them would flaunt themselves all over him. "Sooo. You wanna check the place out?"

"Yea, that would be. . .uh, nice."

Harm turned to the secretary. "This is our secretary Claire Baines. . .Claire, this is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, my former partner from JAG."

Claire, who had come up with her notations that Mac was 'the one that got away,' gave Mac a little wave. "A pleasure ma'am."

Glancing out the door, Harm spotted Mac's red Corvette parked just across the street. "Hey, you think I could ride with you over to the base? Gunny was going to take me. . .but since you're going. . ."

"Not a problem. We don't have to go home for your seabag, do we?"

Harm shook his head. "Nope, I've been keeping a spare one in the office." He led her through the hallway and opened up the wooden door

"Ah, I wonder who you got that from." Mac said with a wink as she walked into the conference room where several men were staring at her with a look of utter amusement.

As soon as Gunny saw the woman which the men were gawking at, he sprung out of his chair and dashed across the room. "Colonel." He enveloped Mac in a bear hug then stepped back slightly so he could take her in. "You look well, ma'am."

"Gunny, unless we're both in uniform, it's Mac." She admonished with a grin. It was always difficult to train people out of military formality. That was probably a good thing, but moments like these, despite the fact that she was in uniform, she needed to be an equal.

"Sorry, ma'am. .. I mean, Mac." Turning to face the bewildered men, Gunny introduced the lot. "Colonel Sarah MacKenzie from the JAG corps. . .She and Harm used to be partners."

Jarvis, who had much the same problems keeping his mouth shut as someone from Mac's office, cleared his throat and chuckled. "Yea right, 'partners.'"

"Is there something you want to say, Jarvis?" Harm shot off at him with a voice that was perfectly hitting the tone of a CO. "Because, you're riding on a thin line and trying my patience. Unless you want to be checking the classifieds by this evening, I suggest you stow all of your bull. You read me?" Placing his hand on the small of her back, Harm escorted Mac out of the conference room. "Just down the hall is my office." He said, as they turned into the last office of the lot. With a huff, he settled into his chair and glanced up apologetically. "Mac I'm sorry about Jarvis, he's a prick."

She couldn't quite suppress the smirk on her face. Why was it that every office had someone like _that._ "Well, I guess you and I have similar problems in our offices."

"Yes, but you can order your problem to go away. . .here, just because I order him, doesn't mean he has to follow." Sighing, he turned on his computer and went to his e-mail client. "Sometimes I miss military formality." Hearing a knock on his door, Harm looked up from the monitor. "Enter."

Gunny poked his head in, then came in fully before closing the door behind him. "I apologize about Jarvis, maa-ac. . . Ahem, he's. . .young." It was the best explanation he could come up with. The guy was just young and brash. "Don't get me wrong, he's good at what he does, but he doesn't seem to be able to keep his trap shut." He settled himself in the guest chair next to Mac and smiled.

"Hey, I have a similar problem in the office. . .I know what you're up against." She offered with a wry smile. "It's great to see you Victor."

"You too. . . We have to catch up, maybe the three of us could head to dinner when Harm returns?"

"Actually, when _we_ return. . .I'm headed to the Henry as well. . .some thing COs have to do on their own." Sighing for what had to be the millionth time since the beginning of the day, she glanced down at her hands which held her cover. "So much for a nice, relaxing weekend."

"If you want to let out stress, I could borrow a super Hornet and have you as my back seated." Harm suggested with a well placed flyboy smile that actually made her feel a whole lot better.

It wasn't even marginally tempting to go flying with Harm. Sure, if possible, she'd consider going up in Sarah again, but going supersonic, hell no! "How about 'no,' Captain."

Next Day  
1352 Zulu  
USS Patrick Henry  
The Pacific Ocean

It was raining; not so bad that the flights had to be grounded, but enough to bother her stomach. Whatever Mayfield had was contagious and, to put a cap on it all, Mac had been feeling queasy since she awoke. "Yea, that's all I need. . .A stomach bug." She said to the doctor and nurse who were attending her at sickbay.

"Ma'am, this could be a touch of the mal de mer, you know?" The doctor, Lt. Commander Paul Larkin said, hoping to ease his patient's worries. "I know the weather isn't very rough, but the pitching of the deck can make you sick. . .When was the last time you were onboard a carrier with bad weather?"

Mac tried to think back and, as far as she could remember, it had been quite a while. Her last few times had been smooth sailing. For the most part, unless completely necessary, the Captains would avoid bad weather at all costs. "It's been a while, Commander."

"Okay, what we'll do is give you an injection for the seasickness, if it doesn't pass in . . let's say, two hours, come back here. . .This medicine won't make you drowsy, I promise. If you do need something for the nighttime, come back, I'll leave a message with the overnight nurse to dispense the good stuff." He said with a grin, then moved to the side to prepare the needle while the nurse raised the sleeve of Mac's uniform and cleansed the area with an alcohol swab. "Alright, Colonel. . .this should do the trick." He injected the needle into her vein and pushed down the plunger.

She was a little more than thrilled that this Doctor was gentle with his hands. The last Naval doctor she visited couldn't find a vein if it was pointed out to him. "Thanks, Doc." Groaning as her stomach lurched suddenly, she hopped off of the table. "How long does it take to work?"

Larkin turned to her with a grin. "No more than fifteen minutes. If you're still feeling queasy, you should hit the rack for a little bit, wait for it to kick in."

"I thought they usually tell you _not_ to lay down." She wasn't trying to be a smartass, but it came out sounding that way.

"Ma'am, would I lie to you?" He placed a hand over his heart as his grin widened. Mac knew it for a fact that he was flirting but she chose to ignore it.

"Thank you, Commander." After rolling her sleeve back down and straightening her uniform, Mac slowly headed out of sickbay and through the maze that was a US Naval Carrier. Stopping for a moment, she contemplated heading to her quarters. "No, that's the last thing I need." Fresh air, that's what she needed.

As she was heading up the stairwells to Vulture's Row, Mac was nearly bowled over by the group of overly enthusiastic pilots. Harm wasn't with them, she noticed. Then again, from the moment they'd arrived, she hadn't seen nor hide or hair of him. Wistfully, she recalled coming aboard a carrier some nine odd years ago when she was a newly appointed Lt. Colonel and Harm was one rank her junior, but having the time of his life as a pilot. 'I belong here.' He'd told her with such a strength in his voice that she believed they'd never meet again. And yet, somehow, he'd wound up back at JAG, starting his career over for the third time. She'd never admit it to him openly, but it worried her each and every time he flew. That evening, when he'd crashed into the Atlantic, had taken her worry onto a new level. It downright scared her and despite how much she wanted to hate them while they were apart, part of her still wished him luck around the times when she knew he'd probably be scheduling his quals.

Stepping outside, she was pleasantly surprised to find that, though the clouds had not lifted, it had stopped raining. Holding onto the railing, she leaned forward, threw her head back and took a deep breath of the sea air. Sure, it was mixed with a little bit of jet fuel, but that was alright. Staring downwards, she watched intently as one of the Hornet's lined up with the catapult. Despite the frequency of which she'd been on carriers, it never really ceased to surprise her how well oiled a machine the ship was. Her thoughts were temporarily drowned out by the sound of a Hornet being shot off the ship. She watched as it tipped slightly, trying to get more air under its wings to help with elevation. Almost as soon as it had taken off, another was lining up for a landing.

The moment the Hornet's wheels were about to hit the deck, a pitching motion dipped the carrier to the right. This made the pilot miss the wires and he needed to try another pass. Mac breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the Hornet heading up into the air again. During a brief conversation with Harm about his ramp strike, he'd revealed that part of the problem had to do with the pitching of the deck making it too unstable for him to correct his position. Not that he could see, at that given point in time everything had appeared so fuzzy to him it was a miracle he'd see the ship at all. Frowning, she kept an eye on the Hornet as it rounded the carrier and lined up once again. This time, the landing was picture perfect and she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when the pilot emerged unscathed.

"Wow, that was sudden." She glanced down at her stomach, placing a hand over it as her body told her it needed food. Apparently the medicine had worked if her hunger pains were an indication. Part of her didn't want to eat, for fear of it coming back up with a vengeance. But, she knew her body well and if she didn't put something in her stomach, she'd feel much worse. Sighing, she headed back into the carrier and towards her quarters deciding on a shower, then food, and then a nap.

It took her less than half an hour before Mac entered the officer's mess. Glancing around, she was happy to note that neither her client nor anyone pertinent to the case was around. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss the case until her head felt much better oriented. With a soft sigh, she slipped into a chair at a table in the corner of the room. Like it usually happened when Harm was in the room, she felt a twinge of energy and immediately knew he was there.

"At least you didn't dump her into the drink, Hammer." Captain Jack Keeter, the CAG, said as he patted Harm playfully on the back.

As much as he tried to make his death glare look sincere, Harm just chuckled at his friend's antics. "You make it seem like every plane I fly ends up being another waste for the poor taxpayers." He placed a plate of veggies on his tray and then moved forward. "Besides, I haven't had any airplane malfunctions in years."

Keeter nodded. "I know, which means, you were due. . ." He really didn't want to rag on his friend, but the truth of the matter was that ever so often, pilot ego had to be shaken. "Hey it wasn't your fault, that deck pitched harder than I'd ever seen. . .I am not so sure I'd be able to land her either."

"I'll be sure to add that to the report the skipper wants me to file." He patted his friend on the shoulder and was about to head to a different table, when he spotted Mac out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, did I mention Mac was onboard?"

Turning slightly, Keeter caught the sight of the Marine with her head hunched over some files. His smile brightened slightly as he shoved Harm towards her. "I am the CAG, Harm. I know she's on board. And yes, you've mentioned it about three times". Grabbing Harm's shoulder firmly he pulled him back and whispered. "Ever heard the word 'smitten?'" Chuckling, he shoved Harm forward again, earning him yet another death glare from Harm.

Harm meandered his way through the tables towards Mac's. "Hello, Colonel, may we join you?" He smiled brightly when her head cocked up to look at him. Although, if she felt anything like he did, they were both very aware of each other's presence.

"Captain and Captain." She said with a chuckle and waved to the chairs across from her. "I'd be honored for two pilots of your caliber to have an early dinner with a lowly Marine lawyer such as myself." There was a twinkle in her eye as she joked with them. It did feel good to be carefree with Harm. It almost erased all of the bad things of the past. . .almost.

"Mac it's great to see you." Keeter gave Mac a quick hug and sat to her left with Harm sitting to her right. "Sorry I couldn't say 'hello' earlier, but I was kind of busy."

"Not a problem, I didn't take offense."

"But, apparently Harm here wanted us to reunite, he kept telling me that you were aboard." With a sardonic smile, he glanced at Harm.

Okay, so that was certainly an interesting assessment she thought. "Is that so?"

Keeter nodded, grinning evilly at Harm. "Yep, I think he mentioned it at least thre. . .oww!" He bent under the table slightly to rub the shin which had received a swift kick. Turning towards Harm, Mac gave him a strange look but was met with a shrug and a smile. _'What is he up to?_' She thought, chuckling at the men's antics. "So. . .ah, Mac. . .How long will you be with us?"

That was something that she couldn't answer. Simply put, she had to figure out where Mayfield was, get together with the client, start a new strategy and _then_ start to poke holes in Vukovic's case. "Not too sure. . .I have a feeling I'll be stuck here for about a week or so." Her tone voiced her disappointment.

"Jeez, don't sound so excited!" Keeter teased with a nudge. "Well, if Harm's gone before you leave, I'll be sure to keep you company." His own tone sounded suggestive to anyone who wasn't familiar with Jack Keeter. Despite himself, Harm's face was starting to burn a slight tint of red. He knew Keeter was teasing, but what he was trying to figure out was why it bothered him so much. Mac wasn't his and he wasn't hers. So what was the problem?

As for Mac, well, spending several days in the desert with the man enabled her to break through his flyboy exterior. "Yea, you were pretty good company in the desert. . . I think the term was 'If I don't keep you safe, Harm'll kill me?'" Amused she watched as Keeter's cocky expression turned to one of embarrassment.

Harm stared at his two friends with a hint of embarrassment himself. Why was he getting jealous at Keeter, again? "Hey, I know you two were only worried about me and whether or not the plane's computer would fry me out of the sky."

That was one thing he was certainly dead on about. "Nah, we were just worried that an F-117 was a bit too much plane for a lowly Tomcat pilot." Keeter joked.

The three remained seated together sharing amusing stories about the two pilots Naval Academy Greatest Hits as the weather outside worsened. Mac was happy to note that the medication had helped even while the ship was pitching. But, it was amusing how not even strong medication could keep the nausea down when a certain someone made their way towards their table. "Sirs, Ma'am. . .I am sorry to disturb you but I was hoping to have a chat with the Colonel." The three looked up to find Lt. Vukovic standing in front of them with a slight smile.

"Hey there, Vic." Harm said with a grin then pointed towards Keeter. "Lt. Gregory Vukovic, this is the CAG, Captain Jack Keeter."

Vic shook hands with Keeter, then slid himself into the chair across from Mac as Harm pushed it out with his foot for him to join. "Thank you, sir."

Trying to not let Vic get to her was starting to be a full time job for Mac. She tried as much as possible to 'behave' and not play the role of the overbearing commanding officer. "I'm assuming you want to speak to me about the case?"

"Yes, ma'am. . .there is some evidence I've recently discovered." He pulled up a folder and motioned towards it. "If I may?"

Harm took Mac's empty tray out of her way, slipping it under his own. "Thank you." She told him, then took the folder from Vic. Quickly, she skimmed through the information, her eyes falling on a piece of evidence that Mayfield hadn't had a chance to look over as a result of her being sick. "Mmm, interesting."

"I asked her so called 'best friend,' Seaman Tipps about the incident. . . Seaman Raftery lied about the harassment charge."

"How can you be so sure?"

Vic pointed at the folder. "Flip the page." There in all its glory was a picture of what appeared to be a man and a woman having very consensual sex. "I apologize about the nature of the pictures, Colonel. . .Seaman Tipps had taken them with his digital camera."

There was something about the case that smelled fishy to her. There was something familiar about it seeing as she and Harm had worked so many of these cases. "It's a love triangle." The statement left no room for argument, she was certain of it. "I've worked a few of these, so has the Captain here." She said pointing at Harm. "There might be a bit more to it than we think."

"I was hoping this would wrap things up sooner, Ma'am." Shyly Vic smiled at Mac.

Keeter stared at the younger man who he noted was looking a tad bit green in the gills. "Weather not up to par, Lieutenant?"

"I'm afraid I've been land locked a bit too long." Vic confessed before standing up. "Excuse me sirs, ma'am. . .I think a trip to sickbay is in order. . have a good evening."

Harm and Mac turned to each other both with a look of utter shock. "You said something to him, didn't you?" She accused, biting back a satisfied smirk. "I mean, he was so. . so."

"Docile?" He offered with a grin. "Yea, I might have said _something_. . .You know me, Mac, I can't keep my mouth shut." That grin of his went up in wattage.

From his standpoint, it was just too damned easy to say something in hopes that his friend would make a move on the woman. But, if Keeter knew anything about Harm, was that it was difficult for him to let go, even when a beautiful woman _wanted_ him in the ways that Mac wanted Harm. If he was unsure of their relationship the first time he met Mac, by the end of their time in the desert, Keeter was one hundred percent sure that the Marine was in love with his oldest friend. For that matter, his friend wasn't immune to the Marine's charms. "Ahem, well I can tell when I'm being the third, wheel. . .catch you two around." Both Harm and Mac stood up to object, but Keeter shoved Harm back in his seat. "Really. Besides, I have to go check and see when we'll be up again. . . If the weather doesn't improve we'll do your night quals tomorrow."

"I'll be ready." And he would be, though Harm never really liked night flights much. However, as the good aviator that he was, he learned to adapt and overcome. Turning slowly towards Mac he found her staring at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out what _that_ was all about?" She waved her hand between Keeter's former seat and Harm, then leaned back comfortably. Oh how she loved to make him squirm and right now, that is exactly what he was doing.

"_That?_"

From the moment they sat down, Mac was keeping tabs on the strange behavior from Harm. "Yea, like you kicking Keeter. . . and you turning beet red. . I would say you were jealous for a moment there, Harmon."

"Jealous of what?" Despite the fact that he was trying to downplay it all, Harmon Rabb Junior _knew_ he was _caught._

"Keeter and I."

The words slipped out before he had a chance to sensor them. "There is _no_ Keeter and _you._"

Her smile went up in wattage and all he wanted to do was crawl into the bowels of the ship and pretend this never happened. "And jealous of what happened in the desert." Mac plowed on, getting the reaction she was looking for. True, she wasn't looking to fall for him again, but a moment like this was just too good to pass up.

"Something _did_ happen?" Harm quickly said, shocking both himself and Mac. "I uh. . mean. . .if. . um."

Ah, sweet victory. "How about some coffee? I'm buying." Harm's mouth opened and closed almost as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' I know how you like it." With a sassy grin, she stood and headed towards the coffee machines.

Harm sat there, dumbstruck at how saccharine sweet and suggestive the comment sounded. If he didn't know better, which he did. . .well, he thought he did. . . Was Mac interested in _him?_ Yes, there was an attraction there which would always exist. And yes, he'd wanted her that night he turned her away outside of McMurphy's. But, there was a reason why he didn't push and why he didn't just take what he wanted. Harm was scared of losing what they just got back. With a sigh, he realized that he'd unknowingly put them on the same path they were in before.

"Hey, why are you so glum all of a sudden?" Mac asked as she set a cup of coffee in front of Harm, then slipped into her chair. "I go get some java and you look like your dog just died. What's up?"

It would be easiest to lie to her and _not_ get that emotionally involved right at this moment. "Nothing. . .Just sucks that I can't get up there tonight, you know?" Okay, so it wasn't a total lie, he was hoping to wrap up quals and get his six back home to the case he was working on so diligently. "And I have this case, the one with Quinn and Patterson. . .I need to find more angles."

"Oh, I forgot to ask, did the flash thingy have anything important?"

He literally breathed a sigh of relief that she'd changed the conversation. "More names. . .She had this file chockfull of names and addresses. It was listed like a billing file, but I have a hunch. . ."

"Go with your hunch, Harm. . .they are usually right." As she placed her hand over his in a sign of reassurance, Harm felt himself relaxing slightly. There was a look in her eyes of positivism that, he swore, she fed into him by just one touch. It made him feel whole and invincible, but, then again, she'd always done that to him, he was just too stupid to realize it until it was too late.

Casually, he turned his hand over so that his hand held hers. "I'm glad you're here, Mac." They spent a few moments just staring at each other with a look of wonder. It wasn't until they saw the Skipper entering the mess, that Mac snatched her hand back. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Sighing, she pressed a hand to her head, and groaned slightly. Damnit, she really didn't want to have another shot for sea sickness.

"You okay?"

Mac nodded, slightly pouting at her traitorous body. "Yea, just feeling under the weather since I've been aboard, you know? I went to sickbay and got prescribed something for sea sickness."

"You're sure it's not something else?" He asked tentatively unsure if that was a territory he was allowed to with her.

She didn't pin him with a death glare and it actually sounded as if she were relieved. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking. . .I mean, I haven't been with someone in a _while_ and thank God that was over."

Harm had noticed the tone she'd used, it was similar to her accounts of her past life, the parts that she was ashamed of. "Sounds like a jerk?"

"He was." Mac admitted, but his pushing for answers wasn't going to work. Michael Rose was a man she didn't want to bring up in any fashion, not even conversation. After unnecessarily checking her watch, she stood up and motioned towards the hatch. "I am going to go hit the sack. . .Good luck with the rest of the quals."

"Thanks and you too. .. uh, with. . .the case." He waved slightly at Mac, then settled into his chair with a loud sigh. He sat there for a second or two longer, contemplating the next move. Yes, he'd settled into the role of playing her 'best friend' again, but that didn't mean he couldn't push things along, did it? No! Quickly he came to his feet and headed towards the hatch. He took a peek at either direction catching a glimpse of Mac's retreating form. "Hey, Mac?" When she didn't hear him right off, he decided a more formal approach for the benefit of enlisted personnel. "Colonel MacKenzie?"

Mac turned slightly and waited for Harm to make up the space between them. He stood a regulatory distance from her and only leaned in when he noted they were alone. "Yes?"

"Look, umm. . .before I forget and we go weeks without seeing each other. . .have dinner with me when we get back?. . .You can come over to my place, I can cook anything you like." He tried to make it all sound tempting as possible without any conditions or underlying meanings. "We can catch up some more." The fact of the matter was that he wasn't interested in spending another few weeks without seeing her. He'd noted, that though they were getting some rhythm back, the time apart had slowed them down some.

"Anything I like huh?. . Veggie Lasagna."

Harm was slightly thrown off kilter that she'd so readily agreed. "Okay, great." He couldn't help that flyboy smile even if he tried. "I'll probably get to dry land before you do, but once you get home, call me. . .If you don't have my number, you can find the office in the phone book."

"I will. . . and thanks, Harm."

That smile of hers made him feel all warm inside. He knew she wanted to spend time with him and that was a magical sign that things were going to be alright between them. "I'll let you hit the rack, jarhead. . .Good luck with your case." He wanted to hug her or do something to make that impromptu conversation a little less awkward. But, it was Mac who made the first move, touching his arm and squeezing gently before heading off to her quarters. Just a single move touched him more than words could say.

**ManicPenguin: **Cool nick! LOL! Yea, the decision to have Harm not be Navy 24/7 was a weird one, it's certainly different and not everyone's cup of tea, but I had this whole amusement to see him out of uniform and doing something else that had it's adventure for him.

**EY: **:sighs: Not sure how many chapters to be perfectly honest. It will hit the teens because I have list of "scenes" and ideas that have to be put in. Teens, maybe twenties? Dunno, once I get a groove it keeps going and this story has a huge groove to it. Fair warning, my last story went for about 180 pages so. ;)

**FoxyWombat: **You just like closet scenes period. ;) And the gutter is nice, many of us are in there. ;)

**BiteBeccy: **Okay, so umm… maybe they'll work out? Is that good enough? ;)

**Sammy85: **Aha, so another person who loves closets? ;) Read my other story The Fine Art Of Dating, they have a few adventures in closets. ;)

**Anothershipper: **Yea, yea, trying not to make you guys wait, but it's been busy here and my laptop needed fixing. :( Sucks really. Yea, the adventure was there, and they'll have a few more.

**Kittyx: **thank you!

**LtJGMEg: **What fun is easy! I mean, c'mon:P

**Jamie: **Umm, I mean, Your Majesty. :P Yea, I was going to make it harder for them to get out but then I started getting bored LOL! It would have been too much. Besides lots more will happen to them. So, need to save the good stuff. ;)

**Nix707: **Anyway isn't a word? WTF! YES IT IS! If I use it, it's a word, and that includes typos. ;) And yea, I have an idea who anon is and he's an annoying little twit who I sent to hell on a list and has, subsequently run from it. Could be wrong, but the whole way Anon posted just rung a bell. Ya know?

**Froggy: **Lol Puddle Of Goo LOL! Sounds like a band. ;) Good, so my teasing has worked, I am now happy. ;)

**BlueJay: **Well, so that's about three people for Harm not keeping his distance, I would agree, but you know how stubborn the man can be. ;) Sexy and Stubborn, but stubborn non-theless. ;)

**DansingWolf: **Thanks! I was hoping I wouldn't bore you guys to tears. I've done SOME research, I have a PI book that I might get ideas from well, might nothing, I will get ideas from. And I get magazines for a bunch of gadgets that you can only buy if yo are in law enforcement or military. Why do I get it then? Not a clue, they just send it to me. I buy a set of BDU pants and every military agency sends me stuff now. :P Maybe it's a good thing I can't buy them, I am not so sure my neighbors would like me using some hyper powered night vision goggles. ;) Would be cool to learn to disarm my alarm and pick locks… all in due time. ;) Okay, yes, I've lost it. ;)

**Freezepop: **Thanks! Trying to post as fast as possible. :)


	8. A Mess, A Danger Zone

Just to let you know that I have NOT abandoned this. It will be posted, but please give me a bit of slack here. I just started school again and we're doing the more difficult one part of the more difficult studies this month. For those wondering, I am studying to become a Licensed Massage therapist. It's a 7 month comprehensive as hell program and I just started my first week which is all about Anatomy/Muscle skeletal and State Law. Fun! Actually, thus far, I like it. Sad part is that I am only a week in and am already going around naming people's body parts by their proper names. sigh Help us. :P

It's something that wasn't out of the blue. For the past two years I've been debating whether or not to go to school for this. Why did I decide? I kept hearing from family members and friends that I had a talent for it. I found an accredited school here in Miami, applied, they dug me and I was in. So far, it's great. I really do enjoy it. :) We're a cool clique of students from all walks of life.

Anyway, enough with that, on with the show. ;)

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha, outofit, anothershipper, marinejag, Rebecca05, prinnie, TB, Jill, eagleandrose, Daisymh, Eve, Pain, Manic Penguin, Sammy85 - and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

PART 8 – A Mess, A Danger Zone

1345 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest (JLSS)  
San Diego, California

"They WHAT!" Mac stared up at Petty Officer Jen Coates with a look that could kill. No, she wasn't angry with her yeoman, Jen had done a stellar job, she was just angry at everything that was going wrong in general. Yes, it was one of _those_ weeks.

Jen stood with an impassive look on her face. She liked working with the Colonel, it was always rewarding and interesting, but moments like these, when she had to deliver bad news, hiding under a rock actually sounded pleasant. "I'm sorry ma'am, it seems like the manager of the hotel did not write the correct information on his date book. . . we're scheduled to be there a month from now."

"Ugh, this is so not good." The headache that she'd had the moment Mac stepped into JLSS had just been amplified. "The conference was supposed to be next weekend. . .Do you know how many things need to be changed now?" She wasn't yelling at Jen. Actually, Mac was talking more to herself than anything. "Coates get Corporal Lane, Petty Officer Douglas and Gunny Mecum to help out. . . I need to contact all of the offices, reschedule everything. The caterers, the hotel rooms, the flights, everything."

Jen scribbled the details quickly into her note book. "I'm already on that ma'am, I had previously asked Corporal Lane's assistance." The gleam in her eyes gave the younger woman away and though she'd tried to hide it, it was plain to see that Jennifer Coates was in love.

Mac snapped out of 'CO Mode' just long enough to catch that familiar look. Somehow, it reminded her of Harriet, Bud and how fun it was to be there as the two became undeniably closer. "Have you asked him out yet, Jen?"

The question had Coates' face turning a few shades of red. Though she'd spent some outside-of-work time with both Harriet and Mac, the boldness of the question left her spinning for a bit. Mac wasn't speaking to her as a senior officer, but as a friend. She deflated onto a chair, giving Mac a helpless look that showed off her vulnerability and youth. "No. . .I just. . .I mean, we flirt. . ." She bit her lower lip thinking how she could bring up the subject without it making her sound weak. "Is it so difficult to want a guy to be a little old fashioned? You know? Have _him_ ask _me_ out and not the other way around?"

"Jen, I've long since learned that if you want something bad enough, you need to go after it." Even as the words flew out, Mac felt like a hypocrite. She _had_ known what she wanted and yet, did she really go after it with all her heart? That was arguable. In Russia, that nightgown, while not racy, made her feel sexy and empowered. Perhaps it wasn't an appropriate time to seduce, but she'd at least planted a seed in his mind, hadn't she? Then, of course, was his departure from JAG and how she'd voiced out, quite audibly, that everything she cared for was leaving. And then you had Sydney. She had been quite honest and bold, but maybe a bit too much? Ever since that moment, though it pained her, Mac _refused_ to go after him. Still, that night at McMurphy's had been a struggle; a battle of wills. She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable and needy, but she had been. It was her last chance at getting what she wanted and, just like Sydney, he turned her down. Glancing up, she found Jen staring at her with a strange look on her face. She'd just zoned out, completely. Nope, this week was definitely not a good one. Thank God it was Friday. "Sorry, Jen. . .spaced out there. . .I like the old fashioned thing, myself. But, sometimes you need to work at it. . .Just, don't go over board, don't throw yourself at him or anything. . .take it easy."

"Take it easy?" Jen nodded in appreciation to such a simple comment. "Thank you, ma'am. . .You've been very helpful." With a new determination she stood up and was ready to head out when Mac's voice brought her back.

"Jen. . . if it works out, keep it out of the office, okay?" Though she wanted to sound more 'boss like' at that moment, it just wasn't working. She was truly happy for Jen and truly hoped things would work out.

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

After Jen closed the door, Mac stared at her computer, groaning lightly. The week just sucked completely. Start with the fact that she was stuck for nearly a week on a ship with a crew member that was eluding both her and Vukovic. Seaman Raferty had managed to hold her own and was caught trying to sneak out aboard a COD that was leaving with Personnel. That meant a whole other charge had to be added, something to the likes of attempted desertion. Mayfield had still been too under the weather to prosecute, so it was Mac's turn to do a little hand to hand against Vukovic who the Skipper had assigned to defend. She'd won the case but as fast as possible, Vukovic was working on the appeal.

Getting back to mainland had proven to be rather problematic. The helo ride over had been the most terrifying of her life as some freak weather threatened to blow them out of the skies. When she arrived at her apartment, she'd found the lock to her front door broken and her house was a complete mess. The cleaning up had taken her all week to complete. Oddly enough, the only thing stolen had been an ugly pair of earrings Michael had given her once. Ah, yes, that reminded her. Holding her breath, she flipped through the rolodex and then dialed the numbers to a penitentiary that was about three hours away. "Hello, yes, this is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, I need to speak with the warden. . .yes, he knows I am calling."

Seeing as the only thing stolen had a tie to Michael, her mind was on overdrive. Though they had found that he was still locked up, that didn't mean that he didn't send friends out to harass her. She hoped that wasn't the case. "Hello Warden, this is Colonel MacKenzie. . .Yes. . .right. . of course. . . right, thank you, sir, have a good weekend." Burying her face in her hands, she gave up a silent moment of prayer. According to the warden, nothing was out of place, nothing was wrong and Michael hadn't had any visitors in over three months. Maybe something could be salvaged from the week of hell?

Staring at the phone, Mac suddenly felt a bit shameful. She'd been back for a week and hadn't attempted to give Harm a call. Not that he'd called her, but that was beside the point. They'd parted on the Henry with an agreement that she'd call him as soon as she arrived. Somehow, between the breaking in and the clean up, dealing with countering the appeal and now this new problem with the JAG Conference, she had forgotten about him. It was easy for that to happen. He wasn't working with her anymore. There wasn't a living breathing reminder of her best friend.

'Course the sound of military aircraft always brought his face into her mind. Any pilot that she came across just didn't look _as good_ with goldwings as Harm did. And, if she were truly honest to herself, the reason why she hadn't called was because she was afraid to take that step again and look too eager. "MacKenzie, you're a chicken." She said out loud and, before talking herself out of it, her hand reached for the phone, pushing one of the speed dial buttons. Mac couldn't quite remember when she'd put his office number on there. Oh yes, it was when she first got back to the office and grabbed a phone book in search of Rabb and Galindez Investigative Services. Yep, she definitely forgot him.

"_Rabb and Galindez Investigative Services, how may I help you?"_ That perky voice could only come from non other than Clair Baines, the office secretary that Harm swore had to have been a high school cheerleader at some point.

Mac bit back a chuckle, "Hi, yes. I'd like to speak with Har. .um, Mr. Rabb, please." She shook her head slightly. 'Nice MacKenzie, he isn't even on the phone and already you're acting like an ass."

Claire's perkiness died down some as she'd been told not to patch anyone through to any of the investigators without checking on them first. It had taken them a few weeks, Harm had told Mac, to get Claire out of her bad habits and working like a person who was suspicious of anything. _"I need to see if he is available, may I ask who is speaking?"_

"Yes, this is Sarah MacKenzie." As she waited for the call to be patched through, Mac began humming with some music on hold 70s tune playing in her ear while tapping her pencil to the side of the desk.

"_Well, hello Sarah MacKenzie." _Harm's voice sounded as bright and she knew he had to be smiling. _"I was wondering if you forgot about me."_

Forget about him? Thank God he was joking. "Nah, just been busy. . . damned conference problems."

"_Hmmm. Right." _The tone he used made it apparent that he wasn't very interested in that line of conversation. But, there was a shift in his tone, almost a shyness. _"So? Were you calling to set up a dinner date?" _He let the last word slip out purposely, knowing that if there wasn't an interest to peruse something, that she'd set him straight. If there was an interest, maybe even a marginal one, Mac would let it slide.

Mac let it slide. "Yes, actually. . .I mean, you offered. . .and I've missed your famous lasagna." She smiled slightly and leaned into her chair. God it was good to talk to him, she'd forgotten how just hearing his voice could lighten her days.

A rich chuckle filled the lines. _"I was hoping you'd give me a warning. . .But, I'll get out of here early so I can go shopping and start dinner . . Grab a pen." _She listened intently to his directions which would take her from San Diego to

2030 Local  
Harm's Home  
La Jolla, California

Mac drove up the road with her Vette's top pulled down. It had been a lovely night to take in the fresh ocean air. Coming to a stop sign, she took a moment to glance at Harm's address and the map he'd sent her by e-mail. She glanced up at the road signs, then took a right and headed towards the beach. The houses in the area weren't mansions, they weren't humongous, just regular, family sized homes. "Aha." She said, spotting a plot of land that was covered with lush vegetation, just as he'd described it to her. She turned into the driveway and in a couple of seconds was parked in front of a quaint looking beach house.

The outside of the home was made of some sort of stone, making it look of Mexican origin. There was a garage to the side, which, no doubt, housed both his Harley and Corvette. A small front porch made up the entryway where she stood reading a small note that was stuck to his front door. 'Mac, come around back.' "Hey, that rhymes." She said with a giggle, then rounded the porch and headed down a limestone path which lead to the back of the house. With a smile, Mac walked onto the back deck where Harm stood barbequing what had to be chicken. If he noticed her, he didn't say a thing. But maybe, just maybe, he wanted her to look? "Ahoy there, sailor."

Harm glanced over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear that she was actually willing to have dinner with him. Things were moving slowly, tentatively and though he didn't know just how serious things would get. He had to admit that this was sort of fun. "Hey there, Marine. . . wanna hand me the serving plate over there?" He motioned to a round table which had a massive umbrella sticking out of it, the kind that was made out of heavy wood and had little lights attached to the inside.

Mac placed her purse on the table, took the plate and joined him by the grill. "Mmmm, what happened to the lasagna?" She was practically salivating at the pieces of chicken marinated in barbeque as well as the veggie kabobs and grilled corn.

He shrugged, "It was a nice night, I figured some BBQ was right up your alley." He caught her expression, noting, by the smile on her face, that he did good. "Here, try this." Slicing and spearing a chicken breast, he fed the piece to Mac.

"Mmmm Shhogood." She said with her mouth full, eyes almost rolling backwards in ecstasy as the taste exploded in her mouth. "Mmm, this is why the Admiral always made you cook during the JAG picnics. . . What DO you put on that chicken, you never told me?"

"Sorry, Marine, if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Rabb's Secret Chicken Sauce is going with me to the grave."

Mac let out an unladylike snort, then punched him gently on the arm. "It's probably some funky A1 sauce or something."

"A1 sauce? A1 Sauce?" He feigned being hurt by her comments and roughly took the serving plate away from her. A smile in her direction let Mac know he was only joking. "Go grab whatever you want to drink from my fridge."

"Do you have beer?" The look of shock combined with a silent question both amused and touched her at the same time. "For you, not me."

Though he'd admired the fact that she seemed not to have a problem with people drinking around her, for the most part, unless they were in a group, he just didn't do it out of respect. "Nah, I just want some H2O."

Their dinner had been pleasant. The food was excellent, the weather was cooperating and that gentle sounds of waves lapping at the beach mixed with the smooth jazz station made it all perfect. 'Too bad this isn't a date.' Thought both of them, but there was still time to get there, if it happened, when it happened. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

And in a flash of an eye, Mac looked as if she'd been shot. That question was so loaded, she wasn't sure he knew how loaded it was. Sure, they'd spent that night in her home discussing some unpleasant aspects of their life, but she wasn't too sure she wanted to do that again. Reopening wounds wasn't exactly high up on her 'to do' list. Some wounds were impossible to seal. "Yea, sure."

He noticed the apprehension, the deep breath, the sigh and still he plowed on. Truth be told, since they were on the Henry, and she'd subtly let on that her last beau was a jerk, he was rather curious as to why that relationship failed. Had she had the same malady with partners as she had? "When we were underway, you said something about your ex and I responded that he sounded like a jerk, to which you didn't disagree?"

Forget about reopening wounds. His question went straight for the jugular. "Why are you so interested?" She couldn't bite back that irritation from her voice. Mac was more than just a little hurt that he was looking for details on her latest failure. Without her wanting it to, an old comment flew through her mind in lightening fast speed. '. . . Anyone who's been involved with Mac is either dead or feels like they are. . .'

"Just wondering what happened is all." Harm nearly took back the question, noticing a pain in her eyes that wasn't there before. But, he wouldn't let it go. . .for some sick, personal reason, he wanted to know if she was as miserable as he had been and why that was. "I mean, I had a. . .girlfriend. . .she was a bit nuts."

"Nuts?"

"Yea, like: straight jacket thrown into a padded room nuts." He frowned slightly, closing his eyes and remembering things that were better left in the UK along with Susan. God, what she'd done to him. "So, yea. . .I don't know, Mac, it's like morbid curiosity." That sounded playable enough and it was the truth, after all.

Mac sat for a moment, her head turned towards the surf as she searched for an answer. Michael Rose, at the beginning, was quite a special man. He somewhat reminded her of John Farrow, perhaps that was what made her take a leap. "His name was Michael and he was a former Marine Captain." Harm unsuccessfully tried to hide a look of shock, an asking in his eyes. She couldn't blame him, but she could clarify. "He wasn't in my chain of command. In fact, he was long out of the Marines when we met." She chuckled slightly of his sigh of relief. "Anyway. . .it was nice at first. He was very romantic. . .charming."

This wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. Truth be told, Harm was getting a bit nauseous hearing her describe another men with such. . .caring. Had it not been for the mineral water he was drinking, for sure some of that night's dinner would have bubbled up. "Sounds. . . nice." He managed to strain out, biting back the disdain from his voice.

"Yea, well. .. he. . .attacked me." There was no fanfare. No specific way to say things, so she just blurted it out. Pausing for a moment, she noticed his look changed completely to one of of rage. "I did manage to get a shot in. . ." As if it really mattered much. She was a _Marine_, she was supposed to be able to fend off an attack. It had bothered her then, and as the time had gone by and Mac had allowed herself to stew, it bothered her even more.

Harm hadn't said a single word, only sat there baffled by her admission. _Attacked?_ The first thing he thought of was her past and having heard several stories of the pain she'd endured because of her father's drunken rages. Domestically, he didn't know what it was like because as much as he wanted a reason to hate Frank when he was younger, the fact of the matter was that Harmon Rabb Junior did have it good as a kid. He took a long gulp of water, willing himself to say something. "What do you mean he attacked you?" It was all he could get out because as much as he hated to admit it, he was morbidly curious.

Mac shifted nervously in her seat. "It was all part of a. . .case. . .His brother went to Leavenworth, he blamed me. . .so, he. . .wooed me, I guess." And woo he did, Michael had turned out all the stops. "The flowers, the persistence. . .and I wasn't _looking_ for someone. . .I was perfectly happy being single." She defended then plowed on, not allowing Harm to make any of his more famous Rabb-foot-in-the-mouth points. "But it happened. . .and, okay so it was nice and we were getting semi-serious. . .or something,and one day out of the blue he decides he wants to move in." She'd been rambling the story out, hoping to tell all before Harm hit her with one of his comments. "I said I wasn't ready and he went ballistic on me."

"He hit you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Sighing, she stood up and walked the wooden deck to the end, leaning against the railing. "He caught me off guard, I guess you could say. . . For a moment I thought he was going to kill me."

Harm squeezed his plastic cup into submission. How could anyone hurt her? How could anyone willingly lift a finger to hurt Sarah MacKenzie? His blood boiled over. "Where is he?"

"Locked up. . .the cops came. I couldn't trust him, so I pressed charges. Turns out he had a record. . . I never really checked on him. . ." She shook her head and lightly punched the railing. She _should_ have checked on him, gone as thorough as possible. But what kind of a world did we live in if we had to do a check on everyone we went out with? Were things really getting to be _that_ bad? If it was, what hope was there for people like her. . .like Harm. She turned and glanced at Harm who seemed to be as wound up as a snake about to strike. Slowly, she made her way over to the table. "You know, you still haven't given me the dime tour." Mac said softly, nodding towards the house as a slow, lazy grin appeared on her face.

The rage in his body slowly dissipated, "My house?" It took a second or two for Harm to engage his brain again. "Uh, obviously my house. . Yea. . .yea, sure." He stood up quickly, placing a hand on the small of her back to lead her through the parts she hadn't seen.

Walking in through the sliding glass door was the living room and to the right was a small dining room and the kitchen. "I saw those." Mac said with a smirk, pointing towards a kitchen which was very airy, very open and very much Harm. It had an island, just like his former home did, and a large window which faced the ocean. "Helluva view."

"Oh yea," He said with a nod, leading her to the center of the living room. "Well, this is obviously the living room." The walls were painted in a pale blue and various aviation and naval accoutrements adorned the walls. A large, metal entertainment center with a TV, stereo and dvd player along with an assortment of books, videos and die cast F-14s, sat against the wall across from the furniture. He had a black leather sofa, two arm chairs and a coffee table. The arm chairs, Mac noticed, looked _extremely _comfy. "A few hints of the Navy, you know." He grinned at Mac, then led her pass the living room and towards the left. "This is my home office, which I never use." There was nothing much to see there, just a large wooden desk, some shelves with various books, a few Navy posters (including Harm's recruitment poster), two computers and various electrical devices which he seemed to be charging. "We can be called in at any time, so I try to keep our gadgets charging at all times." He said, pointing towards a PDA. "There is a bathroom between here and my bedroom. . ." He pointed at the bathroom, then moved across a small hall and into a very large master bedroom. "And here's my room."

Those walls also had that pale blue color and there were various touches that just screamed 'Harm.' But, the thing that caught Mac's eye was the bed and how large it was. "That's pretty big." She said out loud, biting her lower lip nervously. "I mean, you know, it looks custom made."

Harm bit back his own grin, noticing that they seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Yea it was. . .mom knows someone who makes furniture. . ."

On one of his night tables was a picture of him, Mattie and 'Sarah' the biplane. Mac stepped forward, taking a good look at the picture. From the look of things, the picture was fairly recent. Mattie seemed so happy, so healthy that it made Mac slightly jealous. She wished her life would have been easier. She wished that she'd taken Harm up on offers to go flying again. She never did, in fact, that day, with the poachers, had been the first and last time she'd seen 'Sarah.' "That picture looks recent."

"It's a few months old," He confessed then took the picture, looking at it appreciatively. "Mattie and I decided to do a cross country trip with 'Sarah.' It took us about two weeks. We stopped from time to time. Did some sight seeing. Made sure she wasn't been overflown. .She might be a plane, but she means a lot to me. . .I couldn't leave her back East."

Mac nodded, glancing up at Harm with a sly grin. "Take me flying."

That was certainly out of the blue. If anything, he'd expected her never to want to fly with him. I mean, really, Harm, Mac and planes just weren't a good combination in general. After some time, he'd quit asking her, even when there were moments of levity in their relationship when things seemed to be moving in the right direction. "You want me to take you flying?"

His tone both disbelieving and astonished, made her laugh. Sometimes, Harmon Rabb Junior was just too cute. "Yea. . .I want you to take me flying."

God, did he want to say something in regards to the type of flight he could take her on in this very room on that very bed. Something in her eyes made him almost believe she was thinking that same thing. But, that wouldn't be right, would it? Nope. Clearing his throat, he pointed towards the door. "Anyway. . .uh, I made some dessert something you'll really like." Food always seemed to draw Mac's mind away from the present and this time, he was happy to see it was still the case.

Mac followed him through the small home and towards the kitchen where he pulled out of the oven a home made apple pie. "Oooh, is that your grandmother's recipe? The one you used to make me?"

"Yep, and if you open up the fridge you'll find the cool whip."

Oh, he did know what she liked. In fact, he was damned good. Enthusiastically, she pulled out the Cool Whip out of the fridge and handed it to Harm, licking her lips as he used a large spoon to place a perfect, large dollop on her piece. "We going to have coffee with desert?"

As she spoke, Harm was already putting the coffee to percolate. "I know how you like it Mac." He let the innuendo slip purposely, adding a charming smile for good measure. "Let's go back outside. If the clouds cleared, you can just about see all the stars."

Sitting across from her, he was mesmerized as Mac savored every bite of pie. She would slice through the piece with her spoon, slip it past her lips, into her mouth and that's when her eyes would close. "Mmmm. . .shoo ghood." She moaned out, chewed the piece, swallowed, then licked any sweetness off of the spoon in some erotic fashion. She'd done this from time to time in the past when she sort of forgot that she wasn't alone. But, tonight, for some reason, he felt he was being seduced and he was rather liking it.

Harm knew he was caught, when she placed her elbows on the table and leaned in, giving him a sweet smile. "Do you like staring at me, sailor?"

"Some women are easy on the eyes, yes . . .I've stared at women before." Damnit, what about her always made him into a verbal moron? Couldn't he just flat out say 'Yes, Mac, you are beautiful, I love watching you.' No, he had to say things in, what Susan had called, Rabb-Speak.

Apparently, that wasn't what she wanted to hear either. He could see a look of hope dissipate and flicker out. She smiled pleasantly at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "This was great, Harm, thanks." Mac couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice if she tried. There were moments tonight, when she swore they were on the same wavelength; moments that all she had to do was reach out and take what she wanted. Not to say that they would have just dropped into bed, but maybe they were ready to talk about them. "How about that coffee? I have to head off soon."

"Yea, I'll go get it." Harm took their empty plates and headed back inside. "Damnit, Harm. . .can't you, for once, THINK before you speak?" Grabbing two mugs, he quickly went to work on their coffees. As he reached up into a cabinet for the non-dairy creamer, something suddenly seemed _off._ There were pleasant smells in the kitchen, mainly those of freshly baked pie and coffee, but there was something _else._ There was a rotten egg type of smell, almost like that of. . . "What is that?" He placed the mug in his hand down on the counter and took a quick look around the kitchen, taking a stronger whiff and that's when it hit him. It was Mercapten, the type of smell the gas companies added to notify clients of a gas leak.

Warning bells went off in his head, this was not good. He bolted out of the kitchen, running towards the sliding glass doors. "Mac, get out of here!" He yelled loudly.

Mac turned from her spot on the deck, her eyebrow raising casually as Harm ran out onto the deck. "Wha. . .Harm!" He grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her towards the wooden steps that made it onto the beach.

"There's a gas. . ." They barely had a chance to hit the sand before a massive explosion shook the ground beneath them.

"Ooof." Mac groaned as Harm pushed her into the sand. His body then fell on hers, his arms wrapping around her head, keeping her body tucked beneath him. She kept her body rolled like a ball as several other explosions ricocheted behind them.

The area filled with a thick smoke. Pieces of debris were landing around them almost like bombs being dropped from above. Mac could swear the ground was shaking beneath her and for a brief moment, she wasn't sure where she was or how this had happened. Was it an earthquake? No, it couldn't have been, she'd have FELT that. The explosions had stopped but she could clearly discern the sound of flames crackling, the heat was licking at them. As she tried to get her bearings, Mac attempted to push Harm off of her. "Harm, what happened?" But he didn't budge. There were nagging aches and pains in her limbs as well as the sharp pain of what had to be several cuts on both her arms and legs. "Harm? I think it's okay. . .I'm okay." She tried to push him off once again, but his weight had her firmly pinned down. Not that she would have minded at another given point and time, but this was rather uncomfortable in the position she was in. "Harm?" When he didn't respond for the third time, Mac used as much of her strength possible to roll him off of her. What she saw rocked her to the core.

There was blood leaking slightly out of his mouth as well as from the side of his head. "Harm?" She tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't respond. "Oh God."

dansingwolf – YES I got a PI book. It's actually amusing. :) BDUs, yes, I find the pants are comfy. The black BDU pants along with a cute baby t look. . .well, cute. ;) And the book with gadgets. . .Well, I can't buy those, I am not in law enforcement. :P But there are some nifty things. I think I might try eBay, you never know. ;) Yea, there is ALWAYS a bad guy. Maybe more than one. ;) Hehehe. Evil Evil Evil I know live with it. :)

eagleandrose – Welcome aboard! I shall try to post as much as possible, but I just started shool and we're doing muscleskeletal stuffies this month so postings might be in short supply. I usually try to hit you guys with at least 1 per week. Save for last week, but last week was my first week of class and. . .okay shutting up now. ;)

Starryeyes – Thank you! 

CJKS – Cristina! Hey there! Yes, post something willya! Yea, you know me, I can't have H and M stuff be EASY, it just doesn't work. Drawing it out is fun muahaha. ;)

Freezepops - Yea, they are a fun twosome. I keep thinking of Mac and Harm stuffed in the lady's closet and crack up. Cos you can just see Mac busting out like "WOW! THAT WAS FUN" And Harm with that horrified look. Hehehe

Daisymh – Hope you loved this one too. ;)

Eve – Thank you. I think my first fics slightly mangled the characters and I've gotten a bit better at not mangling them, just manipulating them. LOL! ;) Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Lisa – Yes, I saw the begging and it was very well done. Very well! ;) :claps: ;) Thank you for the compliments. I am not a big FWAFS story fan myself. Some are a bit too nauseating. Well, FWAFS is a bit nauseating too. I mean, yea, we are going to believe that suddenly they just fall into eachothers arms and all is right with the world. HELL NO. I mean, I liked it, I really did. But it was, very anticlimactic. :sighs: We'll deal.

Southrnqt - Here you go calling me evil again. :Sighs: Sadly, I am not offended. Muahaha!

Jamie – LOL! I wish I would have thought about the quarters thing BEFORE I wrote this part. :sighs: Why didn't you tell me earlier! Huh! Jeez! Yer fired! GO! OUT WITH YOU:sobs: Sorry, you're rehired. ;)

FoxyWombat - Erm, stop reading this and go update YOUR story. Thank you and that is all I have to say. ;)

Pain - LOVE that name! Dood, I keep singing Depeche Mode's "Strange Love" in my head every time I see your nick. "Pain will you return it. I'll say it again PAIN. . ." :strut/dances around: ;))

Writingmom - Thank you! I am trying to give you more as quick as I can. Sorry for the delay.

Outofit - I keep trying to say your nick as a whole word and, lemme tell ya, it sounds funny. ;) About the dance - You like the dance, you know you do. . .you know I am going to reward you. You know I am going to put them in BETTER situations than DPB, like them sharing a bed. ;) Yes, I tease too! But, until TPTB I don't just leave crumbs, I leave the whole loaf. ;)

Manic Penguin – LOL That name just conjures up some ODD thoughts. Oh, they will get closer, but they are both at the point that they need to be comfy with themselves to be comfy with each other. It's a push and pull, really. But they are learning a lot about each other and themselves so it's cool.

Nk - Dood, I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore. :sniffs: ;)

Britainy: The stuff Harm dug up isn't evidence, evidence. . .he's just snooping to see what he can find to work more on bringing them down. You have to work out of the frame of legalities of normal JAG. Harm is the type to bend the rules and manipulate the laws for the greater good. So it works. He's got a lot of work cut out for him though. The whole explosion thing MIGHT be a sabotoge. ;)

Sammy85 – Yea, my other story, they have twice tried to have some fun in a closet but umm… well, stuff happens. ;)

Smithknk – LOL! Tattoos, no. But did you have to mention that! Now I want to run off at get another.. GRR! School, yes, it's a bitch. Well, from what I hear from the students that are ahead of our class, the rest of it is easier, we're doing the more difficult stuffies now. :P

Kittyx – Thank you! 

LtJGMEG: Stubborn! Naw! They are not! They are really really easy and mellow. ;)

Froggy: She's fine, it was just… actually, not sure why I wrote it. I might have had a point and then lost that point. You know me, I am all over the place. ;)

Nix707 - Stop reading this and start posting yours! ;) :Sighs: I have no Anons! It's so friggin sad! It sucks! No bad people want me. Either that or I scared them off, which is probable. LOL! Damn, so that means, you won? Or should we wait until both stories are over? ;)

Tom: I have to read over what I put about the brig/Leavenworth to answer you. LOL! Where did I put that anyway? Right now it's almost midnight and I am lazy and burnt out to reread or remember anything. Sorry! LOL!


	9. Something For The Pain

Hello all and welcome to part 9. It's been a rather eventful weekend. For those that do not know, we had a hurricane. And it wasn't something to sneeze at either. Sadly, or rather, as usual, our weather people and government people didn't prepare it's citizens since they believed it to be not a big thing. Well, one million people without power and zillions of flooded streets later, they'd wished they would have done better.

Hopefully my fellow Floridians on the list are doing alright. We, mercifully, got power yesterday though we were the firsts ones out of it since it crashed around 4pm on Thursday. Three of our fences are knocked down. Our pool (above ground) is slightly damaged and Katrina decided to do some pruning of her own and knocked down a helluva lot of trees. Our street looks like a war zone. Which all of us neighbors have been trying to clean up.

The condo they were building behind my house, plywood was flying out of it like a deck of cards in the wind and there were some rather LOUD explosions from the power transformers blowing up. A piece of a flyover of an expressway came down, no one was hurt. And in total, so far, they say 5 people have died, most because of debris falling on them. I got some video of the storm, eventually I'll put it on some format and stick it somewhere so you guys can see what it's like.

So, here we go. I'm trying to do a bit of writing. But I have a quiz on muscles on Monday so we'll see. Apparently the area around the school is without power and flooded so not sure if they are going to make us go in or not. We'll see.

Enjoy!

Jackie

PART 9 – Something For The Pain  
0720 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest  
San Diego, California

The rain was still as relentless as it was the night before and though she didn't want to be in the office, that is exactly where she was, on a Saturday no less. Sighing, she glanced out the conference room window, mesmerized with the syncopation the raindrops kept against the window pane. Before her eyes had a chance to droop closed, she snapped herself up, catching the eye of Bud and Jen who had volunteered to finish the grunt work with her. It was almost too much effort to reach out and grab her cup of coffee. When she managed to pull it to her lips, she bit back in distaste as cold liquid trickled down her throat. Last night had been pure hell and no amount of coffee was going to keep her awake. Gory thoughts of the night before kept her concentration off of her work and more towards Harm. He'd saved her from getting badly hurt the night before and he'd paid the price for it in spades. Debris had clocked him on the head, knocking him out cold and giving him a rather large gash on the side. There were several cuts and scrapes over his body as well as hers. But the icing on the cake was that damned hell hole of a hospital the EMT crew took them too. It was like something out of a bad movie. . .

_Earlier That Morning  
__Mercy Hospital  
_San Diego, California

. . . . . . . . ._Mac had been patched up. Most of her cuts had received an antiseptic ointment, one of the larger gashes on her forearm had been bandaged. She'd be alright, there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Harm, on the other hand, wasn't doing too well. There was a concussion, which she figured out on her own from the moment she'd checked him on site. Some wood from the deck had fallen on them. His arm was probably broken as it had been on some unnatural angle from his attempt not to throw his full body weight on her. The blood that came from his mouth was a result of him biting it slightly, likely when he fell on her. _

_As expected, from the moment they walked into the hospital, they were split up and this had been the first time she'd managed to sneak away from her cot. It took Mac no more than thirty seconds to find him. Well, it wasn't all that difficult because Harm was singing some old Commodores song. "Babay. . .you bring me uuuuup when I'm dowwwwwnnnn." Tentatively, she walked around a curtain and stood to find her former partner waving his hand in front of his face. There was a glazed look in his eyes and a silly smirk that almost had her bowling over with laughter. "Harm?"_

_He dropped his hand, squinted a few times, then broke out a lopsided smile. "Oh, heya, Mac!" His hand droopily beckoned her over and she obliged, keeping a cautious distance. "Check this out." He waved his hand in front of his face again, then broke out in laughter. "Woooo. . .spacey!"_

_Okay, maybe this was cause for concern? "Harm? What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing wrong, Mac. . I feel great!" He gave her a thumbs up then proceeded to play with the IV cord that was plugged into his vein._

"_Hey, stop that." She slapped his hand away, frowning at this strange behavior. Glancing at the IV bag, she leaned forward to get a better look at the wording. None of it made sense, but as far as she could tell, he had either received the wrong thing or too much of the right one. Her face grew red with anger as Harm just chuckled and continued to play with anything he could find, like the buttons of her shirt. Mac slapped his hand away then glanced down, trying to project the same stern voice one would use on a child. "Stay here, I'm going to go find a doctor."_

"_Aye aye, sir." He sloppily saluted her with the wrong hand, then laughed like a loon at Mac's famous death glare. _

_Keeping an eye on him as much as possible, she stomped across the emergency room to the busy nurses station. God, how she hated hospitals, doctors, nurses being in the place literally gave her the willies. "I need the doctor that attended that man," She said pointing at Harm, "and I need him yesterday." _

_The nurse, a petite brunette who looked like she couldn't be more than 16 years old, turned to her and smiled. "Hello, I'm Nurse Wilkins, how can I help you?" The whole greeting reminded Mac of a MacDonald's drive thru operator. _

_She motioned towards Harm again who had struck up a conversation with another nurse. "Who's his doctor."_

"_Well, I'll have to check."_

_The trademark MacKenzie eyebrow shot up in annoyance. "Could you hurry? I think he's been given medication that he doesn't need."_

"_Oh, we wouldn't do that." Ms. 16 Year Old told her, a sardonic smile giving anyone the opposite impression. "I mean, not on purpose."_

_Mac was, literally, at a loss for words. This was quickly turning into the worst hospital experience ever. Well, second to worst because when you get stuck in a hospital full of terrorists, nothing can really beat that. "Will you get me the damned doctor! Now!" The hard glare was met by a look of indifference, something that screamed, 'Oh, you didn't go there.' Damnit, on top of hating hospitals, she hated not being in a military hospital where she would outrank most personnel and ORDER them about._

"_Look, lady, you just can't go around yelling at people, that is RUDE." _

_Her mouth opened and closed a few times as words just failed to come to her. "Never mind." Frustrated, she turned from the station thanking God that some sort of doctor was discussing things with Harm. She stepped up to them, shaking her head as the doctor kept removing Harm's hands from his tie. "Umm, doctor?" Resisting the urge to smack the guy's eyes back into their sockets as he unabashedly checked her out, she extended her hand and grabbed his firmly, giving it an unfeminine shake. "Hi, Doctor. ." She literally had to pry her hand out of the man's grasp and then lean in to read his tiny name tag, "Fine. . .Doctor Fine?" What he probably thought was a charming smile was having a nauseating affect on her. Taking a breath to prevent herself from losing it, she gave him a pointed look. Mac wanted information and she wanted it now. "What medication was he given?"_

"_And you are?"_

"_Sarah MacKenzie, I came in with him."_

_Dr. Fine hugged a clipboard to his chest as he rocked back and forth. "Well, Mrs. . ."_

"_Miss."_

_Her admission made this disgustingly flirty smile crack out. "Oh, I stand corrected. Ms. MacKenzie." He grinned at her, leaning coolly against Harm's cot. "We gave him some pain medication. . .apparently his head and arm were hurting." _

'_Breathe, Mac, breathe!' Grinding her teeth, she took a few steps towards Harm and pointed to the IV bag which clearly stated she was correct. "Doctor, if you stop flirting for a damned moment and pay attention, you'll notice your patient is acting erratic!"_

_That whole cocky, flirty exterior completely dissipated. Irritated, he leaned over Harm. "Oh, my." He raised the clipboard to his eye level, quickly scanning page after page. "Heh. . ." His wry smile disappeared. Slowly, he raised his hand to his collar, running his fingers under it to stretch it out. "Seems he received someone else's medication."_

_Oh yea, she was definitely going to have to kill someone tonight. Well, maybe not kill, but maiming both Dr. Ego and that nurse wouldn't be such a bad idea. "I want you to go get the resident in here RIGHT now. . . Captain Rabb's had several concussions in the past, you do realize that. . ."_

"_Captain?" Dumbly interrupting), Dr. Fine stared at her. "What's he a captain of?"_

"_He's a Captain in the US Navy and I am a Marine Colonel and a Lawyer. . .Get me the resident NOW." Mac wasn't sure if it was the word lawyer or the word Marine, but something had Fine running as if his pants had been on fire. It was about ten minutes later when she discussed Harm's situation with a resident. A zillion tests, two arguments and about eight hours later, she was finally on the way to her place with Harm. The doctor had decided to release him to her care._

_Luckily, she'd kept her car keys in her jeans pockets and not in her purse which was probably missing under all of the debris of Harm's home. The drive home had been slightly humorous. She wasn't too sure if the drugs were still affecting Harm of it was just that he wanted to screw with her, but it was damn funny. Mac had to continuously slap his hand away from the gearshift as he kept trying to shift the car for her. Getting him inside her house was sheer hell. It had taken about twenty minutes to get him up the steps and, when they'd finally made it inside, he'd collapsed onto her sofa in a fit of laughter. "That was fun!" He exclaimed, draping an arm over his eyes to cover the morning light which was seeping through Mac's windows._

"_Oh yea, oodles of fun." She headed into the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of water, opening one and taking a long pull. "Aahh. . ." Consulting her internal clock had been futile, she was so mentally exhausted that she needed to peak at the time on her microwave's LED screen. As Harm dozed on the sofa, she prepared some bagels and cream cheese as well as a nice herbal tea for Harm. Coffee wouldn't be a good idea, she was slightly fearing what the combination of medication along with the java might do to him. _

_As she returned to him, she found Harm thoughtfully staring at the ceiling. "Hey, sailor, I toasted a bagel for you, cinnamon raisin, your fav, and I made you some nice herbal tea."_

"_Mac, do you have any idea how much tea I had in London?" He chuckled ruefully, that glazed look was still there, just not as bad as she'd seen it in the hospital. Despite himself, he sat up as much as possible, leaning against the arm of her sofa. "I don't even think we had a coffee pot at the office."_

_She studied him for a moment, that maternal instinct starting to kick in. That want to take care of him. She eased herself onto the coffee table and sighed. "Yea, well, I don't think coffee is such a hot idea for you right now. . . besides, the doctor said you didn't have to stay if you promised to get some rest. . ."_

_He eyed her for a moment, then relented, taking the proffered tea and sipping to find it was actually quite pleasant, not that he would tell her that. "It's not bad, but it's not coffee."_

_Mac eased the coffee table close to him, placing the plate of bagels there as she retreated to her bedroom. This just wasn't the type of day for the many adventures of Harm and Mac. Not that any day really was, especially considering that their adventures tended to take a turn for the not so amusing. Quickly she dressed in her Marine greens then headed into the living room. She glanced down at Harm's sleeping form, hating that she had to wake him and detesting that she had to leave him, but duty called. "Harm?" Gently, she roused him._

_Sleepy, half-opened eyes glanced at her. "Mac? You going somewhere?"_

"_Unfortunately, I have to be in the office in about twenty minutes, the base CO has a bug up his six and insisted some of us go in today. . .It shouldn't be more than an hour, maybe two." Damn, she wanted to touch him so badly. To run her hands through his disheveled hair and hug him tight to her as a way to make sure he really was alright. Not willing to make a fool out of herself, she managed to keep her hands off of him. Well, almost. One of her hands, out of their own volition, was tracing the bump on his forehead, gently caressing the area. _

_Harm nearly moaned in pleasure as her fingers slightly grazed his scalp, pass the injured area that, thankfully did not need stitches. Every one of his nerves was on a hyperactive edge. He figured the drugs were making him so sensitive. Maybe it was his body revolting? He didn't care, what Mac was doing felt so heavenly... _

"_Harm, let me take you to bed." _

_Her words pierced through his sub-consciousness and before he could stop himself, sleep laden words poured out. "Mmm, that would a fantasy come true."_

_Mac breathed out, laughing nervously so that it came out more like a strangled chuckle. "Red light, flyboy." She continued her ministrations on his scalp until his breathing (and hers) evened out. . . . ._

. . . . . .A hand, seemingly from out of nowhere, placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Mac, startling her out of her thoughts. Yes, there had been some, what could be considered, jovial times. But, what had happed to him frightened her beyond belief. It just didn't hit her until the ride over, where she spent it in deep contemplation.

"Ma'am? Is something wrong?" Bud finally had the guts to venture out and ask, with hopes of not receiving the Colonel's ire.

Whatever he and Jen had been expecting to hear, Mac's revelation hit them like a ton of bricks. "I went to go visit Harm last night and. . .his place. . .it blew up."

"What!" The two yelled together in shock. "How? Why?"

Mac raised her hand to stop the slue of questions, then pushed herself back slightly from the table. Everything was hurting and she wasn't sure why her body chose this particular time and place to revolt against her. She'd been fine until she headed up into JLSS. "They're looking into it. . .I don't know it was. . .weird. . .Harm's okay though. Doctor says he damaged his bad knee, but it was repairable, he has a sprain on his wrist ribs and had a concussion. I was in the hospital with him all last night and early this morning which is why I got here late. . . Damned paperwork." She shoved a file slightly across the table, then sighed as she looked away.

Jen studied Mac for a moment, noting the other woman's disposition and obvious concern. "Um, Ma'am. . .how are you doing?"

"Oh, I am fine." She lied, not realizing just how out of it she looked to her coworkers. Her nerves were on edge, literally, and it had nothing to do with her life, but rather, _his._ For all of her bravado, for all of the times she swore she didn't care for him, for all of the times she wanted _not_ to love him; at the moment of the explosion, all of her carefully guarded feelings bubbled to the surface with the force of an angry volcano. "I'm a little shaken up and I need a lot of sleep. . .Let's just try to wrap up as much as possible, the rest we'll finish on Monday."

1345 Local  
Mac's Home  
San Diego, California

"OWW!" Pain? Why the hell was he in pain? Harm cracked an eye opened and glanced around(,) realizing one key thing – this wasn't his place. "Where the hell am I?" Something about the coloring of the walls and the furniture stroked him as familiar. Why was that? Slowly, he lifted his body upright and into a sitting position, wincing as his ribs ached. Taking in a sharp breath, he noted a hint of a familiar scent, it was Mac's perfume. "Ahhh."

Like a flash, the memories beamed into him, threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn't remember how he'd arrived at her place, but he had a deep feeling that she was alright. As far as he could figure, any debris had landed on him. He had been conscious during the initial blast. In fact, he'd even cried out in pain the moment he flung himself on Mac. He'd tried as best as possible to curl them both up into a ball, hoping that some and maybe all of the flying debris would miss them completely. No dice. He still remembered, quite well, a sharp pain to the base of his skull.

"Harm?" Looking away from the spot he'd currently been staring at, he found Mac standing in front of him with a bag full of groceries. She placed the bag on the coffee table and took a seat. "How are you feeling?" Her hand came over his forehead and over his facial features. He could see her visibly relax when one of his hands laced with hers. "Talk to me."

"I'm alright. . .just a little. .. confused." He swallowed a few times, his throat feeling like sandpaper. "When, how did I get here?"

Gently she caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Early this morning. . .I wish I would have stayed but I had to head to the office for a few hours. . ." Releasing his hand, she motioned towards the grocery bag, pulling out a box of tofu. "I bought a few things I know you like. . .Seems like you're going to be staying with me for a while."

His heart leapt when those beautiful lips of hers broke out in a full out smile. "Total loss?"

"Yes. . . Nothing was left." It was painful having to see him so distraught. But, there was something else, almost a like a sense of guilt. Harm couldn't have felt guilty, what could he have done to prevent it? "Look, I also took a trip to your office before coming over here, I grabbed your seabag. . .Until we figure out what to do about your clothing situation."

That frown turned upside down almost immediately. Did she really care for him so much that she would go out of her way to make him so comfortable? "Thanks, Mac. ."

"You're welcome." Standing, she clapped her hands together. "Well, I need to go get the rest of the groceries, stay put and I'll draw a nice warm bath for you, how does that sound?"

The look he offered was almost comical. "A bath?" At her nod, Harm grimaced just a bit more. He hated baths, even when he was a kid. "A bath?"

Raising her brow, she stared a him for a moment, cautiously wondering if this was some joke of his. "Yea, it's when you fill the tub and sit in the water with some nice smelling oils."

"I'm a man, Mac."

Yep, that was something she certainly couldn't deny. "Yes, I hope you are. . .Unless there's something you never told me." She considered that last statement, carefully. _'Would make a lot of sense. .. naw.'_ She mentally shook herself in time to catch him grinning smugly at her.

"Real men don't take baths." He said, punctuating each word to let his meaning sink in. "We take SHOWERS."

As much as she was worried about him, those feelings were beginning to flea. If he was making statements such as those, then Harmon Rabb Junior was A-Okay. "Fine," She huffed, hauling the grocery bag into the kitchen. "Then you can take a _shower_ sitting down."

The smug satisfactory grin was wiped the moment he registered she was serious. "What?"

Returning, she handed him a bottled water and took a swig from her own. "What what? I am not going to let you get into a shower, fall and then really do some damage to that knee of yours."

Staring down at his knee he frowned, finding it to be quite swollen. He lifted it up slightly and though it wasn't very painful, the whole area was very difficult to move. "Fine." He gave up, just like that, with no more arguments. "Draw me a bath." He waved her away from him, feeling slightly annoyed as she chuckled at him. "But I don't want any of those girly smelling thingies!"

Mac turned from the door and walked to stand in front him. "Girly smelling thingies?" She echoed, raising a brow in amusement. Men really were like little boys. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose in frustration wishing things would be just a little easier today.

"Yes. The oils, the candles. . . I don't care what mood you're trying to sell me, I just don't want to come out of there smelling like some sort of. . .of. . .FRUIT."

"Fruit?" Now, she was completely pinching her nose, willing herself not to outright laugh at him. It was no use, though. Before she could stop herself, Mac was bent over, laughing harder than she had in years.

"C'mon, Mac, it's not funny." Nope, it wasn't funny, which would be why he was laughing right along with her. "Okay, maybe it was. . .Look, I don't mean to sound like such a . . .well. .. _guy. . _I just don't want to smell all. . .all. . ."

"Fruity?" She offered, trying to control her laughter by breathing deeply. "Oh Jeez." Mac wiped at her eyes, clearing away the tears from laughing, then straightened out. "Okay, so. .. no girly smelling thingies, but what about Sandalwood?" His eyes grew wide with shock and she swore she was going to lose it again. Nope, Harmon Rabb junior was absolutely, positively, uneducated in the ways of aroma therapy. "Sandalwood is an essential oil, kind of musky, masculine smelling. . .It's an anti-depressant, a relaxant and can be used as an aphrodisiac." Mac rambled off the list, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she said the last one. "Not that you need an aphrodisiac at the moment."

Harm's mouth hung partially open as she excused herself and headed back downstairs to grab the rest of the groceries. "Aphrodisiac?" Suddenly, the thought of a bath was really starting to sound appealing.


	10. The Scar Becomes The Truth

Hey gang, again, not abandoning you. Thank you for the slack though. This week should end the more hectic of studies for at least a couple of months. My final for this part of the course is on Friday, got help us all. We now start the more practical, hands on, type of stuff so I'll free my time up. I've been too burnt to do much lately, work problems have come up, my car and their breaks have been acting up. Yadda yaadda, damn Murphy and his law. :P

Anyway, not sure if I can get part 11 out this week, but at least you have part 10. :)

Enjoy it and if not. . well :P ;)

Jackie

Part 10 – The Scar Becomes The Truth

1420 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

As much as he wanted to deny it, the bath did wonders for him. His body hurt less, his mind was less wracked with worry. And for the life of him he could swear there'd never been a better time than this very moment. He was sitting in the tub, a few candles giving off the only light in the room. A scent of sandalwood in the air and Sarah MacKenzie sitting on the head just talking with him.

It was innocent, more than innocent, she'd had stepped out while he stripped and stepped into the tub. She'd filled the tub with so many bubbles that he couldn't even see his toes and yet, just having her there with him was awesome. 'Maybe there is something to the sandalwood-aphrodisiac thing.' He grinned up at her and then sighed contentedly. "You know, you didn't have to watch me."

Well, that's the thing. Mac was there, but she wasn't exactly _watching_ him. She wasn't exactly not watching him either; in fact, she'd never been so aware of how _good _her peripheral vision actually was until that moment. "I'm not watching you. I just wanted to keep you company." That sounded plausible enough, though, on occasion, when he leaned back and closed his eyes, she glanced at his upper torso noticing that his pecs were more defined than before. Damnit, did he look good. "You have to admit, this is _kinda_ nice."

Yup, she was right, but he still wasn't planning on letting her know. "Yea, it's alright. . .I still don't like baths." What would have been nicer though, was for her to be in the water, naked, with him. 'Stop it!' His conscience yelled at him. 'You two could have been killed and all you can think of is having her naked in a bath!' Sighing deeply he thought back to the night before. It had been utterly _strange_ what had happened. To begin with, why hadn't his gas leak alarm gone off? If there was a leak, why didn't they smell it the moment they went to the kitchen to get the pie? It was very odd, almost as if someone. . . '_No_, that can't be.' Stranger things had happened, but now, as he thought about it, something felt _weird_. Maybe someone had sabotaged his kitchen, attempted to kill him. "Did you get a chance to talk to the cops?"

"Only at the scene, I gave them my contact information so that if they found anything they would know where to contact you." She glanced at him then, noticing a sense of apprehension. "Is there something you know but aren't saying?"

Shocked, he turned rapidly towards her. "What would I know?"

"Nothing. . .never mind." She got up off of the head, grabbed a towel and placed it where she once sat. "You need to get out before you become a prune."

"Aye aye, ma'am!" He gave her a mock salute and waited for her to close the door before, carefully, coming out of the tub. Harm dressed in the t-shirt and shorts he'd had in his seabag, brushed his teeth with an extra toothbrush she had, then limped outside. "Ugh, Mac, did they give you any pain killers?"

"Yea, hang on a sec, okay?" He heard her voice from down the stairs and slowly, he attempted to descend them _without_ help. He was fine, really, just a little bit of pain and stiffness. He'd argued with Mac all the way up the stairs about him attempting to move around too much by himself. As he hit the final step, Harm looked up to find a rather pissed of Marine glaring at him. "Harm."

"Yes?" He tried to make his voice sound as innocent as possible.

Irritated, Mac threw her hands up in the air. "Never mind. . .It's like arguing with a brick wall. . ." She murmured, heading towards her living room. "I ordered pizza, why don't we get you situated on the sofa and you can take those pain pills." She waited for him to sit on the sofa, then gently pulled his feet up, placing a pillow under his knee. "How's that?"

"It's great, but you really don't have to wait on me, Mac. . .I mean, last time I injured the knee I was taking care of. . ." And there was that glare again, beaming into him. "I mean, thank you, Mac. . ."

"You're welc. . ." The ringing of the doorbell caught them both offguard. "That's a fast pizza." She said with a chuckle. Arriving at the door she was surprised to find Bud, Harriet and the kids, along with Jen and a few pizzas. "Hey guys, come on in." She chuckled, opening the door wider for them to walk in. AJ, who was still dressed in his little league outfit, took off his cleats and placed them on the side of the door. "Hey, buddy, I'm sorry I missed the game."

AJ shrugged, "We lost. . .stupid umpire couldn't find the strike zone." She ruffled the top of his head as he moved in to hug her. "Mom says that there's someone special here?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, there is. . .he's on the sofa."

"Auntie Mac, Auntie Mac!" The Roberts' three tornados, Jimmy, Alex and Amy, all lunged at their godmother, each grabbing a body part to latch onto. The twins each grabbed onto her leg and Jimmy was firmly wrapped around her neck.

Harm could hear the commotion, but from his angle he couldn't quite see who was at the door. "Mac? Who's here? Is it the cops?" A couple of seconds later, a blond haired, blue eyed child stood before him. "Uh, who are you?"

Little AJ's smile widened. "Are you Uncle Harm?"

"AJ?" He could barely keep the shock from registering, but it had been so long since he'd seen any of the kids. It was his fault and his choice. When he cut himself off from everyone back home, he felt it would be the right thing to do. "Yes, I'm uncle Harm. C'mere buddy." He held his arms open for AJ, pulling him in for a hug. "You've gotten big."

"Duh, Uncle Harm, I'm _nine_." He said, very matter of factly, then pulled away to find Mac walking in with three kids using her like a jungle gym.

Carefully, Mac headed back into the house with three giggling children attached to her. "Hold on tight!" She smiled down at Harm and motioned backwards. "We have some company."

"Harm, we heard what happened." Harriet was the first to speak, heading over to hug her friend tightly. "Are you alright?"

Harm nodded. "Yea, Harriet. . .just a little bit of pain in the knee, but I'll be fine." His cheeks flushed a slight tint of pink as the other children stared at him with odd expressions. "They're all so big." He'd missed so much of their lives. Some godfather he was. "I'm uh. . .sorry I never kept in touch but. . .it. . ."

"Hey! None of that." Harriet admonished, settling herself on the coffee table. "I'm sure it was difficult wanting to keep in touch when you were so far away. . .But, you're here now and I fully expect you to visit. . ._often._" She grinned at him, her negotiation sounding as innocent as possible.

He knew that getting his life back in order meant being friends with his friends again. Seeing Bud and Jen at Mac's office had hit a raw nerve with him. He felt awful for not being a better friend but keeping in touch with them would certainly mean he'd be well informed about Mac's life. While in England, that was the last thing he wanted. "That sounds like a good deal." He extended his hand, shaking as they finished their pact.

Monday Morning  
1045 Local  
Rabb and Galindez Investigative Services  
Pacific Beach, California

"So your house blew up?" Gunny asked conversationally as he sat across from Harm in one of the guest chairs. His Marine façade covered up his real emotion. He was never the type of man to be paranoid without good reason, but with a few cases being as high profile as can be, along with having an employee with a grudge, Gunny was thinking the worst. "You don't think it had to do with any of our cases do you?"

"No!" Harm replied too quickly. He glanced over towards Gunny, and then turned away slightly. He'd given himself away. "Look, I don't know. . .it was weird though."

"What do you mean by _weird?_"

Harm scrubbed a hand over his face, how would he answer when he couldn't figure it out himself? "I don't know Gunny. . .just _weird._ I have this feeling. . .Maybe I should have been watching my six better, you know?"

"Look, we've done one helluva job keeping people off of us. . .If someone were trailing, we'd know. . .right?"

That might have been a fact earlier, but the truth was that since Mac had been in the picture, Harm hadn't been as cautious with things. He was trying to let go. "Right. . .It's just that. . .what if. . .What if something had happened to Mac?" He voiced his fear with an undeniable sense of guilt.

"Mac?" Now, that got Gunny's attention. "Woah, woah, woah, you didn't tell me that Mac was there!" Being a Marine, he'd always wanted to care for his own, but this concern for Mac's safety ran deep and long. He wouldn't kid himself, the Colonel was attractive and if it wasn't because of their ranks, maybe, he would have sought after her. So, he took a step backwards allowing himself to care for her much the way that a brother cared for his sister.

Harm brought his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's not like I knew it would happen, damnit. When have I ever put Mac in danger?" At his partner's off look, he brought a hand up and shook his head. "No, don't answer that. . .anyway, I wouldn't _willingly_ put her in danger. . .This just happened."

"Is she alright?"

"Just some bumps and scratches, she'll be fine." Even as he said it, he wasn't so sure she would be fine. Despite their training and their times served in war zones, this was _home_. A safe haven without insane surprises. "We'll both be fine."

That look Harm was sporting didn't exactly convince Gunny that it would be the case. "Do you have where to stay?"

"Yep. I'm staying with Mac." It sounded innocent enough, but Gunny's mischievous sounding chuckle said otherwise. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. . ." Standing, Gunny came around Harm's desk to pat him on the back. "Just that you're going to be right where you want to be."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Sighing dramatically, Gunny propped himself up on the side of the desk and glared Harm down. "Harm. . .please. . .I told you, _I know_. Hell, EVERYONE knew! The Admiral knew! I think even the SECNAV knew! We were all just waiting for you two to come to your senses. . .Frankly, I was waiting for you two to have some HUGE battle in the middle of the bullpen and then kiss senselessly for the better half of ten minutes." He chuckled again; that scene would have defiantly made quite the impact at HQ. "And don't you dare ask me what we all knew. Because . . . you know!" He admonished.

Harm's mouth opened and closed a few times until he gave up trying to reason the implications. For a brief moment, he intended to just deny everything, but he knew it would just blow up in his face. "Okay, so. . .I like her." _Lame, Hammer, lame. This isn't a high school crush._

"Like her? C'mon Harm! If you just _liked_ her, then Mac would have married Brumby. . .Hell, she would have married Mr. Webb!"

"Ugh, please, don't say those things to me." He placed a hand over his heart in the most dramatic of fashions. The thought of Mac being Sarah Brumby or Sarah Webb both sounded ridiculous and utterly nauseating.

As much as he'd never gotten an affirmation out of Harm, there was a reason why he remained so guarded about the woman. There was a reason why a picture of him and her lay protected on the top shelf of his desk, encased in a thick plastic so that it wouldn't be ruined. "Admit it. . .you are IN LOVE with her."

He was going to say something, he swore he was, but a familiar voice from Harm's office doorway, caught them both off guard. "Who are you in love with?" Lt. Gregory Vukovic stood just outside of Harm's doorway with an expression of morbid curiosity.

Harm stood up quickly, forgetting about his knee injury in the process. He groaned audibly, then bent over to massage the area lightly. "We were, uh. . .discussing a case. . . Gunny this is Lt. Gregory Vukovic. . ." He slumped back into the chair and sighed, that's just what he needed, a visit from Lt. Sleaze.

When Vic and Vic shook hands, it seemed more like a power struggle. Gunny had learned of the Lieutenant from Harm's comparison to their own black sheep – Jarvis. "Call me Vic." Vukovic said, finally relinquishing his hand from the former Gunny.

"Victor Galindez, but everyone here calls me Gunny or Vic."

"Gunny?"

"Yes, Victor is a former Marine Gunnery Sergeant. He used to head up the office at Falls Church until he went back to duty. . ." He grinned slightly at the way the two men were sizing each other up. It seemed _almost_ cute. For a moment he wondered if he did the same thing with other men he'd been introduced to. Nope. "Anyway, Vic, what brings you around?"

Vukovic turned to Gunny. "Actually, Sir. I was hoping we could chat alone?" Without a word, Gunny shrugged his shoulders and headed out of Harm's office, closing the door behind him. Vic slid into the chair across from Harm and grinned slightly. "You know this is difficult for me."

"Do I?" Harm's impassive look and tone was enough to scare even the dead. "Just cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"It's about time I get a promotion." He said and Harm knew exactly who Vukovic was going to blame. "The Colonel. . .I believe she has an unfair grudge against me." Harm almost smirked while Vic continued his pathetic plea. "If I get passed up another time, I'm out. . .And I won't allow anyone to screw with my career, even Colonel MacKenzie."

Harm sat there for a moment, completely dumbfounded. This was absolutely the most pathetic request he'd ever heard of. "What exactly do you want _me_ to do about it, Lieutenant?"

"Talk with her, sir. . .You two are friends. _Close _friends . . ._Very_ close if the scuttlebutt is true." His accusatory tone left no doubt as to what he was implying. "Apparently the Colonel _likes_ getting close to some male colleagues."

He could literally feel his face burning from a raw rage that was starting to consume him from the inside. "I don't like your tone Lieutenant."

"No, I suppose you don't." Vic's cocky, larger than life self was starting to take over. Had they both been in uniform, this wouldn't have been possible. It would have been a different story. So he leveled the playing field at a place he knew he could get the most leverage. Being the boss, Harm was likely not going to make a scene. "I am not asking for favors, sir. . . But know that I will stop at nothing to get what I deserve."

"What you deserve?" Harm said loudly, then threw his head back and chuckled without emotion. Was this man, this. . .this. . .credent really believing he DESERVED a promotion? "Lieutenant, if you are _here_, _now_, that alone means you don't deserve that promotion."

Vic stood up, angrily slamming his fist into the desk in front of him. "I deserve it damnit! But that bitch has an agenda against me! And I swear to God, if I don't get promoted, so help me, I will divulge every little, dark and tawdry secret and ruin her career. Even if it means destroying my own in the process. . .You let her know that, SIR." This wasn't a military office, so he didn't even wait to be dismissed before heading out of Harm's office and slamming the door. So much for not making a scene.

1835 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

The hot water was beating down on him. Water that normally washed things away and still, he couldn't help but mull over the fact that someone had threatened Mac's career. Grabbing some shampoo that he'd bought before heading 'home' he poured the solution into his hands and scrubbed it into his hair. "Damnit, who does that punk think he is?" He'd decided not to tell Mac, that it would be better to find a way to massage the situation. "Heh, massage my ass! A rifle, a body bag and a shovel." Angrily, he scrubbed his scalp, wincing slightly when his finger nails dug in a bit too much. Tomorrow, he'd figure out what he should do about Vukovic, how things should be handled. For now, he decided it was best to let it rest. Standing under the stream, he rinsed himself, turned off the water, pulled back the curtain and reached towards the head for a big, soft, fuzzy, blue towel.

Harm took his time, slowly capturing as many beads of water as he could before stepping out of the shower and onto the mat that lay in the center of the large bathroom. He secured the towel around his waist, and then stood before the basin with its mirrored cabinet. His hand brushed away the steam off the mirror. And there it was. As usual, it was the first thing he always saw.

From his angle in front of the mirror, he could see the puckered skin on the left side of his abdomen which wrapped towards his back. Swallowing, he placed his fingers there, wondering if time could really heal all wounds. With this one, the answer was definitely a 'no.' It was part of the "gift" that Susan had given him, something that the last woman he'd slept with happened to find sexy. He remembered that night with vivid clarity, slightly repulsed at the woman's obsession with his scars. Yes, SCARS – plural - there were more than one. The visible kinds were across his back. The non-visible kinds were etched in his memory. Sometimes it would give him the most horrible nightmares.

Hearing the garage door opening, he tried to quickly finish up. When he arrived Mac was not home. She'd left him a message that she may have to stay over at the office to get paper work done. Not that he really minded, it was one of those 'I want to be alone' kind of days, but, he wished he could at least _see_ her.

Engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the bathroom door knob turning and barely noticed the door opening until she was standing in front of him. He quickly took sight of her messy hair, half-opened blouse and a skirt that was ready to drop to the floor. "I ah. . .S-sorry, Harm." She stammered, offering a shy smile as she made to retreat. It was easy to forget that she wasn't alone anymore, that she was now sharing her home with someone. Mac felt slightly guilty that she'd forgotten about him when his very essence seemed to fill her up. "Sorry."

"Hey, no, it's okay. . .I'm done." He smiled warmly and his feelings of wanting to be alone vanished. Once again he was wondering how it was that she could do that to him?

Mac couldn't help herself. 'Don't look down. . .You're NOT to ogle Harm. . .Marine. . Don't do it!' But before her rational mind had anything to say about it, she was drinking in the sight of his half-naked form. He was beautiful, tight muscles, but not too many. He even had the right amount of chest hair and the cutest bellybutton she'd seen on a guy. But, her gaze stopped when she'd noticed a difference in his skin. Mac barely caught herself before she reached out and touched him. "What happened?"

Harm shrugged. "Accident. . .Did you get something to eat?" He tried to change the conversation, hoping that food would dissuade her want to discuss this.

"Yep. . . I had something on the way home, you?" She slipped into the bathroom, cursing herself for letting her emotions run away again. Damnit, it was okay to look, wasn't it? But, it was her want to touch that scared her.

"I uh, ate already. . .Let me get out of your way." He grabbed his dirty clothes and headed out of the bathroom in the nick of time. As the door closed behind him, he let out a deep breath. "Whew, close Hammer. . . too damned close."

As Mac disrobed, she put the plug into the tub and waited for it to fill. Today had been a hell of a long day. A witness of Bud's had disappeared, literally and figuratively. It had taken all day to track him down. Vukovic was heading to interview someone and had, somehow, disappeared for the better part of three hours. That was fine, it was all part of Vic's Greatest Hits which would, no doubt, be a black mark on his record. Pouring lavender solution into the water, she sighed. Couldn't he be a bit calmer? She really wouldn't have a grudge against him if it wasn't because he had to undermine _everything_ she said. For the most part he was an OKAY attorney. Which brought up another matter, how many times had he weaseled his way into winning just to win? No one liked to lose a case, but if it meant serving the law, then losing was good, honest and just. But, not to Vukovic. "Ugh! Enough about him."

Taking off her robe, she carefully slipped into the water with a silly grin. This was always the best moment of her day - getting to unwind. Although, seeing a partially naked Harmon Rabb Junior could just as easily become a new favorite. She was right about his body being firmer than it had been. He wasn't huge, but those muscles had certainly bulked up some. Sighing happily, she grabbed the lavender soap and lathered up her arms. "Mmmm." Thinking about him that way always gave her chills – the good kind. It was kind of nice having him around although it had only been a couple of days. He'd decided to stay though he had the keys to Frank and Trish's home – something about that place being too big for just him – not that Mac minded, on the contrary, it was nice to be sharing a place with someone.

The cops had finally contacted them on Sunday with no information. A late night storm had washed any evidence of arson off of the area and Harm had been cleared of setting the blaze himself. They were still scouring the area, looking for any discernable clues which would be sent to forensics. Depending on all of that, the details would be sent to the insurance company who would determine how much Harm should get for the small home.

They had decided (read: Harm had decided) that it would be best if he took the sofa in her office. It was a pull out sofa, with a very comfortable mattress since Mac had bought it especially for Chloe to visit. Mac would stay in her bedroom and they would share the upstairs bathroom since it was the one with a shower and the downstairs only had a half bath. The weekend was pleasant enough, both secretly deciding not to speak of the incident.

After a little while, Mac rinsed off and stepped out of the tub. She quickly dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, then made it towards her office where she'd left a novel she'd been reading. Her knuckles gently wrapped at the half-closed door. "Come in." She heard Harm say. When Mac stepped inside she found him sitting up in bed, typing frantically on his laptop. "It's amusing how well you've gotten at using that thing." She said with a chuckle as she checked her shelves for the book.

Harm snorted. "Yea, well, Gunny offered to shoot me if I didn't." It was partially true. With all of the gadgets they used, it was time he learned to properly use the electronics. "Gunny's a difficult man to negotiate with." Groaning, he turned his neck to every angle, attempting to crack it. Next, he tried to ring out his back, but it didn't budge. Had he really been battered _that_ badly?. "Ugh, I think I need a chiropractor."

"You want a back massage?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Not that it was a bad idea. Not that they hadn't given each other massages before. But never in bed and never when they were still trying to rebuild their friendship.

With a puppy dog look, he shrugged slightly, then nodded his head. "If you don't mind, I'd love one, yea."

Mac smiled. "I don't mind one bit. . .Lay down and flip over." She waited for him to adjust himself, and then started to work on his neck muscles. "Jesus Christ, Harm!. . .You're so tense." She dug her thumbs into his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. "You need to relax. . .breath in. . .breathe out." She guided him as her hands worked almost expertly.

"Work." He mumbled, his face was shoved into a pillow. As soon as he couldn't breathe, he turned his head to the side. "A case didn't go right, so we're screwed if we don't figure it out." He almost cried out in pleasure as her hands moved downwards to his shoulder blades. "Right there. God, Mac, I forgot how GOOD you are at this."

She chuckled and positioned herself so that she was straddling him, feeling a little more confident. "Just relax, okay?" She heard him murmuring something that sounded like 'okay.' Pressing her palms into his back, she used her body weight to push down on the taught muscles. "Let's get this off you, it's getting in the way." Mac said, tugging on his t-shirt which was hindering her massaging abilities.

The feeling of her hands on his body had him forgetting about everything, even the scars. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor and then laying down comfortably on the bed. Her warm hands on his bare flesh, would feel so good. "Thanks, Mac. . .I really really appreciate it and will return the favor."

She didn't answer, didn't banter back, just sat there, staring at the lines across his back. There were three. This time, she couldn't resist touching him. Her fingers ran over the semi-bumpy lines that marked his body. It wasn't too bad, it wasn't disfiguring, but it bothered her, somewhat. It angered her a lot. Who had done this to him? "Harm?" She couldn't bring herself to continue.

Turning slightly, he caught sight of her look, of the horror in her eyes. But why would she?. . .Of course! Embarrassed, he reached for the bed sheet using it to cover him as he sat up. "Jesus, I'm sorry, Mac. . I. . .you shouldn't have had to see that." His breath hitched slightly as he sat up. She had to be off put about the scars and out of curiosity; he wondered what Mac thought about them? "You're wondering where they're from, huh?" If he told her the truth, she would be the first person past Captain Starling (the other victim), the police and medical crew to know the truth. He'd even hidden them away from Mattie. It had been difficult, but thus far, she was oblivious to the scars.

By the sound of his voice, he was ready to spill this secret, but she didn't want him to think she was pushy. "Only if you want to tell me. . .If you can't or don't, I'm fine with it." Mac could feel her face paling over, certainly there was that familiar chill down her spine. "Flip over, I can finish up."

"You're sure?" He studied her for a moment, noticing how quickly her expression changed. Her warm smile, gave him his answer. "Okay and no, they don't hurt." Settling his body, he sighed deeply, hoping it would move the trepidation he felt. This was some sort of un-chartered territory, but maybe it was time for him to be on the spot seeing as he'd put _her_ in it several times before. "Susan." Harm said without much fanfare or introduction of anytime. "I was dating a woman named Susan O'Connor. . .She was a civilian attorney in England."

Mac's teeth grinded slightly, though she tried to stop herself from feeling jealous about his past. Still, hearing about Harm with another woman would _always_ make her feel this way, she should have been used to it by now. As her hands pressed against his skin, she could feel a slight difference between the smooth and scarred flesh. It wasn't gruesome or revolting, but when you cared for someone as much as she did for Harm, it bothered her greatly. She only wished her hands could heal them. Patiently, she waited for him to finish the story.

"Somehow she ended up moving in with Mattie and I. . .Actually, she moved herself in. . .and things were okay. . . She was nice enough but, you know. . .the type that you know you're only with to stop feeling lonely."

"Yes, I know." She could be accused of the same thing in regards to Michael.

"Mattie never really liked her, but I thought that was just. . .you know? A kid thing. I mean, I didn't like Frank either and he's not a bad guy. . .He was really good with mom and I and still is. . .So because I'd gone through that, I tried so much for them to get along. . .Finally, it just got to the point that Susan's presence started to irritate me." He thought about what else to say, carefully choosing his words. "One night, I guess I called someone else's name in bed. . .not that I was seeing someone else." He defended, but it really didn't matter if he was seeing anyone else. As far as he was concerned, Mac had always been the element that kept him from getting closer to anyone else. It had been her name he was calling that night. "She decided I wasn't. . .wasn't fulfilling my. . .uh, _duties_ as her boyfriend, so she decided to drug me."

The whole story Mac was familiar with since she'd gone through much of the same. It had relaxed her somewhat that he had been as miserable as she was. Maybe it was for the same reason? Maybe he couldn't let go, just like her. Maybe this was all about kismet? "She drugged you?" That part of the conversation leaked into her consciousness. Anger surged through her body, so much that she had to stop touching him for a moment. "What the hell was wrong with her?" Mac didn't intend to voice her thoughts, nor for her to sound so aggravated.

"I wasn't. . .satisfying her." He said flatly. It was actually the other way around and it was simple – he didn't _want_ Susan and his body was tired of pretending. He was tired of being spineless in regards to relationships. "I threw her out and dealt with all of the late night phone calls, the stalking. . you know? The fun stuff you see on Jerry Springer?" He grunted in disgust of how his life sounded so much like a soap opera – a bad one. "Well, one afternoon, I was at an early dinner with a friend of mine and Susan went ballistic."

"Lemme guess." Mac took a stab, taking a page from her own experiences. "That 'friend' was a woman, right?"

Harm turned slightly to stare at Mac who shot him a smirk and a shrug. "That's what I get for being friends with a lawyer." He joked, then settled himself back down. "Yes, it was a woman – Captain Joan Starling. . .She was going through a nasty divorce and wanted some lawyerly advice. . ." Stopping a moment, he tried to find the courage to continue. This part of the story had been difficult to tell, especially when both the police and doctors were playing 20 questions with him. He was a man, a strong, healthy man and should have been able to prevent what Susan had done. But, it wasn't the case and as a result, an innocent had been hurt. "Susan. . .she grabbed a knife from the table behind us and lunged at Joan. She got her pretty good, stabbed her in the back. . .I tried to shield her from Susan and in the process she gave me those." Lifting his arm he motioned towards his back.

Mac's fingers gingerly ran over the area. She couldn't comprehend how anyone would want to hurt him this way. She knew well enough about both the emotional and physical scars to know that, sometimes, the memories would haunt you forever. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"I am too. . . not so much because it hurt, but because I had to face Mattie afterwards."

"I take it that she was upset?"

The hospital had done a good job of patching him up. He'd been discharged almost a week after the incident though Joan spent nearly two weeks in ICU because of damage to her organs. The worst of it all was when Mattie went to visit him. "It wasn't anger. . . I think she resented the fact that I didn't. . .listen to her. . .She never liked Susan and was quite adamant about that. . . we didn't really talk much after the fact. . .Actually, right up until we came back home she was pretty pissed off at me."

Easing herself off of Harm, she came to lay on her side right next to him. "I'm sorry for not asking sooner, how is she?"

"Amazing, Mac. . .she fully recovered and is starting Annapolis this term." His face shone with a gleam reserved only for proud papa's. "The trip over here, when we flew Sarah over. . .it healed a lot of our problems. . .It was what we needed." Harm sighed, turning over slowly to look at Mac. "Mom and Frank really love her. . .I was worried about that. . .I never told them about Mattie."

"Harm!" Mac admonished. "I can't believe you did that."

"I didn't know how they'd handle it. . .I love my folks, I do. . .but, after everything I did when I was younger, sometimes, we don't see eye to eye. . ." He knew that sad expression on Mac's face by heart. Whenever he referred to his past, the fact that he took for granted the family he had. They'd had a few arguments about it in the past, she'd always tried to make him see how important it was to have a family, something that she never quite had. "I'm trying to change that. . ."

"That's good. . ." Her smile was so genuine, that it nearly took his breath away. "So what happened with Susan?" Mac was curious as to what fate he bestowed on the woman. It wouldn't be unlike Harm to drop all charges and put some blame on himself. Self-guilt was something they were both famous for.

Harm turned over leaning on his back so he could glance up towards the ceiling and turn away from her eyes. "I pressed charges. . .for my sake, for Mattie's sake. . . Still, it haunts me." He confessed, shuttering at the memories that still haunted him. "I've been in pain before . . . a lot of pain. . .but, Jesus, Mac. . .I have _nightmares_ about her. . .and I was having them since before it happened. . .maybe I should have listened to my subconscious. . .I should have listened to Mattie." Frowning, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened with Mattie. What other things happened between the two that one or the other had hidden from him. If they'd married, God forbid, would she have become that evil stepmother that the silver screen made infamous?

Mac breathed a deep sigh of relief, one that Harm took note of. He gave her a questioning glance. "I was worried you had let her walk. . .I'm glad she's out of your life for good."

"I'm glad Michael is out of yours."

They remained lying together for several more minutes, holding each other's gaze. Their bodies were perfectly attuned, every nerve and fiber wanting to touch and be touched. Neither of them quite noticed that their breathing had changed to quick, shallow breaths. The air had changed in the room, almost sucked out completely. It would be so easy to reach over and take what they wanted. Harm wanted to kiss her so badly, those lips of hers were calling to him and he had every desire to take her and make Mac his. Mac's hands were still tingling from touching his bareback, from manipulating his muscles. It had been so long since they were this easy with each other, this care free and open. It would have been so easy to lean into the kiss he was wanting from her, so easy to give in, but they both knew that the past four years couldn't be undone by a moment of passion. It was a temptation and neither wanted to give in. They'd always been each other's drug, one that wouldn't last but would bring in one hell of a hangover. Unfortunately, they both hesitated a moment too long, each confirming what the other believed – that there wouldn't be anything but friendship between them.

Mac took his own hesitation with a heavy heart. It didn't help to think about the past and all of the times he'd rejected her. _'I don't love you.' _It was four years ago and as much as she wanted to tell herself that it was all in the past, that they'd changed, that maybe he didn't mean it, the pain still rocked her to the core. "I'm going to turn in." She needed to get away from him for now, being so close made her vulnerable and that was something she couldn't afford to be around Harmon Rabb. "Night Harm."

"Night, Mac and thank you." Frowning, he watched her retreating form as she left the room and closed the door behind her without even looking back. "Damnit." He breathed out. Why was it that it always happened like this? Why was it that the moment they took two steps forward, something always shoved them thirty steps back? He should have kissed her and worried about the ramifications later. Maybe that is exactly what he needed to do – leap before thinking.


	11. From One Heart To Another

Sorry for making you hang, should be about 2-3 chappies per week unless I say otherwise. ;) Major classes are over but it doesn't mean we don't have to read/study la di da. Just don't have to go ballistic over it. ;)

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha, outofit, anothershipper, marinejag, Rebecca05, prinnie, TB, Jill, eagleandrose, Daisymh, Eve, Pain, Manic Penguin, Sammy85, JAGFan89LAS, Bail's Other Daughter, MiDushiNoSushi, Lisa, writingmom, Katie, TVAngel, Anita- and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

Part 11 – From One Heart To Another

2345 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

The book Mac was reading wasn't exactly her style. Books that dealt with dark issues like rape and abuse seldom were, but it was the story which made it interesting. One of those, 'can't put it down' type of stories about a woman, a lawyer, who had been raped several years ago. During a high profile case, she finds herself prosecuting her attacker, who's now been accused of murder. Of course, what would a good novel be without the tragic romance, in this case it was between the lawyer and a detective that was a witness in her case. The chapter in particular that Mac was reading dealt mostly with the romance, the secret she was hiding away from the detective about her past with the defendant. "Fat chance she's gonna tell you anything, buddy." Mac sighed in frustration. Glancing over the book, she stared at her door as her thoughts moved to the man across the hall from her.

She hurled the book to the end of the bed in annoyance and buried her face into a pillow, muffling a scream. "Why me?" It was against her better judgment. . .hell, it was against who she was, but at the moment, Mac didn't care that she was the only guest to her pity party. Damnit, she was a woman with needs! It wasn't her fault that she fell for him, that, though she tried to hide it, she needed him. It wasn't her fault at all! "If he weren't so damn good looking, sweet, charming. . .the jerk." He could also infuriate her in ways no one had and then, just as quickly, be her best friend - her savior. He was so many things to her, yet the one thing she wanted the most from him, always eluded her. Mac wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved by him. To have those strong arms hold her in the days her Marine façade couldn't hide away her true self. One thing would remain true to form. She _would not_ cry for Harmon Rabb Junior again. Never. Ever. Mourning the loss of the love they never had would occur no more. If they were meant to only be friends, so be it. "So why are you moping around, MacKenzie?" She whispered to herself and agreed to allow this one slip. This one moment to think about everything she could have had and what he took away when he told her he didn't love her. But, there wouldn't be any tears. None. Zilch.

The loud shrill of her home phone cut through her reverie and for a brief moment, she hesitated before reaching to pick it up.

Harm glared at the phone, almost willing for it to shut up. He'd been fully engrossed in reading the details to a new case when the contraption had scared the hell out of him. His sensitive side kicked in, reminding him that Mac might be sleeping and that the ringing would surely wake her up.

Unknowing, they reached for the line at the same time, Mac picking it up a second quicker than he. "Col. .

Something felt weird, odd, out of sorts and even as she answered in her unique form, "Colonel MacKenzie," that marine façade wouldn't protect her from the person on the other line.

"_Sarah."_ A male voice, with a low, sexy baritone spoke over the line. That voice which used to make her heart race, still did so, but in a different way – fear. _"Sarah?"_ The voice cleared slightly, but it's effects on Mac were still evident as goosebumps appeared all over her arms. _"I know you're there, baby. . .I can hear you breathe."_

Pressing his palm to the receiver, Harm quietly listened in, his stomach churning slightly. Mac hadn't told him that she was dating someone. He contemplated putting the phone down and not listening in to what he was already imagining to be one of _those _conversations; the types he didn't want to know Mac was having with another man. But her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Michael." He heard her say softly in a voice that didn't sound much like the Mac he knew. The voice was soft, fragile, almost as if the world had come down around her. "How. . .you. . .you're s-supposed to be blocked from calling here." She said, her voice showing signs of tenacity, but fear lingered around the edges.

Michael's rich laughter filled the lines. _"I have ways, Sarah. . .surely it's not too unheard of to pay off a couple of hacks in order for a man to call his girl, is it?"_

"I'm not _your girl._" She emphasized that point rather loudly trying to find the confidence which was being sucked out of her. Mac wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, but she feared him. He'd been the only man since Chris and her father which made her feel utterly worthless. Damnit, she was a Marine, she should have been able to fight him off from the get go. "Don't _ever_ call me again, Michael, you got me?"

"_Come see me and I'll stop calling."_

"No."

"_I won't let you go, Sarah. . .not without a fight."_

Mac laughed without emotion. "I thought we fought enough the day the cops took you away. . .I'm not willing to go through all of that again, but thanks for asking. . .Now, goodbye." She didn't let him say anything else and wouldn't give him the satisfaction of another word. It wasn't her best effort, but it was all she had at the moment. Her finger pressed the 'off' button on the cordless which she then placed on the charging cradle.

What was it about him that managed to destroy so much about her? She knew it all lay at the feet of her childhood and the hell she went through. She knew it was only time before the same thing had happened to her because people that came from those backgrounds seldom broke out of the pattern, or so she'd been told. With a shaky hand, she reached for the phone and pulled the battery out of it. Mac turned the light off and then snaked her arms around a pillow as she folded her body into fetal position. How it happened, she wasn't sure; it was the salty taste in her mouth that informed her that she'd been crying.

"_Sarah. . .c'mon, baby. . .beautiful? I know you're there. . .I know you want me. . .I need to touch you. . .to."_

Disgusted might have sounded like the correct word to gage Harm's response, but it was far from that. He was enraged. Had Michael been standing before him, he would be a dead man. "Leave her alone." He didn't quite have the strength to stop himself from speaking out and immediately placed himself back in the role of being her guardian.

"_Who's this?_" A voice that didn't sound too pleased replied.

"That's none of your business, but if you call again or do anything to bother her, I will come after you. . ." Not since Diane's murderer was discovered had he had such a need to rip another human being in two. Of course, he felt this for Sadik, but that was also along the realm of the same dislike he felt for terrorists to the American people. But, this was different – a mix of jealousy and rage which threatened to rip him to the core. "I swear it. . .I'll kill you." He didn't slam the phone down, simply placed it back on it's cradle, oozing the cool confidence that was his trademark.

Satisfied and sporting a smug grin, Harm shut off the laptop and the lights, pulled the covers over him and settled in. He did good that night and though he knew Mac would surely ream him, that was the last of his worries. A soft, muffled sound stubbornly haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard it, sometimes louder than others. It was when he heard the clear sound of a choked sob that he realized Mac was crying. At that moment, a zillion thoughts and emotions ran through him. Should he go to her, tell her that he'd heard the conversation, intruded on her life because he cared? Or should he fall asleep and ignore it, for her sake because he knew she would likely be angry with him for the intrusion. In a split second he made his decision and only prayed she wouldn't maim him.

Harm took a few calming breaths as he moved out of bed and across the hallway. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear the sobs a little louder now and it took all of him to calm the anger inside. He didn't knock because he knew she'd push him away like she usually did. Opening the door slowly, he stepped inside, allowing his eyes to adjust to the near darkness of her room. He followed the sounds, finding her figure curled up in bed. "Mac?" His voice was soft, gentle, almost healing. Slowly, he approached, stopping just short of falling into her bed. "Mac?"

"Hold me." The words were uttered so softly, he wasn't too sure he heard them. "Please. . .just. . just hold me." She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the weight of his body depressing the mattress. Harm pulled back the covers and slid in next to her, taking the pillow she was holding away and wrapping his arms tightly around her. He didn't say anything, for that she was grateful. He merely held her as she allowed herself to be completely vulnerable in his arms.

It tugged at his heartstrings so much it almost seeped the breath out of him. This was a woman who was stronger than anyone he knew. A woman who had gone through so much and now, some bastard had turned her into this. Harm suspected, on some level, that Michael had opened up all of her past issues with her father and possibly her ex-husband. He didn't want to imagine what it was like for her to be so caught off guard she wasn't able to defend herself. As he held her, Harm could feel the tears against his chest, his heart wrenching slightly. He wanted to tell her that it would be okay, really he did, but he wasn't sure that it would help. Instead, he held her close, stroking her back slowly. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"I. . .ah. . .I don't. . .know." He stumbled for the words, realizing that it was more of a rhetorical question. "Did. .. has he. . .bothered you since he was put away?"

Mac nodded, removing her head from his and looking up at him. "Someone broke into my place recently. . .I spoke to the warden and Michael's still behind bars. . .but, we know things aren't always as the seem, Harm. . .What if he sent someone. . ."

"You think he did?"

"I am sure he did. . .This piece of jewelry was missing, one that he gave me and only he knew where I would hide it. . .It's just too damn coincidental." That's what she feared the most, the fact that Michael, just like Chris Ragle, could just walk in and out of her life at his convenience. Her relationship with Chris ended with the sound of a gun shot, she only hoped that hers with Michael ended the night the police dragged him off. "I don't want to go through this again. . .I hate not feeling safe in my own skin."

The confession had cost her something, Harm knew it because it had cost him to reveal so much about himself to her. Somehow, though, it had leveled the playing field. Some armor had been torn down and they had, somehow, wound up on the same level where they were both human and vulnerable. "I can't promise anything, but I'll look into it okay?"

"You don't need to do that." She glanced up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. One thing was for sure, even if they were enemies, they'd still go to the ends of the earth for each other. It was moments like these that made her realize that they weren't as far away from each other as they thought.

"I want to." Harm moved slightly in bed, angling his body so that she was resting comfortably in his arms. "Try to get some rest, okay? I'm staying right here."

Minutes later, Mac's breathing had evened out and Harm would have sworn that she was asleep. He wanted to return to his own bed and make sure she was comfortable, but he couldn't leave her. As he settled himself in, he was startled slightly by her voice. "Why did you leave the Navy?"

That seemed to be the million dollar question, the one he always answered with a shrug, a laugh and some silly story. "I didn't leave the Navy." He responded, using the same sentence he'd used before. And it was true, he never left the Navy.

"Don't give me that, I know you too well. . .Why did you give it up?" It was quite puzzling to her that a man with such good credentials and a high powered billet, who was in line to be the next JAG, would just throw it all away. That certainly wasn't like Harm at all.

He heaved a sigh. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss again with anyone. That evening seemed to be filled with revelations and confessions, so he decided to add another. "Not a lot of people know this." In fact, the only persons that did know were Tom Boone and Gordon Cresswell. "I was getting tired of being the boss. I don't think I ever respected Cresswell or Chegwidden as much as I do now."

Mac nodded in understanding. "Amazing how perceptions change, huh?"

However, his problem didn't really have to do with his command, more with a case and how badly it was handled. "Leading people takes a lot out of you and when they screw up. . ." His voice trailed off as he thought back to a few years prior. Things were going fairly smooth, with a bump or two that, like all other COs, made him question if he belonged in command. Just when things were leveling out, he was thrown one hell of a curve ball. "I had this Lieutenant Commander, a hot shot. . .kinda reminded me of. . . me. . . The case was so high profile and yet, so hush hush. . ." He swallowed down the bile that rose at his throat. Memories of that case would always haunt him along with the handful of others that forced him to wear his heart on his sleeve. "This case was. . .difficult. . .a female, a Marine who was raped by the base CO."

Even through the darkness he could discern that her face had fallen slightly, registering shock. "Oh, God." Rape cases always repulsed her. She couldn't quite figure out what misfiring neuron could make a man or a woman commit such a heinous and despicable crime. It was cases like that which she fought hard for because the right thing needed to be done and those persons capable of such acts needed to be removed from society for the greater good. She felt Harm tense slightly in a way that was odd coming from him. Apparently, the case got severely under his skin. It was then that she realized why, "You had to defend the CO didn't you?" She'd done the same, defended those that she knew were guilty as sin. It was her job, her duty, the part that sucked about being a JAG.

He almost read her thoughts. "You know, we've dealt with cases like these before. It comes down to duty and the oaths we took to get here. . .but this was different."

"How so?"

"For the most part, it's usually a he said/she said type of affair. . . This. . . .it happened, you could SEE it in her eyes, the fear she was trying to hide." It was a look that haunted him to this day. He could still see the woman's surprised look when she found Harm was defending the man she accused. It was almost like a blow over the head when Harm had promised he'd do everything to put him away. Yes, it was indeed the worst part of being a JAG. "When he walked into the room. . .it was eerie. . . You knew she was telling the truth. . . but the moment she was put on the stand, I obliterated her testimony. . .I'd never seen a woman cry so much before, Mac." As the woman moved from the stand, she kept hurling obscenities at Harm with her eyes filled with tears. Between harsh words she would plead him to help her and not allow the CO to get away with such a crime. "I finished the case. . .the CO won but was to be under further investigation. . .The woman killed herself."

Mac sucked her breath in suddenly. She could feel a tension and pain radiating off of him and for a brief moment, she settled in to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Harm." Her arms snaked out from under his, wrapping around Harm's torso. They remained silent for a moment, both emotionally taken by the strain it must have put on him. Ever so often there were cases like those that took with them your soul if you let it.

"I gave up the law then. I lost it. . .completely. . I didn't know what else to do until Gunny gave me that offer." True to what he had said earlier, he still hadn't left the Navy, but was offered a position that seemed to drop straight from the Heavens. "Tom Boone had found out I was leaving and somehow finagled me into the reserves."

"I bet Mattie's loving California." Mac said with a grin remembering how excited she had been ones things had settled down. She loved it there, more so than Washington with its harsh winters. In California, she felt happier despite her personal problems.

"Oh yea, especially since Mom and Frank spoil her all the time. . .She misses it when she's at Annapolis."

These little bits of small talk healed Mac in ways that were inexplicable. It was almost like getting to know someone from the beginning. It felt like the beginning, when words were easy and carefree, before the turmoil that was their dance. Those times seemed so ancient and she longed to piece them together, to come full circle. "Hey, how's your grandmother doing? I haven't. . ." She wanted to keep the conversation going in order to wear herself out and, hopefully, fall into a dreamless sleep. In the darkness, she felt a sharp tense in his body and without words, instantly, she knew. "Oh no. . Harm, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine, really."

"When did she pass on?."

Harm swallowed hard, willing himself not to breakdown as he did every time he thought about Sarah Rabb. Her death, while not completely shocking, had been hell on him. He felt guilty for not being a better grandson, for not visiting more often. For not taking those little pieces of wisdom that came with her age. "Two summers ago. Hey, she was almost ninety two. . .It's alright. . ." It wasn't alright. With his grandmother gone, he'd lost a slice of life, something that he only got back after his cross-country flighty with Mattie. "She's partially the reason I wound up here in San Diego."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd received a message that Grams was sick. . .So, I took some leave and headed over to her bedside. . spent a week at Belleview. . ." The whole week he'd spent at his grandmother's side, only moving when absolutely needed. Frank and Trish had been present as well as the local priest who had been called into administer her last rights. Harm had seen death and plenty of it, but it just didn't prepare him. Fundamentally, he knew this was for the best. Sarah had suffered through two strokes and a severe case of pulmonary edema which had been misdiagnosed and wrongly treated as bronchitis. To think that he could have done something tore him up inside. During his weekly calls, she'd seemed alright, it was all a ruse so that he wouldn't worry. "She told me she wasn't leaving the farmhouse to anyone. . .She knew that I especially had a penchant for living in the past and she wouldn't allow me to do that if she could help it. So she had made a stipulation in her will that the farmhouse would be sold and the money from it would come to me so that I could have a home of my own." He remembered how upset he was that she never told him this. Harm understood quite well her methods and knew that she was right, if the farmhouse would have stayed, he would have done anything to keep it running in order to hold onto his past memories. It was for his own good and yet, he felt awful about it.

"And now your house is just a pile of rubble." She said sadly, somehow wanting to take away some of his pain. "I'm sorry all of this has happened to you."

Harm remained silent for a moment as he contemplated the turmoil of the last five years. It would seem the two of them were thrown into a whirlwind of sorts. It was upsetting, to say the least. Although he had been angry with her last minute attempt to have him stay, Harm always wanted the best for her – for Mac to be happy and she seemed to be anything but. Sure, both of their professional lives were thriving, but what did that matter if they couldn't find a semblance of happiness in their personal lives? "Seems the two of us attract problems."

Mac sighed, that was certainly the truth. "You seem happy though. I mean, at least you get to fly. . . Flying is your life." She said, with a said tone, which wasn't lost on him. He could only deduced that it still scared him to know that was still a pilot.

"Which is why the reserves aren't so bad. . .I put my time in and get to go supersonic." Again he remained silent, contemplating a past that he loved to revert to. The what ifs that relentlessly plagued him. "This. . .I never told this to anyone." He began with a slightly whispered voice, "I expected to be CAG. . .I wanted that more than anything. . ." Even in his youth he would often have daydreams of leading the squadron of flying with his team and going after the 'bad guys.' It wasn't as 'romantic' in real life. The 'bad guys' weren't fictitious, they were flesh and blood, people whose lives ended by your own hands. Still, he lived for the speed and his intricate knowledge of how to command an aircraft so that it became part of him. "Life threw me one hell of a curve ball; I struck out a few times . .I guess it didn't wind up so bad at the end. . .I don't regret it. . . though I wish I wouldn't have lost my RIO in the process . .I've never forgiven myself."

The Marines were Mac's life, her second family. A group that took her in when she had no where else to go. They broke her down and reshaped her to the strong, professional woman she was now. Her reckless life had been left behind and with it the parts that had threatened to bring Sarah MacKenzie down for good. "Hearing you talk about your life has always amazed me. . . I really wish I could, somehow, take you back in time, make sure that ramp strike didn't happen. . .You are so happy when you are flying. . .I wish that wasn't taken away. . . you certainly do not love the law that much."

She was correct in her assessment – law would never match his love of flying though so of their more elaborate cases came pretty close. But, there was _one _thing, a not-so-tiny detail that she'd completely missed out on. Something that was as essential to him as flying ever could be. "If I wouldn't have been interested in law, I never would have met you. That alone is a major denominator that could have stopped me from going back." And it did until that dance of theirs was becoming too overwhelming and another woman was trying to trap him. So he'd left and regretted not telling her how he felt then and asking her to wait for him.

Mac chuckled slightly, disbelieving that he'd prefer her over a plane. "I'm not buying it Harm."

"It's true." He defended.

"Even after our arguments?"

"Especially then! You gotta admit, they are rather _passionate_, those arguments of ours." He cursed himself the moment the words came out. Harm had given a bit too much away and only prayed that she wouldn't run with it. Tonight wasn't about following a lose cause, it was about helping her through a tough day. Still, ash she lay in his arms, the past haunted him, resurfacing memories that he'd tried to bury when he unsuccessfully tried to forget Sarah MacKenzie. "Been a while since we last hot bunked."

"Paraguay." The word still stung, no matter how many times it had been uttered. It seemed like their relationship had two phases – Pre Paraguay and Post Paraguay or Missed Chances and Broken Dreams.

It wasn't a subject that he wanted to dwell on. Harm believed that part of the reason that nightmare happened was because he didn't stop her from leaving. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of the desert. Though I am not too sure you can call that hot bunking." He chuckled, tightening his hold on her body. It felt entirely too nice to hold her then, in the middle of no where. For years he'd thought of what could have happened, if anything could have happened. Maybe a kiss? Maybe more?

Mac was thinking along the lines of the same thing. That night, for those brief moments of near intimacy, she was laying with her legs in between his, his coat covering both their bodies. She didn't need body heat, just having him that close was boiling her blood. God, so many things went wrong after that. If only she could go back in time. "It was nice."

"Yea, pretty nice. . .Until it got blown to smithereens, pun intended."

Despite herself, she couldn't help but laugh. It was just another one of the obstacles that just seemed to get in their road to happiness – if that road even existed for them. "How about out in the mountains? You kept me pretty warm for a squid." She teased, recalling a mixture of emotions. She wanted to leave, to run away from the poachers and stop the fire from the bullet wound that she swore would consume her leg. Yet, there were moments, sweet moments, when the only thing she wanted was to remain out in the wilderness with her partner.

"I didn't sleep that night at all, I was too worried about you bleeding to death on me." Worried was definitely an understatement. He was so terrified he would lose her that he didn't sleep much at all. Most of the evening was spent keeping a vigil over the woman in his arms. As she slept he swore he could feel the warmth being sucked out of her. It was a miracle she had survived. "You were a damn fine Marine out there, Mac."

"No I wasn't, I broke down."

"But you recovered, and despite the pain and a raging fever, you kept on." As much as he loved to tease her about being a Marine, there were moments where he saw just what his partner was really made of. "I am not sure I could have survived."

"Sure you could, you are just as strong as I am."

"I am not talking physical strength, Sarah. . .emotionally, I think you handle things better than I do."

She snorted then lifted her head from where it was resting on his shoulder. "No, I don't. . ." Sighing, she snuggled in closer, enjoying the honesty they were both willing to share. She only hoped it wouldn't open up either of them for another attack. She wasn't too sure that she was capable of taking another snide comment from him. "Emotionally, if I can be brutally honest, we're both idiots."

For a moment, all was quiet, it seemed they were both mulling over that fact until each of them burst out laughing. "Is that the formal term?" Harm questioned.

"Take it as you like."

Moments like these he realized that things might just be alright for them. It was good to have his friend back. Slowly, he leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. "Night Mac."

What shocked them both was Mac's bold attempt. She leaned in as well intending to give him a light peck on the cheek. At the last moment, she switched tracks and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. "Night Harm."  
--------------------------  
Outofit - Did you just call Harm an idiot! Well, see SOMEONE could kiss someone. Gotta love Mac. ;)

MiDush - Yea, the term intense can pretty much classify just about anything I write. I'll toss in A LOT of shit. ;) Talk about being bored. Things will get better, but not for a few more chapters. But soon, there will be a big ol smooooooooching moment and one pissed off Vukovic. ;)

CBW - Meaty chapter! You guys just get all happy when I give details for things. BREATHE!Of course you know Vic will get his, but he's going to do something very stupid, I think. Well, I know. ;) It might cost him his umm epaulets.

NK - My car is better, thanks, just needs new tires. Not that they are on threads or anything, but it would be nice. ;)

Jamie - Harm just needs to grab Mac and give her one of those toe curling kisses we read so much about. Then have a night of hot, wild, passionate sex and that's it. Course, then the story would be boring. ;)

Foxy - LOL! Peripheral vision rawks! ;) Go Mac! ;)

Froggy - You leaping freak you! LOL I cracked up when I sware your review, just like a froggy to want Harmy to leap. Go Harm Go!

Nix - Susan and Michael to hook up? That would be a scary notion, don't you think:/


	12. In The Middle Of A Heartbeat

Okie dokie, here's part 12. I had to re-write it. Actually, a lot of things are being re-written, the original one had some argument and I wasn't in the mood for Harm and Mac to argue at the moment. I don't like this part save for an chat with Mac and Harriet. I liked it less with the argument, so I just removed it. ;)

Anyway. . .Part 13 or 14 will get them where you guys all want them to be. Think SMOOCH and possibily a little roll in the hay. Unsure if it will be X Rated, doubtful, haven't been in the smut mood. Live with it people. ;) Not that I can post it here, but I'll let you know if I write it and how you can read it. You sickos! ;)

Enjoy!

Jackie

PART 12 – In The Middle Of A Heart Beat

1345 Local  
Roberts' Residence  
San Diego, California

Nothing came up the morning after they had, technically, slept together. Not in the biblical sense, mind you, but to Mac, who had spent about a month without a good night's sleep, being in Harm's arms meant the world. The morning wasn't awkward at all, simply nice, sweet. They exchanged light conversation, a few laughs but he'd ignored that kiss altogether. Mac had figured that her boldness would mean something to him. Maybe it would be the catalyst that would send them down the right path. Though Harm didn't out right reject her, she still felt a pain that mirrored the kind she felt on the ferry in Sydney. She'd put the ball solidly in his court again and nothing happened. She'd been literally caught again in the middle of a heartbeat.

From the Robert's kitchen she stood over the sink, glancing out the window to find Harm, Bud and the kids playing in the yard. She chuckled when little AJ tackled Harm, sending him to the ground. Quickly Jimmy and the twins jumped on him, all trying to pin him down like the little people in _Gulliver's Travels. _Mac had long since given up on the idea of even a four percent chance of having a child. She settled for watching and helping her godchildren grow. Still, there was something about seeing Harm with them that made this hidden ache inside of her manifest. Maybe Dr. McCool was right when she suggested that a Harm's idea for a 5 year 'baby' time table and her willingness to agree was a subconscious attempt at subterfuge.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Mac finish helping with Harriet's famous chicken salad. "Just slip it in the fridge then we can veg out while the boys mind the kids." As much as she loved being a mother, Harriet also loved her alone time and dishing the kids out on Harm and Bud was a godsend. She grabbed the pitcher of lemonade, two wine glasses and headed towards the living room with Mac in tow.

Mac slipped into the sofa with a long sigh. It was nice, for once, not to be alone; to have friends. Her first few months out in San Diego were pleasant, but she missed Harriet and Bud, the kids. She missed Harm - a fact that she hid well. "I'm really glad you guys are here. . .I've told you that, right?"

Harriet swallowed down a gulp of lemonade and chuckled, "Several times. . .And we're glad to be here. . .I was telling Bud the other day, we should have just jumped at the chance. . .Ops wasn't the same without you or Harm there."

"I like that you call us by our first names. I have to wrestle Bud to stop calling me 'ma'am.'" She said with a smirk. "It's been nice having Harm around too. . .I mean, nice to have a roomie." She blushed slightly, hoping she didn't give away just how much she enjoyed having Harm around. Her friend's next question blew her COMPLETELY out of the water.

"So have you and Harm. . ._You_ _know_?" Harriet was practically beaming. Her smile was uncharacteristically wicked and by the look on Mac's face, she knew this was going to be difficult.

Mac chose to hide behind ignorance. "Have we _what_?" Not that it mattered because stalling would just make Harriet want to know more.

"Oh, come on Mac. . .You aren't working together anymore so you can't hide behind military protocol forever. . . there's nothing standing in the way but your pride." If their past conversations gave her much to go on, Harriet knew Mac was _in love _with Harm and she doubted it would be possible for the Marine to shake those feelings despite their past. "I mean, you two are _living together_ now"

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Defensively Mac stated. She reached over to a glass of lemonade that was sitting on the coffee table and took a long gulp. "It's not. . .it's not that simple." No it wasn't simple, things between she and Harm never were and probably never would be. Maybe he was right when he said that things were complicated; she was wrong to believe otherwise. A shaky breath was the indication to the amount of emotion she was feeling. Damnit, why did things between them have to be so difficult? Then again, maybe it didn't have to be. "I don't want to lose him. . .We spent too much time apart as it is. . .If it happens again, this time, I don't think I'd recover." She sighed deeply as if the admission cost her something.

Harriet hadn't intended to make Mac uncomfortable, she just wanted her friend to react and admit that she still had feelings for Harm. "Why would you lose him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Again, the Marine snapped back rapidly feeling suddenly guilty at the sad look on her friends face. Harriet was trying to hard to make sure she was happy, why couldn't she see that this wasn't the route to take? "We've lost each other so many times before. . .Why would this work now?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

Fate? It really wasn't something that Mac thought of because fate had never been kind to her before. "It brought us together. . .sort of."

Nodding in agreement, Harriet moved towards the edge of the sofa, reaching out to place a hand over Mac's. "It can keep you together forever."

It would have been easy to give in to that temptation. To believe that everything was right in the world which mean that she and Harm had a future. But if anything, their past dictated one thing, "Fate has never been kind to either of us. . ."

"Sometimes you need to manipulate fate. . ."

Mac clenched her jaw, she hated this negativity that sometimes came over here when she thought about her and Harm, but she couldn't help it. "If it needs manipulating, it isn't fate, Harriet."

Harriet stood up quickly, letting out a truly unfeminine grunt. Things between Harm and Mac had driven her nuts when they were back at Falls Church. Now, it was worse. There weren't any reasons that she could see why the two couldn't be together. "Mac, there's a reason, some sort of wonderful and cosmic reason why, even after four years of being angry with each other, you've been put back at the beginning."

"I guess." She still couldn't help but feel dejected and she had a good reason. Just as she couldn't take away that 'never' comment, his statement that he didn't love her still made her heart ache physically. So much for not wanting to feel over Harm anymore. "Harriet, maybe we're only made to be friends you know?" She added with a sigh, sinking herself further into the sofa.

"Oh please, Mac! No matter what you do, you can't run away from him. . .and he can't run away from you. . .it's like you're. . .Intrinsic." Harriet settled herself next to her friend, grinning impishly.

"Intrinsic?" Just what the hell was her friend trying to say?

"Things that are intrinsic belong to each other. . .You belong to him just as much as he belongs to you."

"Hmmm." Mac took a long sip of the lemonade, giving up a moment of silence while she contemplated what Harriet had just told her. "Intrinsic, huh? So why then. . .Why doesn't he ever _react_ to me?. . .Trying to get Harm to show some intent towards is like banging your head against a brick wall."

Harriet raised an eyebrow in amusement. Okay, so it wasn't a full out 'I love him' confession that she wanted to hear, but it was a start. "Does that mean you've made a move? Recently?"

Had she made a move? Well, a kiss could be considered a move. True, it wasn't one of those passionate, toe curling, Earth shattering kisses, but she felt _something._ Didn't he? "We kissed. . .Actually, I kissed him the other night. . ."

"How was it?"

Mac shrugged, "It was nothing. . .I mean just a quick peck on the lips. Nothing to write home about." She shifted nervously hating to admit any of this to her friend. "Nothing else happened." Her voice was laden with the deep disappointment she felt. "I. . .maybe this is all we're meant to be?" She said low enough for Harriet to miss.

Outside, Harm was running around with Jimmy attached to his back. "Alright, buddy, Uncle Harm needs a break." He put the child down, then headed over to the picnic table which Bud was resting on. "Jesus they are a handful." Chuckling, he settled down across from Bud and happily took a long pull from the beer that was set in front of him. "Ah, thanks Bud."

"Not a problem, sir."

Harm gave Bud the evil eye. "Bud, it's Harm. . .HARM not sir. . .and Mac's, MAC not ma'am." He shook his head in amusement, not sure that the younger man would ever allow himself to break that military formality. "You'd think we were acquaintances or something."

"Okay, Harm." Stretching out, he glanced over to his children and then towards Harm to find a sad expression on his face. "Something wrong?"

Was something wrong? Quite frankly, things in Harm's life were at a jumble at the current moment. His thoughts were running a million miles an hour. "Just thinking, Bud. . .I envy you sometimes. . .You have everything I ever wanted."

"Wife and kids?"

Harm nodded slowly, sighing when he thought about the other woman inside the Robert's home. She was it for him, he decided that long ago. Then what had made him stop all possibilities of them being together? Why was it that each and every time she made a move, he froze or ran away? Worst of all, why did he tell her he didn't love her when it was just the opposite. If anything, he loved her now more than ever. Being in her arms last night, didn't quite help. True, he was detached, doing it because she needed physical comfort, but when she kissed him, he nearly became unglued.

What was that supposed to mean anyway? That she wanted him? If that were the case, the feeling was mutual. But, with Mac he didn't want just the intimate aspects of a relationship, he wanted everything. He just wasn't sure she was willing to give him her all. "It would be nice to have a family. . .of some form." His eyes glanced towards the Roberts' home where he found Mac and Harriet stepping outside each sitting down on a patio chair. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Bud. "But, I figure, if the Navy wanted me to have a wife, they'd issue me one." His attempt at humor was a bit sick, something that he'd used in the past to cover up the reasons why he was unwed and unattached.

Leaning in, Bud caught Harm's attention completely with a sentence that sent him in a slight whirlwind. "Harm, didn't the Navy issue you one already?" He motioned towards Mac, waving over at the girls before turning back to his friend. "You can stop denying whatever it is that you and the Col. .. I mean, Mac, have."

Beer spewed out of Harm's mouth as he coughed violently. With a grimace he wiped away some of the beer that came out of his nose and glared at Bud who was out right laughing at him. Roughly, he took a napkin that was offered and dabbled his clothing slightly. "Thanks, Bud."

"Guess I struck a nerve." The younger man said nonchalantly, his grin beaming even more so as his mentor seemed severely uncomfortable. "Harm. . .why don't you just admit that you love her?"

Groaning, Harm placed his head on the table. 'Not Bud, too!' He thought, wishing for the moment that he could be invisible. What was it with people lately? Why did they all seem to want to patch him up? Even speaking with Mattie a few evenings ago, she had, hinted that maybe it was time to take a step with Mac. And it wasn't that he didn't want to, God knows she occupied his mind more than she should. Harm was afraid. He was never good with relationships, neither was she and combining two people with such problems did not equate to anything good. "Bud, what is it that you think you know?" He opted for the stubborn approach, knowing that, in his frame of mind, he could probably be opened up like a book.

"You know? Things would be so much simpler if you two just. .. opened up." Bud stood, picked up Harm's, now empty, beer bottle and patted his friend on the back. "Anyone who's been around you two know there's magic there. . .Wise up before you lose her altogether." With that, he headed away from Harm, leaving him to contemplate his final words.

Harm glanced over at the Robert's children. They were innocent, unknowing of the dangers of the real world. Still, they had one thing that Harm never did, the capability to understand what it is to love and be loved. That part of him was taken away at the tender age of 6. Despite his want to have someone in his life, his inability to open up, to show real love seemed to elude him. Turning towards the adults, he couldn't help but glance at Mac. She was wearing a USMC t-shirt and faded blue jeans and still, she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. He wanted her, but it was more profound than just a want. He needed her in his life and yet, he couldn't quite figure out the ways to tell her so. Words hadn't been enough. Hadn't he told her that he loved her, way back when she was marrying Mic? That should have been enough to drive her into his arms.

Sighing in frustration, he lifted himself off the picnic table and slowly headed towards the adults. Often he had contemplated just seducing her and getting this tension out of the way. Maybe then they could be normal friends. But his heart wouldn't let him do that because he knew that from the first moment he made love to Sarah MacKenzie, there would be no turning back. He headed up the porch steps and walked over to a round patio table with a huge hunter green umbrella. As luck would have it, the only seat left was next to Mac. "Hey sailor, looking kinda glum." She teased him, nudging him playfully.

"Nah, just tired, I guess. . .The kids wore me out." He lied. Well, not entirely, the kids _had_ worn him out. Turning to Mac he smiled his best flyboy smile and nudged her back. "And why did you two ladies leave us men to fend off the kids _alone?_"

Harriet raised her hands in surrender. "If I remember correctly, you and Bud said you could handle the kids while Mac and I prepared lunch, it's not my fault they decided to gang up on you." She grinned sincerely, pleased that Harm had chosen to take part in her children's lives again. The twins were too young to remember him, but AJ often asked about his Uncle Harm. "AJ especially missed you."

Harm's face flushed a bright red of embarrassment. Whatever problems he had with Mac, he should have never allowed himself to lose touch with his true friends. As a Godfather, he had certain responsibilities that he shirked the day he decided that he didn't need anyone. Frowning, he turned towards the yard, watching the kids play with a highly diplomatic, and ever talkative AJ, who was making sure his sister was ganging up on the two other boys. "I missed him too, Harriet. . .Look, I ah. . ." He swallowed down the lump at the back of his throat. God had he missed out on things. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch. . ." He slowly turned to his friends, embarrassed that so many emotions were plaguing him as of late. "It's just that. . .I ah. . . was so far away. . ." He deadpanned, trying to find words that would substitute for the truth. More than anything, the reason why he'd stayed out of contact had to do with Mac. He was afraid of what the Roberts' would say, what information they would exchange. His anger towards his former partner wouldn't allow him to stay in touch. "I just didn't want to live in the past."

From under the table, he felt Mac's hand brushing his own, her fingers trailing light, soothing circles. "I know that sounds lame, but. . .I just couldn't handle it. . .any of it." He sighed deeply, practically deflating in front of his friends. "But, I'm glad we can still be friends. .. I ah, I hope we can, that is."

It was apparent from the bright smile on Bud's face how he felt about the situation. Harriet was much more difficult to read. She'd been upset with him for not returning calls, for not contacting her family. But, Harriet just couldn't hold a grudge when both Harm and Mac had been there for her family so many times. "I'm not going to say I wasn't upset. . ." She began, then chuckled, "Actually, I was downright pissed off at you. . .But I understand."

Harm breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because. .. I really did miss you. . ." He turned to Mac, his intense gaze lingering, "I missed all of you." She felt her hand giving his a soft squeeze, her own admission that he wasn't the only one missing them.

A Few Days Later  
1458 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest  
San Diego, California

Vic was carrying his head just a bit higher that day, and with good reason, he was being promoted. The news had come early that day and he was ordered to keep his mouth shut until the JAG Conference Ball where he and Lt. Mayfield would receive their new bars. "Jen, babe, is the Colonel available?" He stopped in front of Coates' desk giving her his most charming smile.

"_Lieutenant,_ I've asked you, several times, to drop the derogatory comments. . .Yes, the Colonel is available, let me patch you through." Today there was something about Vic that made her skin crawl. He'd been walking around all morning with a holier than thou, cocky attitude which was starting to tick her off. "Colonel, ma'am. . .Lieutenant Vukovic to see you." She hung up the phone and glanced up at him. "Go right in."

"Thank you, Jen." He practically strutted into Mac's office, barely standing at attention as he waited for her to finish typing something on the computer. He took that moment to give her a once over. She seemed upset by something and had been all week long. Once Mac glanced up at him, he glared straight to the window behind her, hoping she hadn't caught him leering.

Mac sighed deeply, saved the document that she was working on and turned to Vic. "What can I help you with Lieutenant?" She really wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with him at the present moment. The whole week had been a total bust, from bad cases to her missing Harm half of the time. It had been relatively upsetting because she needed to talk to him, to bounce ideas off. Somehow, she'd forgotten that during the past years she had stopped needing him. "What was that?" Lost in her thoughts, she barely realized Vic had asked her something.

"The ball, ma'am. .. I was wondering if you had a date." He flashed her a charming grin which widened at her look of confusion. "I realize we are several ranks apart, but that doesn't mean we can't show up to the ball _together._" In fact, several other officers had often been accompanied by junior officers. It was work related and not a big deal. "I mean, if you don't have a date that is."

Mac furled her brow, studying him intently. What was he up to? "I don't have a date, but I'm afraid I'll be a bit busy to be any good company."

Vic flashed another charming smile. "I really don't mind. . . thing is I don't want to go alone." But there was another reason past that. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when a new epaulet was added to his uniform. It pleased him beyond belief that, somehow, he'd been able to go above Mac. She'd been more sensitive towards him, not as snippy, which made him believe that Harm had, indeed, spoken to her. Little did he know that Harm never did. "And I am man enough to admit that."

Despite her dislike of the junior officer, she had to laugh. "As admirable as find your honesty, Lieutenant, I really can't."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He insisted, but someone caught Mac's attention. Her expression, which portrayed her current amusement to his antics, had changed completely. "Ma'am?"

Mac's eyes lightened up, her facial features lifted as she smiled brightly to the visitor leaning against her doorframe. "Hey."

Whipping around Vic found one Harmon Rabb Junior leaning up against Mac's doorframe. He ground his teeth in anger. Sobering, he smiled at the man. "Captain, sir."

"Lieutenant, Colonel. . .May I?" He pointed towards the office, not wanting to walk in without an invitation. With an amused grin, he noticed Vic's apprehension, the way his body tensed almost as if he were the Alpha male trying to battle it out with another.

She swept her hand over the room while nodding. "Of course you may. . .Lieutenant, dismissed."

"I hope you'll reconsider." Vic came to attention, made a perfect about face then headed out of the office. Jen wasn't at her desk which allotted him time to remain outside of Mac's office.

Harm settled himself in one of Mac's guest chairs and sighed, "What did Lt. Sleaze want?" He couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about the younger man. True, Harm hadn't told her Vic's threat in fact, he'd tried, as much as possible to protect Mac by going around to Tom Boone who was still serving as SECNAV's aid. Still, too many ambitious people have done absolutely ghastly things to get to the top, Vic seemed to fit the description.

Waving him off, she stood, turning to close the blinds which were reflecting light onto her computer screen. "Never mind, Vic's just being Vic."

"Oh, so it's _Vic_ now?" He raised a brow in amusement or rather, in shock. Was she warming up to the younger man? "Funny, I didn't think you liked him much."

"Harm, drop it." She pleaded, finding that his tone of voice was lined with just a bit too much jealousy for her taste. Did he really think so little of her? That she would give in to a younger man just because. They stared at each other for a moment, each of them fighting a battle of wills. It was easy to take a cheap shot, to push them to that breaking point again. But, neither of them wanted that, especially since they were sharing a roof. "I need a favor."

"Another one?" He joked, placing a briefcase on his lap, which he then snapped open. From it he pulled out a thick file folder. "This is everything we could find on Master Chief Daniels. . .His wife was paying us a small fortune to watch him. . .Since all files are Rabb and Galindez's property, you are allowed to use them." Harm spoke in his best, business man voice, grinning slightly at the pleased look on Mac's face.

She thumbed quickly through the files breathing a sigh of relief. The case with Master Chief Daniels was a rather tricky one. He was accused of using enlisted men in order to smuggle narcotics from various places in the world. The men would be paid for their silence or threatened into compliance. As a result, none of them were willing to talk, so Mac had to find other methods. She and Harm were discussing the case a few evenings ago, bouncing ideas off of him, when the name struck him as familiar. He offered to give her what they knew, mostly information dug up pertaining to the Chief's wife who believed he was cheating on her. "That's a lot of information."

"He's a dirty guy." He frowned slightly, not understanding why some men couldn't honor their marital vows. Of course, marriage, to some, was subjective. "Anyway, we're still doing some investigation, it should wrap up by next week so anything we have, I'll copy and give to you."

Grabbing the file, she placed it in her drawer and locked it, securing the documents from prying eyes. "You know, you could have waited until we were both at home."

'At home?' Vic mouthed. He was leaning against the wall, flattening himself against the wall, hiding behind the door which was the entrance way to the outer office. It was common knowledge that Harm was staying with Mac while he figured out what to do with his living arrangement. Most people in the office had seen him as a hero for making sure Mac was not hurt in the blast.

With an impish grin, Harm shrugged, "I was hoping to take you to lunch. . .But, I guess you're busy." He said, spying at the stacks of papers on her desk. "How are the things for the conference going?"

"Good, they start off tomorrow, Friday and Saturday, which leads me to the favor." She bit her lower lip, trying to decide the best form to ask him. It was a modern world, she was fairly the modern woman. Then why was it so difficult to ask him out on a 'date.'

"Shoot."

Nervously, she tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. It was now or never. "The conferences end on Friday and Creswell thought it would be nice to have some sort of Farewell Ball, you know? Formal uniforms for the men, gowns for the ladies. A bunch of bigwigs, getting drunk and trading stories, etc."

"Sounds normal. . .we've gone to several of those before."

"Yes, we have." She breathed a slight sigh of relief. Though, in the past, they weren't officially on a 'date.' She and Harm had gone together to several balls and dances and events. Then why was this so difficult to get out. "Which brings me up to the favor. . .Would you be my date?"

The quickness of his response took them both by surprise, "I can't, Mac." Harm knew he was letting her down again, maybe even shooting her down, but he had his principles to thing about. "It's not you. . . I mean, I would love to go. . .out. . .with you. . Ah, but. . .this isn't part of my world anymore." He glanced around the office, his eyes lingering on objects that symbolized the law. "I don't belong to JAG. . .Some would argue that I barely belong to the Navy."

"I can't Mac." Sad quickly. "I would love to, really. . .but that isn't part of my world anymore. . I don't belong to JAG. . .Some would argue that I barely belong to the Navy. . .I just can't."

A smug smile of victory appeared on Vic's lips. 'Yes!' If the Colonel wasn't going with the Captain, that left a little opening for him. As much as he'd told himself he would stop pursing the Colonel, it was just too difficult not to. There was something about Mac that attracted him and it wasn't just her looks. Perhaps it was the want to knock down her holier than thou attitude when it came to him. But, this was definitely a move in the right direction.

A seasoned poker player would normally have trouble reading Mac, but at that moment, she _looked_ vulnerable. It was just a stupid ball, nothing of severe importance and still, she took his unwillingness to accompany her as a blow. "Oh. . .I umm. . .didn't think about that." And she really hadn't thought that maybe he would be uncomfortable with a bunch of JAGs. After all, no matter how badly he hated the law at the moment, she knew it was still part of him, something that wasn't easy to shake. "It's fine, Harm. . .I'll just go with Vuckovic."

It amused her to see Harm's face turn about five shades lighter than it was. She giggled slightly, giving away the fact that she was just kidding. "Ha. Ha. Funny, Marine. Really funny." Grabbing his suitcase, Harm stood up. "I better get out of your hair. . .I'll probably be in late tonight. . .I have a ton of things to do."

Mac nodded, "I do too. . .Calls to make, paperwork to sign. . . the usual. . . Let me walk you out." She came around her desk and headed with him out of her office, past the inner office and to the bullpen. "Be careful, alright?"

Harm turned to face her, a smile gracing his lips. "You worried about me, MacKenzie?"

"You're my friend, of course I am. . .Besides, you had that knee swollen the other day."

"I'm only hoping it doesn't bother me to sit in a cockpit for several hours. . .We have some training program coming up soon." He confessed. Though his knee had healed, it occasionally hurt badly. The swelling had been kept at bay and Mac had been quite helpful with his recovery. Still, he hated to see the only part of his Naval career that he had left, tossed into the wind.

"Just take it easy. . .I'll see you later?" At least, she hoped she did. One of the little pleasures in her life was having him just a few feet away in another room. There hadn't been any episodes like that night when he'd slept by her, but that didn't mean she didn't need him. Just having him around made her feel better, safer.

Harm headed towards the double doors, waving goodbye. "Don't wait up, I'll probably be in very late."

Mac heaved a deep sigh, turned on her heel and was trying to make it to her office when Vukovic seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

Vic's grin widened slightly, he was rather enjoying the little conversation he over heard. "Oh, nothing ma'am. . . I was headed out to lunch, would you like me to bring you something?"

His whole demeanor was much different that usual. True, he'd always been a pain in the butt in regards to her, but he was being very. . charming. . .as of late and that was starting to bother her. "No, I am fine. . .enjoy your lunch." She weaved her way past him, closing the door for the outer office and her own office, before settling back to work.


	13. Refuse To Dance

Hey gang!

Here's a way to start your work week with a story. There are some fun aspects to this chapter. For the record, some people didn't like the past chapter, I didn't either. Go figure. ;)

Anyway, some people wanted Mattie and Trish kicking Harm's six, you got it! For all of those people that wanted reasons to hate Vic more, you got that two. For all of you wanting Harm and Mac to hit the sheets. . .you don't got it. . .but a chapter from now, that can change. ;)

Yes, tease, I know I suck, but you love me anyway. Heheheh.

EnjoY!

Jackie

PART 13 – Refuse To Dance

1730 Local  
Burnett Residence  
La Jolla, California

The weather was beginning to change, but it was still warm enough to spend time by the pool. Harm stood at the edge, his feet together, preparing to dive in. He jumped up, made a perfect summersault, then landed cleanly in the water. "Go Harm!" Mattie yelled from where she sat on the steps of the shallow end of the pool.

Harm broke the surface, taking long strokes until he was next to her. "How was that?"

"Awesome. . ." She smiled brightly at him, then wrapped her arms around him, hugging Harm tightly. "I missed you a lot. . .Trish and Frank want to go next year, if we do, you are SO going, screw work."

"I agree with, Mattie, darling." Trish stepped out carrying a tray with fresh lemonade. "Screw work." She set the tray on the patio table under the umbrella and took a seat. It was good to be home. Of course, she knew that Harm was never the type to stay out of trouble and though she was worried, Trish was not surprised to hear about his house trouble – if you could call it that. "So why didn't you stay here? You never told me. . .You do have the keys."

Harm shrugged. It was true when he told Mac that he didn't want to be alone in the large house, but it was a little bit more to do with him staying with her. "The house is too big, Mom. . .And I. . ."

"I think he just wanted to stay with Mac." Mattie grinned impishly, raising her eyebrow as Harm glared at her. "What? I asked you once if you loved her, you said 'yes.' Are we to believe otherwise?"

Trish's mouth hung slightly open. She'd know, possibly from the first time Harm had mentioned his new partner that he was falling for the Marine. Her attempts to get him to admit that had been futile. Could it be that his daughter had succeeded in breaking down his walls? "He admitted it?"

Mattie walked out of the pool and came to sit next to Trish. "Yup! I just wish I'd had a recorder handy." She chuckled winking at Harm whose face was burning a deep shade of red.

Angrily, Harm pushed off the wall, kicking hard with his feet as he swam the expanse of the pool. He came up for air, spun around and began swimming the other way. Why couldn't people leave him alone in regards to Mac? He loved her, yes, but he wouldn't risk making a move. Not now, when he was so unsure of himself, as if he'd ever been sure in regards to Sarah MacKenzie.

Frowning, Mattie looked away from him, staring off into the distance. All she wanted was for him to be happy and she knew, too damned well that his happiness depended on a certain female Marine. During the years they spent in London, she'd never once seen Harm actually be happy. Sure, he was ecstatic of her progress, her ability to fight the odds and be whole again, but in regards to himself, he'd become somewhat of a grumpy old man.

But, perhaps the worst was his relationship with Susan O'Connor, the civilian lawyer who had, somehow, managed to move herself into their home. Mattie _hated_ her and the feeling was mutual. Despite all of the times she tried to break the two up, Susan had sidestepped all advances, practically taken Harm away from her. There were days, when she preferred to remain at the rehab clinic rather than go home. In her room she had various pictures but two that she treasured greatly, one of her with Harm and one taken with Mac and Jen when the Marine had taken her shopping as Harm was away and on a carrier. In a fit of jealousy, Susan had destroyed that picture.

"Sometimes I think he does this on purpose, almost as if being miserable protects him from being hurt."

Trish sighed deeply. Though Mattie still was, very much, a kid, the girl could definitely hit the nail right on the head. "He never got over losing his father and as a result, he's never learned how to be loved."

"Mac deserves better than him, then." She turned to her grandmother to find a shocked expression on her face. "I mean, I sure wouldn't want to be with a guy that can't tell me what he feels."

"You shouldn't be thinking about guys at all." A wet Harm stepped out of the pool, then stretched out on a lounger which was right next to the women. He chuckled slightly at Mattie's shocked expression. Thankfully, he hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, just the tail end.

Mattie stuck her tongue out at him. "At some point I might want to get married, have kids. .you know? That sort of thing, since I am very much heterosexual, would require a guy."

"Hey, I am not saying not to do that. . .Just do it when you're forty."

Grasping an ice cube out of her lemonade, Trish chucked it at her son, laughing earnestly as he groaned at the intrusion. "This from a forty five year old who is unwed and came to have a daughter by pure luck."

"Why are you two ganging up on me?"

"Someone has to!" Their simultaneous response was the answer and though Harm seemed mildly peeved at the comment, he chose to ignore it.

"Toss me the phone, would you? I'm going to tell Mac that I am not going to her place tonight." He caught the phone as Mattie tossed it to him, then flipped it open and dialed the digits.

Trish shook her head in amusement. The two were living together, didn't that mean a thing to either of them? How stubborn can two people be. Glancing out towards the beach she had a wonderful idea, one that would likely benefit her son. "Harmon, why don't you ask Mac to come over? I'll go start the grill, put a few steaks on, you told me she likes those." With a wicked grin she added, "Oh, and tell her to bring a bathing suit." If she had it her way Harm and Mac would fall into each other's arms by nightfall.

"Mooom!" Patiently, he waited for her to pick up, instead he got the machine. "Hey, Marine . . .It's me. . uh. . .Harm, I guess you're getting ready for the ball. . er. . or something. . .I'm not going. . I mean, I am not staying over at your place tonight. . .Staying at my parent's. . .you know the number if anything. . .Uh, have fun, okay?. . .Bye." When he flipped his cell phone closed he found both women staring at him as if he'd grown two heads. "What?"

Mattie was the first to drive a certain point home. "Ball? What ball? Actually, forget 'what ball.' There's a ball and you're not taking Mac?"

Groaning, Harm stood up, walked to the edge of the pool and dove in cleanly. He wasn't going there with Mattie, or anyone else. He had his reasons for not going to the ball. If Mac could understand them, why couldn't anyone else? Moving towards the deep end he kicked off the side, using long strides as he tried to work out the apprehension inside of him. He couldn't stop thinking about Mac's comment about going with Vukovic. It was the last thing that he wanted, for sure if she'd somehow fallen for Lt. Sleaze, he'd die on the spot. Amidst his anger, he barely noticed Mattie positioning herself to jump on top of him as he gracefully cut through the water. "Ooobmfmfff." His body sank to the bottom and it took a moment or two for him to catch his equilibrium and swim to the surface. As he broke through, Harm took a deep breath, then looked around for his assailant! "Matilda Grace!" She was swimming away from him as fast as possible, but still he caught her ankle and pulled her back. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." She pointed sheepishly towards Trish who was laughing her head off.

"Mattie and I just decided that you needed some sense knocked into you. . .Hopefully it worked."

Harm pulled himself and Mattie out of the pool and sat on the edge with his feet dangling into the water. "And just why do I need this sense knocked into me? What did I do now?"

Mattie groaned in frustration. "The ball, Harm!" Before he had a chance to interrupt she waved him off. "Think about it? Mac, in a gorgeous evening gown and all sorts of sailors, dignitaries and Marines trying to sweep her off her feet. . .Next thing you know, she falls in love, marries some creep and you never hear from her again. . .No more Butch and Sundance."

"No more Ninjagirl and Flyboy." Trish supplied with a sad expression on her face.

He crossed his arms over his chest, knowing full well that he'd been had. That led him to two choices, staying there and having two of his favorite women relentlessly annoying him, or, going to the ball.

1905 Local  
Mac's Home.  
San Diego, California

Standing in front of a full length mirror still didn't quite do the gown Mac was wearing justice. It was entirely too expensive but in the hopes that her sailor would take her to the ball, she'd chanced it. Now, it was almost sacrilegious to put it on so that others would gawk at her. And gawk they would, she was sure of it. Though she'd never been much the type for self appreciation, she had to admit that she looked stunning. "Damnit, I even _feel_ sexy."

The outfit was a light, black silk number which clasped behind her neck, leaving her shoulders and back bare. A deep 'V' which would have shown off too much of her 'assets' was covered over with a thin layer of sheer chiffon adorned with jewels that resembled diamonds. It hugged her in all of the right places, sweeping downwards just slightly below her ankle. On her feet were open toed, black heels which had to be the first comfortable pair she'd ever owned. Mac chuckled at the irony. For once she had the good job and an actual comfortable shoe, what she was missing from her formula was that man.

With a deep sigh, she walked towards her bed, grabbed the two arm length gloves and slipped them on. She touched up her make up and did the usual once over. Her date was late but that was expected. Sailors never got there on time. Slowly, she descended the steps careful not to trip and ruin her night. As she hit that bottom step, Mac heard a knock on her door. "Okay, not too bad, not too late."

Checking through the peephole, Mac found a sailor dressed in Naval formalwear. Black slacks, gold cummerbund, white dress jacket with the required medals shining brightly. Despite herself, she managed to turn her frown upside down. If Harm wasn't going, that was fine, Mac would have fun tonight regardless. The moment her door swung open, the man on the other side had difficulties putting himself back behind the role of a Naval Officer. "Colonel, you look stunning."

"Thank you, sir. . And I must say, those galas still look good on you." Mac grinned up at none other than AJ Chegwidden. She took his proffered arm and stepped out of her home, making sure the door was closed. "Thank you for being my 'date', sir. . .I hated to go stag."

AJ chuckled slightly. His appearance at the ball was nothing short of a miracle. The SECNAV had, somehow finagled him back into the Navy as his second assistant. Tom Boone's expertise was needed in regards to a new training program which would likely team him up with Harm once a month on the local base. Neither men were sure what all of the change was about, but both believed that the SECNAV, as usual, was trying to shake things up again. "Shall we?"

2045 Local  
San Diego Hilton  
San Diego, California

Thus far, the evening was going fairly well. The general manager had done an excellent job of finding the right type of decorations to make the function room seem personal and celebratory. At nine pm, General Creswell took the stage to thank Mac and the San Diego JAG crew for the hospitality offered to conference members. She'd been presented an award, not a formal military one, but a token of his appreciation for her hard work.

Things were going very well indeed, until the SECNAV blew Mac out of the water. "Will Lieutenants Mayfield and Vukovic please come to the stage?"

Creswell leaned towards Mac to which he whispered, "Do you know what this is about?"

"Not a clue, sir." What happened next angered her beyond belief and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it. The SECNAV went on to extend his praises to her JAG staff, especially the two before him. She'd known that Mayfield was on the shortlist for promotion, but Vic was far from it. Then why was Sheffield pinning a set of Lt. Commander epaulets onto him too? "I thought we'd agreed that Vukovic was not to remain at San Diego?"

Despite the situation which had, somehow, been pulled out of his control, Creswell smiled at the new Commanders. "I thought so too. . .Not that I want to wish anything bad on Vukovic, but his antics are nothing but bad for the Navy in general." And he'd witnessed with his own eyes just what type of things Vukovic was capable of. He doubted that the younger man understood the gravity of his errors.

"You realize that this confirms Vukovic is the SECNAV's new toy?"

"Just smile, Colonel. . .it's all part of being in command, someone always goes over your head."

"I'll try, sir." She bit back the urge to scream at the SECNAV and slipped into her Marine façade, something that was much easier to do whilst she was in uniform and not in that stupid gown. For now, she could play the good CO, caring and pleased at her officer's promotions. She was, at least, happy for one of them and by the look on Mayfield's face, she was just as surprised that Vic was now her equal again.

After the presentation, she had woven her way through the crowd, hoping not to get stopped by some higher up who wanted to chat. Towards the side of the dance floor, she spotted Admiral Chegwidden. Mac had hoped she would be able to dance with him and then, somehow, sneak away altogether. As she neared AJ, Mac felt a hand on her shoulder, tapping lightly. She whipped around to find Vukovic with a smug expression, extending his hand. "I don't suppose you'd like to dance, Ma'am?"

Mac glanced at him, then towards the dance floor. A little dance wouldn't hurt and she could always pretend he was Harm. 'Hah! Yea right, Vic could never fill out that uniform the way Harm did.' She bit back a chuckle and smiled at him. "Sure why. . ."

"Actually, Lieutenant. . .I'm her date for the evening." Turning around they were both greeted by the sight of Harmon Rabb Junior in his formals. "I'm sorry to be late, traffic was murder." He grinned at Mac's shocked expression and then extended his hand. "Colonel, shall we?"

Mac slipped her hand into his without hesitation. "Maybe later, _Lieutenant_?" She threw behind her shoulder as Harm led her through the crowd and towards the dance floor. Damn, she'd forgotten how _good_ he looked in uniform, specifically formal wear. She had been right, no one quite filled it out like he did. "Looking pretty sharp sailor. . . I thought you weren't coming."

Some of the officers on the dance floor parted, allowing them space. A slow instrumental number had them dancing closer than they would have in the past. Harm didn't want any space between them. "Yea, well, needed to make sure that Vukovic wasn't harassing you."

"Jealous?" She teased as she glanced over to find the former Lieutenant's eyes glued on the two of them. It was almost as if he were willing an electric beam to shoot her and Harm down. Damn him.

"Yes."

His answer surprised her more than anything. Harm was here, dancing with her, being her date and she was also getting an admission out of him? Hell had definitely frozen over. They hadn't said much after that, just allowed the music to take them to different destination. Mac felt good, relaxed and it was almost like all of the problems with Vukovic didn't matter, as long as she was in Harm's arms. The slow song bled onto another and she could only wonder what he was thinking. Their eyes rarely left each other as they made slow circles on the floor. He was a good dancer, always had been but his best was slow dancing. It was almost like dancing in a dream. It was as if they were the only two there. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm sorry I rejected you before. . .It wasn't intentional. . .at least, I didn't want to intentionally hurt you." He said sincerely. On the ride over he had thought about it all, envisioning it from her point of view. God, did he really shoot her down again? What kind of a man was he? With a sigh, he pulled her closer allowing himself this moment in time to feel her soft curves flush with his body. That dress was incredible on her and if it wasn't for his self control, Harm was sure he'd take her on the floor at any second. "You look gorgeous, Mac. . .Actually, words can't desc. . ." A tap on his shoulder broke off any other compliments that Harm was trying to shower her with. Instead, an innate says of annoyance was blooming steadily as he turned around to find Vukovic with his new Lt. Commander epaulets and a smug grin.

Vic extended a hand towards Mac, his action, once again, like that of the Alpha Male. "How about that dance now?" If anything, he figured she would dance with him out of morbid curiosity as to how came to receive the promotion. He would use this moment to his advantage.

Mac glanced up at Harm, noting again that look of jealousy and a slight rage. There was something else that she saw, a secret that he was hiding. "Sure, Lieu. . I mean, Commander. . ." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Harm on the cheek, then whispered, "This won't take long, I just need to figure something out."

"Save the last dance for me, Colonel." Harm kept his composure as best as possible while scrutinizing the new bars on Vukovic's epaulets. How the hell had the younger man even made Lieutenant was beyond him. As he moved through the crowd, he spotted AJ Chegwidden and quickly made his way over to his former CO.

The fact that Mac was keeping as much space as possible, without looking awkward, was starting to unnerve Vic. She was doing everything possible not to make eye contact with him. Even her body language, the tension in her arms and her reluctance to move fluidly with him clearly indicated that something was up. "You don't seem happy for me, ma'am. . I am curious why."

Turning to look at him, she ground out in an emotionless tone. "You don't deserve those bars, Lieu. . Commander."

"The SECNAV believes I do."

What in the world made people believe that he did? Nothing Vic did was ethical and though she didn't have hard evidence to debunk his practices Mac was vehement to sit back and take it. She only hoped that her hardnosed attitude would knock some sense into him. That was doubtful. "The SECNAV is operating under a false pretense when it comes to you. . . Like usual, you are probably part of some agenda."

Vic loosened his grip on her, "The agenda is called being a good lawyer." He was offended.

"Instead of being a good lawyer, you should look up the words integrity and ethics. . .A good lawyer fights for the truth and for justice, not for himself or herself." Boldly, she edged on. After all, she was his CO and she'd kept her mouth shut enough in regards to his promotion. "Even if it means losing a case, our first responsibility is to uphold the law and find the truth and then defend or prosecute to the best of our abilities."

"You believe I haven't done that?"

"Oh, you've done that. . .but, it's your methods that are more than questionable." Though she knew this was probably the wrong place and time to have this conversation, she was on a roll and he would have to listen to her. "They are disgusting."

"But, you never said anything to anyone." Vic knew he'd caught her and literally ripped the sails right off of her ship. If he was doing wrong, she'd never reported him like a senior officer should have. That alone could incriminate her and if she wanted a war with him, he was sure to have the artillery to fight back.

But he didn't anticipate that she actually had a kind bone in her body. Nor that she recalled a time when she too was just a little wild. For that matter, she'd dealt with Harm's unorthodox ideas in the past. "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. . ." She said softly, her eyes losing a bit of the anger that had recently filled them.

That was all he needed to go in for the kill, to make his intentions known. "You do realize that by not reporting me you were being derelict in your duties as a senior officer?"

Mac's hands came away from Vic as if she'd been burnt. She took a step backwards glaring at him in ways that only a commanding officer would. "Are you threatening me _lieutenant?"_

"Stating the facts, Mac. . . One could say that's the reason why you never wanted to give me this promotion. . ."

There had been times when others had caused her to lose her cool. Despite her attempts to gain control in the conversation, this just shocked her beyond belief. He had the gall to speak to his commanding officer in such a fashion? "I am not liking the implications here, Vukovic."

"I don't think you would, no, ma'am. . .and I am sure you spoke with Captain Rabb about our agreement." He grinned smugly. It was apparent by her suddenly shocked and confused appearance that he had broken down the iron woman.

"What agreement with the Captain?"

Oh, this pleased him beyond belief. Maybe a little tiff was all she and Rabb needed to break up their little relationship. "Our agreement to make sure you get off my six, ma'am." She stared at him with a combination of both shock and hurt. Damn, he did good, really good. "By the look on your face he never told you? Shame. . ." Vic shrugged slightly, stepped close to Mac and drew her to him, trying to keep dancing with her. She moved with him slightly, her distance even farther away than before. "It's not really personal, Colonel. . .But, I needed to make sure I wasn't being caught up in some subterfuge."

From over Vic's shoulder she spotted Harm chatting with Chegwidden and couldn't help that pang of hurt that grew from deep within. Now she slightly understood why, from time to time, he'd told her to calm down about Vukovic, that with the grace of God, he'd been transferred out of JLSS. Mac wanted to believe that he didn't go around her in order to protect her, or some other Superman reason of his. If she and Vic had a problem, she wanted to hedge it out with him, not have an interpreter. "You're despicable."

"Just looking out for number one, ma'am. . ." Mac tried to move out of his arms, but Vic held her tighter, unwilling to relinquish her just yet, for the sake of appearances. "It's a beautiful song, let's finish this dance."

Mac tried, once again to move out of his grasp. True, she was a Marine and could floor him if need be, but she didn't want to make a scene. "Let go of me, Vukovic, else you'll be using a colostomy bag for the rest of your life."

"See, I don't think you'll make a scene in the middle of your big show."

While that was true, she wasn't going to allow him to manhandle her. She was much too strong for that. Bringing her heel down, Mac sunk it into his shoe using some of that training Marine's were famous for. "Thank you for the dance, Commander. . .sorry for stepping on you, I really do have two left feet." She tapped him on the shoulder, frowned slightly and then made her way through the crowd.

"Mac? What's wrong?" Harm asked as she charged through the guests towards the ladies room. He and Chegwidden exchanged a look of confusion. "What the hell happened out there _Lieutenant?_" Harm asked Vukovic who had recovered slightly and was also headed towards the rest rooms. Not liking the scene, he excused himself and followed.

Without fanfare, Vukovic entered the ladies room, starling Mac who was reapplying her lipstick. She spied him through the mirror, her eyes boring into his reflection. "You don't listen very well, do you?"

Vic crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to stand his ground despite the fact that he knew she could beat him to a pulp. "We have things to discuss." Mac refused to play his game and instead, continued her musings. It was then that she saw him move closer behind. "You're not going to screw my career, Mac. . . I am not going to let you do that. . .If I go down, so will you."

With a brutal force, she spun around, the movement rocking him lightly. "I don't like being threatened. . .and I suggest you leave now before I make good on my pervious promise, consequences be damned."

"See, I don't think you want me to leave. . .I think you like this." He moved his hand between them, grinning wickedly. "You _like_ me. . .Which is why you treat me like shit all of the time. . .You can't have me so you push me away." He dared to move closer to her once again, but this time he'd made a complete mistake when his hand ran slowly down her arm.

"Back away, that's an _order_!"

Harm was standing outside of the ladies room, waiting for Mac to emerge when she heard her yell. Blindly, he pushed through the door only to find Vic sprawled on the floor holding his nose and Mac in a fighting stance. Even if he wanted to, Harm couldn't quite bite back his laughter. "Something wrong, Colonel?"

Mac turned back to the mirror, smirking slightly as she placed all of the items back into her small purse. "No, apparently, Lieutenant Commander Vukovic has a nose bleed problem. . .he passed out and fell. I was attempting to help him out."

"Ah, yes. . .It happens." Ever the helpful officer, Harm picked Vic off the floor and then spun him towards the exit. As he was guiding him away from Mac, Vic spun around attempting to punch Harm squarely in the face. Unfortunately for him, Harm caught his fist in midair. "Walk away." He said in a warning tone that promised that same bodily harm which Mac had promised. He shoved Vic through the door, then took a deep breath. "Did he hurt you?" His fists were clenched at his sides, his eyes closed almost as he willed the rage inside to leave him.

"No."

"But he tried."

"Yes."

"You need to tell someone Mac."

"No."

"Mac, he could ruin you."

"Yes and apparently you can too."

Did she just say what he thought she did? As Harm open his eyes and turned towards Mac, he found a look that he was never quite fond of – hurt. Damnit, what had he done now? Worse, what did she believe he did? "What do you mean by that?"

"He told me that he'd made some _arrangement_ with you." His silence spoke volumes to her. "What arrangement?" She wanted to understand why he'd chosen to keep that piece of information to himself when it involved her. To not accuse him of withholding information and destroying all of their progress thus far.

Harm's head was hanging low in shame. "I thought I could find away around him." In fact, he'd tried searching all avenues for information, in the end the only thing he found dirty on Vukovic was a juvenile record which was supposed to have been destroyed. It was difficult to raise his head to look at her. Though he really hadn't done wrong, he never quite thought that Vic would go through with promises to destroy her. If his actions tonight meant a thing, he was more than willing and capable. "Look, you said I was jealous of Vukovic and, in regards to you, I am okay?. . . He said he would destroy you, I was afraid you would like his methods and I'd lose you again." He confessed, his heart pounding so hard Harm was sure she could hear it. That was his problem, at the end, the fact that he didn't know where Mac and Vic stood. It was obvious that there was something about him that she liked, though now it seemed she despised him more than anything. Still, to have him in her office. . .

"So we're right back where we started? You don't trust me. . ." Mac's voice broke slightly. With a sigh, she moved passed him and back to the party.

"That's not true." He managed to catch up with her, knowing full well she was probably going to run away from him. Trying not to make a scene, he pulled her behind the wall which separated the bathrooms from ballroom and held her there. "I _do_ trust you. . . It's _him_ I don't trust."

"Then why didn't you TELL me?"

"I thought I could protect you, Sarah. . . Look, he came to me one day to tell me to keep you off his six and if you didn't let him get promoted, he would go after you. . .I thought I could stop him."

"I don't need you to play my hero, Harm. . .I'm doing fine all on my own."

"I thought it was just a pathetic threat. . .Damnit, Mac you know I wouldn't do a damn thing to hurt you." Harm removed his hands from her shoulders, slowly brushing them down her arm. The color of his eyes intensified as he gazed into her own. Why couldn't he just tell her what he felt and get it over with? She was cornered now and she was listening. He kept glancing between her lips and her eyes. Damnit, did he want to kiss her. Ever since that other night when she'd planted a light kiss on his lips, his body was, literally on fire. He noticed her breathing had changed, it was shallow, labored, almost as if his gentle touches were crumbling her down. Little did he know that they were. "If I could I'd take your pain away I would." That statement came out of no where, he was even surprised it came out at all. Mac leaned herself forward slightly, licking her lips in a discreet invitation to the kiss she was hoping to receive. The moment she thought he was about to give in, she felt his hands leave her body, his head was cast down low. "But I can't." Sighing deeply he took two steps backward and then walked away.

Sadly, Mac watched him leave, a heaviness in her heart growing even deeper. She wouldn't leave things like this though. This time, he wouldn't walk away. She followed him, weaving her way though the crowd to find Harm standing along with AJ, Bud and Harriet. Ignoring the group, she bored her eyes into his with a sense of urgency. "We need to talk."

Bud had noted the change in the air between Harm and Mac. Maybe a little intervention was in order? "Ma'am, I was looking for you too. . .we're planning on heading off and going to a local bar. . .It's the first time in weeks since we've had a babysitter. . .You're coming, right, sir?" He said to Harm, hoping to get the two of them friendly again.

Harm shook his head. "No, Bud. . .I'm just going to go home."

"I'm game." Mac said, her eyes not leaving Harm's. Her words came out more like a challenge than anything else. "Would be nice to have a little fun. . . You owe me the last dance, Harm."

Bud, AJ and Harriet all glanced from Mac to Harm, waiting to see if he'd accept the challenge. He grinned down at her, shaking his head slightly. Damn, did she do things to him. "Alright, I'll go."


	14. Completeness

Well hey guys! Happy Monday- erm, Tuesday to you all! Busy week over here, school, work, one of our clients' business is in Texas – Hurricane – etc, no need to fill in more. So we've been trying to do all we can from our end. Needless to say, it's exhausting.

This is not super smutty, but it's like an R rated version of smut, I guess. If you're on Ffnet or FOJ, e-mail me off list (radiorox)at(bellsouth)dot(net) for the paragraph or two that you didn't get to read. It's a bit graphic, nothing out of this world though, I've written worse. ;)

Enjoy!

Have a good week and thank you for all of the feedback! Some suggestions (Killing Vic? ;)) Have been noted. Hehehe.)

PART 14 - Completeness  
1120 Local  
O'Mally's Inn  
San Diego, California

Bud, Harriet, Harm and Mac stepped into the Irish pub, something about the place reminded them of, "McMurphy's. . .This place reminds me of McMurphy's." Bud said with a grin, taking his wife's hand as they weaved through the tables to one at the back. The place was actually of the nicer variety with several pool tables, and an ample space for dancing. It was decorated with the traditional green color and lucky clovers along with several road signs that appear to have come from Ireland.

From they moment they had stepped inside, both Harriet and Mac had admirers by way of a few bikers that were seated on stools by the bar. From his vantage point, Harm could clearly see the men turning ever so often and leering at the women. He glared back at them, attempting to give him his best 'turn away or I'll kill you' look which the men merely scoffed at. "You girls have a set of admirers."

Mac turned slowly, trying not to be obvious. "Ah, they are harmless. . .Don't pay them any attention else they'll keep bugging us." She was trying to be diplomatic about it, but in truth, she liked him playing the protector. The ride to the bar had been rather interesting. Harm had driven, Bud had sat in the front with him while Harriet and Mac had talked 'girl things.' There was one comment she made, something about uniforms being overrated which caught Harm's attention. 'That look you gave me when I arrived didn't have 'overrated' written over it.' He said. Through the rearview mirror, he glanced at her, his flyboy smile grinning wider than ever when she winked back at him.

Somehow, it was almost as if that little tiff at the ball hadn't happened. And then, occasionally he would stare at her the way he was now, with a sad look laced with confusion. "So? How about that dance?" He said in a gentle voice, pointing towards the small dancing area where a few other couples had gathered. Harm extended his hand to hers hoping she would take it and why wouldn't she? Didn't she want the last dance to be with him? Mac didn't say anything, just slipped her hand into his and allowed him to take her towards the dance floor.

"You know, they look good together." Harriet said, leaning into her husband. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms coming around his torso. "Think they'll figure things out?"

"I doubt it." For his negativity, Bud received a poke to his side. "HEY! Uh, I mean, of course they will."

Odd for an Irish pub, a smooth, slow, rockish/jazzy number washed over the couples dancing. Harm pulled Mac close to him, leaving very little space between the two of them. He was still preoccupied with their conversation at the ball and why it was that she didn't just let him leave like he thought she wanted. Maybe that was the problem? He was over-thinking everything. "Uh, Mac, what I said back at the ball. . .I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't handle the situation with Vukovic. . .I just. . ."

"Wanted to play hero?" She finished for him.

"Somewhat. . .I guess."

Despite the conversation, she smiled up at him. "Harmon Rabb, you never change do you?" He stared down at her with a confused expression which Mac chuckled off. "That was a compliment." She kept her eyes on his as they swayed to the music. "What am I going to do with you?"

There was something in her voice that sounded nothing even close to being platonic. If he wasn't mistaken, that was the voice of seduction. His heart slammed into his chest, his breathing shallower and he was, suddenly, sweating profusely. She'd tried to seduce him before and he just never got it, until years later when it call came back at him like a slap in the face. If she was playing that game, he would play it too. "What _do_ you want to do with me."

"Oh, I can think up a few _fun_ things." Her bold answer took him by surprise. True, Harm had been seduced before. Willingly seduced. And it wasn't that he was unwilling, but with Mac, things were always different. She was that one jewel that was to be hidden away from prying eyes and even away from the collector himself. She was. . .everything.

Despite his want to give into her, he couldn't do it. Not like this and definitely not in some tavern. "I'm tired, Mac. Let's sit down."

Mac tried not to look disappointed, but she couldn't help it. Thankfully she bit back a snarky comment about his preferences in women. As they sat down, the waitress was coming by with their drinks, beers for both Harm and Bud, a Cosmo for Harriet and soda with a twist for Mac. "Are you two going to dance?" She asked her friends, whom she was secretly envying. Bud and Harriet had their moments of insecurity, but, through it all they'd made it, together. More than anything, she wanted that, to have a man that was there with her through thick and thin. If one would look at the bigger picture of her life, she _did_ have that. Everything that she wanted in a man was all part of Harm. Then why wasn't she with him? Why did all of her attempts to try and sway him only end up in heartache.

"We were waiting for you and the Captain to return so that you could watch the table." Harriet said and then pulled her husband up. She led him through to the dance floor and slid into his embrace. With a frown, she cast a sly glance towards Harm and Mac. "Something happened."

Bud looked around the bar, trying to spot what his wife was talking about. "Where?" For his ignorance, Harriet whacked him over the shoulder. "What? Oh!" He turned so that they were both facing their friends. Harm was staring out the window, seemingly deep in thought. Mac was playing with her glass of soda, also deep in thought.

Mac lifted her gaze towards him, unable to read Harm's expression. Damnit, didn't he _want _her? At least, _slightly?_ Okay, so she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but men found her attractive. Didn't they? "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Whatever he was thinking about, Harm had a feeling she didn't need to hear. Yes, things were less complicated, but they were complicated nevertheless. Sighing, he turned to her. "Things you don't need to know about." His tone was just a bit harsher than he cared for.

"Fine, I won't ask you anything else then." Mac downed the rest of her soda, slamming the glass down to the center of the table. She was tired of this 'dance,' as she liked to call it. She was tired of opening her heart to the possibility of being with him when it was clear he didn't want anything but a friend. That was fine because no matter what happened, she would always be there for him, always. But, maybe it was time for her to make a complete and clean break? Five years ago, everything had ended with an uncertainty that had left her pinning for him though she'd tried to deny it. Now, she couldn't be more certain if it smacked her in the face. Without a word, she stood, made her way slowly across the tavern and sat on a stool. "Soda with a twist please."

"Do you want some alcohol in that?" A perky blonde bartended, who looked as if she'd had one too many, asked.

Mac shook her head. "Nope, just the soda. I'm driving tonight." She lied, but it was definitely the wrong thing to be telling a bartender that she didn't drink. When the soda was passed in front of her, Mac sipped it, hoping its coolness would calm something inside of her. She felt a pair of eyes on her and they weren't Harm's. Turning to her right she caught those same bikers that were leering at her and Harriet upon their entrance. One of them was kind of cute, if you went for that total degenerate type of thing. The other, Mac noted, must have just come out of jail if the fresh jailhouse tattoo was an indication. There was a third, but that man was so wasted she wasn't too sure he'd even know what to do with a woman. Politely, she smiled at the men, then turned her back away, drinking the rest of her soda.

Keeping one eye on Harm and the other on Mac was becoming an all night affair. Damnit, her children were better behaved, Harriet thought. "They were dancing together and then one moment, boom!"

Shrugging, Bud turned them around so that Harriet's back was to their friends, only to spot Mac and the bikers. "Honey, it's not your problem. . .I would like them to get together as much as you do, but, let's face it. . .If in almost a decade they couldn't make it work, why would it work now?"

He was right, she knew that his logic was right on the money. But, Harriet had her own beliefs. "If they aren't meant to be together, why do they always wind up together? Answer me that." And he didn't have an answer, something that pleased her. "I think they just have to stop fighting it and let it happen."

"What's a pretty woman like you, doing in a place like this, dressed like _that?_" Mr. Jailhouse Tattoo asked Mac from over the bar, his breath stinking of stale beer and cheap cigarettes.

"None of your business." She ignored the men, wishing to just ignore the whole male population if possible.

"Larry, you ever seen a girl looking that _hot _in _here?_" He asked his friend, who only chuckled.

Sighing, Mac leaned against the bar and ordered another soda. True, she wasn't drinking, but they didn't need to know that. "Damn, Lady. . .Aren't you buzzed yet?"

She chuckled slightly, turning to face them with a goofy grin. "Nah, I can hold my own thanks."

Harm had barely noticed she had left. He was too busy trying to figure out things for himself, too busy weighing options. He asked himself the same questions he'd asked before, when they were still in Washington. Whenever they'd gotten closer, he'd, literally freaked. He wasn't lying when he'd admitted he was only this way with her. The sad fact of it was that he didn't know how to remedy it short of taking what he wanted. Harm wasn't too sure she appreciated the Neanderthal thing, so he let it slide. Of course, in the middle of his self exploration, he decided to turn to his former partner and she wasn't sitting in front of him. "Maaa-c?"

Looking every which way, he was settling on the idea that she was in the head, when he spied the bikers a little too close for his liking. One of the men reached over the bar, ruffling the bottom of Mac's hair with his big, filthy fingers. Amusing how quickly a man's blood could boil. In about three seconds, he strode across the bar and to Mac's side. "Hey."

Mac turned to look at him and then turned away. "Done thinking?"

Now, he may have had a chance to respond, but when a group of bikers show up around you, things tend to get a bit tense. "You bothering the lady, sailor boy?" The one with the jailhouse tattoo asked, as he bumped Harm from behind. "I don't think she wants you around."

Harm turned slowly, leaning his back against the bar. "Fellas. . .hey. . We're friends." He waved his fingers between him and Mac.

"And she doesn't look like she wants to be friends with you." Jailhouse Tattoo swung hard, connecting with the side of Harm's face. He wasn't prepared for the blow at all which would be why a second later he was sprawled on the floor with a confused expression. "That's what I think of the Navy, Sailor boy!" He felt a tap of his shoulder which cam from a well manicured hand. Turning around he discovered the sight of one pissed off female Marine officer.

"I'd like to pick who I am friends with, thank you." Mac wound up and the man, which towered greatly over her, only chuckled. He wasn't laughing, however, when Mac's fist hit the bridge of his nose, breaking it. The pain made him double over and that's when the brawl ensued.

Members of the biker gang, ran up on Mac who had pulled Harm up to stand. They were surrounded, standing back to back as the group moved in. From behind, they could see Bud and Harriet nearing the crowd. "On two." Mac ordered about to begin a traditional countdown only to yell. "Two!" Reaching out, she grabbed one of the men, using a Marine fighting technique to bend his arm, nearly to the point of breaking.

Harm grabbed one of the stools, shoving it into the biker's bellies, then smacking it over one of their heads. "Mac, two o'clock." He warned.

"Got it! . . .Watch your six!" She ducked an attack, then kicked another who was setting his sights on Harm.

Harriet, for her part, could fight pretty well. This was evident as she used her purse to whack one of the biker's over his head who had Bud in a choke hold. "Let. Go. Of. My. Hus. Band!" She accentuated between blows, choosing then to just use her fist, hitting Bud instead. "Oh, honey!" As he hit the floor, she had a clean vantage of the biker. Winding up, she kicked him in one of those places a man should never be hit. Grinning, she curtsied, then pulled Bud up to his feet.

It didn't take too long for the two bouncers from out front to get into the action. One took Mac, the other took Harriet, nearly dumping them both on their sixes on the curb. "Oww! I broke my heal!" Harriet yelled, glancing over at Mac who's hair was matted onto her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Harm. That's how I am doing. . ."

Not more than a minute later, the same bouncers came out, one dragging Harm, the other carrying Bud who was, literally, thrown on top of Harm. "Oww! Bud, your elbow is in my face!" He moved the junior officer's body parts before they caused any damaged and then worked on standing "Sorry Bud." Reaching down, Harm helped pull Bud out, carefully eyeing his legs, making sure nothing had happened to the prosthetic.

Bud, for his part, was beaming like a kid with a big bowl of ice cream. "That was awesome!"

Both Mac and Harriet got themselves up from the ground, each giving their date an equal share of the death glare. "Oh, yes, awesome. . .I had to save your six, Bud!"

"That's not true."

"Oh? If I hadn't. . ."

For their part, Harm and Mac were too engaged in an argument. "You had to antagonize that guy didn't you?"

"Antagonize my six! I didn't do a thing, he just had a thing for you."

"A thing? Harm, please!"

"Oh, c'mon, Mac, I saw the way he looked at you!"

"And how was that?"

"As if. . if. . .like. . .like you had _'USDA Certified Choice Beef'_ stamped on your six, okay?" He huffed out, obviously annoyed that she hadn't chosen to put him in his place. "And you were just chatting away with him."

"I wasn't CHATTING AWAY, I was trying to get him to shut up." Sighing, she glanced over at Bud and Harriet who were now kissing and making up. At least they knew when to quit, she and Harm, arguments were a staple of their non-relationship. "Listen, let's get home? I am tired, you're all mangled up and. . ."

Harm's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "I am NOT mangled up."

"Oh no? Then where's that cut above your eyebrow from?"

0030 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

"You attract trouble." Mac decided, though it wasn't something she didn't know before. If Harm attracted it, the combination of him and her, nearly begged for it.

Still, even during the drive over, he wouldn't let it go. "Me? Hey, you were the one getting cozy with the biker dudes, not me."

"I wasn't getting cozy. . .I was. . .I was."

"What?"

"I don't know, trying to have _fun_."

Suddenly, that was a bit more than he bargained for. "I _don't_ want to know."

As usual, he missed the point completely. "Not _that_ type of fun. . .Sheesh, one track mind, Rabb." She pointed at the sofa, signaling that she wanted to him to sit down. "I'll be back with a first aid kit." He knew better than to argue. Instead, he dimmed some of the lights, put the stereo on and took off everything save for his slacks and shirt. She came back downstairs, still wearing that incredible dress and now barefoot. It was a combination that, if possible, made her even sexier than she already was. As she sat by him, Mac didn't question the light jazz music nor the dimming of the lights. She'd given up on this being a romantic evening the moment Vukovic screwed it all up. "You okay?"

She fumbled through the box, pulling out peroxide, bandages and antibacterial cream. "No. . .my career's been threatened tonight, we got in a bar fight, the General's probably going to chew my six out for that one . .There's nothing to feel okay about." She used a cotton swab to apply the peroxide, blowing on it slightly as he winced. Mesmerized, Harm watched as she tended to his cut, placing the cream and then a band aid. "Does it hurt anywhere else?" She asked, smoothing cream over a few other scratches on his face.

"Other than my pride?" He shook his head in amusement, leave it to Mac to be his rescuer. "Jesus, they teach you guys well at Parris Island. I've never seen a guy be so scared at a woman."

She couldn't help laughing, the whole evening, while not ideal, had been amusing to say the least. "Yea, well. . . This is a reason I stay away from fights. We're trained to kill."

"I'm sorry. . ."

"Nah, it was fun though." Lifting his hand, she took a look at his knuckles which were slightly bruised, the left which also had a small cut. She swabbed peroxide over it and then smeared more cream all the while not knowing he was watching her every move.

"You're good at this, you know?" Harm's voice was soft and gentle. He pretended that he didn't feel her shiver when he spoke. "For all of that toughness, your hands are gentle."

"Years of practice patching things up at home I guess." Mac tried not to read too much into his sudden about face and pretend she didn't hear how sweet that sounded.

"No. . . You're just good at taking care of things. . .Of me." He snaked a finger under her chin, lifting her face so that he could read her eyes. Her expression was hidden, but he knew he could unlock the walls and find what he was looking for. "That's why, at first you kept pushing me away that last year we worked together? You thought you were protecting me from you. . .Because you thought you'd hurt me worse." She didn't answer, but he took it as a yes. It was amazing to him how in this split moment he had an epiphany. It was now starting to make sense. Mac wasn't pushing him away because of Webb, she was doing it because she didn't want him to be bound to her with her problems. How had he never seen that before? "You won't hurt me, Mac. . .Just, let it go."

Let go? _He _wanted _her _to leg go? She brushed his hand away from her, sighing deeply as the weight of his eyes seemed to do her in. This definitely wasn't the romantic moment she was hoping for. It would probably never come. "Shouldn't that be my argument to you?" Slowly, she moved from the sofa to the coffee table, sitting on it's top. "Let me see that other scratch, it doesn't need bandaging, but maybe some ointment." Gingerly, she applied the cream over a lone scratch on his wrist, figuring that it must have come from that barstool breaking to bits.

When would she ever stop feeling for him? It was odd, stupid, confusing, at least in her mind. From day one, he crawled under her skin and stayed there. But, that wasn't enough, as if she didn't have enough problems, one morning she woke up and realized she was clearly in love with Harmon Rabb. But, the one day she decided to let him know, he shot her down and truthfully, she never recovered, at least never enough to ever make the first move again. Or so she thought. Since they'd met again, she'd left him openings, cookie crumbs to some, yes, but it was more than that to her. She was trying to open up to him again. Looking at him laying on her sofa, there was this maternal instinct to take care of him. There was also a want coursing through her, one that she thought had been squelched until the moment she laid eyes on him again.

Harm sat up, moving towards the edge of the sofa. "Mac?" He stopped her hands from moving, the feeling of her caresses on his skin were driving him insane. There was only so much a man could take. Sighing, he closed his eyes, took one of her hands and placed it right on his chest. "Just feel." His eyes opened and locked onto her own, there were no words, no hesitation. He wanted her to _feel_ and so she was doing that. Mac's other hand ran over his cheek and down over his chest. Her breath hitched when she saw this look in his eyes that had never been there before. So _this_ is what she did to him. _This_ is what he was trying to hide for all of those years? Somehow they'd moved so close together that she could feel his breath on her skin. God, this was going to be her undoing. And was that really a bad thing? He was here, living in the same city. There were no regulations, no commanding officers, nothing stopping them but themselves. But, damnit why hadn't he kissed her yet?

Because he was waiting on her. Slowly, she moved forward, licking her lips and keeping her eyes closed. It seemed like minutes passed when, in reality it was seconds before their lips touched. The kiss was slow and gentle, an exploration of something that was almost completely foreign. For a few seconds neither of them knew what to do. But, when he tried to break the kiss, she leaned into him, pushing him against the sofa as she sat on his lap. "I do want to let go." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Harm wrapped his arms around her, slowly lowering Mac's body onto the sofa, then covering it with his own. He kissed her more fully then, his tongue wandering around the seam of her mouth which she opened almost immediately. His very heart and soul was poured into a kiss that was threatening to choke him, to drown him and he willingly accepted. She couldn't quite help that involuntary moan, or the way her legs were wrapping around his torso. She wanted to surrender every bit of herself to him.

Mac wasn't sure how long had passed before they parted. Looking up, she found him hovering just slightly away from her, the expression in his eyes full of smoke and desire. "Tell me you want this." He pleaded.

"You still have doubts?" She was slightly offended, off put by his plea. How could he possibly believe she _didn't_ want to be with him?

"I need to know."

Ah, so much like herself, he needed the words. With a grin, she raised herself up, nipping lightly his chin. "I want this." Her voice was husky, passionate and as she went to kiss him again, she added, "I want you." He swore, those were the most wonderful words he'd ever heard. "I want you."

Quickly, he moved off of her, coming to his feet and then reaching a hand down for her. This time, he wasn't going to back down. He couldn't, not without destroying everything they had built and he wouldn't take that chance, not tonight. Neither were sure how they had ended up in her bedroom, but there they were laying in bed, still kissing.

It wasn't much longer before the two of them had shed all of the clothing and the lights had been dimmed slightly. Mac lay on her back this time, Harm on his side. She was blushing, he could tell and the expression in her eyes filled with so much desire it overwhelmed him. Why hadn't he seen this before? For that matter, why hadn't she? They knew each other damn well, could read each other like a damned book. How the hell had they missed _this?_

Hours later, entwined between the sheets they lay covered in sweat, his arm draped possessively over her body, holding her to him. It would be the first time in years that the both of them would sleep so peacefully.


	15. Who Is She?

Okay, before we freak out about this part - DON'T WORRY. There is a method to my madness. There is a reason why.

and there is going to be a very touching chapter which is based on a song I wrote called "Teach Me"

That's coming up in a chappie or two, depends, I've been shifting and getting rid of things. :)

Hope you like this.

Jackie

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha, outofit, anothershipper, marinejag, Rebecca05, prinnie, TB, Jill, eagleandrose, Daisymh, Eve, Pain, Manic Penguin, Sammy85, JAGFan89LAS, Bail's Other Daughter, MiDushiNoSushi, Lisa, writingmom, Katie, TVAngel, Anita, William, Jecho, tara, Anonymous Skeleton, Acer-127, TB, Mxfan214, KiKi, Ruli, Heather, janlaw, judy52sa, - and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

PART 15 – Who Is She?

0750 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

"Hmm." There was something about the pillow he was holding. For one thing, it was entirely too warm. For another, it had _curves _and fit quite nicely in his arms, not all bunched up as it usually did. Thirdly, it never used to fan it's warm breath over his skin, pillows just didn't have breaths to begin with. Cracking one eye open, Harm awoke to the sight of one sleeping Sarah MacKenzie. 'Jesus Christ, I wasn't dreaming.' He thought, fighting the urge to laugh deliriously. He was in Mac's bed. He'd made love to Mac. He was IN MAC's BED. Harm tensed slightly as he felt her move, her body coming even closer to his, if that was even possible.

Mac looked peaceful when she slept, almost as if the weight of her past somehow vanished. He liked seeing her like this, he decided. Shifting slightly, he tried not to wake her up but did anyway and those luminous brown eyes rose sleepily to his. She seemed almost as astounded as he was. Her eyes widened as it all clicked in. With a chuckle, she resisted the urge to ask if he was real. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips to moisten them. She found that he was watching her mouth and she wondered when he would kiss her again. "Morning."

"Did I wake you?"

She stretched lazily, causing the sheet to slip off of her torso, exposing naked flesh. "Nope."

Harm's breath caught suddenly, it was almost as if he were seeing her like this for the first time all over again. Damnit, even in the early morning light with her hair tussled, without make up, she was still sexy as hell. He pulled her body onto his own, one hand holding her firmly while the other caressed the contours of her face. "You're beautiful, Mac." She didn't say anything, simply leaned into his palm, closing her eyes as she felt his touch straight through to her heart. He moved his hand down ward and around, coming to rest on the side of her arm. As he grazed his fingers downward, she giggled. "I thought Marines didn't giggle."

"We don't." She blushed and yet, giggled again when his fingers did the same movement on her arm.

"Well, what was that?"

"Uh. . I am not sure. . .definitely NOT a giggle though."

The night before he'd heard how many different wonderful sounds Sarah MacKenzie could make and at the moment, he was curious to see which others he could elicit from her. In a quick movement, he turned them both over, landing Mac on her back as he hovered right over her. The gaze they shared threatened to light the room on fire. Harm lowered himself down, bringing their bodies flush together as he kissed her deeply. He liked kissing girls, but never quite this much. God, even if he just spent the rest of his life only kissing Mac, he would die a happy man. Those lips of hers, so full and luscious did something to him.

Harm was in the process of taking the kiss just a little further when the sharp shrill of his cell phone caught them both by surprise. "Ugh."

Breathlessly, Mac held him still. "Don't get that."

"I have to, Gunny and I are on call. . .big case." He said with a voice etched in remorse. With a huff, he came off of her and moved off of the bed, searching through his pants for the offending object. He hated cell phones and some of the 'conveniences' of the modern world. Annoyed and without looking at the caller ID, he flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear. "Rabb." It was clear, even from a good ten feet away that the person on the other line was female, perky and had a bad habit of speaking in a loud tone. "Hey. . I'm kind of busy at the moment." Thankfully he was turned away from Mac so that she could not see the look of shock registered in his eyes. The woman on the other end clattered away about something and the only reason Mac could tell he was apprehensive was because of the way he was breathing. "Umm nine? Yea, that sounds great. . .Sure, I'll pick you up."

This just wasn't quite the morning-after he was expecting. If anything, he'd get up, make her breakfast followed by another round of love making. "Yup, see you soon. Aww, me too. . .bye." He snapped his phone shut, setting it just on top of the nightstand. "Damnit." Slowly, he turned to Mac finding her with an expression that, for once, he couldn't categorize. "I have to go."

"Who was that?" That was reasonable to ask before jumping to conclusions? The truth was, Mac was trying to stay positive and not do that overly jealous feminine thing. Jealousy just wasn't a fiber of her being, then why was she suddenly trying to control her anger? As far as she could tell, by the way he was acting – guilty and nervous – and the fact that the woman on the other line had clearly said 'I love you', the person that interrupted them had to be a lover.

Harm bent over, grabbing his underwear which he slipped on. "I'll explain once I have a chance, which isn't now."

"Fine." She wouldn't argue with him, not after what they'd just experience. If he was with someone else and this was all a mistake, she at least wanted to carry a beautiful memory in her mind. "Will you be back later? I was thinking of making dinner."

Her casual tone was, actually, starting to scare him. The person on the other line hadn't been exactly quiet and as much as he tried to palm the receiver, certain words no doubt spilled out into the open air. "Gunny and I have business tonight. A stakeout of sorts and I won't be here on Sunday." He wasn't lying, but he was leaving out some of the finer points. "I'll be back, I need to get a few things." With a sigh, he walked out of the room and towards his makeshift bedroom. He pulled out a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes along with a leather jacket and his helmet.

"Positive, stay positive. . . He doesn't exactly LOOK like he wants to go, right? Right!" Mac said under her breath, offering up a charming smile when he stepped, apprehensively back into her room. "Be careful."

"I always am." He bent over the bed, coming down low enough so that he could kiss her. He did so thoroughly, almost as if it were that of a man who was going off to war. "I'll call you when I get a chance." She nodded and the longer he remained so close, the more difficult it was for him to go. "If I could I would stay here, you know that right?" When she didn't answer, he took that as a sign of departure. With a final kiss, Harm headed out of the room leaving one disappointed Mac, frustrated and alone.

1001 Local  
Mission Beach, California

Though it was a bit hot for a run, he'd decided it would be a good way to get the muscles working again. After the night he'd spent with an incredible woman, he needed a good stretch, a good massage and iron to get the kinks out. Chuckling, he increased his speed to pass two, barely covered blondes who were running just ahead of him. "Hello, ladies." He said, slowing his speed as he passed them so that both him and them could get a good look. The giggled, winked and blew kisses and all he could do was think of how wonderful it was to be a good looking guy.

Turning onto the boardwalk, he came to a full stop to catch his breath. "Whew. . .that was nice." Slipping his hand into his pocket he fumbled with the keys until he found the small wad of bills. He marched towards a vendor, picking up a copy of the early edition paper. "JAG Conference a hit. . ." He said, reading through articles in the Local section, coming to a stop when he saw his name. "Congratulations to Lt. Commander Tali Mayfield and Lt. Commander Gregory Vukovic for a job well done."

Vic chuckled at the picture, one of him, Mac and Mayfield. The two women had the oddest of expressions and he couldn't help but smirk. He had that promotion coming and no skirt was going to take it from him. After paying for the paper, he turned to head back onto the beach and to his apartment, only to find a very odd sight. Out on the beach, near the waters edge was one Captain Rabb and, it was quite obvious that the leggy, slightly tanned blonde was _not_ Mac. "What the hell?"

Remaining on the boardwalk, he headed downwards somewhat, hoping to get a better vantage point. They had definitely just arrived, he judged by the sight of Harm putting an umbrella up. 'Maybe she's a friend or his friend's girl? Mac's probably on her way.' He told himself, but curiously remained by, secretly hoping there was something more to the story. "Oh boy." There certainly was more to the story and if that kiss the blonde just planted on him said anything it was that _they_ were dating. "Oh, Vic you lucky SOB." Spinning around, he headed back down the beach and towards his apartment with a devious plan that involved a digital camera and one Captain Rabb.

1145 Local

Starbuck's

San Diego, California

"Caramel Macchiato for my friend here and a Caramel Frappuchino for me." Mac said, handing her discount card over to the young, freckled face employee. "I just can't get enough of these." She told Harriet, who shared the same sentiment. It was around nine when Harriet had called to have a girls day out. Her parents had taken the kids, Bud was busy with a Quantum Leap marathon and that left her with some alone time – adult time.

After picking up their orders, the two women walked to the front of the shop and towards a corner where two oversized chairs welcomed them. "I wonder where I can buy one of these?" Harriet said, snuggling herself into the chair. "Probably costs a fortune."

"I'll bet." Mac pointed at the wood accents on the sides of the chair and chuckled. "Looks like two guys playing leap frog or something."

"So?" Harriet began in that tone of hers which meant she was waiting for something to be discussed. If she knew Mac, this would be another tooth pulling event. "How did things go last night?"

"Fine." She avoided eye contact and entirely missed the mischievous expression on her friend's face as she placed her coffee on the small table next to them.

"Did you two. . .?" Contrary to what Mac thought, Harriet already had the answer from the moment she picked her up. Just one look was all it took.

Mac's shy smile would have been an indication. "I knew you were going to ask that."

"Actually, I really didn't need to ask that I could tell."

"How?" She raised her eyebrow in question. Was she really giving THAT much away? "I mean, I've acted normal. . .Haven't I?"

Harriet couldn't help but laugh. It was very amusing to see the Marine blushing and so perplexed. She felt a deep relief that they had, finally come to their senses, but there was something more to the story. During their drive to the mall, Mac had been reserved, somewhat upset. "Well, your skin's glowing, when some love song came on the radio you had this cheesy grin and you haven't stopped fidgeting since I asked you how Harm was." She pointed towards Mac's hands who were making her Marine Corps ring dizzy.

Glancing down, she looked at her hands for a moment and nervously placed them on her lap. With a sigh, she glanced up at Harriet, replacing her worried expression with one of pure bliss. Ignoring completely what had happened in the morning, last night had been, in a word, "Magical. . .It was Magical."

A loud grinding sound filled the space as Harriet dragged her chair closer to Mac, getting dirty looks from other patrons who were busy either studying or reading. "Uh huh, details Mac, details!" She'd never been the type to pry into a senior officer's life, but considering that Mac had patched up her relationship with Bud on several occasions and she was the godmother of her children, that constituted on her being more of a friend than just a senior officer.

Mac's mouth twisted slightly, almost as if she were trying to hide a smile that was coming no matter what she did to stop it. Finally, she sighed happily and leaned forward. "We got home, still arguing about the bar fight and somewhere between me patching him up and Harm telling me that I was good at taking care of him. . .We let go." Stopping abruptly, she shook her head. "He actually had the nerve to tell ME to _let go._" Thinking about it, she should have been pissed at him for that one comment, but he looked so. . .good. Entirely too good to resist. "He was. . .sweet, caring. . .passionate."

Harriet was leaning forward with a look of complete and utter adoration. "That sounds soooooo nice, Mac."

"It was nice." Her look matched Harriet's and as she leaned backwards, Mac found herself blushing. He'd been nothing like the man of her dreams. No, the real Harm was simply exquisite. He put his all into loving her body with his own and though she wasn't the type to fall into cliché's like that of soul mates, if there ever had been a soul mate for her, she believed she found him. "Not to get all Harlequin on you. . .but. . .You know how people write that they heard music. . .saw different colors?" Biting her lower lip, she allowed herself to feel feminine for once. Not that she wasn't before, but disclosing so much always made her feel like she was betraying the Corps. Being with Harm, made her feel like she was human, sexy, womanly. "God, that actually happens. . .I can't explain it. . .but it does."

"I know." Though many couldn't figure why Harriet had remained so long with her husband, there were just things that broke out of the realm of 'Bumbling Bud.' He was a good man, loving, caring and so much more. "You know, a lot of people wonder about Bud and I. . .He's. . .incredible." She giggled out and this time _she_ was the one blushing. "I mean, if he wasn't we wouldn't have had four kids. . . Bud can be such a romantic."

Maybe Harm wasn't as romantic as Bud was, but he did have a charming way of concealing it. The dinners they'd had in his place throughout the years, were always done with a consideration for her. Something that she found only a man did for his lover. There were often candles, flowers and they way he dressed, unless they had arrived directly from work, seemed more like a man trying to seduce a woman than a friend having dinner with a friend. With all of that it was a miracle this had never happened before. Maybe they just didn't want it bad enough. 'No,' She thought with a frown, 'We were just stupid.' Despite herself, Mac slid back into the chair deep in thought. Was last night another foolish move in their dance? Was it them trying to pacify a passionate hunger that would likely consume them? Would it happen again? She wanted it to, but did he? And, just who the hell was that woman on the phone! She had a right to ask that and to get an answer, didn't she?

"Mac? What's wrong? Don't tell me you have regrets."

She shook her head. Regrets. Even if this was the only time they'd be intimate, she wouldn't regret it and yet, part of her would. "No. . I mean, not really, no."

"Something's bothering you." Harriet had noted that behind the smile and Mac's glowing exterior lay something. A hint of apprehension that manifested itself in her eyes.

The feeling of getting up and running away seemed more viable than telling her friend that the man she just spent the night with. . . Damnit, she couldn't even think about it anymore, she'd mulled her suspicions over and over again during her morning shower, breakfast and even as she drove herself to the Roberts'. "I am trying to figure this out without. . .jumping the gun." She said with a sigh, reaching for the cool coffee drink in hopes that it would cool the slight anger she was beginning to feel. "We were laying together this morning. . .and I am here expecting breakfast, maybe. . ." Trailing off, she imagined just what her fantasy would have wanted – to spend the day in his arms. "Maybe. . .I don't know, I just wanted to spend the day with him, you know?"

Harriet's renewed hope in her friend's finally getting it right was slowly being crushed. She knew Mac well, got to know her even better after spending time in San Diego and the way she was acting, that wasn't the look of a woman that was entirely happy with her romantic situation. "What the hell happened?" She blurted out loudly, catching the attention of a few patrons. She ignored them, concentrating solely on the Marine in front of her. "Mac?"

Mac moved forward, placing her elbows on her knees and then her head in her hands. "I am not sure." She said through her hands, coming up to look at Harriet who seemed as if someone had shot her. "I am probably freaking out over nothing." Sighing, she dragged her own chair closer, once again catching the attention of some of the patrons who were becoming rather annoyed with the female chit chat. "We're in bed, right? And then his. . .STUPID cell phone rings. . .And I hear another woman's voice." Stopping abruptly, Harriet and Mac turned to the side to find three teenaged girls staring at them almost as if they were watching a good movie. All they needed was the popcorn to complete the scene. Annoyed, Mac moved in closer to Harriet, whispering. "Anyway. . . The conundrum is that I HEAR her tell him that she loves him."

"Maybe it was Mattie." Harriet said simply, mentally crossing her fingers that Mac wouldn't one up her.

Shaking her head, Mac sat back momentarily. "If it were Mattie, I'd have known. . .He would have said something, acted shy. . .SOMETHING. . .He acted guilty, Harriet, GUILTY!"

"Ahem?" Both of them glanced up to find a Starbuck's employee, the same freckled faced kid from before standing over them. Mac gave him her best 'what?', raised eyebrow, annoyed expression which didn't work quite as well out of uniform. "Umm, ladies. . .umm some people umm. . .have been com-complaining. . .umm that you're umm being. . .loud." He whispered the last word, then ran his hand through the back of his head nervously.

Harriet took a glance at his name tag and smiled sweetly. "Ted. . . We're sorry to have upset the other customers, but this is really important." She turned back to Mac and waved her hands for the other woman to continue. "And then?"

"He was sitting on the corner of the bed, his back hunched, and the way he was breathing was like. . .he was trying to control himself." Sighing, she leaned forward, once again brining her head into her hands. "Tell me I am worried about nothing."

"Worried about nothing!" Harriet echoed. "You're kidding me right?. . . If that had happened to me I would have SKINNED Bud. . .SKINNED." This wasn't quite the evening she'd hoped for in regards to Harm and Mac, but she knew the two cared for each other. They loved each other, so it was worth giving Mac one good piece of information. "You never know what's going on. . .maybe she's an old flame? Maybe she's his girlfriend who he's breaking up with in order to be with YOU. . ."

Turning to the side once again, Mac found nearly the whole shop staring at them. "That makes me the OTHER woman and I don't want to be the OTHER woman." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, defensively staring out the window rather than looking at her friend. Mac hated feeling like this and what was sad is that he was the only one that COULD make her feel like this. "I don't like feeling like this. . .Especially when it comes to him."

One thing that Harriet had found intriguing was the way her friend seemed to become so vulnerable whenever her feelings for Harm were brought into the conversation. It was almost as if her Marine persona was switched completely off and the wounded woman inside came to the light. "I wish I could tell you what to do." She wished for more than that too, like fixing things and maybe even bopping them both over the head.

Mac shook her head. "I don't need someone to tell me what to do. . .I'm just hoping you'd stop me from flipping out."

"He didn't say he _wouldn't_ talk to you about it, did he?"

"He said he wouldn't talk about it this morning. . .But, it sort of seemed he was willing to discuss it. . .That's a plus isn't it?" True, he was tabling another conversation, but, at least, there was some shred of hope that _this time_ things would be discussed.

2250 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

Spending the day with Harriet had helped her, somewhat. It just wasn't fair that her mind wouldn't let her rest on this subject. I wasn't fair at all and though she wanted to wait for Harm before jumping to conclusions, that was becoming impossible. To make it all worse, he hadn't called when he'd promised her he would. True, on a stakeout, sometimes things made it difficult, but he'd had all day. "I am not going to over react. . .everything is. . .fine. . .Damnit." She cursed, but for the life of her, Mac couldn't make herself believe it.

Shutting down everything downstairs, she slowly made it up to her bedroom. The sheets were still rumpled and his shirt, when he'd forgotten to pick up was laying haphazardly on the floor by the bed. "Ugh, maybe this was a bad idea?" A silvery object, from the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was sitting on the nightstand just where he'd left it, just waiting for her to take a peak. "No, don't do it."

But not even a pep talk could prevent her from grabbing for Harm's cell phone. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she stared at the object as if it were foreign. The LED screen indicated that there were four messages on his voice mail. "No. . .Don't." She warned herself from listening, not that it mattered, she probably didn't know the password. Although, she DID know the password when he was in DC. As she sat there, weighing the decision, her fingers took on a life of her own. They flipped open the phone and hit the function key for messages. Sighing, she brought it up to her ear, waiting as the automated operator asked for the password. "It can be this easy." Mac dialed in the date of Harm Senior's birth and hit pound. Magically, it connected her to his messages. "This is so wrong." But, despite it's wrongness, she couldn't put it down.

The first, second and third messages, which she saved for him, were from Mattie, Trish and Bud, respectively. Both Trish and Mattie were wondering what happened at the ball. Bud was rambling off something about a boat. But the fourth message made her blood boil. _'Hey baby, it's Veronique, where are you? . . . Oh, there you are, you naughty, naughty boy. . .Bye, sexy.'_ That message was entered at around nine that morning.

"Veronique?" She swallowed down the bile that washed up her throat and bit back the urge to scream. Taking a deep breath, she placed the phone back down on the night table and stood up. "Okay, MacKenzie, let's be rational. . .Let's not FREAK out over nothing. . ." Pacing, she headed towards the right, tripping over his shirt. "Argh!" Grabbing it, she threw the offending object to the other side of the bed, collected herself and resumed pacing. "One. . .If he had been dating someone, I would know. . .he would have told me." That made sense, at least, to her it did. They were closer. They were divulging information and since he'd been living under her roof. . . "Well, there was that week that we kept missing each other." She thought with remorse, turning towards the left and pacing in that direction. "Each and every time he blamed. . .work." Wasn't that the tell tale sign of a cheating man? Work? Stopping abruptly, she shook her head. "Cheating on me? We aren't even dating. . .Wait a minute. . .Work!"

It was an epiphany of sorts, something that seemed to smack her right on the forehead. The woman could be part of an investigation. "Yea, but what investigation would have her calling him like _that._" And women just didn't start calling guys sweetie and sexy if they weren't involved, well, most women didn't anyway. She sat at the edge of the bed, believing one thing, which was the same thing Harriet had drilled into her head after they'd left Starbucks. "Harm wouldn't do this to me. . .I know he wouldn't."

Monday  
0940 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest  
San Diego, California

Sunday had been just a normal day for Mac. A normal day without her newly acquired roommate, that is. She'd gotten up early, gone for a run, showered and then decided to make breakfast for herself. The night before, after torturing herself with Veronique's message, Mac had decided to let it go for the moment. She could do that, in regards to Harm, she'd done it before anyway. Sometime around noon, he'd called her and let her know that he was going to be back sometime on Monday, that he had an important case to take care of. It sounded like it was all business until he said three little words. 'I miss you.' It wasn't quite the ones she was waiting for, but still, it was sweet. 'I miss you, too.' She repeated back without thought. When they hung up, she was feeling much better than she had been in the last day and a half. It was going to be alright.

That was until she walked into JLSS and Vic dropped a bomb on her. After the early morning meeting, Mac barely had time to settle in behind her desk or sip her coffee before he was knocking on her doorframe. "Are you busy, ma'am?"

Raising a brow, she glanced his way. Over the weekend her worries over Harm, had made her forget about Vukovic and those new stripes on his uniform. Perhaps subconsciously she'd made peace with the notion that he was now two ranks closer to hers. "What is it Commander?" She bit back the sound of disdain in her voice as she called him by his new title.

"May I come in?" Her brow raised just a little bit more. He was being way too docile for Vukovic. Maybe the stripes did something to him? Maybe he realized how much of an ass he normally was. Nevertheless, a change of pace would be welcomed in contrast to the normally, nauseating version of Vic which never quite treated her like a CO.

"Yes and leave the hatch open." She warned, hoping to avoid any problems like those that had occurred over the weekend. True, she should have reported him, but somewhere between Harm trying to play hero and Harm winding up in her bed, nothing else quite mattered. "How can I help you?" She pointed to one of the guest chairs and saved the work she was doing on her computer to pretend to give him her full and undivided attention.

She pretended not to notice the folder he was holding in his hand until he placed it on her desk and sat down. Clearing his throat, Vic creased his forehead, frowning as he pointed at the folder. "I was running on the beach this weekend and found. . ." He trailed off for a moment, more for effect than anything else, "Well, the pictures speak for themselves."

"Pictures?" She glanced curiously at the folder and then tugged it open. The first picture, was actually quite nice. It was a shot of Harm wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt with his hands placed on his hips. Those well defined abs of his hiding beneath making her blush slightly. Clearing her throat, she flipped pictures. The next was that of Harm, in the same position but with a blonde now in the shot. The third had them hugging. The fourth had him carrying her. The fifth was the straw that broke the camels back, it was a picture of Harm and the blonde, kissing. She glanced up at Vukovic, her attempt to hide her anger disappearing by the second. "What?. . .Where did you get these?"

"Saturday, on Mission Beach." Vukovic's veneer of professionalism, which he only slipped on when it suited him, was switched on. "They are dated if you look at the timestamps on the bottom." He wanted to appear he actually cared about her and worried enough to debunk a man that was hurting her. "I know it was none of my business, Colonel. . .I was just _concerned._"

That funny little saying of a picture being worth a thousand words stuck to her head. Looking at the picture crucially, she found one key element was missing, Harm didn't seem to be enjoying himself too much. His hands weren't exactly all over the woman though she had hers all over his. The swim trunks were entirely too long compared to times when he'd gone swimming with her in the past. Once he'd even worn a Speedo. "Thank you for being _concerned_ Commander, but the Captain's life is his own. I don't think he'll be pleased to know that you were spying on him." As Vic reached for the photos, Mac pulled the folder into a drawer and shut it. "I'll keep these, just in case they get into the wrong hands. . .I assume you'll bring me the negatives?"

Vic shook his head, this wasn't what he was expecting. Shouldn't she be angry! "No, ma'am. . .digicam."

"Then bring me the camera and the memory stick and I want it by the end of the business day. . .Dismissed." She saw him being to object, but fell short when he saw Harriet standing just outside waiting for Mac. "Lieutenant, come on in. Vukovic and I are done here. . .Commander, close the hatch behind you."

"But, ma'am." He interrupted only to be hit by that stern look of hers, one that, for the first time, he headed. "Aye, aye, ma'am." Vic snapped to attention, made a perfect about face and left her office, securely shutting the door behind him. "Damnit!" Once outside and alone, he'd made his dissatisfaction clear. Glancing around and making sure he was alone, Vic pressed his ear to the door, hoping to catch a snippet or two of conversation.

Harriet stood ramrod straight in front of Mac's desk, holding a folder as she rambled off. "Ma'am, I found the revisions to UCMJ article 47 A subheading three and article 49 D subheading one. I made copies of them for you, ma'am."

Mac grinned up at her friend shaking her head in amusement. "Take a breath Lieutenant. . . At ease and have a seat." Sighing for the millionth time today, she pinned Harriet with a slight glare. This wasn't the time or place to start a conversation, but she _needed _someone to talk to and soon. "Can you be objective about something, Harriet?" She asked hesitantly.

Right off the bat, she didn't like where this was going. "It depends on what you are asking me to be objective about, ma'am."

"It's just Mac for the moment. . Unless someone walks in through that door." She pointed out, took out the folders from the drawer and placed them in Harriet's lap before settling herself back behind her desk. Waiting patiently, she saw her friends features turn from a sweet expression to a woman hell bent on murdering herself a man. "Those were taking on Saturday." She calmly watched as Harriet's cool exterior was compromised by the abrupt redness in her cheeks. For good measure, the younger woman rifled through the small stack again and then shut the folder. "Well?"

"Who gave you these?" She was seething.

"Vukovic."

"Ah." Harriet was going to suggest that they were fakes, but, as much as Vic was conniving, he wouldn't have had the time or money to go through the trouble. Glancing up at her friend, she found Mac expecting an answer of sorts, one which she wasn't sure she could give. "You might not want to hear this. . .but, talk to Harm. . .figure it out."

"I'm TIRED of trying to figure it out Harriet!" She realized that her tone was too loud, but she didn't care. At the moment, all she wanted as good advice and answers. "To be brutally honest, as much as it would break my heart, if we can't figure it out NOW, I don't want to figure it out _at all_. . .I am tired of having my heart broken by him."

Trying to be feasible, though she wanted to rip Harm limb from limb, she gave up a simple explanation. "He's a PI, maybe she's. . . well, part of some scam he's trying to stop?"

Mac nodded in agreement. "I thought of that, but he would have told me."

"Maybe he wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Then that means he doesn't trust me and we're back where we started." It was ridiculous to her how she an Harm were barely in a relationship and yet, things were so out of sorts. "I'm trying not to fly over the deep end, but this would be damaging in court."

"It's not a case, Mac. . .You're talking about the man that you love." She stopped suddenly, raising an eyebrow in interest. "You DO love him don't you?"

"YES!"

"Then TALK to him. . .and kill him later."

Despite herself, Mac had to chuckle at Harriet's suggestion which wasn't too far from her own but with one minor change, "I prefer to shoot first and ask questions later, thank you."

"Harm's much too cute to shoot." Harriet pointed out with a sweet expression that did nothing to hide that mischievous look in her eyes. "Seriously, talk to him."

"Talk to him." Well, that would be fine, if only talking hadn't failed a zillion times before. "We aren't famous for our chats, but. . .Fine."

Monday  
2145 Local  
Rabb and Galindez Investigative Service  
Pacific Beach, California

"We need to wrap this up." Gunny said, stepping into Harm's office with a duffle bag that was clearly full of something. "This case is depleting resources like a mother. . .For once I agree with Jarvis." He closed the door behind him, dropped the bag in the corner and slipped into a guest chair with a loud sigh.

"Tell me how you really feel." Harm joked as he stood and headed towards the duffle. Opening it up, he found it completely full with blocks of cocaine. "Jesus Christ, Gunny." He'd never seen so much of the stuff in one place. The bag alone probably had a street value of twenty million dollars. "The cops just let you have it?" Both of his eyebrows rose up in shock. Gunny knew someone, who knew someone, who was a cousin of the chief of police. Using a slight bit of bribery, they were able to secure the cocaine for another phase of their big case. Now, all Harm had to do was hope that the buyer would show. They weren't getting paid for this service, but it would help them out in regards to government offices and they needed all of the help they could get.

Gunny shrugged. "Can you believe someone actually managed to sneak all of that past airport customs? How the hell do you do that?"

"You pay someone. . .Unfortunately, money corrupts even the best of us." With a sigh, he stood, picked up the bag and placed it behind his desk and away from prying eyes. Only the more trusted members of the staff knew how intense the case was getting. "I'm trying to wrap this up and I've been using my own cash for this, not company cash."

Seeing that he'd worked with Harm at JAG and now as a partner, Gunny knew the other man quite well. Like himself, he needed to see things until the end, come hell or high water. "I know, but not having you here full time, is killing us. . .Plus, we might have to snip a few investigators and I really don't want to do that if I can help it."

"I agree."

As he sat in front of Harm's desk, Gunny saw a familiar look. A smirk and a distant smile that indicated he'd had some company of the female persuasion. If anything, after being a Deputy, he was damned good at reading people. "Good weekend, I see?"

"Somewhat." But as much as Harm tried to play it off and hide that smile, it wasn't working. "Things, got interesting, I guess you could say."

"Not with, Mac?" He couldn't believe that they'd finally gotten their head out of their sixes, would it even be possible for them to. . .to. "In your dreams right?"

Harm shook his head. "I'm being serious." Sighing, he leaned back into his chair, that grin becoming ever wider. "I don't kiss and tell, but. . . yea, it's. . .I think it might be serious."

"Well it's about time!" Yet, as he sat there, glancing at his partner, Victor saw something else in the man's eyes, regret. "Okay, I don't like that look. What's up?"

How was he going to explain to Mac's biggest supporter that he was cheating on her? "Kendra Nichols."

"What about her?" Harm didn't need to answer, the look in his eyes spoke volume and by piecing a few things together Gunny understood totally. "Tell Mac about it."

"It's not that simple. . . Things with her are always complicated." What Harm really mean to say was that he was scared. He'd fought in a war. He'd survived an unfathomable time at sea. As a teenager, he took off, on his own, to a third world country in search of his father. And, yet, all of that paled in comparison to the fear he felt when he had to deal with Mac. He knew her, at least, he hoped he did. But for all of his Sarah MacKenzie knowledge, there was something about her that mirrored something inside himself that just didn't trust people. Though, come to think about it, the way that he had left her the other morning didn't have 'trust' written all over it. He should have been forthcoming then, informed her of his relationship with Kendra, but he just couldn't.

"So that's why it's almost 2200 and you're still hanging around here?" Gunny smugly pointed out, waving his hand around the nearly empty office. Sure, there was work to do, but nothing so pertinent that had to be conducted after business hours at the office. "You're a chicken, Rabb."

Harm opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it, knowing he'd been caught. Pensive, he sat there, staring at a scuffed spot on his desk as he weighed the options. He couldn't avoid Mac forever, this he knew and if he didn't do something soon he ran the risk of losing everything they'd rebuilt up to now. "Damnit. . I guess I'm going home, then?" The only answer he got was a nod.

Reluctantly, he shut down for the evening, stepped out to his motorcycle and sped off to Mac's place. It took him a bit longer than usual to arrive as his bike seemed to have a mind of its own. So that he would not wake her, Harm shut down the bike and pushed it up to the driveway and then inside the garage. With the spare keys, he'd let himself in finding everything dark. Quietly, he headed up the steps and directly into her office where he searched for clothes that he could change into. Stalling a bit more, he made a beeline for the bathroom, telling himself that he wasn't chickening out, but he needed a shower.

Once he came out, his skin slightly flushed and warm from the hot water, he'd made a decision to slip into her bed. It may have been a bad decision on his part, but he needed to take the bull by the horns. Stepping into her room, he waited a few minutes for his eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. Soon, he spotted Mac, sleeping on her side with her back to him. Smiling, he walked the few feet to the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped in behind her. His warm skin touched her own and instantly it was as if he'd never left her. As if they could pick up where they left off. One of his arms slipped around her body and that's when he heard her voice, fragile and nearly pleading. "Who is she?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
NK - I know all about crazy weeks. Work, school, Hurricanes and if it isn't Florida in a Hurricane it's our clients in a hurricane. Go figure. :P

William - Trying to post quickly, but I am picky with this story for some reason. I deleted the parts I didn't like so it left a hole in the story to patch up. I suck. ;)

LtJGMeg - Yea! That bar scene was a trip, when I saw in in my head I hwas likw WOAH! YEA baby!

Outofit - Harm to yourself! WHAT! Get off the crack dood!

CBW - There will be another morning after scene that works better and a very touching chapter, methinks. ;) You'll love it. :)

Jecho - Not sure where you can DL the episodes but it's called The Four Percent Solution. I would suggest asking around the JAG mailing lists. Harriet fighting would be HYSTERICAL on TV, I still crack up at her smacking Singer.

Tara - No regrets, just an issue which will be overcomed I promise. :)

Jamie - You know all you cared about was the smut. :P Don't lie to me! Tattoos :twitch: I have the same issue, I have eight. . .And already have an idea for another. Just no cash. :P

Nix - LAzy again, eh:P LOL! Damn that was a kick ass idea with Harriet's heel. Maybe I need another bar fight! LOL!

MiDushi - There was more detail - e-mail me off ffnet and I wrote a semi-details smut version. ;)

Side note, already have ideas for two new stories which may or may not post after this one. I have one story called "Getting Away With Murder" which is an AU story that I keep skipping over. LOL. So we might do that one first. We'll see I'll put it to a vote when I decide wether or not the two new stories deserve to see the light of day. :)


	16. In Other Words

Okay gang, ask and you shall receive, just don't get used to it. ;) NEver have I seen a bunch so willing to kill another character. Sheesh, I might have to stick Kendra in witness protection or something from the rabid shippers. Oo

Down people, trust in Jackie. :)

Next update, don't expect it until next week. I have a final on Friday and will then spend the weekend RESTING. Cos we start Anatomy on Monday. Fun, not. :P

Anyway, here we go. :)

Part 16 – In Other Words

"Who is she?" Harm wouldn't deny that his heart stopped beating the moment he heard his voice. He'd hoped that things were too bad, that Mac didn't hear that phone conversation. But, it was obvious he did. Now, what struck him as strange was the way her body seemed to be bunched up and cold. Flipping over to turn on a light, he found her sitting on the window seat her hand wrapped around the tip of a manila envelope which she held up. "And, you know what I am talking about."

Sighing, Harm crawled to the end of the bed and sat down facing her. "Yea. Yea, I know what you're talking about." He spied the envelope raising his brow in question. "What is that?"

Mac handed him the object and waited patiently for him to open it. His face went from white with shock to red with anger. "Vukovic spotted you at the beach with her. . .Thought I should have them."

"Son of a. . ." Grabbing the pictures, he tore them one by one and then placed the scraps in the envelope. "It's not what it looks like. I'm not cheating on you." He glanced up at Mac to find her patiently waiting for a better explanation and was surprise that she didn't object immediately. In fact, she didn't even look angry, just concerned. "Her name is Kendra Nichols and she's best friends with Manda Patterson."

"The woman we were staking out not too long ago?" Ah, so it was a job, now she was sure of it. "She's a job?"

Harm nodded slowly. "Yes, the idea was for one of us to get close to her and hopefully get close to Patterson. The information we stole from her office wasn't conclusive."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Kendra works at a bar and right after the stakeout, we put that plan into effect. . .Gunny decided I should be the one to try and seduce her." The words sounded horrible coming from him and he could only image how much harder it would be for Mac to hear them. Frowning, he turned away from her. "Look, I. . .you're. . .This. . . thing with Kendra and I means nothing. . .But this. . .thing between us. . .it does."

"Then why couldn't you tell me about her?"

That was a good question and one that he had an answer for which, as usual, wouldn't come out right. "It doesn't matter."

Mac pretended that it didn't hurt the negativity in his voice, nor the way he turned away from her. "It doesn't matter?"

"No it doesn't, because I am not with her. . ." He was sincere but still, he knew Mac and the fact that things needed to be out in the open with her. Standing, he walked over, took a seat and wrapped one of her hands in his.

Her next question hurt him more than words could express. "Have you slept with her?"

"Have I what?" Incredulously, he stared at her, unbelieving that she would ask him such a question, didn't she know him well enough? "I can't believe you just asked me that, Mac." He pulled his hand away from hers almost as if he'd been burnt.

"You don't think I have a right?" She asked in surprise. Annoyed, Mac threw her hands up in the air as Harm stepped away from her. "I am not asking for the meaning of life, I just want to know." That was the one thing that bothered her the most, any sexual intimacy with the other woman. Webb had mentioned, during their year long stint, that various times he had to sacrifice his body for the cause. While that was admirable, she just wasn't too sure she could handle Harm sleeping with another woman and then spending the night with her. "Sex. . .It can be serious."

"Since when does sex have to be serious? I mean, some people sleep with others without having to attach feelings." Open mouth, insert foot. Groaning, he turned towards Mac to find a sad expression which mirrored the one she gave him that night at McMurphy's so long ago. "That didn't come out right."

"Get out." She stated simply. "It's obvious that you don't have any feelings at all for me. . .So, it's time for a clean break. . .Just get out." Mac stepped towards Harm, willing herself not to cry and attempting to move past him. Countering her movements he wrapped a hand around her wrist holding her tightly to him. "Let me go, Rabb."

Defiantly, he held on. "Not until you listen to me." When she tried to fight him, he pulled her close and kissed her as if his life depended on it. And it did, without Mac, he wasn't too sure he could survive anymore. At first, she fought his kisses, trying desperately to separate herself and not let him sway her. But, something carnal came alive as his tongue swept past her lips which she opened in acceptance. When the kiss broke a very flushed Sarah MacKenzie stared back at him. Her lips parted and swollen, a confused expression in her eyes. "I haven't slept with her." He said softly, then added, "Nor do I intend to. . . I didn't tell you because. . .well, to be honest, I didn't think we'd. . .that we'd. . uh, figure it out."

"Have we figured it out?" She breathed out, despising that her voice sounded too compliant for this conversation. Mac wanted to be angry at him, but the moment his lips crashed down on hers, that anger was slowly dissipating.

He smiled slightly. "I think we're getting there." There was a sincerity in his eyes so intense that it nearly choked her. "I want to figure this out, Mac. . .I want you. . .only you." Sadly, he let her go, taking a couple of steps backwards as he raised his hands in a sign of peace. "But, you don't trust me." Bending down, he picked up the manila envelope that had fallen from his hand when they kissed. "Maybe I should go."

But, as he tried to move past her, it was Mac's turn, "I don't want you to go." This was the first time she was actually doing something about the things she felt for him. Instead of letting him walk away, she stepped up, taking what, in her heart, she knew was already hers. "I'm scared to death of losing you, Harm. . .I'm scared to death that. . .that what we did. . .that it was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake to me." He whispered, his voice low and desperate. "And I don't have regrets."

Smiling, she stepped towards him, placing a hand on his cheek which she caressed slightly. There was a charge there, an electrical current that she felt every time they touched. Now, as their bodies neared each others, that current was moving at a hyperactive speed. Had being intimate actually made them closer? "The only regret I have is not being able to spend the weekend with you."

Gently, he raised his hand, placing it over her own which was cupping his cheek. "You're not the only one regretting that. . .I know this might sound twisted, but the only reason why I could play the part with that woman was because I was thinking of you."

Mac's breathing was suddenly ragged. It wasn't the words she really needed to hear from him, but, at least it was some sort of admission on his part. "I'm sorry for overreacting. . .I just. ."

"Hey, don't." A finger on her lips interrupted any plea of forgiveness that she was trying to formulate. "I think I'd have flown off of the deep end myself." Actually, she didn't want to point out, that he had already done that one afternoon in Paraguay when he mistakenly read a kiss from Clayton Webb as something more than a thanks. "To tell you the truth, I was. . .scared to face you."

"Scared? Harm, since when have you been afraid of a little 'ol Marine?" She teased.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Yea, well. . .It's different when it's a little 'ol Marine that you're in lov. . ."

Now, timing has never been a friend of theirs and probably never would be period. But, he was on a tangent where words and feelings were free flowing. He figured he could slip in what she wanted to hear and not feel completely embarrassed by it. But, no, as luck would have it, that damned cell phone of his would interrupt them again. Annoyed, he fished through his jean pants then noted that the sound was coming from Mac's night table. Releasing her, he took a peak at the caller ID. "Rabb." It was Gunny.

("There's a major problem. . .The cocaine is gone.")

Harm removed the phone from his ear and stared at it with dumb confusion. "I'm sorry, say that again?"

("The. Cocaine. Is. Gone!") Gunny said, pausing after each word as if he were describing things to a five year old. (" I had to return to the office to pick up the house keys, which I left there. And, you know how we have that sixth sense? I walk into your office and decide to check under your desk and it's gone. . .If we don't get that back, we're screwed you and I. . .For sure the cops will arrest are sorry asses.")

Defeated, Harm slumped down onto the bed. "Wait, Gunny. . .Have you checked everywhere? I mean, maybe I moved it. . or maybe even you moved it?" Hoping to ease a sudden incoming headache, he pinched the bridge of his nose. They were screwed, he knew that. Worse of all, what would happen if that junk got out into the streets again?

("No. . .it's gone.")

"I'll be right down." He glanced up at Mac, his eyes pleading with her to understand that he wasn't looking for another interruption.

To his surprise, she pulled him to his feet and said, "I'm coming with you."

0025 Local  
Rabb and Galindez Investigative Service  
Pacific Beach, California

"Don't touch anything." Harm warned Mac as he inserted his key into the lock and turned the tumblers. The first thing he noted was that the alarm was not on. "Gunny, you here?" Fixing his eyes down the hallway, he could see a single thing, not even lights. "Gunny?" No response. Reaching under his leather jacket, Harm pulled out a 45mm. "Mac, stay here."

"Not on your life." He was slightly surprised to find her pulling out a weapon of her own. Marines. He snorted slightly, shaking his head in disbelief. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Rambo."

Slowly, the two walked down the hallway of the offices. He motioned for her to check inside the conference room while he would continue through the offices. Stepping inside, she found the room to be rather dark save for the sliver of light that came from the streets outside. The air was still in there, the only noise that of a low hum which emanated from the water cooler. Fishing inside of her jeans, Mac brought out a key chain with a small HID flashlight attached to its end. It was a type used by SWAT teams, which she'd picked up at a home show she and Harriet had attended earlier in the year. Being an HID, the term: 'Damned bright' made a good adjective.

Squatting down, she checked under the conference table, then stood up and continued to walk the length of the room occasionally checking under the table once again. Satisfied that there was no one lurking in the conference room, she slowly crept out and headed down the hall. Her gut feeling screamed that something wasn't right, that there was a danger in that office and they were walking right into it. Nevertheless, she continued, quickly, but thoroughly searching through two offices all the while wondering where the hell Harm went.

Not more than two seconds later, that answer came in the form of a gun shot and a thud. "Harm." She breathed out and quickened her pace as she raced down the hall towards his office. Just in case, she kept looking behind her, hoping that whatever it was didn't bring a friend along. As she reached his door, Mac pressed herself against the wall, took a deep breath and then turned inside, instinctively squatting down. She pointed the HID light inside, finding both Harm and Gunny spread out on the floor, a pool of blood between them. "Oh God."

Lowering her weapon, she stood keeping the light trained on the two men as she moved closer. From the corner of her eye, something caught her attention, but it came up too unexpectedly for Mac to prepare for the attack. A cable of sorts came around her throat, thankfully, she'd managed to slip a hand between her neck and the cable to prevent the attack, this also caused her to lose the gun which hit the ground. Using leverage, she threw herself backwards, crashing through the glass 'walls' of Gunny's office and landing on her assailant. "Ooof." Temporarily winded, it took her a moment too long to disentangle herself.

The body she had landed on, managed to push her off and literally run out of the space. "Damnit." She breathed out, angry that the assailant had gotten away. Carefully, she came to her feet, wobbling slightly from the lack of oxygen as one of her hands came to touch the sensitive skin on her neck. Crossing the hallway, she stepped into Harm's office once again and dropped to her knees. Picking up both her gun and the HID flashlight, she crawled forward, pressing her fingers to Gunny's pulse point and then Harm's.

"Damnit. No." Fishing through the back pockets of her jeans, she dug out her cell phone, flipped it open and dialed emergency. "Yes, this is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie US Marine Corps. I need an ambulance at 1200 Pacific Avenue, Pacific Beach."

0336 Local  
Mercy Hospital  
San Diego, California

"What is it about hospital coffee? It always tastes and feels like sludge?" Harm asked as he sat in the waiting room with Mac.

Shifting slightly, Mac pinned him with a glare. "And yet, you're drinking it?"

He shrugged, "Nothing else to do." Scrubbing his hand over his face, Harm settled into the uncomfortable chair, wincing slightly when the back of his head came in contact with the wall.

Whatever he was expecting to find at the office it had never occurred to him that the three of them would be hurt. Somehow, he knew whatever they were looking for was inside his office, which is why he had sent Mac to search the conference room and the surrounding offices. It would be easier that way and he hoped she would not get hurt. The moment he stepped into his office and found his lights not to be working, he knew something was definitely wrong. As he made his way towards his desk, something, more like SOMEONE had tripped him up and that is when he found Gunny sprawled out on the floor with a deep laceration to the side of his head. If he were a betting man, he'd have sworn it seemed as if someone had taken a shot at the former Marine.

Coming to his feet, Harm pointed his gun towards a scuffling noise that he'd heard behind him. That's when the butt of a gun connected with the side of his head, knocking him out. The process, his finger had squeezed the trigger of his own pistol. The next thing he remembered was waking up with his head on Mac's lap as they waited for the ambulance. She had removed his shirt and used it to bandage the Marine's head, helping stop the bleeding and probably saving Gunny's life.

The cut on Harm's forehead had opened up again and the back of his head felt like someone was pelting him continuously. He also had a headache that wouldn't quit. Sighing, he stood up, walked towards the water cooler and decided to take the pills the hospital had given him. "Pain?"

"Headache." He responded, popping two pills in his mouth. "Feels like I have a jackhammer in there." Giving her a wry smile, he sat back down, stretching his long legs out. "How's your throat?" Reaching out, his fingers gingerly ran over the marks which the cable had left. This wasn't supposed to happen, as far as he was concerned, she was protected from his cases. They'd done so well trying to hide their involvement with specific people and yet, this had happened.

"It's fine. . .I'm fine." Mac's own fingers gingerly pressed the spot above his brow. She leaned forward, her lips replacing the spot where her fingers had been. "Gunny's going to be fine too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's a Marine, Harm. . .We tend to overcome." She was sure of that, knowing how much Gunny loved life much as she did. When she made sure that Harm was alright, she'd taken off his shirt and used it to wrap Gunny's head. The EMTs had immediately praised her, stating that it was possible that she had saved his life. Now, they waited for word on his condition. The doctors had said the first two hours were the most critical as they tried to patch up the wound. He'd lost a sufficient amount of blood that needed to be infused promptly.

"I can't help but feel that this is my fault."

Mac had been waiting for that comment since the moment they'd stepped into the waiting room. As much as things had changed, Harm still had that nasty tendency of blaming himself. For that matter, so did she. "This isn't your fault, Harm. . .It's no ones fault."

"I'm trying to figure out who did this and it's. . .it's making my headache worse." Groaning, he scrubbed a hand over his face again. Sitting at the edge of the seat he placed his elbows on his knees and cradled his face in his hands. "Like I told the cops, this had to be an inside job. . .The alarm was off, the doors were locked."

Thinking through their past investigative experiences, she would have to agree with him. "Do you have any idea if someone knew about the drugs?"

"Oh, yes." At least he felt he had an idea, based on the personnel who worked with him. It wasn't conclusive, but a little bit of finger pointing might flush the person out. "I have an idea or two."

"Ahem." Both of them turned towards the doorway to find Dr. Shawn Troy, the surgeon who had worked on Gunny, standing nearby. "Mr. Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie? You're here for Mr. Galindez?"

Harm and Mac both came to their feet. "Yes, how is he?"

The wave of relief that washed over the nearly empty room was not missed by any of its inhabitants as Dr. Troy broke out a smile. "He gave us quite a scare and still has to come out of post-op, but, I believe he'll be just fine the bullet missed his brain completely, didn't even shatter the skull. . .I suggest the two of you head home and get some sleep. It's past visiting hours anyway." With that, he turned and disappeared out of the ER.

0415 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

They were both exhausted. Wiped out would be a better term for how bad both Harm and Mac felt. "I think I am skipping work tomorrow." She said with a yawn as she laid down on her bed. Lifting a brow, she noticed him shifting slightly, almost as if he didn't know where to go or what to do. "Are you coming to bed?"

Harm was removing his jeans then neatly draping them over a chair in the room. He hesitated, furling his brow in confusion. "Do you want me in your bed, Mac?"

Coyly, she turned to the side, angling her body in a sexy pose. "Yes, I do. . .However." She said, her voice changing from a sexy tone to that of one very exhausted woman. "The only thing I plan on doing is _sleeping._" Mac sat up, then crawled to the edge of the bed, took his hand and pulled him down with her. "You need to sleep too, you know."

Even if he wanted to object, he wouldn't have been able to the moment her eyes locked on his. "Yes, I know." Harm settled himself on her bed, then pulled Mac to him, smiling fondly as she placed her head on his chest. "I could get used to this."

"That makes two of us." Boldly, she placed a kiss on his chin. There was still some sort of invisible barrier between them, one that she desperately wanted to break.

Harm had felt that same desperation, he wanted to be with her. If he really thought about it, he'd always wanted to be with her, from the moment they met. "So, are we. . .well, is there an 'us'?"

A whispered, "Yes," but him at ease and at that moment, even with the chaos going on in their lives, Harm and Mac had some sort of peace.

0835 Local  
Rabb and Galindez Investigative Service  
Pacific Beach, California

Though their statements had been given to the police the night before it was crucial for both Mac and Harm to return to his office. Detective Jack Sawyer, who was called onto the case, wanted to discuss the matters of their assault as well as weed out assailants by sitting in during an impromptu, early morning conference. "Harm, I need to call the office."

He stared towards his office, which Sawyer had quarantined until he was sure that all evidence had been picked from the scene. "Use Jarvis' office, it's the one to the right." He said loudly, pointing at Ted Jarvis, who wasn't too keen at the idea. "Ted, please let the Colonel use your office for a minute."

Jarvis smiled charmingly at Mac, bowing as she passed by. "Colonel, mi officina es su officina." He said in a bad Hispanic accent that made her cringe slightly. Leaning against the doorframe, he kept his eyes on her as she made a beeline for the phone. "So, you and Harm, huh?"

"Excuse me?" She gave him a pointed glare.

Shrugging, he stepped inside, slowly walking towards her as if he were a cat stalking its prey. "Well, you two look. . . chummy."

"I really don't think that's any of your business, now if you don't mind, close your door on the way out." Her voice left no room for argument and despite the fact that he wasn't a subordinate of hers, Mac was going to make him listen, even if it meant kicking him out of his own office.

"Fine. . .excuse me!" Jarvis rose his hands up in surrender, then did as told.

With a sigh, Mac quickly dialed the familiar numbers to JLSS and waited to be patched through. "Hello, Jen, it's Colonel MacKenzie. . .Is everyone in the conference room? Good, put me on intercom."

Back at JLSS, all of her officers and required enlisted personnel sat around the large conference table, wondering why their CO wasn't available. "You're on, ma'am."

"_Thank you, Petty Officer. . .I'm going to make this brief. . .Due to a, personal situation, I can not be in the office today and have decided to make Lt. Commander Roberts as highest ranking officer for the time being."_

True to form, there was one person sitting in the room that didn't think that idea should fly. "Ma'am. If I may, Commander Roberts already has a full plate. . .Including a high profile case. I think someone else should be considered for the job."

Mac bit back a sigh over the line. Why couldn't life be a little more simpler? Someone in the Heavens was definitely toying with her patience when it came to a certain junior officer. _"Vukovic, I know I am making the right choice."_

Vukovic placed his arms across his chest and smiled at Bud who's eyes were as big as saucers in shock. "Oh, I am not doubting that, ma'am. . .But, Commander Roberts. . ."

He didn't get another word in. _"Do you believe I have problems doing my job, Vukovic?"_

"No, ma'am, I don't think that."

"_Good. Now, Mr. Roberts, please make sure that our staff stays in line and if they don't, write them up. Actions will be taken. . .All junior officers are to treat Commander Roberts as the boss. This isn't free day, people and I expect that you behave with the decorum that you normally use. . .Now, I would like everyone save for Lt. Simms, Commander Roberts and Petty Officer Coates to step out. Dismissed."_

A chorus of "Aye. Aye. Ma'am." Reverberated on the line back to her. She waited patiently for the team to sift out of the office. "Ma'am, we're alone."

Mac had weighed the decision of whether or not to let her friends know about the situation with Harm and Gunny. In the end, it seemed like the right thing to do. _"Good, I'm going to try and make this quick. Gunny was shot last night."_

"Gunny?" Bud asked, glancing at Jen who shrugged. "Victor, ma'am?"

"_Yes, Bud. . .To make a long story short, he and Harm have been working on a high profile case and, they had some narcotics in the office which was taken From what we understand, Gunny was trying to stop the thief and ended up getting shot. He is stable. Unfortunately, both Harm and I were attacked as well and I am at his office now, waiting to speak to a Detective."_

Jen, Harriet and Bud remained deathly silent, each digesting the information which seemed insane. _"It should be alright, at least, we're hoping it is. You can expect me in tomorrow morning, bright and early. . Bud, keep an eye on Vukovic."_

"Understood, ma'am. . .Say hello to the Captain for us."

"_Will do. Harm and I are going to visit Gunny later, I'll call with the details."_

After hanging up, Mac took a moment to compose herself. Vukovic was really starting to get tiring, if anything, it seemed like he was getting worse. And she still needed to figure out what his point was in the SECNAV's scheme of things and only hoped that she wasn't in the line of fire. Stepping out of Jarvis' office, she found that Detective Sawyer as well as Harm's whole staff was already in the conference room. She slipped in quietly, choosing to stand against the wall and not interrupt.

Harm was standing at the other end of the room, his cool and profession demeanor in place. "I'm going to shoot straight from the hip. . .A bag of narcotics was stolen last night. . . Apparently Victor was trying to prevent the robbery and, for his efforts was shot in the head." He waved off the shock and questions, waiting for the room to quiet. "Colonel MacKenzie and I were at the hospital with him and he pulled through. Right now, we're just waiting for him to wake up. . . Sad to note was that the Colonel and I were also attacked."

Nelson Delgado glanced towards Mac and then back towards Harm. "Boss, are we endangerous?" He said in a rich Cuban accent, as he looked around at the rest of the group. "Coño, cos, joo know. . .I come here to escape Castro and den dis?"

"We aren't in danger, I believe this to be an inside job." The preciously rambunctious group became quite silent knowing what they were being accused of. "Detective Sawyer here is going to check out the office and see what he could find. . ."

"Boss, you sure this has nothing to do with any of the cases?" Mike Benson, the former San Diego police officer and primary investigator asked, his mind already working overtime. Problems like this hadn't happened with the former owners and though he liked Rabb and Galindez, their unorthodox methods were, sometimes unnerving. "Sometimes, you know, you can attract trouble."

Mac, who was trying to blend in with the scenery, bit back a chuckle. Harm, attract trouble? Naw, never. Glancing up she found him giving her a hard stare, which she quickly looked away from. "This is going to be fine."

Ted Jarvis had had enough. "Fine for how long, Rabb? I mean, you keep taking risks with this business, unnecessary ones."

"Yes, risks which _I_ have taken. . ."

"And money which you have taken from the company for your own little endeavors." Standing, he pressed his palms onto the table. "Just how much have you burnt, Rabb?"

"Jarvis, settle down." Mike tried to pull the younger man down, but was nearly thrown onto his six as a result.

"No, hell no, I won't settle down. . .This SOB says that we'll be fine. .. until when?" Angrily, he pointed at Harm.

"Considering I believe it's you that took the cocaine, you're a fine one to talk about money, Jarvis." He hadn't wanted to openly accuses the man hoping that evidence would speak for itself. But, he'd had enough of this pompous younger man. Now he knew what Mac had to deal with in regards to Vukovic. The insolence was infuriating.

"What! That's an all out lie, you bastard. . I never took a thing."

"Calm down." Mike warned once again.

"I will not calm down! Rabb here lives in that mansion with mommy and daddy while the rest of us are the grunts of the office. . .He spends company money and personnel perusing some Superman cause. .. that's not right Mike! Rich boy needs to figure where his priorities are!"

"SHUT UP, Mr. Jarvis!" Mac had heard enough. Ever since she stepped into Harm's office, she felt nothing but contempt for the younger man. He was a civilian form of Vukovic, but with a hint more of an annoying quality which she could no longer stomach. "I might not be part of your team, but I know Harmon Rabb very well. . .He knows where his priorities are. From the few times I've dealt with you, Jarvis, I wonder where are yours."

Spinning around, Jarvis pinned Mac with a hard glare. The only thing stopping him from charging on her was Mike's hand on his arm. "I didn't know you needed a skirt to talk for you, Rabb." Shrugging Mike off, he stepped close to Mac who didn't even seem slightly phased. This enraged him a bit more. "I am curious what you did to Rabb? He was more business oriented until you came around. . .You must be a great lay."

Harm had double-timed it across the conference room and was nearing Mac's side. "Jarvis, BACK OFF."

"Some, stupid, pathetic, skirt has a Navy man wrapped around his finger."

Unfortunately for him, Jarvis had decided to touch Mac. It wasn't inappropriate, but it still set her off. With a quick movement, she grabbed his arm, pinning it behind his back as her other hand struck the side of his face. "I'm not a skirt." She said, letting go of him as Mike and Nelson, while laughing, attempted to pick Jarvis up. "I'm a MARINE."


	17. Welcome Aboard

Okay, so i said I wasn't going to write, but I got some ideas that i had to put down. :sighs: Addict that I am.

Anyway, there will be more of the sailboat scenes I promise on Part 18. And a bit more of what trouble Jarvis might get Harm into. ;) I'm feeling a lot of animosity towards Jarvis and Vic, just can't figure out why. Muahahaha. ;) Anyway...

Hope you like it!  
Jackie

PART 17 – Welcome Aboard

2230 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

At was Friday and nearly a week had passed since the ordeal in Harm's office. Despite bringing a Detective in, nothing had come out of the investigation. Ted Jarvis had come out of it all smelling like a rose and working for another investigative firm in San Diego, a larger one that was quickly becoming serious competition. The fact that Jarvis was familiar with a few of Harm and Gunny's top cases made them all quite nervous. All Harm hoped was that he didn't try to sabotage one of the current open cases which he was trying to resolve as soon as possible.

Nearly every day he'd spent visiting Gunny who had, thankfully, woken up two days earlier. Now, all he had to do was recover which the doctors believe would happen relatively quickly with some minor physical therapy to make sure his motor skills were intact. "Keep at it." Gunny had told him in regards to the case with Patterson and Nichols. "Finish it. . .They're counting on us." What had begun as a case was now becoming a personal vendetta.

Exhausted, Harm hauled his body up the steps to Mac's room and crashed onto the bed placing his laptop on top of his abdomen. Mike Benson was doing a little reconnaissance on Patterson, something that they hadn't really done much before since Harm and Gunny were the primary's on that investigation. Because of that, he kept the laptop close, hoping to get some pictures over e-mail that can get a next phase of the investigation into play. There was something up with Patterson, he knew it in his gut. Now, if he could only connect the dots.

Frowning, he turned to the side finding the spot next to him to be empty. Mac was baby sitting the Roberts' kids while Harriet and Bud visited with Gunny. Things between them weren't exactly at a standstill, but they weren't moving forward either. There just hadn't been time, at all. He'd spent most of his time with Gunny, dealing with the investigation and Mac had another week from hell at the office. The base CO had been tipped off at her 'skipping' on Monday and had been all over her six because of it. Apparently the knowledge that she had been hurt meant absolutely nothing to the man.

At the present time, all Harm wanted was to make it up to her, though, wasn't too sure Mac would be thrilled with his plan. He was planning to whisk her off on Frank's yacht and return sometime on Sunday. Sighing happily, he leaned into the pillows, closing his eyes as he thought back to the past Saturday, the first and only time they'd been officially 'together.' Dreams didn't quite compare. He'd surrendered his self to her and believed she'd done the same for him. He'd surrender anything to be entangled with her once again. More over, he'd sell his soul to be able to tell her everything he felt for her, but he wasn't sure how to start. How do you tell someone that you love them when you aren't sure how to love?

Coming out of his reverie, he felt a pair of eyes settled onto him. Opening his eyes, he looked up to find Mac standing on the side of the bed, jacket missing and wearing only the long sleeve blouse and skirt. "Hey." He said, gently, grinning as she removed the laptop off of his abdomen and placed it at the end of the bed.

Mac crawled over, settling herself on his lap. "Hey, yourself, sailor." As Harm sat up, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close as they kissed passionately.

She'd been watching him for a good five minutes, wondering if he was asleep or merely resting. The last week had been a far cry from what she expected. Not that she expected too much, if they hadn't figured it out in nine years together she was slowly losing faith in them ever doing so. Still, he had surprised her. Every night they had slept in the same bed. Before going to sleep he would kiss her goodnight and hold her as if he were sheltering her away from the world. For the simplicity behind it all, it mean the world to her.

"Mmm, Harm." She rasped out as his arms snaked around her body, bringing her even closer to allow his mouth to kiss down her neck.

Little did she know that he was multitasking. While kissing her neck, he was reaching around behind them trying to click on his laptop and check an incoming message. "Mmmm, Mac." She was now kissing down his neck, allowing him to peek, with one eye, at the screen. "Oww! What was that for?" Surprised, he pulled away from her, once he felt a pinch on his backside. "That hurt."

Between kisses to his lips, Mac giggled out, "Do you want to play with me or that little computer?"

Clearing his throat, he reached over, pulled the laptop across the bed and settled it right next to them. "I've been waiting for an important e-mail." Keeping one eye on the downloading messages, he continued kissing her.

"Then check your e-mail." Mac said, placing her hands on his chest to stop him momentarily. She tried to disengage herself from his body but Harm would have none of it.

"But, I don't want to stop kissing you." He kissed her again, this time eliciting a soft moan which pleased him beyond belief.

"Then don't stop kissing me." She reasoned.

Harm chuckled, "I don't think my employees would be thrilled to know that I wasn't paying attention to them because I was making out with a sexy Marine."

"You have some very boring employees." Giggling as his lips found a certain spot on her neck, Mac arched her back, rubbing her chest against his own. "Oh God, right there." When he removed his lips from her neck, she instantly felt the separation. Distraught, she cracked one eye open to find Harm grinning at her in a way that would have made her knees buckle had she been standing. "What's that grin for?"

"Oh, nothing." He shrugged, that grin widening just a bit more. "I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend?"

That was, somewhat of an odd question if you considered all of the happenings. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered if she really wanted to know. "Not a thing, why?"

Keeping on hand on Mac to steady her, Harm reached over and across the bed, grabbing for this laptop case. He unzipped it, then rifled through papers inside. "Aha." Pulling out a picture, he turned it over so that she could look at it. There in all of it's glory was_ The Lady Patricia_, a 40 foot luxury sailboat that Frank had given to Trish for their twentieth anniversary. "Frank said that I could use it anytime and I figured, this might be the time." He pointed out hesitantly. "We can leave tomorrow morning and be back on Sunday night. . .Just tell me the word and I'll have the Yacht club staff stock her for us." Harm waited for something to change in that unreadable façade she had suddenly slipped into. It was unrealistic for him to panic and yet, that is exactly what he was doing. "Eh, a umm. . .Yes or a No would do. . .Mac?"

The white and navy blue sailboat seemed to gleam in the picture Mac was holding. In the background, behind it's masts she could see the bay on a beautiful, sunny day. "He let you borrow this?" She showed him the picture, seemingly in awe of the notion. "Wow. . I."

"Say, 'Yes'?" Harm wasn't fond of pleading but, if that's what it took to got away with her, even for a weekend, then he'd get on his hands and knees. "We both need a day or two way and I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we're safe. . .We won't even go that far off.." Still nothing in regards to her agreeing. "I mean, there is an island off of the coast, we can have a picnic there, swim. . .have fun?" His voice literally sounded like a lost, pleading, little boy. Harm wasn't even above pouting if that would work. "So?"

Mac placed the picture on top of the laptop case, then turned to face Harm. Her fingers gently pressed on his chest, then ran slow circles. "I think it's a great idea, but under one condition."

"Anything."

Grinning, she leaned downwards so that her lips were barely an inch away from his. "When things settle down, I want to do a longer trip."

Now, that was definitely an arrangement he could look forward to. "I'll have my people call your people."

2310 Local  
The Dive  
San Diego, California

Rock Classics blasted through the double doors once they opened. The hypnotic hum of records over a jukebox calling to everyone looking for something non-modern. The smell of cigarettes and stale beer would linger on your clothing for days and still, The Dive was usually packed, especially on Friday night. But it wasn't just any people, it was usually the type that didn't like the hip club scene. The types that would arrive in order to hide their tawdry affairs. The type that wanted to drink away the stresses of the week without company. That was exactly the type of place that Ted Jarvis was looking for.

"A shot of Cuervo." He didn't offer even the slightest of pleasantries to the cute blonde behind the bar; ogling was enough. He simply gave his order with disdain and sat there, staring at the tv screen above. A recap of that days San Diego Padres game kept his interest momentarily until the blonde returned with his drink. He took a shot, letting the burning, bitter liquid slide down his throat. Digging through his pockets, he found his wallet and placed his credit card on the bar. "Start up a tab and give me a Guinness." The blonde gave him an odd look, no doubt, she was wondering about the bruise that lingered on the side of his face, a parting gift from that Colonel which Rabb was involved with.

Before closing his wallet he spotted his Rabb and Galindez Investigative Services identification card staring back at him. Chuckling, he took it out and stared at it for a moment. They were fools, bumbling idiots who thought they can run and investigative firm. And now, he was working for the opposition, finding anyway possible to bring them down. He started with the pictures which he had taken on the last case he'd been presented. It really didn't matter that Benson was the primary on that case, nor did it matter that he'd signed a waiver that could pose costly for him if Rabb decided to take him to court. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to have the pictures seeing as that was Nelson's job, but, he'd graciously decided to cover that day. Good deeds were always rewarded.

Grinning, he took a peak at the paycheck inside his wallet. His new firm, Intrinsic Investigations, had given him a rich bonus for the information. 'So much for ethics,' He thought smugly. The girl behind the bar gave Jarvis a small smile which he returned back. He wasn't a bad looking man, quite the contrary, he was quite good looking, but unfortunately had the cockiness that came with that. A cockiness that was neither amusing or sexy. He played it for what it was and what it could get him and, at this moment, the blonde behind the bar was his target.

"Pretty good looking, isn't she?" A brown haired, dark eyed man asked him.

Turning his side, Jarvis regarded the man with a seemingly uninterested shrug. "I've had hotter women, but she'll do."

The guy chuckled. "Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no." He watched the TV set all the while rolling his eyes. At the moment, the only thing he wanted was to be alone, with the blonde behind the bar, not make new friends. "Excuse me." Grabbing his Guinness, he set his sights on an empty table at the back next to another table with two beautiful women. He came off of the bar stool, attempting to leave his new friend at the bar when the man called him back.

The man was starting at the ID left on the smooth wood of the bar. Something about it called to him, probably it was the fact that the name 'Rabb' was staring back at him. "Hey, buddy." He held up the ID towards the other man. "You forgot something."

Jarvis returned to the bar, reaching to snatch the card away which was purposely held it just out of reach. "Rabb and Galindez, huh?"

"Yea, so?" Annoyed, he snatched the card away slipping it into his back pocket.

"Harmon Rabb, he used to be full time Navy. . .So you work for them?"

The gentleman's inquiry struck him as strange. Was he a client? Maybe someone who needed the services of a reputable PI? Or did the man have some dirt on Rabb which could be used to his advantage? "Why do you ask?"

"We used to work together. In fact, I work with his girl now." Smugly the man extended his hand as he made his introduction, "Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic. . .You can call me Vic."

"Ted Jarvis, TJ will do." Though he wanted to run as far away from Vic and dealings with Rabb, the comment about Rabb's girl caught him by surprise and peaked his interest. As far as the rumor mill and eavesdropping went, they were nothing but friends. Maybe Vic was referring to a different girl? "You said you work with his girl? That wouldn't be - legs for days, sexy as sin, brunette?"

"That would be one Marine Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, yes."

Hoping back up on the stool, Jarvis waved the blonde over to refill his Guinness. "You really think there is something going on with them?"

"Oh, I totally believe they are hitting the sheets." Vukovic waved the blonde over and asked for a whiskey straight. "The crappy part of it all is that she is my commanding officer and has a chip on her shoulder. . .Rabb is just a prick."

Though Jarvis wanted nothing more than to get back at Rabb, he still felt an apprehension when someone poked into his former employer. It was almost as if a shred of heart was showing through his uncaring exterior. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just that I. .. Nevermind."

If there was one good quality about Jarvis it was his ability to read others and, glancing at Vic, he could tell one key thing about him. "You have the Jones for her."

Vic snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. He had just a little more than the Jones for Mac. Consequences and the UCMJ be damned, if she was willing, he would be more than able to take care of any sexual desires. "Any straight man would be insane not to have the Jones for her. But, she's my CO."

"So you friends with them?"

Something about the way the conversation was turning put Vukovic at ease. Happy workers seldom spoke about their bosses in such fashion. And, the fact that Jarvis' ID was haphazardly forgotten on the bar, made him believe that here was a man just as disgruntled as he was. "Friends? No, I don't seem to fit into their crowd."

"Neither do I." At Vic's surprised expression, Jarvis cared to elaborate. "I was laid off. Something was jacked from our office and Rabb thinks I did it."

"Did you?" Jarvis' appearance totally looked that of a man which spent some years fighting the law. What gave him away was the lack of an answer and the guilty expression in his eyes. Vic wasn't the most moral of characters which he was suddenly surprised at being so concerned. "What did you take?"

"I didn't take a damned thing." His voice was just a bit louder than it was appreciated in the bar. Jarvis received stares from other patrons. Pure vehemence dripped as he leaned into Vic. "You a spy, Vic?. . .Did Rabb send you out here to get dirt from me?"

Vukovic rose his hands in defeat. "Woah, woah, woah. . .Hell no! And if I were a spy, what would I gain by telling you I worked with Rabb? Nothing, that's what." He really didn't have a reason to believe that Jarvis hadn't taken a thing and yet, there was something the other man was hiding. His lawyer side couldn't help but ask, "You know something though, don't you."

"I could have stopped them from stealing the cocaine, yes."

Cocaine? Vic's head was screaming, seething. What had he just gotten himself into? "Cocaine?"

Jarvis rolled his eyes. Vic's pretty boy exterior screamed 'square' and Jarvis hated squares. "Rabb's been involved in some case with a drug runner. He got the guy put away and is now setting his sights on the guy's former girlfriend. . .Galindez, his partner, managed to score some 'blow' from the local PD. . .I'm assuming he was going to use it for a trade, or some s like that."

"Do you know who took it?"

Shrugging, he lay his head on the counter. "No. . .I don't."

"But, you could have stopped it? I don't get it."

Annoyed, Jarvis straightened himself up. "I was paid a lot of money to leave the office open. . .They promised no one would get hurt." Ah, so that was the guilt that Vic saw in the other man's eyes. The fact that people had gotten hurt. "I didn't mean for Victor to get shot or Rabb and that woman to get injured. . .they swore it wouldn't happen."

The reality of it all felt almost like a punch in the gut. Vic's night out on the town was officially taking a downfall. He straightened his spine, gulping down nearly all of the whiskey. "You need to tell the cops."

"They'll kill me and anyone else who squeals." Jarvis stated without emotion. Not to mention, it really didn't bother him one little bit that it was Rabb he was screwing with. As far as he was concerned, Rabb deserved to get everything bad that was coming to him and more. "How much do you hate Rabb?"

That was a good question. How much did Vic hate Rabb? At first, the man had been his idol, a person he wanted to be better than. The one guy at JAG that had gotten away with murder and still was seen as a hero. Hell, he even got promoted. "A lot." He thought about that case they had worked on together and how Rabb, essentially, made him look like a fool.

"Enough to ruin him?" That smarmy look would have disgusted most. But, Vukovic wasn't most.

The last few years had been hard for him, most of it had to do with his belief that both the General and Colonel were trying to ruin him. As a result, he'd decided to go over their heads to the SECNAV. In the end, he'd wound up with a position at JLSS, a promotion and to keep the same assignment he'd had at JAG Headquarters in Falls Church, to be the SECNAV's spy. From his understanding, Sheffield was being pressured to remove a Marine from being the Judge Advocate, but that couldn't be done without dirt. It would also be in their best interest if one Colonel MacKenzie, also a Marine, were removed from her position. Jarvis was, literally handing him some sort of key on a platter. "Yea, enough to ruin him." And maybe by ruining Rabb, he could, somehow, go after MacKenzie.

Jarvis extended his hand, taking Vic's and shaking it. "Welcome aboard."

0600 Local  
San Diego Yacht Club  
San Diego, California

"Red skies at night, sailor's delight. Red skies at morning, sailor's heed warning." Mac rhymed the old maritime mantra, then straightened herself and glanced around. There wasn't a single speck of red on the skies and absolutely no clouds. Shades of blue where becoming lighter around luminance of the horizon where the sun was struggling to come over. "Hey, Captain, we're in luck, no red skies."

Harm shook his head in amusement then pointed to one of the bags that was on the docks next to Mac. "You know, sometimes that little myth has some truth to it. There's been a few days at sea with red skies in the morning that we've had some hellish weather. . .Toss me the duffle bag."

"Same thing when I was on the Guadalcanal. Thank God, I don't get motion sickness." Checking around her, she found there wasn't anything left to load on the sailboat. The Yacht Club crew had done an excellent job of stocking _The Lady Patricia_ and the only thing they needed was the basics. "I think we're all set."

"Okay, get the mooring line in the front and hop on in."

Mac did as told, dropping down and landing safely inside the boat, something that the low tide afforded as the it was sitting below the dock. "Not to ruin this calm weather between us, but, isn't your girlfriend going to be upset that you are going sailing with me?" She teased, laughing when Harm gave her an amused 'you didn't go there' look.

Snorting, he shook his head, taking her hand as she moved towards the stern, by his side. "Ah, no. . .She thinks I am away on business."

She stood behind him, placing her hands on her waist. "Oh, so I am just business now?" Mac teased, then wrapped her arms around him affectionately.

"Well, I don't think she'd appreciate knowing that I am totally smitten by a female Marine whom I am taking sailing."

"That sounds good actually. However, for your purposes, I doubt it would work."

Though she was still teasing him over the case, Harm couldn't help but feel a hard pang over his heart. This was killing him and for all of her bravado and hidden emotions, he knew it was killing her too. Joking was just an easy way to get through it. "I'm trying to finish that as fast as possible, Mac." Harm turned around completely to face her, his hand rising up to cup her cheek. "I mean it."

"I know." She kept her gaze on his eyes, not looking away, breathing deeply when she saw the emotions that were playing against his normally calm exterior. She saw the storm in his eyes, a possible sense of guilt.

His biggest concern was not that other woman, he could handle Kendra Nichols. And he wouldn't allow her to push their 'relationship' further. Even before his involvement with Mac, he made a decision that nothing could make him sleep with Kendra. No, his biggest concern was that unyielding sense of unworthiness that seemed to plague Mac even when things were in her favor. He knew her better than most and had seen how much she literally waited for real life to hurt her. Harm didn't want to be the next catalyst, though, he knew he'd given her a fare share of pain. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." And she did know, though they've both hurt each other enough in the past. Most of it, she knew, wasn't conscious, it just sort of happened.

Harm couldn't help to ramble on, making sure she really understood. "But, this is. . . this is out of my control. . and I just, . .no, well, it's not out of control, I can control it but. . .I." He felt her hand on his lips, stopping his uncontrollable words from saying something stupid.

"Harm?" She smiled at him. "I understand." Standing on her toes, she wrapped her hands around his neck, then pulled him down, kissing Harm softly.

Breaking away, Harm rested his forehead on hers. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yup, I know." She slipped out of his grasp, chuckling at Harm's childlike, pouting expression. "Now, Captain, let's stretch her sea legs."

"Aye, aye, ma'am." He saluted before turning to remove the last mooring line. "Ready, Mac?" He turned the ignition, grinning as it sputtered to life. "Here we go."

They headed off to the West, Harm taking the helm while Mac snapped pictures of the seas. She couldn't help sitting near the bow, taking a picture of him while he sailed the boat. A slight wind began to pick up and Harm decided to kill the engines and show her what a real sailboat could do. He pointed the bow of the boat into the wind, then hopped close to where Mac was in order to remove and attach the halyard to its headboard.

"I'm impressed, flyboy. .. uh, I mean, Captain." She grinned, watching as Harm worked on the sails. "You seem to need help." Coming to her feet, she stood by Harm, helping him release the mainsheet and letting it run free. Hand over hand, they began to raise the sail and soon she took the winch, spinning it rapidly until it hit the top of the mast. At Harm's surprised expression, she shrugged, then wiped her hands on her jeans. "What? I learned how to sail when I was a girl scout, I guess I never forgot."

"Never cease to amaze me, Mac." After securing all of the lines, he headed behind the helm, taking Mac's hand and motioning for her to join him. He stepped away slightly, placing both of her hands on the wheel as he stood behind. "Turn it slightly." She did and it wasn't too long before the bow rose out of the water and the sailboat was powered by nothing but wind.

Mac's eyes widened as the sailboat took a life of it's own. "This is amazing." Leaning back slightly, she rested against Harm, feeling the warm of this body warm her very soul. "Thank you for this, Harm."

"My pleasure, Sarah. . .my pleasure."

They sailed for a good hour until Harm had found the exact spot where he wanted to take her. It was a cove, hidden behind massive dunes just a few miles North. He'd first discovered it when he was a boy and Frank would take him fishing. Thankfully, the seas were calm that day, allowing for a safe passage with the small dinghy that was tugged behind the sailboat.

As he stepped down into the quarters below, he stopped dead in his tracks. Mac stood in the galley wearing a dark blue bikini. It's top composed of two triangles with strings that disappeared behind her neck and the others behind her back where he assumed they tied. The bottom part was tied on the sides with nothing more than a couple of strings which she was double knotting. Breathing was suddenly becoming a problem as he sat there staring. For one thing, there were no regs between them anymore. For another, they were _together_ which gave him a bit more freedom to appreciate just how sexy she was. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't deny it anymore, Harmon Rabb Junior was utterly smitten.

Mac could feel his eyes on her and did her very best to seem absolutely oblivious to his nearness. Nonchalantly, she reached for a sarong which lay folded on the galley table, shook it open and proceeded to wrap it around her waist. It's sheer blue and green material not exactly covering much. Coyly, she smirked up at him. "See something you like, Flyboy?"

"Rhetorical question, right?" He really didn't care that he'd been caught admiring. When a woman looked as good as she did, it was all worth any punishment one could receive.

"Mmm, maybe." She teased him, sexily walking to Harm. She stopped just a foot short, hands on hips as if challenging him to do something about it.

"Mac, look good enough to eat." The words came out before he had a chance to censor them. Raising a brow, his cheeks flushed red. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, and it was very much appreciated AND reciprocated." Grinning, she swayed passed him, heading up the steps as she called down. "You coming, Captain?"


	18. Teach Me How To Love You

Thank you very much to my beta, V, who is back attacking bad grammar and spelling. You rock babe:D

So here we go, have a good weekend gang!

Jackie

PS: Yes. I wrote the song that appears there and have its copyright with all the other music I've done. It's probably a good. . .maybe? 7 years old, maybe more. Forgot why or who I wrote it for. LOL Figures.

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha, outofit, anothershipper, marinejag, Rebecca05, prinnie, TB, Jill, eagleandrose, Daisymh, Eve, Pain, Manic Penguin, Sammy85, JAGFan89LAS, Bail's Other Daughter, MiDushiNoSushi, Lisa, writingmom, Katie, TVAngel, Anita, William, Jecho, tara, Anonymous Skeleton, Acer-127, TB, Mxfan214, KiKi, Ruli, Heather, janlaw, judy52sa, XBlue, M- and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

PART 18 - Teach Me How To Love You  
"Teach me how to love you  
Tell me what to do  
If I do something wrong  
Would I have to live without you?  
Teach me how to love you  
'cause I don't know what to do  
My heart's been broken for so long  
And baby I'm needing you." – Jackie Cabrera (Yes, Me :P) "Teach Me"

1345 Local  
Intrinsic Investigations  
San Diego, California

Ted Jarvis stepped inside the elevator of one of the biggest buildings in San Diego. His sharp business suit and newly clean cut projection turning heads. Intrinsic was much more lucrative and demanded its to be dressed to the nines while they were in the vicinity of the central office. With Rabb and Galindez it was a more laid back affair and as long as the clothing was clean and the employee was well groomed, they weren't too picky on what you wore. It was different and not really his style, but with the salary that Intrinsic planned on giving him, Jarvis didn't care if he had to go in with a skirt and high heels. He flashed his best smile at the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Theodore Jarvis here to see John Trinsic.

The woman smiled at Jarvis and extended her finger signifying that he was to wait a moment. "Mr. Trinsic, your two o'clock is here. . .Yes, sir. . .Of course. Thank you, sir." She hung up the phone and glanced up at Jarvis. "You can step right in, it's the last office, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Jarvis straightened his tie, then casually walked down the halls as if he belonged there. Technically he did, though it wasn't set in stone as of yet. One of the smaller partners, a woman named Gina Fredrickson, had liked the information he'd presented her, despite the fact that it meant he couldn't be trusted because he'd stolen from his previous employer. He knocked on the double wooden door that led into Trinsic's office, then entered once he was called inside.

Trinsic wasn't an old man, contrary to popular belief. He was no older than thirty six with a hell of a lot of advisers, former police, detectives and old investigators on his staff. The company wasn't that much older than Harm's. In fact, they were only about two years older, but, in those two years, they had managed to gobble up clients from most of the other firms. The police loved Intrinsic, so did the rich population which they catered to. In addition, they had several clients all over the states as well as abroad. It worked well and though he didn't mind a little competition, what had pissed John Trinsic off, was the fact that Rabb and Galindez had taken their best photographer and at least three cases that Intrinsic's staff was baffled with. "Mr. Jarvis, have a seat please." Jarvis did as told, waiting patiently while the other man stared him down. It didn't phase him, not one bit. "So you were fired from Rabb and Galindez, why?"

Ah, he was preparing for that question. Most people always wanted to know the secret, especially the dark ones, and Ted Jarvis seemed like a man with many secrets to tell. "On paper it says that they believe I had stolen narcotics that were essential for a case. Off paper, we never seemed to get along. Rabb is quite unorthodox and Galindez has no clue what the hell is going on."

"Hmmm." Trinsic's business like façade was better than that of any seasoned poker player. In his case, the game had much higher stakes. Taking Jarvis' information sheet, he placed it in a shredder and then sighed dramatically. "We'll ignore your faux pas with Rabb and Galindez. It's a clean slate now." Grinning, he spotted a briefcase on the floor next to Jarvis. "Gina said you have something for me?"

Taking the case, Jarvis quickly opened it and then placed a manila envelope on Trinsic's desk. "There are no copies of these. I have the negatives." At first glance, the pictures showed nothing more than a tasteless sex game between a man and a woman. However, as the pictures became more detailed, the shots more risky, Manda Patterson's face came to life. "Rabb's been working on this case, pretty much without the help of any of us. Now I know why. . .Manda Patterson is the former girlfriend of Randy Quinn."

The name struck a cord with Trinsic. "Randy Quinn the man arrested in the big drug scandal a few months ago?"

Jarvis nodded. "The one and only. We handled the case. Well, Rabb and Galindez handled the case while the rest of our crew was working on smaller fish. After Quinn was caught a sudden amount of money that was drawn monthly from one of his accounts to Patterson's accounts stopped. Where it was believed to be a charitable contribution of sorts, we now think otherwise."

"You think it's funding narcotics?"

"Rabb seemed to think so. Getting to Patterson would be the way to stop it from coming in." He motioned towards the pictures raising a brow in amusement. "Rabb wanted those pictures in order to see what her. . .erm. . .love life is like. Apparently, he wants to try to seduce her in hopes to find out more."

Trinsic nodded solemnly. Rabb definitely had gutsy moves, especially if he was taking on a whole underground organization virtually alone. "Nice, but, what concerns me here is believing you. . . See, I keep hearing the word 'Rabb' a lot and not enough of the word 'We.' Now, this leads me to deduce that not only were you NOT involved, but that you shouldn't even have this information. Am I correct on that Mr. Jarvis?"

"You are correct on both points, yes, sir." Jarvis couldn't help but tell the truth. But, there is just one little, itty bitty thing that no one, not Trinsic, Gunny, Harm nor anyone at the office knew about. Grabbing a small, ultra thin tape recorder from his briefcase, he placed it on Trinsic's desk and then slid it across. "I used to do surveillance when I worked for the PD and decided to start finding out what my bosses were up to."

The trouble with that response was that John Trinsic was a business man who, like most bosses, didn't like knowing that his people were spying on his business. "Look, it's nice that you have this information and I am sure many other investigative offices would jump at the chance, but I am not most."

Jarvis raised his brows in amazement. "I had a beef with Rabb, sir, that is why our little problem occurred, but I tell you right now, I can be trusted." Trinsic had some trouble not laughing at his little comment. In the past two years they'd gone through at least 10 'I can be trusted' people.

"Look, it's good that you can obviously find unique ways to get information, that's a great asset to any investigative firm, however, I am curious as to where your ethics are."

"By that you mean?"

Sighing, Trinsic leaned back into his chair, this time chuckling out loud. "Okay, Mr, Jarvis, apparently you have some sort of plan with this Patterson woman, lay it down for me, please."

One thing that Gina Fredrickson had warned Jarvis about was John Trinsic's need to see the whole picture. He didn't like half baked plans, nor did he like his operatives to be unsure and unprepared. That means that even at a job interview it was to be treated like the real deal. "Yes, I do. The narcotics that were stolen, Patterson has them. She found out, through a tip from the PD, that they were loaning it to Rabb and Galindez."

Raising his hand, Trinsic stopped all other explanations. "Wait one moment, how do you know all of this?"

"The man who tipped her off was my former partner." Grinning, he crossed a leg over his knee and settled comfortably in the chair. He could tell that Trinsic was impressed, or so he thought. "All I did was leave the door open and give them the code for the alarm. I had told the truth when I said I didn't steal it."

"Yes, I can tell." Sarcastically the man across from him said as he brought his arms across his chest. "I believe I heard through the grapevine that Galindez was injured?"

Jarvis nodded. "Yes, but that was not my fault, they had promised that no one from our office would be harmed." As a former cop it was very stupid for him to believe that, but maybe that's why he was a former cop? "Look, this is the chance of a lifetime. We know you aren't very buddy buddy with the DEA, this can give you that."

Now, that was actually true. For all of their involvement with government agencies, Intrinsic couldn't quite seem to crack two of the major ones – the CIA and the DEA. It was obvious as to why the CIA didn't need their assistance, but the DEA, with the amount of drugs going into the country, could use any help they could get. "So you essentially threw Rabb and Galindez to the sharks?"

"That's not true." Jarvis argued. "She doesn't know who Harmon Rabb is. . .For that matter she doesn't know who Victor Galindez is. I may have taken some information, but I, in no way, put them in jeopardy."

"Yes, that would be why Galindez is in the hospital." Shaking his head, Trinsic flipped on the shredder and ran the pictures through it, then took the negatives out of the manila and proceeded to pull it apart much to the horror of one Ted Jarvis who attempted to stop the man. Within seconds, Trinsic had Jarvis on the floor, hand bent in an unnatural angle with his foot right in the center of his back. "Now, now, Mr. Jarvis. Whatever you hear from me, remember this, I am a former Marine. And as such, I do not appreciate people trying to attack me." Letting Jarvis go, Trinsic took a few steps backwards, composing the sudden rush of anger which he normally controlled so well. "I'm not going to file charges, this isn't my call, but I expect you to get your sorry ass off of my floor and never return again."

Jarvis dusted himself off all the while glaring. "Gina said you needed a good man to work, I am that man, Mr. Trinsic."

"A good man, Teddy, would not have sold out his boss just because of a little tiff. Which, by what I can decipher from your little story, was entirely your fault." He took a few steps forward, backing the other man a few steps. "Has it ever occurred to you how easy it is for a woman like Patterson to find out about Rabb, Galindez, your old office mates and simply make them disappear?"

"What is this? Military camaraderie?"

Trinsic shook his head, his eyes getting that million dollar stare. "No, it's called ethics and morality, two things you know nothing of. Now, I asked you to leave, Mr. Jarvis. Do so before I am forced to throw you out of one of my windows."

Defeated, Jarvis grabbed his briefcase, shutting it angrily as he turned from Trinsic's office. "It's clear why you are no longer a Marine, Trinsic. . .So much for you charging the beaches." But, his attempt to get Trinsic to attack him and leave some memento that he could whine to the police about, didn't happen. The man was as cool as a cucumber. As he stepped outside of the office, he immediately went into his car, tugging another briefcase into the front passenger seat. Ted Jarvis had never been a good person nor had he been a trusting one. Even before he had begun speaking with Trinsic, a listening device, about the size of an eraser was shoved under the chair he was sitting in. From his briefcase, he removed the backing and pulled out a small transceiver which he turned on.

Trinsic's voice came over the airwaves leaving a message on the Rabb and Galindez answering machine. _"Rabb, this is John Trinsic from Intrinsic Investigations. Look, I know you and I are, by all rights, enemies, but an old team member of yours Theodore Jarvis came to the firm. . ._" Jarvis listened in as Trinsic spilled bits and pieces of what had been discussed. With a grin, he shut off the transceiver and headed straight to his former employers offices. In less than an hour, Trinsic's message would be ancient history.

1650 Local  
The Lady Patricia  
Pacific Ocean  
Somewhere Off Of San Diego

The shower wasn't exactly made for two adults needing space. It made touching your bathing partner completely inevitable, not that Harm or Mac minded one bit. Her back was against the shower wall as Harm stepped closer to her. One of Mac's legs wrapped around his hip, pulling his body flush with hers. "Oooh, Captain."

Harm's lips came down on that little spot on her neck which he'd recently found. To him, hearing her moan the way that she did when he kissed her there was like discovering a new planet. "So, it's Captain now? Not Sailor or Flyboy?" He questioned with a grin. The way she was saying his current rank during this small trip was definitely not something that any CO would approve of. It had a twang of sexiness that made him shiver.

"When we get off this sailboat, you'll be Sailor and Flyboy again. But right now you're the Captain and I am your First Mate." She teased, arching her back against the wall as she brought his mouth down to her chest.

Stopping his ministrations, Harm glanced up at her. "Somehow I don't think that the Skipper and Gilligan had this type of relationship." He felt her chuckling against the skin of his shoulder, where her lips were suckling. "Jesus, Mac." Something about that was driving him past the point of control. Hell, anything she did lately obliterated his control, from the moment he stepped down to the galley only to find Mac wearing that bikini which now lay with his trunks right in front of the shower.

Their time on the cove had been quite spectacular. Harm had used the dinghy for them to travel to and from the sailboat. Earlier in the day as Mac was at the helm, he busied himself preparing a picnic lunch which they could enjoy at the cove. It had been ages since he'd last been there but it was just as impressive.

Mac tore his lips away from her own, chuckling at his pouting, cute little boy look. "I need food, Captain."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding me right?"

" 'fraid not. . .Famous appetite, remember?" She grinned cheekily as she pulled away from him. "Besides, if we have dinner now, we can go to bed early." Her voice was dangerously seductive as she washed the last of the soap off her body and then stepped out of the shower.

Harm's mind was already hours ahead, ignoring dinner completely. "I'm holding you to that." He said from inside of the shower, turning the water as cold as it would go.

After cleaning up, Mac had literally thrown Harm out of the galley in hopes of making dinner. At first, he'd bothered her to no ends about her cooking skills, but was pleasantly surprised to smell such a divine aroma wafting its way through the galley and out of the hatch to the helm where Mac had banished him to until she was finished. While she made the dish, Harm had busied himself in preparing the deck for a nice, romantic dinner. He had made sure that the strand of lights which Frank had specially placed on the boat was still working. Harm grabbed a folding table and two chairs, which he placed at the stern.

The waters were calm, making the rocking of the boat quite minimal. The lack of moonlight accentuating every single star in the sky. Dinner was pleasant, filled with interesting conversations and light hearted banter. When the conversation threatened to die down, a mischievous gleam in Mac's eyes caught Harm's attention completely. She leaned in, the small table giving him no room to pull away, not that he would have either. Her lips pressed onto his, kissing slowly, softly. When Mac pulled away, the look in his eyes mirrored her own. "Take me to bed." And that is exactly what he had done, while not looking too eager.

Making love on a sailboat was quite the unique experience. Though the quarters were a little bigger than most, it still was a small space, making the experience that much more intimate. It was around one in the morning when Harm was startled out of his sleep. The boat had moved in an odd angle. Disentangling himself from Mac, he sat on the edge of the bed, pulled on his boxers and jeans, then headed quietly out to the galley. There, he gathered up a flashlight and a diver's knife which Frank had stashed away for emergency purposes.

Ascending the steps, he unlocked the hatch and peaked outside, finding nothing around. He stepped farther out, walking the perimeter of the boat, making sure that all of its parts were secure. As far as he could tell, by the sight of a courtesy light in the distance, the shift in the sailboat was attributed to the wake from another boat. Just in case, he climbed up towards the bow, checking on the anchor's ropes. All was well.

Deciding that nothing was out of place, Harm descended into the cabin again, locking the hatch behind him as he made his way back to. . . "To what?" He said gently, his hand paused over the knob to their quarters. What exactly was Mac to him anyway?

A friend? Yes, they were friends first, but after sleeping with her, could they be categorized as friends or something else?

A lover? Well, there was no uncertainty that making love to someone made them your lover. But, would she appreciate him calling her that?

A girlfriend? Sometimes, he dared to think that their complex relationship was a bit stronger than that of just 'boyfriend' 'girlfriend.' Two terms that made him think of a silly high school crush than anything major.

A soulmate? It was true, he was positive that he'd never felt like this for anyone, never would again. But, just when did someone become your soulmate? If anything, he knew something greater than him and Mac was at hand here. There was no other way past coincidence that, no matter what occurred in their personal lives, they always wound up together. He'd read once some silly book that Susan had in their apartment about soulmates. (Of course, she believed that is exactly what they were.) It stated that soulmates could never truly part. That a force outside of their control will 'always,' and the key word was 'always,' come back to each other. Even back then, when he swore he wanted nothing more to do with Mac, she was the first person who came to his mind. Not the woman living with him, not Renee, not Annie, not even Diane. Only Mac. Always Mac.

With a sigh he stepped into their quarters, removed his jeans and sat at the edge of the bed. They had talked about their lives, yes. But so much was still unsaid. They'd never spoken about love. A word that meant so much to the both of them. Yes, Harmon Rabb Junior too needed to hear the words, I Love You. He wondered if it was enough, though. Nothing could undo all of the years they spent running from each other. Nothing could undo those hurtful words he'd told her outside of McMurphy's. And then, there was another issue – Harm was positive. . .one hundred percent positive that he'd never been in love before. True, he loved Annie at one point and definitely loved Diane. But, was he IN LOVE? No.

That brought up a whole different issue. If he couldn't hang on to either of them, how could he hang on to Mac? And still, there was something else. Something that he wasn't sure how to put into words. It was a fear really. "You okay?" A sleepy voice pulled him out of his mental tirade. He felt Mac's hand, warm and soothing, running slow circles over his back. He sighed slightly, her touch was magic, he swore. After he'd admitted to himself and her (at her engagement party, no less) that he loved her, Harm wouldn't quite recover. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her every moment they were together. Military regulations were the only thing stopping him from taking what he desired so badly. "Harm?" When he didn't answer her, Mac's voice took on a worried edge, something that he didn't like to hear coming from her.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

He'd hoped she would have taken that as an answer, that she was too tired to grill him, but she wasn't. "Liar."

"Really, I'm fine." His body tensed slightly, only slightly, and though he didn't realize he was doing it, Mac did.

Moving out of bed, she came to settle herself next to him, using the sheet to cover her nakedness. "Talk to me."

Harm scrubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head against the overwhelming want to run away from this part of the conversation. He just didn't want to have it. Not with her, not with anyone. So he treaded lightly, voicing his main concern. "I'm scared to death that I'll do something wrong and lose you."

"I told you once you'd never lose me."

"And yet I did. . .for five years. . .Five of the worse years of my life. . I don't want to do that again, I can't do that again."

Mac would agree with that. They had lost each other despite promises to do so otherwise. Then again, you couldn't really lose something you never had. "This is different. . .Before we, we came out of a couple of horrible years, minus a few high points."

"It was the worst feeling to spend so much time without knowing how you were. . .To know that you were millions of miles away and I didn't have the guts to settle things."

But, there were other times that struck a cord to them, times when she could have done something, but she didn't. "One the worst moments of my life was watching you leave that day at Manderlee. . . knowing that I couldn't stop you."

"You weren't ready." He stated, matter-of-factly, believing to understand now what he didn't then. Then again, if she didn't give him time when he asked for it in Sydney, why should she have the right to demand time from him then?

"I was. . .I was more than ready." Her answer surprised him. Actually, it was more like a punch in the gut which winded him. His eyes, confused and hurt met hers, waiting for an explanation. "I needed you, Harm. I wanted you to take my pain away." Guiltily she cast her eyes downwards, starting at her hands which were clasped on her lap. She felt him pull away slightly from her and was worried that she'd given up too much. "Truth was I needed you so much. But, I was afraid."

"Of me?" Harm felt his heart tear open just a little more than it had been. He wanted to crawl under the decks and disappear, move away from this conversation. God, did she actually fear him?

"No." She said simply. Her past fears had become a reality when the ebb and flow of their relationship threatened to stop completely that day at Manderlee. 'Damn Webb.' She thought, knowing he took full advantage of her vulnerability. Knowing she walked straight into his trap. "No, I wasn't afraid _of _you. I was afraid you'd see yourself as the fallback guy. . .And you could never be that. . .ever." She was also afraid of herself and her need for him to take a piece of her away. "Since we've met, consciously, subconsciously, I've measured every man I've been with against you to find that they don't compare. When you wouldn't take my offer in Sydney I thought there was nothing between us, that I'd read the signals all wrong." Harm made an attempt to speak but she waved him off. "No, I need to get this out. . That night on the Admiral's porch and every moment since. . .I've been fighting my feelings for you. I figured that if I kept you away, at a distance, you couldn't break my heart."

Harm hung his head low in shame. It had taken him five years to figure it all out, but in that time, he realized just how much he'd hurt her. She was strong, yes, but when that façade came down, Sarah, the woman, wasn't as rigid as her counterpart. "Mac, I've always been lousy with words."

"I haven't been a saint in that department either." She cancelled out his apology, something that she didn't need anymore. "You know what the worst of it was?"

"No."

"When we got back from Paraguay and everything happened, you visited Webb at the hospital, told him that you were flying for the CIA. . .You didn't know I was outside, listening, did you?"

"No." But, it made sense to him now, why those calls from her started that night. Mac's voice had sounded lost, scared and when something inside told him to call back, he couldn't. He wouldn't. If she wanted to be with Webb, then he didn't want to know about her.

Mac saw the guilt in his eyes, knowing that part of it was put there by her own mistake. Her own weakness. "Whatever was left of me, of Mac, of Sarah, whoever. . .disappeared when I realized that I really wouldn't see you every day. . .I hate it when you fly, Harm. . .always have and always will. It scares me to death that. . that. . ." She clenched her jaw tightly, blinking away the tears which threatened to fall. "I didn't want to lose you like your mom lost your father. . God forbid something happened to you while flying for the CIA, they wouldn't tell us. . . They wouldn't say a thing, not even to your folks. You'd just be some nameless star on their damned wall. . ."

"Why were you with, of all men, Webb?"

"He showed interest in me and I was tired of being alone, of _feeling unloved. _So I did what you accused me of so long ago and ran to him."

He suddenly felt sick. "Mac, I didn't mean. . ."

"Yes, you did. . ." She interrupted. "You did mean that and you were right. Except that this time _I_ pushed you away. . .I guess, in a way, I wanted you to see what it felt like. I wanted to be in control of things and figured that I wouldn't give you the chance to push me away. I would do it first. . .Webb was there to pick up the pieces." For the life of her, she couldn't find the logic to her reasoning back then. Then again, if she were suffering from PTSD, all of that was moot. But, she still couldn't forget it and during the nights, when she lay in an empty bed, all she could think of was that lost look in his eyes. "I. . .didn't. . .sleep with him right away. . .I know you don't want to hear this, but. . .I didn't. . ." The look of surprise wasn't lost on Mac, who smiled wryly. "It took me breaking down for him to. . .and he still wasn't you. . .I wanted you. . ." She said with conviction. "I needed you, but. . .I didn't have a right to barge into your life."

"So you let me sit on the sidelines?" He was confused at how things worked for her. Damnit, he'd saved her life back then and still she kept him at arm's length? "Mac, maybe I wanted you to barge into my life. . .I needed you just as much as you needed me."

"I believed that a relationship between us was null and void. . .I thought. . . It thought that part of us was over but I could salvage our friendship. . .Call me selfish but I needed you in my life at any cost and in any form."

"You played Webb against me."

"Yes, more than once. . .I wasn't. . .I wasn't with him on Christmas."

Something about the awkwardness of that evening made him believe that to be true. That she was alone. Mattie had suggested that he head to Mac's place, to thank her properly, but he wouldn't budge. Part of him was too embarrassed for the berating he'd given her. "You spent it alone?"

"Yes." Mac nodded softly, then remembered another time in their past. "And I didn't have a date with him that day you asked me to a peace dinner."

Harm couldn't help but laugh. Damnit, he knew her damn well and still. . .he couldn't read her then? What the hell was wrong with him? Had he really been THAT oblivious? "You were trying to do what exactly?"

"Make you jealous? I don't know. ..get some sort of. . .emotion out of you."

"Childish don't you think?" He admonished with a grin.

She shrugged. "Yes it was." Slowly, she turned to him, looking straight into his eyes. "I don't know if this means much now. But, remember when I told you that saying 'I'm sorry' was a sign of weakness?" Mac waited patiently as he searched through his memory bank and then nodded. "Well, I don't care if I'm weak. . .I don't care if you see how weak I am. . .Because, I am sorry. . .I've been sorry so many years. . .and I take full blame for how we treated each other after Paraguay. . I take blame for it all."

His breath came out, shaky and nervous. Noticing Mac's tears, Harm reached a hand up, brushing them away, his palm caressing her cheek. "Mac you can't take blame for everything that happened in the past. . .I should have seen what was going on with you. I should have been there instead of running away."

Mac was hoping for something more than this tenderness. She wanted him to yell at her, to shake her, to hurt her, anything that showed off an anger that she deserved. "I wasn't very nice to you." She sniffled.

"I didn't give you a reason to be."

Leaning in, Mac pressed her lips to his, breaking off only when the emotion threatened to choke her. It was then that she realized they'd past more than just a milestone. God, were they actually TALKING? Her heart swelled as they stared at each other. She swore he was looking into her soul. For the life of her, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him to know just what she felt, consequences be damned. It was time for the walls to come down. "I love you, Harm." The words came out shaky, but with conviction. Just in case he didn't hear her, she said it again, "I love you and I want this between us. I want you."

Harm involuntarily shook. The hand which was then touching hers, fell off slightly. He took a deep breath, trying to wash away this new feeling of guilt. "Mac, I. . ."

"You don't have to tell me. . . I know." She assured, but there was something else that was wrong. It was scaring her. 'I don't love you.' It was years ago and yet, his voice was fresh in her mind. "Do you love me?"

He stood. Being close to her was making this so much more difficult. Damnit, how could he explain without looking cold, heartless? Without being the fool. "I. . .I just don't know how to say this. . .I've never felt like this about anyone, Mac. . It's. . .overwhelming."

"I know what you mean."

"No, I don't think you understand." He knew she didn't and though some of her past problems had dictated her future, Mac knew how to love. For him, it was difficult, much more difficult than he could really put into words. "I. . .because of what happened to my father I. . .I closed myself off, I think the only women I've loved have been grams and mom. . ."

She didn't want to bring this part of his past up, but the words flew out of her mouth. "You told me once you loved Diane."

"In a way I did. . .but I wasn't _in love_." Purposely he said the last two words slowly. "That's. . .it's more complicated for me. .I." How was it that he could woo the jury with his words? How was it that it was so easy for him to say hurtful things but not what he needed to say? It wasn't that it embarrassed him, per se. It was just that he didn't want to seem THIS weak, this. . . out of control. "Teach me." She didn't respond, only stared at him with a completely odd expression. "Please, Mac. . .Just. . . teach me." He pleaded, his hand coming over hers where it had been just minutes before.

"Teach you?"

Harm sighed, his heart thundering hard in his chest. He lowered his head for a moment and slowly raised it again. "Teach me how to love you." Mac's look softened as she understood what this was doing to him. Was this what he feared? Was this the reason that he needed time? "I'm in love with you. . .But, I don't know what it is to love someone. . . I don't know what I'm supposed to do. . .I'm afraid to do something wrong and spend my life without you." With those words, all of the walls he'd strategically built up completely crumbled. He was sitting in front of her, emotionally naked and baring his soul.

Mac took his hands in hers. She held back her tears this time, needing to be strong for his sake. She knew what he was asking and, ironically, it was the same thing she was searching for. It was easy, well, semi-easy to say that you loved someone, but learning to love, it was different, harder. It meant you were willing to give all of yourself and then some. There was only one way to settle this and it was the best solution. "We'll learn together."

- - - - - - -  
XBlue - I have laughed for a long time with your comments. Please, SLEEP! LOL! The story is not that good LOL! Calix, HELP. SHE NEEDS HELP! Okay, to comment on a few things - Many people are plotting to kill the fictional characters, but since, I know you're as bad as I am, ebil I mean, you can lead them into victory. :hurridly hides the fictional characters: ;)

MiDushi - Vic and Jarvis CAN get worse, esp since Jarvis is going to try his best to get Vic to help him out. Harm and Mac won't figure it out though not yet. They are going to have a problem with another character I invented. SOmething, Harm might have neglected.

Lisa - No begging please! Okay, fine, if you must. ;)

NK - LOL! Ebil music is cued! Suspence rocks!

outofit - You alright? You kinda went THUD on me. :-O

CBW - Ah, intrigue, yes. That means more sleeplessnights for me until I figure it all out and get an ending which I haven't yet, so this is fun. My plot twists are nuts and that's all I ahve to say about them. :bangs head against wall:

Acer - Harm and Mac as adults, helluva concept? ;) They rock together, too bad we couldn't see it on TV. :sighs:

Jamie - Don't be worried, have I ever steered you wrong? No, don't answer that. :-/

LtJGMEG - Get yer mind out of the gutter, Harm was clothed. . . well, no not always. ;)

Nix - Vic and Jarvis together, romantically? Maybe? You never know. Eww, I know LOL! My beta didn't care for it much either. Well, she warmed up to the idea really. :Ahem: Alex hated you for RTM? Go figure, but I guess we both have such wonderful coaster rides that they just have to bitch. So does THAT one coun't for me, cos you won, hands down. :Sighs: I will need a moment to myself...

froggy - as much as I hate Vic, can't run him down yet, I need him. God, I didn't just say that did I? Eww!

Judy - How much do you hate Vic/Jarvis? Let me count the ways. :-D SEE They TALKD to eachother, you happy now! I am! WOO HOO!

TV Angel - Bad language IS appreciated around here. It's a fine art and it rocks. :D Vic is more than an asshole, don't think there is a word good enough for it. For that matter, ther def isn't one for Jarvis.


	19. Sons Of Plunder

Not much chit chat from me today, guys, in a bad mood, just hope you enjoy this part.

Jackie

PART 19 – Sons Of Plunder

0645 Local  
Lt. Commander Greg Vukovic's Apartment  
Ocean View, California

A loud, banging noise awoke Vukovic from his peaceful slumber. Opening one eye, he found the red LED lights of his clock radio stating that it was too early on a Sunday to be awake. Finding the loud noise to have suddenly stopped, he turned over, curled himself further into his blanket and attempted to find sleep again. But once again that banging noise told him otherwise. "Ugh." Just in case he'd missed it the first time, Vic turned around and glared at the clock. Yup, definitely too early to be up. Nevertheless, he threw the covers off, mumbling something about 'Sunday's' and it being the 'blessed day of sleep' as he headed towards the front door of his apartment. He took a peak out of the peephole, then pulled away suddenly. "What the hell?" Chancing to look again, he found the exact same thing he saw no more than two seconds earlier.

When he opened the door, he found Ted Jarvis at the other end. The man pushed passed him into the apartment, patting him on the chest as he did so in a manly sort of 'hello.' He came in holding a small brown paper bag which he put down in order to remove his jacket. "Hey, nice place here, Vic." Curiously, Vukovic watched as Jarvis made his way into his home, shrugging off a light jacket which he threw over the lounge chair. "You look like hell, Vic." He pointed out with a sardonic grin. "Might want to wake up, I need your brain working properly."

This was definitely not a dream and yet, it really had a twilight zone effect. "Uh, Jarvis? What the hell are you doing here?" He cast a glance towards the brown paper bag which was then shoved at him.

Jarvis grinned sheepishly. "Just so you know I appreciate things and that I am a good guy, I came with gifts." At Vic's off expression, he clarified. "Bagel, cream cheese, coffee." He waved his hand in the air for dramatic effect.

"Oh." Coffee. Yes, things were always right in the world after he had his coffee. Vic shuffled towards the bar which was connected to the kitchen and propped up on one of the chairs as he dug through the bag. "There's no cream and sugar." He said in a sleep laden voice as he pulled out the contents. Indeed, there was a cup of coffee but no cream or sugar.

"Can't seem to please anyone these days." Sighing, he walked past Vukovic and towards the fridge, pulling out a half gallon of milk and then reached for a glass jar labeled 'sugar' which was on the counter. "Here ya go, pal."

Something about it all seemed strange to Vic. I mean, a man he barely knew was rummaging around his kitchen and bringing him breakfast? If he didn't know a few of Jarvis' tawdry secrets told to him two nights before, he would have sworn the other man was vying for affection.

Jarvis stood up, minding the coffee table as he stepped closer to Vukovic. "You and I had a deal, Vic. . and I expect you to keep up your end of the bargain."

It was much too early for this, his brain barely had a moment to register much of anything and now his new best friend wanted to talk shop? "Look, Jarvis, I went to bed late, you woke me up early. . ." He trailed off, reaching for the milk and sugar, personalizing his cup of java.

"Sleep is overrated." At Vic's raised eyebrow, Jarvis sighed and clarified. "You really do not need more than a couple of hours. The more you sleep, the more time you waste. . .The more wasted time you have, the more things pile up. . .the more things pile up. . . the more things pile. ."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Shaking his head Vic took a bite of his bagel and then a swig of coffee to chase it down. It was as the dark liquid energy ran through his veins that he realized this really wasn't a dream and that Jarvis was, indeed, in his apartment. . .waiting. He swallowed down a bit more coffee, wincing as the hot liquid burned his throat. "What is it that you want from me?"

What was it that he wanted? Somehow, Jarvis doubted that Vic was really the guy to help with the job, but in his years in SWAT he'd learned that even the most difficult of persons were easy to manipulate. Though Vic had some sort of intelligence to him, he could see rough edges which made it easy for him to crawl in and take what he wanted. "Help, assistance, support, encouragement. . .I want a sort of benefactor."

"Benefactor?" The more Jarvis spoke, the more his sleep laden mind cleared. The more it cleared, the more he realized that he may have signed a deal with the Devil incarnate. "And what sort of thing am I supposed to be beneficing?"

"I need information about Rabb, which only you can get." He leaned against the bar. "You have expertise with investigations. I am sure you can dig something up. . .I want something juicy." Jarvis rubbed his hand almost as if he were about to savor a delicacy. There had to be something about his former boss which could aid in his mission.

Vic shrugged. "You could get that without my help. You're a PI, I am sure you have ways to get more information than I ever could."

"If I still worked for Rabb and Galindez, sure. . .but I don't, so I can't get into our high tech computers." Grinning, he walked around Vic, propping up on the stool next to him. "I have a plan, but it always works better if you have some dirt first."

"A plan?" Something about the way Jarvis mentioned that word had Vic feeling an extreme amount of unease. Just what had he gotten himself into? "What do you mean by that? What plan?" Yep, this was definitely beginning to sound worse by the second.

Hmm. Just how much could he tell Vic about his scheme, his mission? Lying was usually the best option and surprisingly he found it would work perfectly. "Rabb's been after this little drug ring. . . He's trying to get in good with the guy's ex-girlfriend. I say, we let it leak to them that Rabb is the one following them. . .That will take Rabb off of our hands."

Yes, but that sounded much too permanent for Vic's liking. "That sounds dangerous."

Somehow, Jarvis managed to hide the roll of his eyes and a laughter that was fighting to bubble from within. So much for a man with gonads; in his book, Vic had none. "No one will get hurt, I can promise you that. . .I just want Rabb to go down."

"One thing is messing with him, another thing is destroying him completely. . .I'm not so sure that we have the same agenda here." Screw agendas, how exactly had he gotten here? How exactly was he making arrangements with, what he believed to be, nothing more than a common thug? Ah, yes, alcohol. He hadn't been drunk that night when they spoke, but he had been inebriated enough to agree to help. And in return, he received information that could damn him, should he refuse his services.Yes, he'd certainly sold his soul to the Devil. "Look, maybe. . .Maybe this was done in haste?" Nothing was worth getting involved in these sorts of matters. Nothing was worth it.

And, then again, you could always play the 'Mac card.' Something that Jarvis knew damned well would overturn Vic's thinking. It was a disease really, the want to consume a woman so much he'd be willing to toss aside his career, and Jarvis was milking it for all it was worth. "Do you want MacKenzie to be yours or not?" He slammed his fist into the bar, jarring the other man to wake up. "Because, I tell you, get Rabb out of your way and she's there. . .You told me yourself that she gave you _those_ types of look before? Hey, it can happen. . .Hell, Vic, we can even mold you into the hero, make Rabb the bad guy. . .All skirts are suckers for a Prince Charming."

There was a time, back in Washington and that brief time in San Diego, when it appeared as though she wanted him. However, when nothing came of it, he figured it was MacKenzie's way to toy with him, set him up and then go in for the kill. It wasn't implausible either, Mac was damned good at what she did. All it did was make him want her even more. Still, there was one key thing in this whole gimmick that Jarvis was trying to sell – if she was treating him the way she was lately, there was nothing there. "She's never going to be mine, okay. We're different ranks and, in case you didn't know, that's a big 'no-no' in the military community. It's called fraternization."

"And I bet you've fraternized before, haven't you Vic?" The Naval Officer didn't have to say a damned thing, the answer was written in his eyes which he cast down in shame. Out of his pocket, Jarvis produced a letter, which he opened up and placed in front of Vuckovic. "Chief Angela Van Eede." If he hadn't been staring directly, he may not have noticed the flinch.

"That was a long time ago. . ." Vic grunted out, his voice low. He was an Ensign when Angela caught his eye. He'd flirted with her and she had flirted back, but he'd read the signs completely wrong. After drinks at a local pub, he'd driven her home, she'd asked him in. It was a mistake on her part to believe it would be a one time thing. He'd wanted more, much more, and couldn't bare to see her with another. One thing lead to another and three weeks later, she sang like a canary to their CO. The only reason why Vic hadn't suffered anything past a slap on the wrist was because he'd dug up his own dirt on her and used it to shut her up. The case was dropped quietly. "Well, if you can get that information, you definitely don't need me."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jarvis waved a finger in front of him, grinning slightly when the other man's irritation grew. He just couldn't do a damned thing about it. "I have my methods, but it would be easier to have someone on the inside."

"I know what the problem is. . .you're worried about her getting hurt, she won't." He patted Vic on the back which was eerily comforting. "I just want Rabb and Galindez Investigative off the map. . . Hell, if Rabb is as good a lawyer as he thinks he is, he could open up one of them lovely firms."

Somehow, between his sleep laden haze and the fact that he was, suddenly, feeling crappy, Vic came out with a dispassionate plan. A way to fix things and not entirely put himself in harm's way. "You mentioned a computer. . I may have a way in for you." He managed to be awake enough to wave off any protests Jarvis may have wanted to give him. "As you probably know, we have a computer that can bring up information on anyone if they are on the database. It's much more complex than even those in the PD."

Of course he knew this. It was the crown jewel for someone in his position. "Your point being?"

The plan probably wasn't quite what Jarvis was looking for, but Vic would literally hand him not only an olive branch, but more like the whole tree. "How would you like to be a Marine for the day?"

Jarvis broke out in laughter, this was better than he could have imagined. "That would be perfect, Vukovic. . .Just, perfect."

"Good." Little did Vic know that not only had he signed a deal with the Devil, but he'd also just bore his jugular and that of his 'friends' to a man who had another agenda. Then again, how was he to know that Jarvis had played them all, that he'd always been on Patterson and Quinn's pay list.

2100 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

Inseparable would, probably, be the best word to be used when describing Harm and Mac. Something about the conversation the night before and the time of enjoyment they'd spent together all day had them both on a high. Mac giggled as they sat in the garage, inside of her Corvette with the engine off. "Harm!" She said out loud, slapping his hand, which was trailing up her thigh, away. The weekend had reverted them back to being teenagers. As much as he tried, his sheepish grin wouldn't sway her. "I am not, I repeat, AM NOT, getting it on with you in my Vette, thank you very much. . .That's why I have a bed upstairs." Her finger pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

Stopping his hand from moving, Harm glanced at her with a raised brow. "You do realize how odd that sounded, right?"

"I'm trying to be diplomatic here." She shrugged and despite previous arguments, leaned in to receive a heady kiss.

Chuckling, Harm pulled away, placing his forehead on her own. "Ah, yes, plenty of diplomacy here in your car." His eyes shifted towards the garage door which led into her home. "And, as much as it pains me to agree, you're right about the bed idea."

"'Course I am, that's why you love me." She said cheekily, then jumped out of the car, Harm not too far behind.

As she worked on opening the locks to the door, Harm nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. "I'm really loving that sound, Mac."

"Yea, well, tell someone about it and you're going to be one dead flyboy." She finally managed to open the door. Once they stepped inside and she turned on a light, Harm felt her stiffen completely. Had he done something wrong? Pushed too hard to spend just a little more time with her? "Oh God."

Harm's eyes scanned the room, widening as big as saucers when it registered to him that someone had destroyed Mac's beautiful home. "Oh no." The sofa was, literally, gutted out. Pieces of foam and fabric ripped out of place and thrown haphazardly on the remaining portion and the floor. The coffee table was overturned and cracked in half. Her favorite lounge chair had some sort of red paint on it with a circle and an 'X.' The TV looked as though someone had thrown a rock through it and though the entertainment center was still standing, some sticky goo was dripping from its surface. "Mac?"

She stepped farther into her home, carefully traipsing around the mess that was all over the floor. Books, pictures and other mementos were completely destroyed. Stepping into the dining room, she found the table was intact as was the things in the kitchen. But, on the wall, starting from the living room, was a red spray painted line which crept up the wall and towards the stairs. Blindly she followed, glancing upwards in hopes that she would find someone in her home. Someone she could hopefully beat into submission for what they had done. "Mac, don't go up there." Harm pleaded, heading up with her.

At the top landing, she turned and headed straight into her bedroom. The door had been ripped out of its hinge and much of that red spray pain adorned her beautifully painted walls. Stopping at the edge of the bed, something on the wall took her very breath away and not in a good way. It was there in the same red paint, dripping downwards. "Oh, no. . .Oh God, no." This wasn't just vandalism, this had a purpose, a motive.

Hearing her voice, Harm nearly ran from the office which had been used as his room over to Mac's side. He found her staring up at the walls, tears running down her face and a look of anguish in her eyes that threatened to choke him. Turning to see what had disturbed her so greatly he found, in angry red pain, the word 'Whore.' Wrapping his arms around her, he turned Mac away from the wall and made her face him. "Mac, we need to call the police."

"Michael's out." She was sure of it now, though she couldn't understand how people just managed to escape from jail. What the hell were the prison officials doing? "I. .I can feel it, he's out." And she could too, as her feeling of happiness turned into that of worry.

Harm shook his head. That couldn't be, things had to be wrong. "How do you know?"

"I can smell his cologne. . .I can smell HIM." Perhaps that was the one bad thing about being intimate with someone, the fact that you had an ingrained knowledge of their personal habits and their personal smell. "Call the police."

Fishing through his pockets, Harm produced her Corvette keys, which he handed over to her. "Go downstairs, get in the car and stay there."

She stared at him with a funny expression. "Harm, he's not here."

"I know that. . .but, it's better if you don't have to see any of this. . .I'll call the police from my cell phone." He was trying to be strong for her, rational, and it was better for her that she won't be around to see anything else that he should find. Thankfully, she didn't put up an argument. Grabbing his cell phone he called the police and then made his next call to Mike Benson, the lead investigator on his staff. "Mike, sorry for calling on your day off. . .Remember the case I took you off of last week?. . .I need you back on it, ASAP. . .I think Mr. Rose might have skipped jail."

After relaying information to Benson about the situation, he took a quick survey of the bedroom which was even more destroyed than the living room. He felt the bile rise up in his throat as he noticed that the bed sheets which he and Mac had slept on just a few days earlier, had been soiled. It wasn't urine, he noted, but getting closer the distinctive musk of semen was in the air. "Damn you, Michael." God help him if Michael made an appearance, he would kill him. Of that he was sure.

2345 Local  
Burnett Residence  
La Jolla, California

"Thank you, mom." As he stepped into his parents' home, Trish Burnett wrapped her son up in a tight hug. It wasn't necessarily a concerned hug, it was more the fact that he'd brought Mac with him. Despite the fact that she and Mattie had annoyed Harm into joining the ball with Mac, the two still didn't know the status of that relationship. In fact, they didn't even know Harm had taken the yacht out. Extricating himself from his mother's grip, he turned to Mac. "Mom, you remember Mac."

Remember her? Hell, Trish would have moved Heaven and Earth to make sure the younger woman was a permanent part of Harm's life from the first instant he mentioned her. "Hello, Mrs. Burnett." Mac smiled shyly, extending a hand to shake Trish's. They had met for the first time several years ago during some investigation in California. Harm had invited her to dinner with the family and though she was reluctant at first, found that his parents were quite fun to be around. The last time they had met, things weren't so well. Harm had almost drowned when his F-14 crashed at sea. It almost made her tear up as she remembered Trish thanking her for saving her son. "It's nice to. . .ufmfpff."

"It's Trish." Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, Trish enveloped Mac in a tight hug. "Sarah, it's great to see you again." Reluctantly, she stepped back, noticing that she was, pretty much, squashing the Marine to her. Taking Mac's hands, she led her through the house and towards the sofa where she already had an herbal tea prepared. "Mac, I want you to know, you can stay here as long as you want."

Turning to Harm, she raised a brow in amusement. Earlier that evening, when he had suggested this change of venue, she'd completely decided against it. Her house was, exactly that – hers. And, she wasn't going to let some ex of hers rule her life. But, there was something in Harm's eyes, a concern that warmed her beyond belief. She didn't like seeing him worry and if this little move put him at ease, so be it. "Thank you Trish. Believe me, I appreciate it."

"I made you some nice herbal tea, it has a bit of chamomile so that should help relax you. . . A robbery can shake up anyone, even a Marine." She pointed out with a sweet smile, handing Mac a cup. "Harmon, I put _you and Mac_ in your old bedroom since Mattie has the spare." Her saccharine sweet smile was not lost on him as it was abundantly clear that the woman was trying her best to put him and the Marine in the same living space. Little did she know.

Harm would have shot her daggers if he could. "Thanks, Mom." Glancing up the stairs, he noticed the house to be rather quiet. "Is Mattie still up?"

Almost as if on queue one Annapolis Cadet by the name of Matilda Grace ventured down the steps. "Hey, what's the commotion about?" It was almost as if her guardian was chopped liver. Racing down the stairs, Mattie ran over to Mac, hugging her tightly. It had been much too long since the two had met and despite the fact that, after everything, she was on Harm's side, she had to admit, his version of what had happened between him and Mac sounded fishy.

"Hey kiddo." Mac said with a smile as she wrapped Mattie in a hug. The last time she had seen the girl, she'd been laying on a hospital bed, clinging to consciousness. Now, she was Mattie again, full of life and excitement. "Wow, it's. . .It's really great to see you doing so well."

Mattie took a seat on the coffee table. "Took me some time, but, ta da." She opened her arms, chuckling as the other two women did the same. "What are you doing here?"

Quietly, Harm had been watching the scene unfold with three of his favorite women. There was no longer a reason for him to fool himself because he knew, deep down inside, that this was the makings of something that had eluded him for so long. Something that he craved as much as the woman he loved – a family. "Someone broke into Mac's house, so I thought it would be safer if she stayed here with us."

That put her on high alert. "Are you okay?"

Mac shook her head. "Not really. . .I mean, I know I'm a Marine and we're supposed to be strong, but one thing is fighting a war where you know things are going to happen. Another thing is for someone to come into your home. . .It's a bit unsettling." She sipped a little more of the tea, allowing its warmth to heal her from the inside. All and all, it could have been worse. Despite the fact that Michael had destroyed several things precious to her, the house was still standing. She was alive and so was Harm. The rest of the things could be replaced and the things that couldn't be, well, maybe it was time to just start new memories. Despite herself, Mac couldn't hold back a yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"C'mon, Marine. Bed time." Harm offered a hand to Mac, pulling her up to her feet. He grabbed the two duffel bags which she had brought and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Mattie watched as the two left, finding something completely refreshing about their relationship. "Is it me or do they look like . . .?"

Trish chuckled. "Wishful thinking."

Upstairs, Harm led Mac through the hallway and down to his old bedroom. He flipped on a light, closed the door behind them and watched as Mac looked around. "There's a balcony, it over looks the beach and I have a private bathroom in here, so you can get cleaned up. . .and. . ." But, she wasn't paying attention to him. "Mac?"

Even though so much had happened in such little time, her mind wasn't concentrating on Michael or what he had done. Mac had something else on her mind. Something simple and real, something that made her smile. On the dresser were, at least, five pictures of Harm and Harm Sr.; pictures she'd never seen before. Taking one, she stared at it, laughing gently at the look of a Harmon Rabb Junior that couldn't be more than four years old. "You were a cute kid." There he was sitting atop of his father's shoulders with a gleeful expression. "You look so happy."

Harm sighed deeply, then settled himself on the edge of the bed. "Sad part is that I don't remember that. . .Lately, I don't remember all that much about. . .about him." He wasn't crying, not yet, but Mac could hear the heavy sentiment in his voice. "Memories are few and far between."

She settled herself next to him, still holding the picture in her hand. "You know, one of the things that angered me the most about tonight was the fact that he destroyed so many mementos. . .Pictures, things that I needed in order to keep a memory."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"Don't be. . .This is actually a good thing." Standing, she put the picture back in its place then came by and kneeled before Harm, taking his hands. "We're human. It's alright for memories to fade as long as you remember that they were there in the first place. . .When memories fade, you create new ones."

"I'd like that very much." He pulled her up, standing with her as he took her into his arms and kissed her gently, softly. These were the moments he'd lived for; the times when they were just Harm and Sarah. "I'm going to help you Mac, as much as I can. . .We'll nail Michael."

Mac nodded, not quite able to believe the simplicity in his words. Despite their tender moments shared this weekend and the fact that they had grown, on this issue, it was difficult to trust him. "I'm hoping this isn't some cosmic joke being played on us. . .The moment things are good between us. . ."

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "This has nothing to do with _us, _Mac. . .This has to do with one sick bastard. . ."

"Yes. A sick bastard who I just so happened to go out with?" Sighing, she backed away from him, tossing her hands up in the air. "You know, I love action and adventure, but, just once, I would like things to be BORING."

"I know what you mean. . ." Not allowing her to move too far away, he took her hand and pulled her back into his embrace. "Listen, I already have one of the boys snooping around to see what he can find. . .until then, I want you to talk to the base CO and make sure you have protection, alright?" Harm tucked a finger under her chin, raising her head up so he could look in her eyes. "I mean it, Mac. . .I can't do my job unless I know you're alright."

Coyly, she ran her hands over his forearms, coming to lock them behind his neck. "Are you worried about me, flyboy?"

"Yes." Turning her around, he pointed Mac towards the bathroom door. "Now, get your six in there and take a shower. . .We both have to be up early." He patted her six with a grin, then chuckled as she pouted on the way in. Harm waited for Mac to turn on the shower before reaching for his cellphone. "Damnit. . .No messages." Frowning, he tossed it on the bed. The day after Mac had received that disturbing call from Michael, Harm had put a plan into effect to make sure the man wasn't trying something. It had fallen by the wayside as his investigation on Patterson took a big leap and he discovered that the way in would be by using her friend. Now, he only hoped he could find a way to grab Michael before he did anymore damage.


	20. A New Jarhead In Town

Alrighty guys, here's part 20. The thing with Michael should resolve in about 2-3 chapters along with a favor that Harm asks of Mac in the next chapter. It will get actionish and interesting.  If you didn't get the memo Jarvis is working for the guy that Harm originally went after at the beginning of the story. You know? The drug dealing dood? Jarvis is working for him and the woman that Harm and Mac were in her office, they almost got caught? Yes, them. How that happened will be revealed later.

Enjoy!

Jackie

PART 20 – A New Jarhead In Town  
0520 Local  
Burnett Residence  
La Jolla, California

"Mmm." Sleeping wasn't really up on Mac's 'to do' list, but the moment she fell into Harm's bed and his arms, she was out like a light. The only thing that made her wake up was her incessant internal alarm which came together with her internal clock. Sighing, she flipped onto her side, glancing at her boyfriend's sleeping form. Boyfriend, she grinned slightly, wiggling herself into the space closer to him.

"Morning." Harm said softly, nuzzling her neck and placing soft kisses all over her face. "How'd you sleep?"

He looked so cute with the bed head and that sleep laden voice was threatening to make her call in sick. "Surprisingly well." She stretched out lazily, then curled herself back into his, now open, arms. "Thank you for this."

"You don't have to thank me, Mac. . .I just thought you shouldn't be at your place until it's cleaned up and back to normal." Though he wondered just how much would be back to normal. After the issues with Palmer in his place, he remembered that, at times, he was scared to be there alone. A fact he never told anyone. He rubbed his nose against hers, giving Mac an Eskimo kiss.

Not even dealing with Michael could completely zap away this happy feeling about her. Ah, the miracle of being in love. "You know how you asked me to teach you how to love?" At his nod, she kissed his lips softly, then wrapped her arms around him, holding Harm tightly to her. "This is part of it."

"What do you mean?"

"This. . ." She pointed between the two of them, grinning sexily. "Spending time with you like this is. . .is everything to me. . ." It was always amusing to her how, at times, when she was with past lovers, she couldn't wait for them to leave her alone and, despite her rough times with Harm, most of the time she wanted him around. "Webb, Mic. . .I liked spending time with them, but ever so often, I was relieved that they were gone. And with you. . .I want you here as much as possible. . I don't want you gone."

A gentle tingle coursed through his body, it was a welcomed feeling which warmed Harm inside. "Well, I have to admit, sometimes I wanted you gone." He joked, laughing when she gave him a look of mock hurt. "Like when we've argued."

Mac swatted him playfully on the backside. "You're terrible. .. but, I know what you mean. . .Though, after we spent time apart. . ."

"I wanted you back. . ." Harm said first, tightening his hold on her as he did so. "You know, maybe we can skip our early morning showers?" The look he gave her was enough to steal her breath away. His words promised of something that they both wanted.

Despite her previous arguments of having sex under the roof of the Burnett residence, when he kissed her, Mac lost all reasoning. She fused her mouth to his, allowing him to flip her over so that her back was on the mattress and Harm was covering her body with his own. His hands slipped under her t-shirt and Mac, being ever helpful, lifted her arms so that he could take it off. However, true to their magnificent timing, something, or rather, someone would interrupt. "Harm? Mac?" It was Trish.

The both of them stopped their ministrations, looking like two teens who had been caught making out. "Umm, yea mom?"

"Good, you're up." She said from the other side of the door. "Just wanted to make sure the two of you were up in time for a shower and some breakfast. . .I wouldn't want either of you to be late."

"No, we wouldn't want that." Harm said under his breath. "Not a problem, mom." Sighing, he lowered himself onto Mac, kissing her softly before rolling to his side of the bed. "So much for that." Sitting up, he got out of the bed first and pointed to the bathroom. "Better let me hit the shower first, Marine. . I have a little problem that only a cold shower can take care of."

'Don't look down. . . Don't look.' Yea, like that ever worked? As much as she tried to stop herself from looking, Mac found that she just didn't want to. They were together now, what harm would it do. "Yup, need to take care of that. . .little sailor of yours." She cheekily said, smacking him on the six as he passed by her.

0815 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest (JLSS)  
San Diego, California

Ted Jarvis definitely had the body to play US Marine and the way that crisp Staff Sergeant uniform fit on him, a few heads were turning on base that day. With a pass attached onto his blouse, he headed directly for JLSS, passing security and then being escorted by one pretty blonde by the name of Lieutenant Simms, to Vukovic's office. "Excuse me, Commander? Staff Sergeant Angel Van Edee has an appointment with you." She held the door open for Jarvis (Van Edee) and closed it behind as she figured Vic would request.

For a moment Vukovic sat behind his desk with an impassive expression. Whoever it was in that fake uniform, it definitely wasn't Ted Jarvis. This man was clean shaven where Jarvis always sported enough facial fuzz to be considered grungy. His hair, which once made it all the way to his jaw line, was now the perfect 'jarhead' cut. He wore the uniform with pride – fake pride – Vic deduced. That entire swagger that was normally associated with Ted Jarvis was gone. It was almost as he were a different person . . .almost. "Jesus Christ. . .It doesn't even look like you."

Jarvis remained standing at attention in front of Vic's desk. "Yea, right, now can I sit down, _sir?_" He tried as hard as possible not to roll his eyes but it happened anyway.

"Uh, yea, yea. . .take a seat. . uh, at ease, I guess." Despite himself, he couldn't stop looking at Jarvis. "Are you always able to do _this_?"

He chuckled. "You should have seen Rabb's get up a few months back. . .Played an Australian to the T." He grinned. That disguise had been partially his idea, one that would have worked if he didn't already tip Quinn off. "Anyway, it's pretty easy to do, Vic. .. I used to be SWAT. Granted, it's not the Marines, but we're pretty much harasses."

In her office, Mac stood, pacing from one end to the other with her cell phone in her ear. "Talk to me before I go crazy." She said, exasperated and more than a little angered by the morning's turn of events. As Harm had suggested, she'd managed to speak to the base CO about posting extra security around the base. True, not just anyone was let in, but she wanted them to be more cautious of those that they did. Mac had explained the situation calmly and rationally, only to be called everything under the sun.

Harm rose a finger to his secretary, signifying that his next appointment was to wait until the call was over. _"What happened?"_

"What happened? That son of a bitch called me a BAD Marine. . . a BAD Marine, Harm! Since when does asking for back up make anyone a BAD Marine?" She was furious, completely enraged.

"_Who called you that?"_

"Rear Admiral Jacob N. Schilling is who." She leaned against her desk, trying to stop herself from being too loud and too emotional, but, damnit, even if he was a squid, they were all military. Weren't they supposed to help each other? "He has some sort of agenda and I am, apparently, not on it."

There she went with conspiracy theories again. _"You're talking crazy."_

"Am I?" She yelled into the phone, calming down when Jen stood up and took a peak through the windows. Calmly she waved her off, letting her know everything was alright. "He is from the old days of military life, Harm. . .You remember those like MCPO Sullivan?" She was referring to an old sailor from a case they had handled the first year they worked together. A Navy Master Chief accused of sexual harassment.

He chuckled. _"I remember you telling him something about castrating the village pervert."_

She didn't find it even remotely amusing. "You also remember him not being very fond of women in the military."

"_It's their prerogative not to be. . .But they still have to deal with it or ship out."_

That would actually be a welcomed thing for women if all of the pig headed, male chauvinists would just let them do their duties. "Look, I understand there is a double standard and the boys club doesn't like it. . .That's fine, I'm living with it. In many situations I've overcome it. . .But I didn't do anything to undermine him. . .I didn't do a damned thing to make me seem weak. . .Sure as hell I didn't do anything to damage the Corps." Shaking her head, she sat in one of the guest chairs across from her desk and sighed deeply. "He said I had it coming for letting my personal life interfere with work."

"_That was uncalled for."_ Alright, so maybe she was right about the base CO.

"That's not it. . ." Mac lowered her voice, keeping it so that only he could here. "I didn't tell him it had anything to do with Michael. . .I only told him my house was broken into and the police were concerned it was not a robbery but that I could be in danger. . .He hinted towards the notion that Michael was involved."

Hmm. Now that was certainly interesting. If Harm truly understood what she was trying to say, it meant that the CO was doing a little more than just taking a hard line on women. _"That's not too conclusive considering Schilling knew about the relationship and how obvious it was the Michael had a violent streak."_

As if he could see her, Mac shrugged. It was a long shot. . .an incredible long shot that had just dawned on her. But, it did make some sort of sense if her past dealings with Admiral Schilling meant a thing. "True, and I know you'll think I'm crazy, but I have this gut feeling I've been set up."

That didn't sit well with Harm at all. _"Why? How?"_

"Why? That's easy – he wants a man as the CO of JLSS, not a woman. . .He thinks people do not respect me and as such it breaks down the chain of command. Past Vukovic, I really do not have a problem with my staff." Harm didn't think she would, few people, even himself, were willing to deal with a pissed off female Marine. "And how. . .I don't know. But, I find it odd that I met Michael because of Schilling." Yes, now that she recalled, Schilling could have really set her up using an ex-Marine with a chip on his shoulder to do so. "I met him during a staff party at Schilling's mansion. . .Jesus Harm. . ."

This really wasn't something he wanted to add to his investigation on Michael. If anything, he hoped it to be a case of jealousy. It was easy for a jealous man to make mistakes_. "Mac, I'll look into it. . .Now, I am not saying I believe this conspiracy theory of yours, but if it is Schilling, the best way to do this would be through JAG. . .I'll dig up the details, pass them along to Cresswell and have them do a JAGman investigation. . . My hands are tied otherwise."_ He really hadn't thought about someone from the other side of the fence being involved. If it was a civilian, like Michael, it was easy to grab him and put him under arrest. Now, if it went up the military food chain, things could get sticky. _"Just try to stay safe, please. . .And if anything happens, call me." He was dismissing her, knowing that his appointment was not the type of person to keep waiting. "I have to go, I have an appointment waiting for me. . ."_

"I'm sorry for ranting. . .I mean, I might be trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat or something." At the moment that is exactly what it felt like, though something inside of her told her otherwise. "I'll see you later, flyboy."

"_Later, Marine. . .Love you."_

"I love you, too." Funny how three little words can make you feel so good.

And it was even funnier how the sound of someone's voice could totally obliterate that good feeling. "Uh, Ma'am?" Turning around, she found Vukovic peeking through the side of her door. "I'm sorry to disturb, Colonel, but Petty Officer Coates' intercom was not working."

Mac raised an eyebrow in annoyance. No matter how hard she tried, it was futile, Vic would never be someone she could respect or care much for. She would just have to deal with him as best as possible, with as little animosity as possible. God help her. "Commander, did you even _think_ about knocking?"

"Uh, no. . . ma'am." Hey, at least he was being honest which really wasn't winning him any brownie points. "If I may?" At her nod, he entered her office, standing at attention in front of her desk. "Ma'am, I was noticing that we're a bit understaffed and as a result, I wanted to do some recruitment."

The nerve of the man. Now he was insinuating that she couldn't fill her staff? "Commander, do I not have a Chief Of Staff?"

"Yes, yes you do ma'am, but I am sure Commander Roberts would agree that we are understaffed in the bullpen, ma'am."

Though this was true and Bud had mentioned the exact thing to her, she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "Again, Commander. . .I do have a Chief Of Staff to handle this. . . and that Chief of Staff isn't you. And if you are jockeying to win over that position, it isn't going to happen."

Relenting from his current approach, Vukovic tried one that would appeal more to the Colonel's good side. She was always a sucker for a serviceman in need. "Ma'am, I don't mean to be obstinate, but, he's a Marine who saved my life a few years back." The moment he mentioned the word 'Marine,' he saw a hint of caring pass through her stone like face. "He was injured on duty and doesn't want to leave the service, but needs a calmer job."

"I see." Through the window to her office, she spotted, according to the chevrons, a Staff Sergeant who was engaged in some sort of humorous conversation with Coates. "Is that him?"

Vic turned towards the window and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He was hoping that would be that and no interview would take place. He was reaching a bit too much.

"Send him in."

It took a great deal of energy for him not to groan out loud. Normally, Roberts would do the interviews, approve or deny them for the busy Colonel and that would be that. However, this change of events wasn't high up in his to do list. According to Jarvis, Mac knew him. Maybe not well, but Vic had found, from past experience, that Mac was damned good at remembering people just by their face. "You're busy ma'am. . .I can send him to Commander Roberts. . .Also, I already interviewed him – squeaky clean."

Again he fought back a groan as her eyebrow shot up to her hairline. "Send. Him. In." Mac punctuated each word, letting him know that she meant business and he was not to interfere. "And please return to your office, Vukovic, I doubt very much he'll need you as an interpreter." Tiredly, she sighed as Vic stepped outside giving, what appeared to be, a 'pep talk' to the Marine. This really wasn't something she was looking forward to at the time being, but, having another good Marine on staff wouldn't be a bad thing.

She stood up as the young man entered her office and stood at, what could be considered, a mediocre form of 'attention.' There were details in his movements and posture that only a fellow Marine could point out. As any tough as nails CO would do, she let him stir for a moment, pleasantly noting that the 'Marine' before her did not even flinch. "Have we met before, Staff Sergeant?"

'Yes.' "No, ma'am. . . I would remember."

"Is that so? Do I seem that difficult to forget?"

'With legs like those?' "I never forget a face, ma'am."

Mac rounded her desk, standing in front of the man, just a few feet away. "Stand up straighter, Staff Sergeant . .Suck that gut in." There was something about him that reminded her of. . .of. . .someone. Though, she couldn't quite put her finger on who. She brought her hand up to her mouth, tapping her lips thoughtfully with her index finger. "I swear I know you."

'Oh shit.' "I would know if you did, ma'am. . .But I do have one of those faces."

That seemed to partially convince her, though something was still striking a cord and she didn't know why. "At ease, take a seat." Maybe during the interview she could remember. "Lt. Commander Vukovic tells me you are in the need for reassignment. . .Why?"

Jarvis tried to remain in some form of 'attention' while sitting down on the chair. Vic had mentioned on several accounts how 'anal' Marines seemed to be and that it wasn't a job that anyone could coast through. "Well, most of it is classified information."

If he thought that would get him off of the hook, he had another thing coming. "How classified is it? Because, I can guarantee you that I can find out, in detail, what you've been up to." That was the privilege of still having friends working in the CIA. Not that she would do that, classified was classified, but Mac found threatening people she wasn't too sure of would sometimes do the trick.

Unfortunately, Jarvis had an ace up his sleeve. "I am sure you can, ma'am." He sighed and closed his eyes, opting for some form of dramatic effect. His voice shook slightly when he spoke. "I can't get into details, but, I was living abroad and fell in love with a local. . .We secretly married and had a child, but her family had some enemies. . ." By controlling his body, he was even able to make himself turn slightly pale and sweaty almost on queue. "My daughter and wife were kidnapped and killed. . .I tried to go after the man that captured them. . .but I was injured." He lowered his head down in hopes to look both shameful and horrified, all the while keeping one eye on Mac as best he could. "It's not in any records. . . And because I was good friends with my CO at the time, no charges of any kind were filed. After I recovered, I was allowed to go back to duty."

Mac sat behind her desk, her hands across her chest. That look that was first there, one that spoke of her current indifference to him, had disappeared. Now, it was replaced with compassion, caring. But, Jarvis still wasn't completely convinced he'd won her over. She was a lawyer and a Marine. Two deadly combinations when it came to the fine art of psychological warfare. If he passed, then, damnit he was definitely good at his job. "I'm very sorry to hear about your loss, Staff Sergeant, my condolences."

'Heheheheh, dumb broad is buying it.' "Thank you ma'am. . .That means a lot that you. . ."

"Now, if you'll allow me to be blunt, what did that have to do with the Corps? Or rather, why is it that you do not feel up to continuing your duties." It wasn't that she was trying to be mean, but a good CO had to be impartial to things and make sure they weren't getting the wool pulled over their eyes.

'Damnit. Busted? Maybe?' "I, ah. . . .Well." Nope, that certainly wasn't good. Marine's didn't stutter, they would regain their composure before speaking. What the hell was she doing! "Well, see, my post would require me to stay in that country and deal with her family. . . I ah. . .don't wish to do that?" The last sentence came out sounding more like a question than a statement. It was then that any inch of compassion in Mac's eyes disappeared completely.

"I don't believe you, Staff Sergeant."

"It's the truth ma'am."

She snorted, stood up and made her way around the desk, settling herself against it as her eyes bored into his own. "Care to take a lie detector test?"

"You do that around here?" 'Oh yea, definitely busted.'

Mac glared at him squarely and for the first time since he walked in, Jarvis was starting to get nervous and it showed. "Get out. . .Whatever Commander Vukovic was planning with you in my office, will not work."

"He was only helping a friend, ma'am." Nope, not even whining was working. This woman was certainly a piece of work.

"I have the right mind to contact your CO and let him know about the on goings of your life, however, if you work for whom I think you're working for, that really wouldn't do squat. . .So, get out before I have you thrown out on your six." She stood there, stone face and with a voice that meant business.

Reluctantly, Jarvis stood, ignoring any type of Marine protocol as he headed towards the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob. "What part of my act needed work?" He asked, quite tongue-in-cheek, but a question that was well asked.

Mac chuckled. "Your eyes, Sergeant. . .I can read them like an open book."

'Ah, yes. His eyes.' Okay, so she saw through his little song and dance routine, but, at least, he accomplished one thing - Mac didn't know who he was. "Thank you, ma'am. . .Have a good day." He stepped outside unceremoniously, glancing up at Vic who questioned him with a raise of his hand. "Sir, can we speak in your office." Speak, hell. . .Jarvis wanted to PUMMEL Vuckovic. In the evening they'd discussed the game plan. One that Vic SWORE was fool proof. Sure, if you didn't have the female Marine from Hell. He entered Vic's office, still ignoring any type of officer/enlisted protocol while doing so. When Vic entered, he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the desk. "Look you little slime. . .You told me I would have access in here and now. . ."

Vic grabbed onto Jarvis' hands which were closing down on his esophagus. "Can't breathe."

"Good, so I can talk and you can listen. . ." Jarvis pressed his full body weight on Vuckovic, inflicting just a bit more pain that necessary. "Find a way to keep me here, you got it?"

He nodded, then tried once again to release his grip. "'enzie. . .office. . . day. . ."

"What?" Jarvis released his grip on his throat but kept a tight grip on his shirt collar. "Repeat it."

"I said." He croaked, "That MacKenzie is not in the office all day." When Jarvis released him Vic slid off the desk hitting the floor as he coughed, trying to regain his vocal chords. "Damnit, we're supposed to be in this together, you crazy psychopath."

"This type of work, my friend, is like a. . .Well. . .It's like a well choreographed dance." Jarvis grinned. "And when you dance, someone has to lead." He turned towards the wall where a small mirror was in place, which he used to straighten himself up. "Now, where can I hide until MacKenzie gets out of her office?"

There was a morbid mob-like quality about the way Jarvis worked, something that told Vic he was more than up to no good and that this wasn't just a ploy for revenge. It was more the desperate acts of someone on a payroll. And yet, the threats, empty as he first believed them to be, were driven home when Jarvis tried to destroy his windpipe a mere second or two ago. "I took a peak at her yeoman's records. . .MacKenzie is scheduled to leave the office at ten today. . .You can hide out in here, if she asks I can always take the fall for it."

"Is that wise?"

Vic shrugged. "I never play by her rules and she knows it. . .Is it wise? No. But, she knows it's my M.O."

With a huff, Jarvis dropped into one of the guest chairs, nonchalantly waving his hand towards Vic's desk. "Sit. Work. . .We have almost two hours to kill."

0820 Local

Rabb and Galindez Investigative Service

Pacific Beach, California

"Mr. Rabb, Detective Sawyer." Harm's secretary, Natalie, escorted Sawyer into his office, offering to bring in some much needed coffee and bagels. "I'll be right back with the coffee."

Harm smiled. "Thanks Nat." He waited for the woman to step out before his eyes, beautiful and brilliant, turned dark and dangerous. "Anything?"

Sawyer plopped into the chair across from Harm and shook his head. "There is some news about your partner and I have some questions for you in reference to Mrs. MacKenzie's break in."

"_Colonel_ MacKenzie." Harm clarified knowing Mac would probably have done the same. "I know you won't find this comforting, but I have one of my guys on Michael Rose. If you don't catch him, maybe we will."

"Hmm." Sawyer didn't particularly find this surprising. Since finding out about Rabb's business he was curious as to how much beef their little PI shop ended up attracting. Needless to say, this wouldn't be the first or the last time that there was a hit on someone working in the private sector of investigations. Still, there were a few details that were never discussed, primarily because the night before Harm was busy trying to 'take care' of Mac. To take her away so she wouldn't have to 'see the destruction.' Typical, Superman qualities that Sawyer didn't find the least bit admirable. If anything, they pointed at something sinister. "We never really spoke much last night, Mr. Rabb. . .You were too busy trying to get Mrs. . .I mean _Colonel_ MacKenzie away from her home."

"Yeeesss, she was distressed and really didn't need to be there. Furthermore, Detective, there was no other pertinent information that she could give you. . .Not to mention, you guys already have a report of assault on Mr. Rose. The pattern fits."

Sawyer shrugged. "Patterns can sometimes be broken, you know that. . .And I am not talking about the Colonel. . .I am talking about you. . . Where were _YOU_ the night before last?"

"You really are a piece of work, Sawyer." Harm spat out in complete amazement. It was true, most cops just didn't get it. Out of everyone on SDPD, why him? According to Benson, Sawyer wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "Unless I can teleport, I definitely wasn't the one to do that to Mac's apartment." Yep, ripped a page right out of Bud's alien space book.

Watch out! Here comes the obvious question. "And why is that?"

"Because I was with her the _whole_ time and you can check that with her."

"And you couldn't have snuck out? Wouldn't be the first time that. . ."

"Oh yea." Harm chuckled. "I snuck out of a small sailboat cabin. Jumped off the bow, swam to shore, messed up her place and got back in time to kiss her awake. . .I must be the Bionic Man." He snarled, shaking his head at the detective's audacity. "We were on my stepfather's Yacht all weekend long. .. and you can ask her, she'll corroborate."

Sawyer shot his hands up in defeat. "Hey, it's my job to ask. . .You were a lawyer, you should know."

"Yes, I do and as such I would ask where the person was first before pointing fingers. . .The first rule of lawyering is that you don't ask a question you don't know the answer to. . .It makes you look like a fool." 'And an ass.' He silently added with a smirk for good measure. "Besides, there were. . . 'fluids' left on the bed, isn't that enough?"

Now Sawyer was truly embarrassed. "Erm, well they never arrived to forensics. . .Apparently, they were left open, contaminated and as such, disgarded."

Harm threw his hands up in shock. "Amazing, you're doing this by the seat of your pants." What was the world coming to? "As for Gunny. . . er, Victor Galindez, you said you had news?"

Apparently things weren't going smoothly, Harm deduced by the way the young detective shuffled in his seat. "It was an inside job." The words hit home with a clarity that bothered Harm greatly. "While I believe, along with you, that the blame lies on Theodore Jarvis, there is nothing to corroborate it."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, just a spotty record. His letter of misconduct that got him thrown off the force and the fact that he's just a slime ball who has it in for you."

Harm nodded. It wasn't an airtight case. True, if he had a good prosecuting lawyer, like, let's say, himself? He'd probably nail Jarvis to the wall, reasonable doubt or not. "Why do you think it was him?"

"It's a hunch."

Similar to what he had. But hunches didn't always lead to much. "I guess I'll have to do a bit of internal investigations on my own."

"The narcotics were not recovered either, so I suspect that whomever took them, is planning to sell quickly or is well out of town by now." Sawyer scanned through his booklet and found one other point. "Your partner does believe the intruder was a male. . .When I spoke to Galindez today, he said something about his assailant's body shape that fitted more of an average height male who has well defined muscles. . .His face was hidden by a skimask."

This really didn't seem to get any better. And now, with Jarvis gone and Gunny injured, he would be forced to pick some new players for the team. "Thank you, detective, let's keep in touch."

2115 Local  
Burnett Residence  
La Jolla, California

The moment Harm stepped foot into his parents' home, he walked in to a welcomed sight – Mattie, Mac and Trish sitting around the fireplace, laughing. Grinning, he leaned against one of the walls, quietly watching as they exchanged, what appeared to be pictures back and forth. "And this is Harmon when he was three and decided to turn my broom into a jetfighter which he would fly around the house, naked."

Well, talk about sucking the joy out of his already hectic evening. "AHEM." He cleared his voice and gave them all a stern look which only made them break out in laughter all over again. "Absolutely, zero respect." He dropped his briefcase on the coffee table and sat on its top, spying a picture which Mac was clutching. "Okay, mom, which one did you give her?"

Mac held up the picture for him to see. "And here I thought you were a Veggie Boy all your life." The picture she held out was a shot of one seven year old Harm holding a big, thick, barbeque sauce covered piece of rib. "There is hope for you yet." She teased, then leaned in and kissed him much to both Trish and Mattie's delight – well – squeals. As they broke apart, Harm stared sternly at her. "Woops, did I let the cat out of the bag?"

He shrugged. "Yea, well. . .I guess since she was showing you the baby pictures, mom already got the memo." Grinning he turned over to Trish and Mattie who were now clattering away happily about how they just knew that Harm and Mac would 'hook up' and that they were 'so cute together' followed by a whole slew of conversation that Harm just could not decipher. "I was going to ask if they approved, but I'll take the clattering as a yes."

"Then kiss me again." Mac commanded, leaning in and accepting another with a grateful smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - -'

Jecho – No No, if they went by the wayside with Michael, they'd team them three up, scary thought!

JAGJenni – Yea, I know what you mean, some stories are flat at the end and it's like "went through all of that for nothing" I know what you mean. I usually try to hook them up in the middle and then have a bunch of problems cos it's fun to see them handle the problems. To me, it's sort of like, what could have happened to H and M had they dated on the show and had to deal with real life. Etc. You know? And thank you for the review. Much appreciated!

William – Thank you! RL is getting there. I hope. ;)

Jamie – It's Michael alright, trust me on that. And yea, there are a few people bugging them which is why, after the Michael thing is dealt with, they won't know what hit them.

MichelleUk – Suspense rocks!

Xblue – Hate me! What the hell did I do now!

LtJGMEG – Stubborn! Them! Naw! ;) Yea, that idea with Mattie was cool. I am not really big into writing her in, but it works sometimes. Yay me!

Froggy – Yep, all is well here in Miami, well, semi-well, a lot of people still don't have power. Ah well, live on. Yes, they'll continue to help eachother out though they might hit a small bump. :) for entertainments sake. LOL!

MxFan – Thanks!

Nikki – Thanks! I try to combine things that work that would be very much harm and Mac, could you imagine them on TV dating? It would be so hot and sooo fun! Ah, TPTB didn't know what they had until it was gone.

Jaggurl – It will get even more exciting, lots of tricks thrugh several corners. ;) And mac's going to wind up on a little investigation soon enough.

Foxy – Week's better, thanks. Course, it wil lbe SUPER better once NEXT week is over. Last week of Anatomy. Thank God!

MiDushi – Michael – Mac dated him at some point between the time she and Harm were out of touch. It was around th esame time or so that Harm was dating Susan the Pyscho in the UK. It's in the earlier chapters that mac tells him what happened. Basically, Michael went a little nutso and cos Mac wouldn't move in with him or allow him to move in, he tried to rape her. Didn't succeed. Apparently though, he still has a thing for her and even called her one night, supposedly from Jail. But. . .well, you'll see. ;)

TV Angel – Feeling better thanks! Thankfully I don't write when I am in a bad mood else Harm and Mac would either both be dead or broken up LOL!

Lisa – Jerks all three of them huh? Michael, thus far, is the worst, because they know he's around, but they don't know about Jarvis and Vic and their thingies. Let's just say it's not going to be good. Well, it will end fine, but the middle part. . .well, you get it, I hope.

Nix – I always keep them together! No, Susan is not joining in this endeavor, that would be too soap operaish (Laughs) and noooo. She's noo… she sucks.

JaggieGold – You have chapter 19 and now chappie 20:D


	21. Assistance Of The Female Persuasion 1

Hey gang, here's part 21. Thanks for your patience, I managed to study and get a 97 on my Anatomy final, yay! Me! Right now, I am just chilling.

I AM HOPING that starting Monday things will be easier at school (Laughs like a loon) but, I doubt it. I want to write a bit more often, but it's getting crazy. No, I am not going to abandon you or something. grins I have some cool ideas.

Alright, so here we go!

Enjoy!

Jackie

Part 21 - Assistance Of The Female Persuasion Pt. 1

1400 Loca  
Joint Legal Services Southwest (JLSS)  
San Diego, California

Mac was trying to secure early so that she and Harm could visit Gunny. The operative word was 'trying.' It had been a week since her place had been ransacked and still, the police were downright refusing to find Michael Rose. Harm's leads had found that he'd been let out and that the parole officer in Northern California swore she had seen him daily, that there was nothing to worry about. Something about that ceased to put Mac at ease.

As she headed out of courtroom B and towards her office, a certain Marine caught her eye. There was something utterly familiar about him. (As in, she'd kicked him out of her office not more than two days ago.) "Excuse me? Staff Sergeant." Purposefully, she strutted across the bullpen towards a copier which Jarvis was utilizing. Somehow, Vukovic managed to cut her off at the pass. "Not now, Vukovic." She nearly bowled him over.

Vic thought quickly and the first thing that came to mind (grabbing her arm) culminated with Mac an inch from his breathing space and with a look that could kill. "Ma'am. . .there's someone in your office. . .a detective. . .it's urgent." Thankfully, he was telling the truth on that instant. Sawyer was sitting in her office, waiting. That look of acceptance momentarily threw him, Vic was not expecting her to completely back off.

"Thank you, Commander Vukovic." She stepped around him and towards her office. For their trouble, Vic and Jarvis exchanged similar looks of relief.

The 'Marine' motioned for Vic to keep a look out, a gesture that one Bud J. Roberts didn't miss. "Excuse me, Commander, what's going on?" He glanced between Vic and Jarvis with peaked interest. Not to say that enlisted were a lower life form, but besides the occasional greetings, for the most part, they didn't mix, especially since this guy, he was sure, was a newbie. "Staff Sergeant, front and center." At first it seemed foreign to him to be in such a place of authority, as he was usually the one being given orders. But, Bud found he had a knack for leading that came naturally.

Once the 'Marine' stood in front of him, he glared coarsely at the man, slightly upset that he hadn't bothered coming to attention. "Oh, I'm sorry Staff Sergeant, I guess I forgot to mention. . .ATTENTION!" He bellowed out, nearly bringing the rest of the bullpen to their feet.

Jarvis wasn't sure if it was because Bud's yell came out of nowhere, or if it was because he was half asleep, but, for some reason, he was actually responding. "Sir."

"Name."

"Staff Sergeant. . .uh. . ." Damn, would have been nice if he remembered his alias.

Bud's eyebrows hit his hairline. "You don't know your own name?"

Jarvis chuckled. "Sorry sir, I thought you were asking for yours. . .I am new here." Well, sometimes playing the part of a complete idiot did have its advantages. "The name's Angel Van Edee." How had they picked that name again? The damned thing made him sound like either a pop star or British royalty. "I'm a staff sergeant."

At the moment, the Lt. Commander wasn't sure what to think. On the other hand, he had seen Mac rather displeased a few moments earlier in regards to this young gentleman. That alone told him that he needed to run interference until she could step back outside. "Staff Sergeant, I want you to step into my office and stay there. . .I just find it intriguing that I am the Chief of Staff and, darn it, I haven't heard a thing about you." With a pat on Jarvis' shoulder, Bud ushered him on the path to his office. "We'll have some coffee and a nice little chat."

There was nothing more he could do but comply and pray to God that Vic would get him out of this one. If he didn't, he'd be a dead man.

In her office, Mac sat across from Sawyer, a man she was quickly beginning to loathe. The impassive expression and the seemingly lack of wanting to work was really irritating. "So what you mean to say is that with the help of Harm's firm you've managed to find out that Michael found someone to pretend to be him?"

"In order to trick the parole officer, yes."

Yup, this was getting frustrating by the second. "When did you find out?"

"About an hour ago. . .Rabb's investigator, Mike Benson, who was working with one of our guys, I guess they are friends or something," He waved his hand dramatically and sighed, "Well, they were up in San Francisco investigating and found that the parole officer had no idea who the real Michael Rose is."

Mac sighed. "Great. . .This is just what I needed." She said sarcastically.

Sawyer shifted nervously on the seat in front of him. "I don't need to tell you that Rabb has to be careful."

"Rabb?"

He nodded. "You two are an _item_, right?" She didn't have to answer, despite his lackluster method of investigating, that was one thing that even those with an untrained eye could see. "These types of cases – the jealous ex – well, they sometimes go after your current lover."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." One thing was Michael bothering her, another thing was him taking his frustrations out on someone else and Mac had a gut feeling that is what it was headed towards. Thankfully, for the last four nights Harm had been away; he was spending time with his 'other girlfriend.' Something he was sure would wrap up within a week or two. (What's a week or two more on top of the week or two that he had promised before?) "I can assure you that the Captain is watching his back." It was amusing how, despite their more intimate relationship, during times of crisis or business, they reverted back to the Colonel and the Captain. "Now, what do you want _me_ to do?" She already had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Nothing. . .just stay safe and contact us if anything out of the norm occurs." He stood up, shook her hand and stepped out of her office, almost barreling into Harm who was waiting outside. "Hey Rabb, how are you?"

Harm smiled wryly. "Not great, but watching mine and Mac's sixes as best I can."

"You do that. I'll call if something comes up." Sawyer patted him on the back, then quickly headed out of JLSS. The man was definitely a character – one that was a spark one moment and deadly calm the next. Harm didn't like him, but SDPD was unwilling to change the man, so he handled the cards they were dealt and put some of his own into action.

Coates smiled up at him as he entered the outer office. "Captain. . .The Colonel's been waiting for you, sir."

"Jen, it's Harm." Right, like that would stick.

"Of course, _sir._" She said with a cute smile and all he could do was laugh. Truthfully, Bud and Jen did that to bug him, he was sure of it. "Are Mattie and I still on for movies and pizza?"

Ah, that's what he forgot. "Yep, Mattie's already picked up something called the Scream trilogy and some project about a witch or other."

"I'll be at your folk's house around nine then, gives me time to pick up pizza." She grinned conspiringly, then sat back behind her chair with her good girl look. Despite her misspent youth, Jennifer Coates had grown into a mature young woman, one that he cared for like a daughter. "You and the Colonel should join us."

"Some other time, Jen. . .We'll probably get back a little late from visiting Gunny, but thank you." He quietly entered Mac's office, finding her with her head in her hands and a look that made him want to hold her tightly to him. She was so lost in thought, she barely noticed his entrance or the fact that he closed the door behind him. "Mac?" It wasn't until he placed a hand on her arm that she finally came around and stared at him, eyes wide and confused. "Hey, you alright?"

"Hey." For the first time since they'd met again, he could tell she _wasn't_ happy to see him. That glow and light in her eyes that appeared when he was in the same room with her wasn't there, just this complete look of guilt. With a sigh, she stood up, grabbed her purse and maneuvered past him. "Let's go."

"Woah, woah, woah. What's up?" Harm caught her by the arm, spinning her around gently so he could look into her eyes. She refused him that one motion though, and he was forced to use his index finger to lift her head up. "Sarah?" It was weird for him to call her that but in some instances, like this one, it was perfectly natural.

Mac's mouth opened and closed several time as she tried to formulate something that didn't sound as pathetic as it did in her mind. Here, standing so close to him, it killed her to know that just being with her was deadly. "I'm like a disease, Harm. . .You should run far away before something happens to you." She managed to move her head back downwards to the ground, sighing as she remembered that comment he made long ago about the men in her life being dead.

He glanced at her as if she'd grown two heads. "Mac, you're confusing me here."

Distraught, she stepped away, turning her back towards him. "Detective Sawyer said that you were probably in danger. . .I mean, I've thought about it, but to hear it out loud. .Christ, Harm, what if you get hurt or worse?"

Ah, so that's what had been bothering her? Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body towards him. "Mac, we'll watch each other's sixes, it's going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't, but we've come too far to let some jerk destroy us." He walked around her, standing so close she could feel his sweet, warm breath on her cheek. "Stay positive. . .We will catch him." His arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly. "We'll catch him." But, who was he trying to comfort with those words? Mac or himself?

In Bud's office, Jarvis sat in a chair, trying not to beat a certain Lt. Commander senseless. Scratch that, make that TWO Lt. Commander's. For the past twenty minutes, Bud had been on the phone trying to get the details on a case he was trying next Monday. While it was good that he was at least hidden away from the hustle and bustle of the bullpen, Jarvis had some information on his person which wouldn't sit too well with anyone. He bit back a curse as his finger received a paper cut from trying to shove documents he'd copied farther into his jacket. He'd managed, somehow, to hide them completely from Bud, but it really didn't help that the damned things were sliding out of their location. Hopefully, this little time in Bud's office could postpone another chance encounter with the pretty Colonel.

"Yes, the prosecution is interested in those documents. . .by six today?" Bud eyed Jarvis suspiciously, all this hopes to dig up a little information about the man before the close of the business day was starting to vanish. He swore that the Staff Sergeant seemed pleased. "Yes, I suppose I can do that, thank you." After hanging up, he pierced Jarvis with a look that could kill. "I have to head out, Sergeant Van Edee, but I am sure the Colonel will see you." He punched a button which connected him to Jen's intercom and was quickly informed that Mac had left with Harm in tow and she would not be in until the morning. "Looks like the Colonel will have to see you tomorrow. . . I expect you in this office bright and early, you read me?"

Jarvis stood up and came to attention. "Aye, sir."

"Dismissed."

Tightly, he marched out of the office, giving Vic a hard look as he headed through the bullpen and out of JLSS. Vuckovic breathed a sigh of relief that the man was finally out of the office. A week had to be enough time for him to find whatever the hell he was looking for. Turning to his side, he found Bud standing next to him with an expression that could be described as extremely displeased. "Commander." He acknowledged his presence with a nod and made to move around him, but was stopped. 'Damn.'

"Something we need to know, Commander?" As much as some people had played Bud for the fool in the past, now he was grown up and had ways about him that could rival anything. That he learned from Harm and Mac. He'd learned from JAG's finest and it showed. "Not to be nosy, but I find that you have a bit too much interest in Staff Sergeant Van Edee."

Vic wanted to groan. His current rank, as useful as it was, didn't mean a thing when news came flying through JLSS that Bud was soon to become a full Commander and Harriet a Lt. Commander. His equality with Bud Roberts would fall by the wayside and the fact that he could order Harriet about was going to be nonresistant. Life at JLSS would suck, until he finally found a footing that would give him more of an edge. Being the SECNAV's spy was that footing, however, in dealing with Jarvis, he would have to tread very quietly. "He's a friend, Commander. . .Well, not really a friend, he saved my six once and I helped him find a job here." He shrugged slightly. Sticking to the same story as before, would be a good idea. The worst that would happen was that he'd have to deal with Mac who had thrown Jarvis out. It didn't matter, because the SECNAV would keep him there for his own sake. "Apparently this isn't the job he wants. . .Contrary to his first position, he prefers being a grunt instead of a desk jockey."

"I see." Bud said. "But, being the Chief Of Staff why didn't the Staff Sergeant come to me first?"

Ugh. This whole situation was making his newly formed ulcer ache just a little more. "I am not sure, Commander. . . Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish planning for that case we have on Monday. . .You have an edge and I don't plan on making it any easier for you." He patted Bud on the shoulder and grinned. "You're a great opponent." Those buddy-buddy, power sentences often worked when he needed to get out of a jam and this time, it wasn't any different. As quickly as possible, Vic headed into his office into some sort of refuge. All he needed to find out now was the paperwork that Jarvis had copied. What was so important that Theodore Jarvis needed _their_ computers for? Surely some small time scheme to damage a man's reputation didn't need _this_ much effort. With a grimace he reached for the bottle of Maalox in his drawer, chugging some down as if it were water. "Vic, what have you gotten yourself into?"

1445 Local  
Mercy Hospital  
San Diego, California

"Mr. Galindez is having some tests done, just to make sure things are alright. . .If you can have a seat in the waiting room, I'll let you know when you can see him." The girl behind the nurses' station said, pointing a finger to the small waiting room across from her.

Harm nodded. "Thank you." Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided Mac towards the room, then took a seat next to a large window. "I hate hospitals." He wasn't sure if it was the doctors, the smell or just the overwhelming feeling of dread when he entered the place, but he just HATED hospitals.

"Really? I thought you loved playing doctor." She teased, poking him on the side which generated a welcomed chuckle from his end.

"Seriously though, these places give me the willies." He shook off the discomfort, happy enough to not have to visit Gunny alone. There was nothing worse than sitting in some waiting area. . .waiting alone. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Mac shook her head. There were certain things about men that she would never get, their fear of doctors in general was one of them. Nevertheless, she understood. "I am glad you asked me to come." This was still new for the both of them, their relationship and how to keep it working. It was going relatively well, save for a few nights that he'd spent away from her with that other 'girlfriend.' "Changing the subject, how is it that you are able to get away from your 'girlfriend?'"

"It's the other way around, she gets away from me." At Mac's confused face, he clarified. "Kendra works in Seattle and often spends time flying between here and there. . .Actually, she wants me to move in with her." He shook again, the thoughts of living with that woman scared the hell out of him. The term 'extremely clingy' came to mind. "Anyway, I think by this time next week I'll be in good with Patterson and that's all that's important."

"Oh yea? Do tell." They hadn't really discussed the case much, which was mostly her fault. Mac just didn't' want to know what he was doing with the other woman. She trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her and certainly wouldn't do anything behind her back. "Kinda curious how this works."

Harm grinned, he knew that she'd eventually want to be clued in. He was actually impressed she held out for so long. "This week there was a party at Patterson's place, a little illegal gambling, some dope, etc. . .I finally got Patterson to notice me and managed to sneak in a conversation or two when Kendra wasn't looking."

"You must be losing your charm if it's taking you this long to snag a woman, Rabb." Mac teased.

Rolling his eyes, he gave her a pointed glare. "I'll have you know, MacKenzie, that I was trying not to come off like a prick." Prick? The word reminded him of a case that had landed on his plate no more than a day ago about a Mr. Samuel Levi. The man was laundering money, but the issue was how. Whatever operation he'd been using was so flawless that the FBI had to resort to hiring a PI service. With what little information they had given him, it was clear that Levi was a first rate asshole who had a penchant for having a different woman on his arm every other night. _Different woman every night._ You could practically see the light bulb hanging over Harm's head. "Mac, I just thought of something."

"Should I be worried?" By that wild and reckless look he was sporting the answer to that was yes. "I'm taking that bizarre look of yours as a yes. . .Question is should I say 'no' right off the bat or wait to hear your proposition?"

Oh, she should definitely hear his proposition. "Go undercover for me."

As he'd expected, those expressive brown eyes of hers grew wide as saucers. "Undercover?"

"Undercover." He nodded. "I need the assistance of the female persuasion. . ." He grinned, thinking Mac had persuasion written all over her. "The FBI landed a pretty interesting money laundering case on its hands. . .I need you to. . .distract the mark."

Alright, so that was certainly the oddest thing that any boyfriend had asked of her. But, what was even odder was that Mac was finding herself intrigued. "What kind of 'distraction' do you need?"

"A sway here, a bump there. . .Maybe a little dancing?" He offered out, already thinking about the best places to implement her 'assets.' "Best of all, I'll be there so if he tries anything I'll be there to. . ."

"You'll be there to watch this Marine kick his six to the curb, right?" She offered, interrupting him before his overly gallant and superhero side reared its ugly head.

Duh, of course. Typical of her to use that 'I'm a Marine' speech, only in a different format. He should have known better. "That's right." Harm said with a cute grin.

"And just how will you be there without blowing my cover?" She crossed her arms, then pinned him with a dangerous gaze. "Lemme guess. .. my chauffer?" Seriously, this was all some form of morbid curiosity and maybe a craving for a little adventure. Not that having Michael ransacking her place wasn't adventurous enough, but this had the makings of one of those plots she and Harm were famous for.

Harm sighed, "Well, I won't be THERE THERE. . .But, you'll have a bug and a pin camera on you." He leaned into her, almost as if he were telling her a secret. "I'll be the guy sitting in the black SUV just around the corner. All you gotta do is holler and I'll come save your cute Marine six."

"Ah, Captain, but maybe this Marine doesn't need your cute Navy six to save hers." A grin was forming on her lips, widening as they moved closer and closer.

God, this was fun! It was like the teasing and banter from before was right back along with this incredible thing between them. Were they really concerned it would all go away the moment they hit the sheets? If anything, it was magnified and much more fun. This may not have been the prime location, but neither of them cared as their lips made contact for a kiss that quickly got carried away. "Ahem." The sound of a familiar timbre broke them apart. "Maybe you two should take _my_ room. Looks like you need it more than _I_ do." Gunny said, grinning even though he was feeling as if he'd been probed by beings from another planet. The nurse that was pushing his wheelchair just giggled as they headed towards his room.

"To be continued." Mac said, kissing him once before standing and following Gunny who was now being set up back in bed. He was looking better and better as each day progressed. The bandage on his head had come off and hair was starting to grow around an ugly scar on the side of his head where the bullet had grazed him. "You're looking better, Gunny."

"I feel better too." He nodded in agreement and sighed contently after the nurse was finished fluffing his pillow. Knowingly, Harm and Mac glanced at each other, if they weren't completely amiss, love was in the air. "Thanks Kim, will I see you later?"

Kim, the nurse, bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Count on it." She smiled politely at Harm and Mac then quickly made off to finish her rounds.

"New girlfriend?" Harm really couldn't help it and the moment the words got out Mac jabbed him in the ribs. "Oww! . .I mean, nice nurse."

Gunny chuckled, wincing slightly as the action caused a sliver of pain over his body. "She asked me out, actually. . .I told her once I was mobile again that I was totally willing and able." He spied the briefcase which Harm had brought in with him and nodded towards it. "Anything interesting?"

"Not about your case. Both PD and our guys are hitting a brick wall." So much for protecting the people he cared for, he couldn't even watch over his partner. "The Patterson case is moving. . .I think one more week, maybe two tops."

"You said that last week didn't you?" Gunny pointed out with a smug grin. "What about my case?"

Harm nodded. "Not sure if I told you but, Jarvis is gone. . .He's also the main guy we are watching. . .I think he had something to do with the robbery and our attacks." He was certain of it, but evidence was a little more than skittish. "We'll keep on trying."

"Maybe we should open the case up to some of our clients? Maybe to some of our marks?"

The thought had occurred to him, but he really wasn't looking into pursuing hundreds of people on this case when he had the gut feeling Jarvis was involved. "If it comes to that, then that's what we'll do. . .But, for now, you just relax and enjoy your time with Kim."

"Anything else of interest?"

Mac glanced at Harm, "Yes, he procured me to work for you guys."

Though Gunny wanted to laugh it off, he could see they were dead serious. "You're not leaving the Corps are you? I mean, the job is alright but. . .Mac, I always thought you had a chance to get somewhere far."

She waved his concern off. "It's nothing like that Gunny. . .Harm just wants me to seduce the pants out of some money launderer. . .You know, fun stuff like that."

"Oh Lord." Gunny chuckled, this had the makings of another Harm and Mac adventure. "Can't you two be like a normal couple? Dinner, movie, dancing? Nope, you have to throw in a little bit of PI work." With an overprotective 'big brother' type of attitude he pointed towards Harm. "You take care of her, alright?"

Two Days Later  
2250 Local  
The Angels Nest Bar & Nightclub  
San Diego, California

Harm sighed loudly for the umpteenth time, something that was starting to annoy Mac who could hear everything he was doing and vice versa via a hidden transceiver inside her ear. "Stop doing that." She said, then waved the bartender over for another club soda with a twist of lime. And though she was tired of his sighs, his complete silence unnerved her greatly. It was quite the conundrum.

She waited for the woman next to her to move and then spoke to him. "You don't have to be completely silent, you know? Just stop sighing." She shook her head and turned to the side, glancing over a lovely painting of some sort of either Italian or Parisian coffee shop.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." This apprehensive feeling just didn't leave him. It began when he saw what she was wearing to the club and continued as he realized that he needed to be impartial with this case. At the moment, she wasn't his girlfriend, she was an employee and as such, he needed to trust her to do the job as he did with the others. At the very least, The Angels Nest wasn't as racy as some of the clubs he'd entered in the San Diego entertainment district. The new club had its wild nights, but not as crazy as the places the younger crowd liked to permeate. Where those other clubs enjoyed a slew of hip/hop and modern dance. This place was pure 80s and doing one hell of a job of packing it in every night.

Best of all, its founder was the one man that they were after. Now, if only he would show, things would be much easier. "I hafta say, the music here is excellent." Trying to fit in with the others around, she swayed on the barstool to some instrumental number she'd never heard before.

Harm chuckled. "When we're done, I'll make sure to take you dancing there."

"Hey, don't joke about that, I am serious, it's great in here." Though she wasn't exactly WITH him at the moment, Mac was enjoying herself. It had been ages since she'd been in a bar or a club. Now, some of those songs, they took her back. True, going back wasn't always pleasant. Some memories sucked, others were things from her teens and early twenties which she held dear to her. "You know, I say we give it another hour." She was concerned about her presence in the club and though she was trying to keep up with the happenings, constantly turning down the men who wanted to dance with her was starting to drive her just a little bit bonkers. "If I get hit on one more time, I am going to scream."

And there went sigh number one thousand for the evening. "Well, don't wear what you are wearing." He'd never seen her in anything THAT risqué before. Harm didn't even think Mac was THAT liberal to wear something like that. The term 'little red dress' came to mind along with the words 'lacy' and 'racy.' There was a reason for it as well. Technically, Mac was wearing underwear. . .or rather, sleepwear that could pass dressware. Whatever it was, he couldn't picture her wearing it until she stepped out of the bathroom of his office and he nearly collapsed. Actually, he could picture her wearing it, but not to seduce another man. "You look like you're on the prowl, Marine."

She erupted in a fit of laughter, nearly choking on the soda she was sipping. The bartender who noticed her distress quickly had a new drink in front of her as well as a small stack of napkins which Mac thanked him for. "Thanks, Harm. . .nearly drowned in my drink." She raised the glass up, nodding her thanks again to the bartender, then sighed. "Look, you told me to put on the sexiest thing I own. . .I thought this was pretty much it. . .Apparently it is. . .Just following your instructions, boss."

Sigh number one thousand and one. "Maaaaaaaaac." Harm whined, sighing one more time just for the hell of it. He was about to remind her that she never followed much of what he said when Samuel Levi hopped out of his midnight blue Hummer which he parked outside of the club. "Tabling this, Levi is here. . .I repeat, Levi is here."

"Rodger. . .Wish me luck." Through the mirror behind the bar, Mac made sure she was looking her best and that her 'girls' were in the right place, not having a mind of their own as they usually did.

"Good luck." That was it, time to go mute in hopes that no interference would distract her. He would only speak if completely necessary. It was then that he felt truly apprehensive about it all. And, then again, it was extremely morbid to ask the woman you love to do something of this nature. Part of him felt as if he were pimping her rather than asking for a favor. He only hoped she didn't feel the same way and that this case would wrap up in a couple of days.

"He's here." Mac whispered, then turned around on the stool making sure any man, especially Levi would get a good look at her legs and hopefully he was a legs kinda man.

Levi, she noticed, was a very young and exotically good looking guy who looked more like a common little rich boy than a money launderer. Looks, she knew, were usually deceiving. The man wore a sharp business suit which screamed of the amount of wealth he probably had acquired. And, from the moment he stepped inside, he was waving bills around, handing them to employees as if they were a pack of gum.

Mac tried her best to get noticed, reaching over to grab a napkin and, effectively brushing Levi's arm when he took a seat by the bar. He turned, took a glance at her well manicured hand and his gaze traveled upwards. Her short locks framed her face beautifully and it was true what Harm said, that men tended to notice her more with short hair than with the longer one which hid away her best features. "Well, hello." Levi said in a British accent. Thing is, he wasn't British, hadn't even been towards that island, but chose the accent because he knew it tended to work on American women.

"Hi." She breathed out, not convinced the accent was genuine. Being a lawyer had honed her instincts and in some instances, they were flawless. In other instances. . .well, safe to say that she thought Michael Rose was a 'good guy.' "I'm sorry, I was just trying to reach a napkin." She extended her index finger and casually pointed to the small stack behind him. As she leaned forward to reach them, Mac purposely dipped her body in a way that she knew he could see down her dress. It was almost like offering your jugular to a vampire, but, hey, if it worked, it worked.

Levi suddenly turned into a gentleman. "Oh, here, let me." He took a few, placed it in front of her and smiled charmingly. It may have worked with other women, but all she could think of was that it was nothing compared to Harm's smile. "This is the first time I've seen you here."

Mac nodded. "That's 'cause it is my first time. . .I just arrived here from Portland." Yes, out of town was the way to go. Some men found it empowering to have a new piece of meat on their territory. "Lovely place."

"Thank you. I'm the owner, Sam Levi." He extended his hand, taking hers and kissing her knuckles softly, grinning as she pretended to do that girlie 'I'm so impressed' giggle thing. "And you are?"

They never did discuss her alias despite all of the planning. She was sort of confused as to how Harm could forget such a thing. "Sandra. . .Sandra McKinley." It was a good tactical move to choose something CLOSE to her name in case he called her and she didn't remember to react appropriately. "It's very nice to meet you, Sam. . .So nice to see there is actually a gentleman in this city."

He seemed slightly off put by her comment. "Why do you say that?"

Mac shrugged, took a sip of her drink and licked the rim just for fun. "Oh nothing, just that many men don't know how to treat a lady that knows what she wants."

Oh yea, that totally got his attention and even the attention of the bartender who was pretending not to listen. "Really? And what is it that you want?"

A small smile upturned her lips as she motioned towards the dance floor. Sade's "Smooth Operator" had just begun. 'How fitting.' She thought, not knowing that Harm was thinking the very same thing. "I want a dance."

Levi took the invitation, not taking his eyes off of her as he led her through the small crowd and towards the center of the dance floor. He positioned them and Mac pretended not to mind that his hand was resting right on her six. Nor the fact that he didn't even subtly wander into the area. He just simply took his hand and placed it there as if it belonged there. As if she were his possession. The whole thing made her just a bit nauseous. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself that this was a job and it wouldn't last too long. Eventually, after they'd made contact and Harm was sure he was interested in her, he'd call her cell phone and she'd make up some story and leave. "You're a very beautiful woman, Sandra. . .Much too beautiful to be here. . .alone."

How'd she know he was going to say some crap like that? Too bad there wasn't some button she could press to make herself blush at will. She giggled all girlie-like, reminding herself to kill Harm if any of this got out. "I am not here alone. . .You're with me, Sam."

Outside, in his SUV, Harm sat, groaning in disgust. Thankfully, the audio hadn't cut short and the camera he placed both in Mac's small purse and in a strategically placed sequin, he was able to get a good angle on the place. "True. . .So are you planning on coming here more often?" No questions about her past. Nothing about her staying in San Diego, only a question about her visiting his domain. Lovely.

"Only if you promise to be here." She grinned slightly, hoping that playing the clingy, brainless woman wasn't doing more harm than good. If he was the type of guy that only wanted something pretty hanging onto his arm, then her willingness to be with him won't really matter much.

Levi tightened his hold on her, crushing her chest onto his own and grinning when she didn't resist. "Oh, I'll be here."

"This is too much." Harm sighed, grabbing his cell phone. Levi was interested, that was all that he cared about for now. Trust would come later. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, anxiously waiting for her to answer. "Answer Mac. . .Damnit. . .answer. . .Mac." Angrily, he depressed the mute button on their transceiver so that he could nicely ask her to answer the damned phone.

When he did a loud feedback, screeching noise sounded off in her left ear. "Oww!" She yelled loudly bringing her hand up to her ear as she stepped away from Levi.

"Sandra?" Levi asked, his face more curious than concerned.

She hoped the earpiece hadn't fallen off, that he hadn't noticed she was wearing it at all. Thankfully, with a brief touch, she found it to still be in its place. Glancing up at Levi she smiled slightly. "Sorry, some sudden pain in my ear. . . I had a bad cold, I guess it's residual." Wow, she really could take this whole BSing thing somewhere if her lawyering gig didn't pan out.

Sympathetically, he gave her a squeeze. "Would you like me to check on it?"

"NO!" She yelled, a bit too abruptly, then covered up. "No, the doctor I went to said no one should touch it. . .something about infection." Alright, that sounded gross and with all certainty, by the look on Levi's face, he was slightly repulsed. Not good. To top it all off, it really was the wrong moment for her purse to be vibrating. Smiling at him, she excused herself, then dug the phone out. "Hello?"

"_Mac, it's me. . .time to go." _Harm spoke, his voice whispered and sounding, if she read him right, completely embarrassed.

Mac frowned. "It did? Really? When? Oh God. . .Yes, yes of course. . .Thank you, bye." She snapped the phone shut then slid it back into her purse. Turning to Levi, she placed a hand on his chest and ran it upwards, slightly, resting her hand on his face. "Sam, I'm sorry, but I need to go. . .It's urgent."

"Urgent?" He repeated waiting for an explanation.

She nodded. "A friend of mine who's pregnant is having some pains. She went to the hospital, but she's all alone and. . .God, I just can't let that happen." Mac smiled earnestly, trying to buy the whole lie herself. Something in his eyes flickered and instantly, she knew it worked.

They said their goodbyes and she was more than a little shocked that he actually kissed her. On the lips no less. He walked her to the car she was using for the undercover work and helped her into it, giving her one more kiss before allowing her to drive off. Sighing, Mac touched a hand to her ringing ear. "Damn, Harm, what the hell was that?"

In his own car he waited a few moments, making sure Levi was back in the club before leaving. He didn't want anyone to be suspicious. "Sorry, I was trying to tell you to answer the phone, but this thing had interference from somewhere. You did good Marine." He smiled. "The camera's got me a good picture of the place, I'll take a look at it tomorrow in the office and figure out a game plan."

"When are we headed back in there?" She asked, anxious to get the case over with. Mac didn't like Levi. It was doubtful that any woman actually did, but his whole attitude reminded her too much of too many men she never wanted to be with again. Men who would take what they wanted without even so much a care in the world.

"Day after tomorrow, I need him to LONG for you." He groaned as he said it. Not only did it sound like a page off of some cheap romance novel, he really did feel like he was pimping her. "Mac, that didn't mean to come out that way. . .I um. . ."

Mac rolled her eyes slightly. She knew what he meant. "It's fine. . .Let's head to your office so you can drop off the equipment and then beat it on over to your folks' house. . .I'm exhausted."

A Day Later  
1825 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

Mac sat in her red Corvette, silently contemplating walking back into her home, the place that she'd worked so hard to turn into a place that was truly hers. The place some madman destroyed for reasons she wasn't too sure about. Nervously, she reached for her cell phone, dialed in the messages and waited. There was only one, from Harm who had stated that there was trouble in her home and that she needed to get there immediately. So, she'd dropped the work she had left to do and sped out of JLSS like a bat out of hell.

When she spoke to him, Harm had said something in regards to the police trying to contact her and that he would join her as soon as he was off a case he was working on. That meant she had to do this alone, which was fine; she was a Marine that could handle anything. But, she shouldn't have to be asked to shoulder this. "Damn, MacKenzie. . .This is YOUR home. . .YOUR place, you can't let that bastard win." Despite the uneasy feeling, the pep talk DID work.

Mac opened up the car door, swung her legs out and set off up the steps to her home. She slipped the key into the keyhole, turning the tumblers until they gave way. 'Hmm.' She thought, 'Gotta change the locks.' That she remembered, Michael didn't have a key, she never gave him one. But, that didn't mean he couldn't have stolen one of hers and made a copy. As far as she remembered, the police reports did note that it seemed like an inside job.

As she stepped inside, everything seemed different and she couldn't quite put her finger on what was going on. There was some sort of chemical smell in the air, almost like that of fresh paint. 'Probably some solvent from the investigation.' She guessed, shrugging her shoulders as she stepped into the living room, expecting the worst.

What she found blew her away.

- - - - - - -

Okadota – Nope, Mac didn't know it was Jarvis at all, she's only met him once or twice and why would you want to remember a dork like that anyway? Not to mention, he's pretty skilled in the art of changing persona, so at that moment, it didn't look like him.

Heather – Thanks for the review! Hopefully I'll keep your interested peaked. :)

NK – Computers are pricks sometimes yes:threatens puter: Jarvis is NOT in on it with Michael and Schilling. At the beginning Jarvis wasn't going to be a bad guy, just a jerk, but I had some ideas and he was there, so it works. . .Just wait until you find out EXACTLY what and WHO he is. :Grins:

MiDushi – I try NOT to forget earlier chapters, though I have sometimes. It's just a big story. And I don't want to break it down to two smaller stories cos it's pointless. Vic is going to start losing it, truth is Vic has a slightly shady past with one of his coworkers and Jarvis is good at getting people to do what he wants so he's putting the whammy on Vic. That sounds sick. ;)

Brittany – Just don't fall off that seat's edge huh? Wouldn't want to get sued for you hurting your butt. HAHAHA!

Xblue – You hate me:Sobs for like ever: Calix I need a hug!

Jamie – Vic is slowly losing it and Jarvis is using that to screw with him. Mac is in the middle because Jarvis feels it's a way to 'thank' Vic is to help him snag Mac. It doesn't help that the person between Vic and Mac (Puke) is Harm and Harm is the person he's after. .. Why? Well. . .more of a reason than just revenge. ;)

Nikki – Jarvis is a jerk, but just wait until you find out how much of a jerk. God, it's gonna be fun!

Lisa – Yay! Still hooking you:D

Nix707 – I know, I would love to see Harm eating meat! Maybe I should make Mac force him LOL! "C'mere flyboy, get yer big JUICY steak!"

Foxy – I passed it though! And yes Anatomy sucks, it was SEMI interesting but our teacher went into too many details and was just a BLOG of information :sighs: I Passed though!

LtJGMeg – Yea, Harm and Mac sweetness will be simmering around form time to time. ;) Action/Adventure/Romance that's the ticket!

Lurkz – You have more! Everything in S. Fla is still in shambles, we're still trying to repair our way of life and there was a lot of damage around some places. We missed a week of school which means we have a week less of Xmas break. . .Stuff like that, but we're moving forward, Miamians are like that. :) Thanks for your concern! Slimeball trio is actually going to be a slimeball two pairs of twosomes. ;) Yes, that was confusing, sorry!

Froggy – Yea, Ffnet is on crack this week. Some of us lost our reviews. How sad is that! Harm and Mac do rock don't they:)

Acer – Trying to update as fast as possible, work, school, hobbies. . .Argh, I don't have a life lately. Oh well. :D

TVAngel – Vic sucks and if you like hating Vic you will hate him OH SO MUCH more in the next few chapters as a few dirty secrets come out.

Jecho – Jarvis sucks. Mac doesn't really figure it out. . .someone else does but it MIGHT be too late. Hehehe. ;)


	22. Assistance Of The Female Persuasion 2

Welcome to Part 22. Right off the bat, I'm letting you guys know. My want to update a lot isn't going to happen. We have the same teacher and though he is pretty cool, the man apparently has an affinity to giving DAILY exams. Now, if it were a simple exam, I'd be happy as a clam. . .they aren't. So, postings are going to be slow again. Bare with me, I am about two chapters ahead of this one and I know where things are going. Only thing I am picking and prodding is the ending, but that's nothing new.

It'll come. :) So, here we go. . .enjoy.

Jackie

Thank you to: froggy0319, trekker4life, Abigaile, BlueJay, dansingwolf, Nix707, Tracy, LieutenantjgMegAustin, n.k, EY, jaggurl, LtCmdrFlygirl, Feverish Dream, ady, AgtDanaM, starryeyes10, DD2, KittyX, FoxyWombat, Dessler, JAGJenni, daisymh, Bite Beccy, Sam, Cristina, JamieAClassyone, The Obsessed Three, Dessler, Snugglebug, BlueJay, Britainy, verochan, EasterBunny, Any, freezepop, cbw, highplainswoman, Denaliyasha, outofit, anothershipper, marinejag, Rebecca05, prinnie, TB, Jill, eagleandrose, Daisymh, Eve, Pain, Manic Penguin, Sammy85, JAGFan89LAS, Bail's Other Daughter, MiDushiNoSushi, Lisa, writingmom, Katie, TVAngel, Anita, William, Jecho, tara, Anonymous Skeleton, Acer-127, TB, Mxfan214, KiKi, Ruli, Heather, janlaw, judy52sa, XBlue, M, bluejay742, Odakota, marineJAG, michelle UK, janlaw, Kristie- and you anonymous peeps- for the feedback:)

Part 22 - Assistance Of The Female Persuasion Pt. 2

1825 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

"Oh, my God." The 'solvent' she was smelling was that of the fresh coats of paint on her newly painted walls. Furniture, the ones that had been destroyed were now replaced with new ones. The pictures which the intruder had left scattered haphazardly along the floor were now framed, being displayed on the shelves of a new entertainment center. There was even a new television set.

She walked slowly forward, noticing that the dinning room table was set for two and lit with only two tapered candles which sat in the middle. Turning towards the kitchen, she found Harm wearing a funny looking apron (a blue one with sunflowers on it), holding one single, blood red rose. "I hope I didn't scare you too much." He said with a smug grin as he stepped towards her. "It was the best way to get you back here at the time I wanted." He hadn't taken much of a risk, the police had literally told her to stay the hell out until the investigation was done. But, just the other night as they lay in his bed at Frank and Trish's home, one of her concerns had been having to fix this place up again. Something she wasn't sure she could do alone.

So, he'd taken the task by storm, using his connections and the settlement money from his insurance company to put her place back into shape. It was all a great idea, topped off with dinner for the two of them and maybe, just maybe, a little more. But, the fact that she hadn't moved and hadn't said anything worried him beyond belief. What if he'd made some sort of grand mistake in fixing the house for her? God knows there were worst things he could do, but he knew Mac could, sometimes, be difficult. "Mac, say something. . .anything." Dejected, he brought the hand with the rose down.

The words that came out of her mouth weren't the ones he wanted to hear. "Harm, what the hell did you do?" Displeased would be the best way to describe the sound of her voice.

Oh God. This was so not the response he was waiting for. Sure, he'd figured she'd be shocked, maybe even a little angry that he did all of this alone, but her tone of voice put him in much distress. "Please tell me you like it, the paint is a little lighter, but just a little, they didn't have the original one you had... and uh. .. Mac? Talk to mmmerrmm."

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. Stepping forward, Mac crashed into him pulling her to him for a soul searing kiss that he'd not quite expected. The rose that he was holding fell from his fingers and onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around her, more to keep his balance than anything else. When they broke away the term 'dazed and confused' could be applied to Harm, whose eyes were heavily lidded and clouded with desire. Mac chuckled, then reached out, placing a hand on his cheek. "Sorry about that."

Harm shook it off enough to realize the flower had fallen. Bending down he picked it up and offered it to her again. "Erm, sorry. . .I ah. . .you ah. . .Well. . ." Harmon Rabb Junior at a jumble for words. No surprise there. Shaking himself again, he sighed. "Do you. . .uh, like it?"

"Yes." She turned towards the dinning room, noting that things were in better shape than before. It didn't even seem like anything out of the ordinary had happened there. In short, "It's perfect." Mac turned back to him, smiling happily. It was the first real smile he'd seen from her since this had happened. "How'd you do all of this?"

Taking her hand, he ushered her towards the dining room, holding a chair out for her to sit in. "Well, one of those nights that I told you I was with my 'girlfriend,' I was actually here, with a few new team members." He grinned. It was a bonding experience of sorts, a way for him to get to know the three new members of the team which consisted of Jaclyn Reese, a 32 year old former secret service agent who had been moonlighting as a PI in Los Angeles, Daniel "Dan" Black, 40, former Miami Police Department's Inspector who was looking into changing scenery and Carlos "Charlie" Vega, a 27 year old photo journalism major.

That trademark eyebrow hit her hairline. "You brought your new staff here?" Mac wasn't ticked off about the revelation, only amused at his tactics of interrogation. "Is that a new show of uniformity? A group that paints together stays together?"

"Hmm. Could be." He chuckled.

Putting all joking aside, it was awe-inspiring that he cared that much. He always had, she guessed, but there were times when she was sure Harm would tell her to 'suck it up' and deal. Definitely, things had changed with him and it was obvious he'd realized that part of making a relationship work meant taking charge - on occasion. Despite her 'never,' 'we both want to be on top' speech that she'd given him at that cab stand in Paraguay, there were certain times that she NEEDED someone to take charge and not have a compliant slave that did everything she wanted. No, she needed a PARTNER and while it was true that things were never ever going to be fifty-fifty, it was nice to try.

Still, the task that he had put upon himself was surreal and obviously expensive. What she hoped was that he hadn't dipped into the monies given to him by the insurance company to compensate for the explosion. "Harm, you shouldn't have, you know? You have to let me pay you back for all of this. . .It had to cost a fortune."

Harm shook his head. "I got a deal with Frank's brother who owns a chain of furniture stores throughout Southern California and the rest, consider it a labor of love. . .and, if that's too much to ask, it'll be part of your payment for helping me in the Levi case." He grinned impishly, no matter what she tried he wasn't going to let her pay him back. He did this because he wanted to and that's the way it would stay.

"You're not paying me for helping you with the case, that's insane. . .I offered to help and I meant it, no strings attached."

"Mac, you're doing a job for me and as such require some sort of compensation." He glared at her, not angrily but in a way that let her know he meant business. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, MacKenzie." Even if it meant pulling out the big guns. Evilly, he pulled the lid out of one of the pots which held pasta with creamy Alfredo sauce and chicken. Food was usually something he could use in negotiations with her and his Pasta Alfredo tended to work wonders.

Groaning, she tried to stop that tactic from working, but it was no use. She had given in from the moment he opened up the pot. "Bribing me with food, Rabb? Sneaky." Oh, hell, if he wanted to help her, she would let him and just find her own ways to pay him back. "Feed me, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned, plopping a healthy portion of food on her plate.

0925 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest  
San Diego, California

Rear Admiral Jacob N. Schilling was, for lack of a better term, a jerk. His rank allowed him to do whatever he wanted and questions would not be asked. Everything under his command moved smoothly and with an efficiency that kept other bases on their toes. As far as the higher ups were concerned, complaints about the man could be ignored as he did his job and did it well. It really didn't matter that, for the most part, women under his command were virtually non-existent. The ones that had survived were issued spotty jobs, always with a male that was higher ranking. And then there was Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, the thorn at his side from the moment she stepped into that position.

The JAG had wanted her there and that was that. Case closed. There was nothing he could say about it and bitching to the SECNAV befell deaf ears. So, he waited for her to screw up, everyone in command usually did. Her tiff came in the form of ex-Marine Michael Rose and their little affair which had sent waves through the base. Little did anyone know that he'd all but brainwashed Michael into dating the fair Colonel, knowing full well that his shady past was a mixture of sexual harassment and abuse which was blackened out because Michael was his 'nephew' by marriage. Everything that he expected to happen did. They dated, something sinister ensued, but instead of the woman winding up leaving her job or worse, Colonel MacKenzie was still there.

"Admiral on deck." Bud yelled, bringing everyone in the bullpen to attention, including Mac who was standing outside of her office watching the activity.

The Admiral didn't wave anyone off, he never did as he walked directly up to Mac, stopping no more than a foot away. "Colonel, your office, now."

"Aye, sir!" Mac did a flawless about face, then marched into her office, stopping just short of the desk as she waited for his instructions. One thing about the man, he rarely entered JLSS and chose to reign with an iron fist from his own office at the other end of the base. If he was here, something must have gone wrong, something that he would, no doubt, blame on her.

Schilling paced behind her, slightly rounding her right side as he came in for the kill. "Just what the hell is going on, MacKenzie?"

She kept her eyes forward, glaring at a spot on the wall and not flinching. Thank God for Marine training. "Sir?"

"I have received word that an unauthorized Marine has been in your offices. Care to tell me why?" He glared at her with a look that could kill.

Mac scrambled for an answer, as far as she was concerned, the only unauthorized Marine was done away with in less than an hour. Then again, she had seen someone that looked like him. "Sir, I can assure you, I have not had anyone in my office who is unauthorized."

"Really?" He pulled out a picture from one of his pockets, a screen capture from a security camera that clearly showed one Ted Jarvis masquerading around as a Marine holding a file folder in his hand. "Because this shot was taken yesterday. It's obvious he was stepping out of JLSS' file room." He held the picture up for her to see, waiting impatiently for an answer. "Your answer Colonel."

"That is Staff Sergeant Van Edee and he was not authorized by me or my Chief Of Staff. If he was here, I suspect it was to visit Lt. Commander Vukovic. . .They are friends." This was not starting to sit well with her. Why would a man that she so vehemently wanted out of her office still be hovering around?

Schilling nodded, reached over onto her desk and hit the button for Jen's office. "Petty Officer, get me Lt. Commander Vukovic in here yesterday." He barked, then waited patiently as Vic sauntered into the office, also coming to attention.

"Lt. Commander Vukovic, here as ordered, sir." From what little he knew about Schilling, Vic tried his best to stay the hell away from the man. He would prefer Mac's wrath to an Admiral's with a bug up his six.

As he did with Mac, Schilling showed him the picture. "Who is that?"

Vic glared at the picture, squinting a few times as he tried to formulate an answer. 'Oh shit.' He thought, 'This isn't good. . .What the hell was his alias again?' He cleared his throat as his eyes shot forward towards the wall. "That's. . .well, I don't know that man, sir."

'That's a lie!' Mac wanted to yell, but concealed her rage by biting on her inner cheek. Somewhere in the recess of her mind she could see her job being flushed down the toilet. Schilling was looking for anything to get rid of her and this could be it. "Sir, permission to speak freely." God, she was going to sound like a high school drama queen at any moment. When permission was granted, she turned to Vic. "The Lt. Commander was seen by various persons on my staff interacting with Staff Sergeant Van Edee. . .I am not sure what his agenda is but he is lying about never knowing the man." Well, that didn't sound too bad.

"Is that so, Commander?"

'Damn.' His mouth opened and closed a few times. "I'm sorry, sir. . May I see the picture again?" He glanced at the picture, this time actually reaching out to bring it closer to him. "Yes, sir. . .That's Sergeant Van Edee, he's a friend of mine. . .He came in to see the Colonel about joining the staff, but it turns out we already are over staffed."

"And why was he coming out of the file room?" Schilling asked, pointing towards the area that Jarvis was stepping out of, an area that was normally off limits to anyone that didn't work there.

Vic sighed. "Sir, I am sorry. . .I was showing him around in hopes that the Colonel would reconsider."

"Showing him around?" Mac spat out, the Marine death glare making itself present. "I told you I wanted that man out of my office. . .That picture was taken two days later."

Schilling wanted to laugh, the expression on both of their faces was priceless. "Well, we have a bit of a predicament here, don't we?" He paced behind Mac and Vic, letting them stir as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do. Alright, so it wasn't enough to toss MacKenzie out on her six, but it was enough to get her rattled. That combined with Michael's parole could be just the mixture to send her over the edge and out of JLSS. Who knows? When she was gone, maybe he would put up that Vukovic fellow. Apparently the SECNAV liked the kid, that was always a plus. "What was he doing with a file?" No matter how he spun it, MacKenzie would go down on record that as a CO she allowed unauthorized personnel in an area with such confidential information. "An answer would be nice."

Part of it WAS her fault. A good CO would have investigated herself, but no, instead she headed back into her office to speak with Detective Sawyer. God, she could have even asked Bud to look into it for her, but she didn't. "I don't have an answer, sir." She said honestly, waiting for a berating from him.

"Well, I want you to find out." The admiral said simply, then turned and headed towards the door. "You have until next week to give me a full report along with a reason why I shouldn't just toss the book at you, MacKenzie." And with that, he was gone.

The moment Schilling stepped out, Mac was on Vukovic faster than a surface to air missile. "Who is he really?"

Shaking his head, Vic held his hands up in defeat. "Ma'am, I swear, I only know him. . . we're not close." Yep, keep lying Vic, if you were Pinocchio that nose would be long enough to span the entire world. "He was just an acquaintance and I swear, I didn't know he was in here yesterday."

Mac was furious. Scratch that, furious wouldn't come close to describing the rage she felt. "I want you in that file room and I want you to find what he took, if he took anything. . .Dismissed."

Stepping outside of her office, Vic couldn't conceal anymore the grin that he had been holding back. Jarvis had taken whatever he wanted and both Schilling and Mac had bought his little story. As a result, Mac was going to have some trouble in her life. Really, all of this was turning out to be kind of fun.

2345 Local  
Mac's House  
San Diego, California

They hadn't done the undercover thing that evening. Despite the fact that Mac had a lousy day, Levi was not in town, or so Harm's sources said. The pictures he'd received earlier that day had Levi and a group of five well dressed individuals boarding a private plane to Las Vegas. The case would resume another day. With these change of events, Harm had decided to order pizza and rent a movie, something that would wind them both down. The last few days had been crazy. He hadn't expected though for Mac to be THIS frisky with him, especially in the mood she was in earlier when the spoke over the phone.

Mac's mouth was hungry. . .insatiable to be correct. She kissed him as if it would be their last time. It was hungry, powerful and so damned sexy that it wasn't too difficult to turn him on. "Let's take this upstairs." He suggested between kisses that were quickly leaving him breathless and she agreed. It was time to christen the new four poster bed that he'd purchased for her.

That night as she lay in his arms, Harm felt her stiffen slightly. Something was wrong and it wasn't the story with Van Edee, Schilling and Vukovic that he helped rid her frustrations over. "What's wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah. He never really called her that, but when he did, Mac felt it all the way to her soul. His voice was always sweet and gentle when he used her given name. "Nothing really."

"Yea, right. . .By now, I think I know you pretty well. .. I know that look." He kissed the tip of her nose, grinning slightly when her forehead scrunched up in thought. "You can talk to me, right?"

Mac nodded. "We need to talk about something. . .serious."

Serious. That wasn't ever a topic that he could consider fun or exciting, it was anything but. And, by the way she was looking at him, he had a reason to panic. "Okay. Should I be worried?"

"No, but _I_ should be. . ." She trailed off, sighing deeply, as she wriggled slightly out of his grasp. If he was going to negate her request, she wanted a chance to, at least, be able to bold and not be so close to him. Being so close seemed to sever her thinking process. Breathing deeply, she summoned up the courage. "It's about us."

"Oh-oh." That really didn't help matters much, but he couldn't help it. "Sorry." Harm said, noting that sad look on her face took a turn for the worst. Could things really have gotten so bad so quickly? For the love of God, he hadn't even done anything wrong. Damnit, they were together and he still couldn't get over his insecurities around her?

"You don't need to look THAT worried, sailor." Yup, but for her own attempted bravado, Sarah MacKenzie was NERVOUS. This was a big deal and something she wasn't too sure she could recover from if he denied her. Yes, he had a right to, what she was going to suggest was a big, big step and not something she considered with anyone else. "We've been getting pretty serious." They were more than serious, if it had been high school, she'd been wearing his ring, his letterman, or whatever silly little thing teens did now a day to let others know you were 'off limits' to another suitor. "Right?"

He agreed. They had regained a level of trust that was deeper than what they'd shared before. Harm was sure their friendship was intact and this thing between them, this love story, was more than he could have hoped for. "We have."

"Well, I. . ." Mac hesitated. No, this wasn't easy for her. Despite them 'figuring it out' it was still new for her feelings, her desires to be so out on the table. So, she took a deep breath and leapt forward, hoping he would catch her if she fell. "Okay, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just blurt it out. . .Move in with me." This was a big deal. Despite the fact that he was, theoretically, living with her, this had a sense of permanence. It was also something that she had not asked of anyone else. Not Clay, not John, not Dalton and not even Mic, who had barged in on her life rather than let her set some sort of pace. True, she had followed blindly, but what can you do when the man you love doesn't love you back? You settle for second best. Well, not anymore.

Harm felt the tension wash away from him completely. "Move in with you?" He hadn't really thought that his repairing of her home would come to this. Truthfully, there were no ulterior motives to that endeavor, just a guy, wanting to help a friend out. She didn't have to know that he'd sunk a good chunk of change into making this place inhabitable again. "You want me to move in with you?"

"Well, you're living with me now. . .I mean. . . It's not that much harder to make it permanent." It really wasn't, they just needed to change 'some' things. Tone down the MacKenzie flare and bring in a bit of Rabbness. "Unless, you're going to take whatever insurance money they gave you and rebuild your home, which I understand, the land over there is really breathtaking." And she did understand, but she didn't have to like it.

"I miss it sometimes. Well, I miss my deck, which I built myself, by hand." The house had been perfect, it just needed a family as it was much to be for him, by himself and Mattie, on occasion. "Anyway. . ."

Mac reached her hand to his face, caressing his cheek gently. "I'm being serious. . .I want you to move in with me." Her eyes reflected the seriousness she felt. God, she'd dreamed, several times of what it would be like to live with him, to share a space. It probably wouldn't be easy, nothing between them ever was, but it would be fun trying. Plus, they'd reached some understanding and this would be the perfect way to allow it to grow. "We can fix the den up, put two desks in there, one for you, one for me. . .or turn it into a bedroom which Mattie can use when she visits. . ."

And then, she mentioned his daughter. It took that for him to realize just how serious she was in her decision. Mac wanted him there, all of him, including the girl that had chipped away the rough edges of his heart. Harm was amazed by Mac. Simply and completely amazed. "You've really put some thought into this?"

"Endlessly." Since they returned home from their sailing excursion, it was all she thought about. Though they hadn't been 'together' for long, the years they'd spent as partners and friends were enough for her. Loving him and being loved by him was just a bonus. A very sweet bonus. "I want to be with you, Harm, and not just when it's convenient for us or on the weekends because we didn't have the time to see each other." Frowning slightly, she lowered her eyes away from him. "If you don't want to, it's fine. . .It won't change things. . .I just want to put that out on the table. . .Open it up for discussion."

But, in his eyes, there was no need for discussions. If she wanted him there, that's where he'd be, with bells on. He wasn't going to pass this opportunity or any others when it came to her. "Well, I don't know." Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't tease her. That childlike quality of Harmon Rabb Junior would never change.

"I understand. . .It was just a. . .suggestion. . ." But the more she stared at him the more she realized he was joking, tricking her. "You are such a jerk." She couldn't help but smack him, kind of hard, on the arm.

"Hey, oww!" He laughed and so did she. See, it really wasn't that bad to tell the truth, sometimes you even get the world in return. "Yes, I'll move in with you." Surprising how simple some things could be.

At least, they were simple in that specific time and space. For, when you venture out of your comfort zone, things will change. . .

The Next Night  
2250 Local  
The Angels Nest Bar & Nightclub  
San Diego, California

To Harm's dismay, Mac's choice of outfits really didn't improve. True, it wasn't as racy and lacy as a few days ago, but the tight, blue number clearly screamed 'I'm out to catch a man.' Sitting at the bar, she couldn't help but laugh out loud at Harm's aloof expression earlier that night. "You are wearing underwear under that thing, right?" Men could sometimes be so ridiculous. _"What's so funny, Marine?_" She heard him speak over the transceiver, chuckling a bit more as the recent memory kept replaying in her mind.

"Same thing I found funny on the way over." She whispered, waving the bartender over and ordering a virgin Piña Colada. Mac couldn't help it if she was actually in a good mood that evening. The man that she loved agreed to move in with her and, thankfully, no files had been taken from JLSS. Schilling was still an ass who would, no doubt, try to post some sort of black mark on her record, but she would find a way out of it, she always did. There was one thing, however, which concerned her. "Where the hell is Levi?" It was getting late, much later than the time he normally headed towards the club. She was tired of getting hit on, tired of denying dancing with other men. It was starting to look suspicious now and she didn't want to be obvious or look too clingy when it came to Levi. "Not even his goons are here."

It was when she turned to the right that she realized something was _different._ The painting which she'd admired earlier was gone. . replaced by something else. "Harm, a painting is gone."

Harm was watching her through the binoculars, this night she was able to sit in an area which boasted a better vantage point from his angle. "Painting? What painting?"

"There was some fancy painting on the wall last time I was here. . .If am not losing my mind, it and another painting are gone. . .different ones were put up in their place." Her mind was already working overtime. It was starting to make sense now. "Maybe that's how he's doing it. . .Would make sense why the FEDS never found out."

Harm agreed. "Damn, Marine, you still haven't lost your touch." It never occurred to him that the operation would be that simple. For the most part, money launderers usually had some over the top scheme that was near to impossible to penetrate. But, if Mac's discovery was dead on (Harm trusted her instincts on this one) then it was easy to see why the FEDS never figured it out. It was much too easy. "Now we just need to figure out where he's sticking the cash."

Mac sighed. "Guess it's time to rev up the MacKenzie charm and see if I can take a peak at the books."

That was the intention all along, to befriend Levi and allow Mac to check into the unseen part of his business. The way he seemed attracted to her like a moth to a flame made it look relatively easy. Hopefully, he would show up that night with the urge to have the companionship of a beautiful woman. "Just, please be careful."

"I will. Now, go mute. . . he's here." She whispered, surprised that Harm hadn't warned her about his arrival earlier.

Harm was stumped as well. From his vantage point he could see all of the ins and outs of the club, how the hell did he miss Levi? "Good luck." This was going to be a long night, he could feel it in his bones.

Like clockwork, Levi found his way over to Mac who was sitting at the bar, pretending not to notice him. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, grinning smugly as she turned to look at him. "Evening, you are looking gorgeous tonight, Sandra." Without asking and without warning, he took her hand, pulled her off of the barstool and weaved her through the crowd towards the dance floor. He pulled her to him possessively, his hand already dropping down to her six. It was his custom to take what he wanted and that included women. "That's a lovely scent you are wearing."

"It's called 'Touch.' And yes, it's particularly seductive." No holes barred, that was the plan for the night. A plan that had to work quickly because neither she nor Harm wanted to spend more time on this than absolutely necessary.

The seduction, if you could call it that, didn't take too long at all. Before she knew it, Levi was taking her back towards his office, assuring her that it would be a better place for them to talk and become 'acquainted.' She knew what he had in mind and that was the one boundary she wasn't planning on crossing. "Here we go, let me just get us some champagne."

Mac was about to let him in on her little secret (the fact that she doesn't drink) until she realized he'd have to leave her alone. . .in the office. Alone – in the office. "I'll go freshen myself up, do you have a bathroom in here?"

Levi grinned and pointed towards the right. "Over there, baby. . .Make yourself comfortable." He leered at her hungrily, tonight he would be one hell of a lucky man. "I'll be right back."

"Don't make me wait too long." She said breathily, adding a sultry wink for good measure. When he closed the door, she placed her ear against it, waiting until his footsteps seemed distant before stepping into the office which was in a room farther inside. "Alright, Harm. . .I'm inside and alone."

"Good." So far, things were going well. Hopefully he would get what they came for and it would be the last time that Samuel Levi would ever see Sandra McKinley again. "Hopefully he'll have the computer on. If not, turn it on and try to get him out of the room again so you have more time."

She'd hoped it wouldn't lead to that. This evening Levi was expecting something from her that she was more than just a little reluctant to give. "It's on." With a sigh of relief she dug through her purse, pulling out a flash card which she slipped into the computer's USB port. "Alright, flash is in and scanning." As it scanned she took out her make up case, touching up her lipstick to at least appear as if she'd actually been in the head. "Harm, is it receiving?"

In the SUV he glanced at the laptop noting that it was quickly taking in information. "Yes, coming in quickly too, that's a plus." Not much longer now and he could rid himself of this mess while impressing the FEDs "Besides, I don't need much. . .Give it thirty seconds longer."

"Alright." Standing, she headed towards the door, opening it up and peaking down the hall. Levi was no where to be found. "He's still not back so I think we can take in a bit more than that."

Harm frowned. "No, Mac. . .I am not going to risk you getting caught for this. Trust me, it's not worth it."

"Fine." She'd only wanted to help. Once the thirty seconds were up, she removed the device and placed it into her purse but not before Levi had reentered the room, confused as to why she was in his office. "Oh, hey, baby. . .I was looking around for a radio or something. . .I'm in the mood to dance."

Levi wasn't convinced, but he went along, for now. "Yea? Well, we can do our own type of dancing to our own kinda music." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his body, so much that she was having trouble taking a breath. "God, you are so hot." His hands were already headed towards un-chartered territory when he had them smacked away. "Woah, what was that for?"

Mac grinned. "I want to dance. . .It gets me in the mood." Playfully, she tugged his tie out from under this suit and then pulled on it. "You want me in the mood don't you?" She gave him a mischievous look that could seduce a man in a single breath. Then, for good measure, licked her lower lip. "I want to be in the mood for all of the wild things I have planned." With a girly giggle, she tugged him out of the office, immediately bumping into someone, a big someone.

True to Harm and Mac, things were NEVER easy. "Sarah?" The use of her given name caught her off guard so much that she turned, receiving the person that had uttered it. "I must be the luckiest man alive." There, standing before her was Michael Rose, in the flesh, looking better than ever with a grin that chilled her to the bone.

Mac's breath caught in her throat. It didn't matter that she had been preparing herself for this, in that instant the only thing that she remembered was what he'd done. Her body shivered and she could literally feel the crunch of the past, of when he'd thrown her into the kitchen cabinets. Somehow, she stopped herself from verbalizing his name. Instead, she fell back into the façade that she'd created and turned back to Levi who was giving them an odd look. "I. . .I have to go." She tried to push through and past Michael, but he held her in place, backing her into the office.

From his vantage point, Harm could see absolutely nothing. The cameras that were on her, suddenly decided to stop working. "Mac, who is that?" He knew she couldn't outright answer, but hoped she'd find a way to tell him anyway. Damnit, what was going on?

Levi seemed confused and yet, despite all of that, he turned to Michael, taking his hand in a friendly shake. "Michael, glad to see you finally made it."

Michael? The moment Harm heard the name, he sprung into action, jumping out of the car and opening the back to pull out the sports jacket and tie he needed in order to enter the establishment. "I heard Mac. . .Hang on, I'm coming." Running across the street, he stepped into the line, pushing his way past the patrons, vying for a closer shot at the door. "Damnit, move!"

"How do you know Sarah?" The more he used her name, the more Mac wanted to crawl into the ground and disappear. Jesus Christ, when things went wrong, it really was in spades, wasn't it? His hands hadn't come off her at all.

"Sarah? I thought you told me your name was Sandra?" Levi glared down at Mac, pinning her with a gaze that would have frightened most.

Impatiently, Harm stood at the club door, he could hear the discussion through the device in his ear. God, what had he gotten her into? "Mac, I'm coming. . .Hang on." He repeated, shoving in farther and nearly starting a brawl as he did.

"It's SANDRA . .I told you. . .Maybe you didn't hear me right the first time?" Mac countered, hoping it would work, hoping that, for her sake, Michael wouldn't do something stupid.

Both Levi and Michael laughed mischievously. "Where's your lover, Sarah?"

Almost as if on queue, the door swung open and in came in a semi-conscious Harmon Rabb being carried by two of Levi's goons.

- - - - - -

NK – Thank you! My threats to computers usually work. It's this shifty eyed thing I do that causes my contacts to fly out. Yup, Gunny's got himself a babe ehehehe.

Yes, I am wicked with cliffhangers, but you guys read it still so it does work :grin:

MarineJAG – Jarvis is a bit more than he seems, he's not just having a grudge but he's directly linked to someone so he has a real agenda. As for Mac's house, I guess she liked it. . .;)

Nikki – Ding Ding Ding, yer right! We are not giving away prizes, but doesn't it make you feel GOOD that you were right about the 'site that blew her away'? ;) Could be worse, could have been Clay LOL!

MichelleUK – Not a clue about "No Regrets" and about DPB – they didn't know what they had or how to use it. I mean ratings would have HIT the roof to see them dating. Have them date, like really date without getting intimate and I would have had a bunch of things get in the way, make it funny again. JAG used to have some GREAT comedy. Like everytime they try to get intimate SOMETHING happens, dinner goes wrong, they have a slight fight, Mattie shows up, stuff like that. Morons, really. Threw the show away for what? To piss off shippers. Uh huh.

Heather – Thanks! I was happy to pass it! 3 more months to go. THANK GOD!

Lisa – More more more! You have more! ;)

LtJGMEG – Nope, was Michael that destroyed her home.

Froggy – Thanks! I was worried, but went by pretty well. I finished a 100 question test. . .scratch that 120 question test in 15 mins. Not bad, eh? Mac and Levi, yea ICK. The guy is like. . .damn, eww. . .TOUCHY! Vickypuky will get his, just not yet. I need him. God, shoot me now, I said I needed Vic!

Anon Skeleton – Still loving this nick, BTW. ;) And I am a cliffhanger junkie, so nice that I stuck them back to back, right! Right! RIGHT!

Odakota – Levi is a major creep, when I started writing him, I had him a bit of a pasty that Mac could deal with. But, then I am like, NAW! Make him a jerk that we really hate so readers won't feel slightly bad that he was being used, etc. Creeps need to be written as such:D Vic, Levi and Jarvis – just like the jelly between your toes. ;)

Alix33 – Bud doesn't know Jarvis. . .But, Harm might make the connection soonish. ;) It may be a bit too late though. :(

Jamie – Bud is and will help out some, but it'll all bit a bit too late. . .What a jerk Jarvis is, huh?

Starry – Thanks!

Janlaw – Thank you! I am glad they are going well too. Some people, I don't get. Imean, it's not a cheap course it's about a thousand dollars a month and people are NOT even bothering to TRY. Someone has a 35 in the class! A 35! I don't get it, really, I don't!

Kristie – Yes, he did! Isn't Harm just like the bestest:Grabs her Harm Clone and grins:

TVAngel – YES! A Cliffy! I am A Cliffy addict:D And thank you about the test!

Bluejay – Yup! You were right! ;) Some of you guys are too smart:P


	23. Present and Past Lovers

Ah, another cliffy resolved. But, wasn't it a goodie! Jarvis haters, here's your chance to learn just a little bit more about him. . .Maybe something you didn't want to know, but nevertheless, you will learn! HEhehee Muahahaa!

Jackie

PS: Thanks for sticking to this story. It's a long one, but it's been fun to write. :) Thanks gang!

Part 23 – Present and Past Lovers

2315 Local  
The Angels Nest Bar & Nightclub  
San Diego, California

"Where's your lover?" Levi leered over Mac, his eyes taking on a look more dangerous than she'd previously seen. She wasn't going to answer and doubted very much that they could coax it out of her. Marine training had her prepared for moments like these. But, when the door flung open and Harm's half conscious form was dragged in by two very large men, that resolve started to crumble. "Ah, Lucas, Mark, thank you. . .You may step out."

When the pair had spotted Harm at the entrance of the establishment knowing full well that once he heard Mac was in trouble, he would want to rescue her, that's when they nabbed him, pelted him over the head with some blunt object and then dragged him to their boss. Tonight, they would be well compensated for their assistance. The two men unceremoniously dropped him on the floor almost as if he were a sack of potatoes without feelings or emotions. Harm groaned audibly when his upper body hit the floor. Michael rose his eyebrows up in amusement. He kicked Harm's side, grinning as the other man groaned in pain. "He's pathetic."

Levi held Mac as she tried to lunge towards Michael. "Now, now, now, Colonel, that's not a good idea."

"Colonel? How do you. . ." Her eyes floated back up to Michael. This was a trap. "You set us up."

Michael chuckled. "Yes, and it was relatively easy. . .I saw you here the other night, dancing with Mr. Levi. . .But what amused me the most was that, when you stepped out of here, you went back to Rabb's office." He smiled triumphantly. "That's when I decided to have a sit down with Mr. Levi and fill him in on what Rabb does. . .I knew that if he thought you were in danger, he'd leave his post and come in here to get you."

Levi turned Mac around, shaking her roughly. "Is he right SARAH? You working for some PI firm?" He let her go, thrusting her forward so that she collapsed over Harm's body.

"Harm." Mac breathed out as she came onto her knees next to him, ignoring a slight pain on her ankle. As quickly as possible, she checked his body, finding that nothing was broken. "You didn't have to hurt him." She spat, staring up at Levi and then at Michael as that famous MacKenzie ire began to take shape. "What do you want from me?" She asked her former lover, in a tone laced with the hatred she felt for him.

Michael sighed. She needed an explanation? "I want _you_, Sarah. . .But, you know that." Dramatically, he came to sit on the sofa near her and Harm. "I've been following you for so long and you never noticed it, how does that happen?"

"Maybe I hoped that you were locked away for good?"

He laughed in a sinister way that made her skin crawl. "There was no reason to lock me away for good. . .Besides, parole boards are a funny thing."

Mac shook her head. "You aren't supposed to be out! It was at least _fifteen _years."

"You know, all of that can be changed if you just ask nicely. . .Or if you happen to have an uncle who's an Admiral with a fear of you tainting his good name." Grinning, he moved on the sofa, sliding himself even closer to the two of them.

"Uncle that's an Admiral?" In a flash, Harm's eyes opened, blinded by the light, head aching against the dull pain at the base of his skull. He'd been listening quietly, hoping to delay any confrontation just a little bit more. However, this revelation, snapped his head up in a heartbeat. "Do you mean Schilling?" Damn, what if Mac had been right about Schilling all along? What if he had been setting her up? "Is it Schilling?" He urged.

But, Michael didn't answer, just shot them both a saccharine sweet smile. "I've been watching you. . .I've been watching for weeks. . .His house, the sailboat . . .I've been watching you for so long and you never noticed. . .I saw your meeting with him. . .I saw you give your body to him. . .Really Sarah, how much of a little whore can you be? How could you let him seduce you?" Frowning, he stood up and shook his head. Michael looked completely remorseful and just a bit disgusted at the notion that his 'girl' was with someone else. "Because of my jealousy, I almost lost you and I am sorry. . .I mean, when I torched his house, it was meant for you to stay away from him."

"You did that?" And here Harm was blaming himself for the whole ordeal. Both he and Gunny's fears had been incorrect, it hadn't been a client or a mark. "You could have killed her!" His anger couldn't be contained and now, even though that evening seemed so long ago, Harm still felt _guilty._ She shouldn't have been there that night. Then again, how was he to know?

"I didn't think she'd be there. . .It was dark and I couldn't be sure that it was Sarah." Michael added with a shrug. "I was just trying to take care of the competition.. .I never thought it would have thrown her straight into your arms."

Mac kept a hand on Harm in hopes of keeping some contact with him if things got ugly. "Whatever you are aiming for, isn't going to happen." She turned to Levi. "We know about the money laundering scam. . .We know about it all."

Levi had been deathly silent during that time, it was part of the agreement he made with Michael. "Artwork is a very easy currency to use." He shrugged, "But, you're not going to have the chance to tell anyone about it." He grabbed Mac, roughly bringing her up to her feet as he searched her purse. "Where is it?"

Mac was defiant. "Not a clue what you're talking about." That was a bad mistake, a second later the back of Levi's hand connected with her face.

"Don't hurt her, Levi." Michael warned, tugging her roughly away from the other man so he could check on her injury, but Mac wasn't lifting her head to him, she refused to.

Impatiently, Levi rummaged through her purse, finally digging out the flashcard which she'd used to transfer information to Harm. Little did he know that the card he found was a decoy and the real card she'd managed to strap under her nylons. "Ah. ..here we are." He dropped the card to the floor and brought his heel down over it, crushing it hard. "No more information. . .Sorry about that Mr. Rabb."

"That's where you're wrong." Harm stated with conviction. "Men like you always get caught." He then shoved his hand into his pocket, producing a transceiver that would alert the FBI. It was common practice between his firm and law enforcement agencies to have a 'plan b' in the off chance things would get sketchy. With men like Levi, no one wanted to take any chances and both nights a small contingency of FBI agents sat, waiting.

When Levi pulled the device out of Harm's hand he was surprised to see that he'd been trumped. "You bastard." The moment he went to strike Harm, the door was all but blown open as two fully armed FBI agents stepped in.

Michael used that moment to plot an escape. He grabbed Mac's arm and bent it in a fashion that made her lean her back into him if she didn't want it broken off. From the back of his pants he produced a long, shiny object which he brought upwards. "Don't . .Don't move. . .Else she's dead." He held a knife to her throat, the edge nipping her skin.

Harm rose his hands up, showing Michael his palms in a gesture to make the other man realize he was not a threat. "There's no need for that Michael. . .It's not you we're after. . .Let her go." He kept his eyes on the knife which had nicked her skin, causing a thin crimson line to slide down her throat. "You say you want her, this isn't the way to go about winning her back."

"I DO want her." He told Harm as he pushed the knife a little deeper.

Mac winced audibly as she fought to keep her body rigged in case any slight movement would cause the knife to bite even deeper into her skin. She could feel the slimy substance rolling down her neck and was helpless to stop it. Thankfully, she had Harm's eyes on hers, conveying that he was just waiting for an opening. So she gave him one, in the form of a loud groan.

"You're hurting her." Harm said calmly, leveling his gaze down to her throat. "The knife is cutting her."

To Michael, it was almost an afterthought that the knife could, potentially, hurt the woman he wanted so much. This wasn't in his game plan, this wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted Mac and he wanted her alive and well. The plan with Levi was just to eliminate Rabb and take Mac, making her realized hat he was the one for her. Realizing what Harm was telling him, he lowered the knife and bent her head to the side. He spotted the area of nipped skin and the blood that was rushing down her throat. "Sarah. . .I." The knife came down to his side as Mac pretended to faint. It was all that Harm needed.

Michael hit the ground with a hard thud as Harm crashed over him. They wrestled for control of the knife, Michael having the upper hand as he was in better mental condition than Harm who had a pounding headache. "Let it go!" He demanded, using his other hand to repeatedly hit Harm on his already tender ribs. "LET IT GO!"

Mac turned to the agents. "Do something!" She yelled, wanting to strip them of their weapons in order to save Harm. "Damnit, do something!"

One of the agents shook his head, then lowered his rifle. "I don't have a clean shot!"

Harm groaned out in pain as Michael elbowed him to the ribs. It caused the knife to become loose and slide out towards Mac. The knife was in her position in just mere seconds. She turned back to the battle finding that Michael was over Harm attempting to choke the life out of him. "Michael no!" She brought the blade down into Michael's back, not hitting any major organs but inflicting enough depilating pain to bright him off of Harm.

"Are you alright?" She kneeled at his side, placing her hand over his throat, noticing some slight bruising. "Can you talk?" Flashes of the Watertown and their battle with psycho Corpsman Hodge came to mind. It had taken several days for him to regain full use of his vocal chords. They'd almost lost each other then. "Harm?"

He took a deep breath and coughed the air out of his lungs. Harm's gaze settled on hers. "Yea. . .Yea, I'm fine. . .I'm fine. . .We're okay." Harm sat up and tugged her to him, holding her in his arms for a few seconds. "I guess we'll have to file this one away with all of our other adventures?"

Mac released him and chuckled. "It's so much fun hanging out with you." She helped him to his feet. "Let's get out of here."

2312 Local  
Theodore Jarvis's Home  
Mission Bay, California

A massive amount of paperwork covered the coffee table he was working on. "Shit!" He grunted, wiping a paper clean after he'd spilled coffee on it. Jarvis set it aside in order to let it dry, then reached for another. "My, my, my." Everything was there in black and white. Detail after detail after detail about one Harmon Rabb Junior. What he found most intriguing, though, was the classified information that he managed to finagle from the CIA mainframe using the JAG computers.

"Central Intelligence Agency." Hmm. That certainly WAS interesting. Not only did the Naval Captain have an illustrious life as a pilot and then a lawyer, but he'd also dabbled a bit with the CIA. Happily, he threw his head back, howling in laughter. This was just getting better and better and better.

A knock on his door startled him and though few people knew the real Theodore Jarvis, especially his posh living situation – a condo on Mission Bay – he was protected. Reaching towards the edge of the coffee table he grabbed the .9mm Walther PPK – the James Bond Gun – (Jarvis was a closet Bond fan) and headed towards the door with all of the cockiness of a man on a mission. He pushed a few buttons on a LCD screen adjacent to the door and up sprung the live image of an incredibly sexy blond woman standing in the hallway just outside his door.

She leaned up against the door, impatiently waiting for it to open. "Well, well, well." Jarvis grinned, opening the door and stepping backwards to let her enter. "Funny meeting you here."

The blonde rolled her eyes, walked passed him and went immediately to the kitchen. "Do you have something to drink?"

"Hello to you too." He closed the door behind him and followed her into the kitchen. "Is that any way to greet me?" Smugly, he smiled at her, leaning against one of the counters as she pulled out the bottle of vodka he always had chilling in the freezer. He took the bottle away from her, placing it on the countertop. "Well?"

With a dramatic sigh, she stepped forward, enveloping Jarvis in a hug, culminating with a kiss on the cheek. "Happy? Now, give me the damned bottle."

Reluctantly he agreed, then turned and took two glasses out of the cupboard. "So, what brings the great Manda Patterson out here?" He grinned sheepishly. Damn he was feeling good lately, even better now that she was here.

"Well, little brother, just making sure you aren't screwing with our plans." Manda Patterson was not a woman to be reckoned with, a woman that didn't take a step without knowing what its end result would be. This meant that she was fully aware of Harm's investigation and everything surrounding it. Oh yes, she knew all about it.

Despite all of the dirt and details that Rabb and Galindez were able to dig up on her dealings, the information was superficial at best. What they didn't know was that Manda Patterson wasn't just a woman on the payroll of a major narcotics runner. She was the daughter of a ruthless drug trafficker who had been shot and killed around her twenty first birthday. Manda never recovered from her father's death and somehow, she'd 'inherited' the family business and wound up using an advertising firm as the foreground from where she ran her deals. It wasn't luck that brought her to meet Randy Quinn, the man Harm had uncovered. That man that was now spending life in prison for the deal he made with Harm who was posing as an Australian at the time.

It wasn't even luck that brought Harm onto that case. No, it was a well laid, well thought out and precise plan. In simple terms – she wanted Quinn's power and to knock him off of the throne, so to speak, meant that others would HAVE to come to her for their narcotic supplies. They needed HER and since the FBI and DEA were inherently impossible to deal with, she sent Ted Jarvis (real name Theodore Jarvis Patterson Argeneau), her baby brother (Half brother, really – Their father was notorious for being a ladies man), into a small PI firm and waited. She waited and waited. That was the key to the whole plan. For her to wait and seduce Randy Quinn. To involve herself in his affairs and allow for Jarvis to mesh with his coworkers, to be trusted. A year later, he led both Gunny and Harm to the case and they'd been blinded by it ever since.

The whole involvement had worked out relatively well, Rabb had gone after Quinn and as a result the man was now in jail, serving a life sentence, but that wasn't all. If Manda Patterson had her way about it, Randy Quinn would not live to see even a fraction of his sentence. She needed him completely out of the picture. After that was accomplished, she was unstoppable. True, she still had a persistent problem by the name of Harmon Rabb on her hands, but she trusted Jarvis would take care of that. How wrong she was.

Jarvis took the bottle away from her, quickly serving them both half a glass of the good stuff. "You don't trust me, Mandy?"

"Tell me again how the hell you got fired?" She rose her eyebrows in question. Manda NEEDED him at that office, it was the only way to dig up information without it seeming suspicious. Without him being caught.

"Your goon, the one I let into the office. . .Well, he decided to attack one of my bosses. . .They figured me to be their number one suspect." Course, it didn't help Jarvis much that he was just an ass to begin with. This wasn't the first or last time he'd screwed the pooch, so to speak.

Manda headed out of the kitchen, coming to sit on one of the sofas. She suspiciously eyed the paperwork on the coffee table, then turned to Jarvis. "Teddy, you were running that big mouth of yours off, weren't you?" It wasn't surprising, it had happened before when she was trying to seduce the original owner of her ad agency into complying. Jarvis was a screw up, he'd always been, but that didn't mean she couldn't use him. And it didn't mean she didn't love him. Sighing in annoyance, she downed some more of the drink. "Really, Ted, you need to learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut. . .Now I have to work double time on Rabb." Bending forward, she took a sheet off of the table, her eyes going wide from the details. "Is this. . .Is this real?"

Jarvis nodded. "He worked for the CIA, flew for them, even did a few secret missions for them."

She let out a long whistle. "I think we may have gotten over our heads with this one."

"Naw, Rabb, at the moment, is much too involved with his girl to really pay attention.. . He just wants to wrap up this case with you."

"How'd you get all of these without being in his office?"

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten them from his office, that's for sure. . .I met some idiot JAG at a bar, turns out he works with Rabb's girl who is a Marine Colonel and the commanding officer at the JAG office in San Diego. . .JAG's computers can pull out just about anything."

Alright, so her baby brother WAS good, if only that spitfire attitude would calm down. Knowing intimate details was one thing, but this time around, it seemed like Jarvis had gone too far. "And what the hell do we need this much information for, Teddy? You planning on selling secrets to the other side as well?" She teased, but found that Jarvis was not amused.

"It's details that we can use to make sure YOU are safe, Mandy." Sighing, he took the file from her and placed it over the one with the coffee stain. "Now that we know his talents, I can protect you better." He took another sheet and handed it to her. "When you join the CIA, for whatever reason, you need to tell them your fears." He pointed at a section. "It's all there in black and white. . .So are the types of training he had. . .Trust me, we can use plenty of it while he thinks he's seducing you. . .I mean, the man flies. . that alone is perfect to move the stuff from point A to point B. With a little leverage, we can use him, really use him."

Manda nodded, alright so the details MAY be important. "What leverage?"

Jarvis grinned, he'd already thought of that. God, had he thought of that. "Marine Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." He riffled through the papers, producing Mac's service record which he handed to Manda. "That's his girlfriend. . .We can use her to get to him."

"Ah, yes. The old, kidnap my lover trick?" He was getting too predicable for her liking. "We've done that before which means we need someone to watch her."

"I already thought of that." Rolling his eyes, Jarvis came to sit next to her. "Lieutenant Commander Vukovic."

"Who?"

"He's this jackass that works for her at the JAG office. He's also in love with her and is keeping tabs on what she does. I've pushed him enough to the point that he believes I am right about getting Rabb out of the way. . .It'll work, you know my mind games always do."

"And what if this Vucowhatever decides to do a little snooping? Frankly, I don't think involving someone from the outside is a good idea, it's never been a good idea, Teddy." Standing, she headed towards the kitchen, fetching the bottle of vodka. "I mean, doesn't the guy find it peculiar that you have it so badly for Rabb?"

"Vic thinks I am a disgruntled worker, out to get him because I got fired." It was a good cover, after all and, technically, Jarvis was pissed off about it.

"Well, technically you are, aren't you? Pissed off I mean?" She chuckled, poured more vodka in his and her glasses, then opened up the sliding glass door, stepping out onto the balcony.

Jarvis shrugged. "Whatever, it was a stupid job." He stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the wall. If there was one thing Jarvis hated, it was heights. Enviously he eyed his sister as she stared out to the world below. "I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I do it." She didn't turn to look at him, only stared out into the city, sighing contentedly.

1225 Local  
Joint Legal Service Southwest  
San Diego, California

There was a rustle and bustle on the base that day, so many things had happened in such a short period of time that most personnel's heads were spinning. Over the weekend it was announced that SECNAV Sheffield was stepping down, his replacement, a woman named Caroline Hewitt was put into the position. Almost as quickly as she settled in, Hewitt was handed her first problem of the day: Rear Admiral Jacob N. Schilling. During the investigation on Michael, it was discovered the true identity of the man. As promised, Harm had sent the information to JAG HQ and Creswell had sent one of his JAGs to investigate in order to keep everything impartial. They had done the investigation in two days and on Friday morning, to everyone's surprise, two NCIS Agents had Schilling under arrest.

Harm was on base that day, he wanted to be there in the off chance she needed him. They stood side by side as NCIS, who was called in by Creswell, brought out box after box filled with pictures of female personnel which had been reprimanded or fired by him. When they'd searched his desk, right at the top had been pictures of Mac with intricate details about her military career. One of the pictures was the ones the hospital had taken of her injuries when Michael was put into custody. "He was obsessed with you, Colonel." The NCIS agent had told her as they finished the investigation.

Harm and Mac now stood in the center of the bullpen, watching the overhead screens as pictures of Schilling's arrest played over and over again. "It's over, Mac." He said softly, turning to give her a soft smile.

"Thank you." She told him, resisting the urge to kiss him soundly. Instead, she took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. Grinning, she gave him a once over. He did look sexy as hell in that flight suit. (He was in that day evaluating two new members of the team before they met in a week). "Go, your boys are waiting."

"Boys and girls, Mac. . .This is the new Navy." He grinned, gave her hand a final squeeze and then stepped out of JLSS. Mac stayed rooted in place watching him leave with a dreamy expression. She hated the Superhero types and yet, was happy to have HIM in her life.

From his office, Vuckovic stood, hidden behind the blinds which blocked him off from the rest of the world. He scowled audibly. "Rabb. . .You don't know what you're messing with." He wasn't exactly sure when it had begun to bother him so much – the relationship between Harm and Mac. All he knew was that it was eating him up inside. Damnit, he'd nearly wooed Mac – then a Lieutenant Colonel - during their first trip to San Diego almost five years ago. Of course, Rabb had called and she'd changed completely, her eyes lighting up in a way he only saw when a woman was in love. During dinner that night, she wasn't the same, her mind wasn't on the flow of conversation, he knew it was a couple thousand miles away, back in Washington. When she'd received her new billet and refused to take him along, Vic knew it wasn't because of his unorthodox methods. She _felt_ something for him that scared her. Something that made her remember the mistakes from her youth which she wasn't going to make again. Little did he know that the only attraction she felt for him had to do with Vic reminding her slightly of a younger Harmon Rabb Junior.

It had been hell to get transferred into JLSS since both Creswell and MacKenzie had fought hard against having him there and yet, a door had opened in the form of a favor he did for the SECNAV. Ever since then, he was Sheffield's boy with perks that no one could have imaged. But, the one perk he wanted the most, the one that came in the form of an olive skinned, brown haired, brown eyed, sexy as hell, female Marine Colonel, always eluded him. True, it was pushing both ethical and legal laws, but he didn't care. Too many nights he lay in bed, his mind conjuring up one steamy image after another about the things he wanted to do to Sarah MacKenzie. Even if it was for ONE night. He had to have her, come hell or high water. And Vuckovic didn't know a woman he couldn't seduce.

Startled, he drew back from the blinds when another pair of dark, angry eyes met his. Without askance, the door to his office opened and a second later, Lt. Commander Tali Mayfield stood a few feet away. "Jealous Gregory?"

He snorted at her comment, then moved away from the window fully. Mayfield was someone he just didn't trust, and for good reason. She knew him well and he was certain she would be the one to notice a difference in him that had started when he teamed up with Jarvis. In the last week his conscience wasn't bothering him as much. Greed, envy and lust were his power, his drive. "I am only envious at what I can not have."

Mayfield chuckled wholeheartedly. "You've lost your mind, Greg. . .It doesn't matter how much you lust after the Colonel, she doesn't like you." She said the last words in a sing-song voice that had irritated him incredibly. "Keep your pencil in your pocket and try to find someone else. . .I mean, Jesus, how many women are there on base and in San Diego and you're still hung up on her?. . .You're becoming utterly pathetic." She placed her arms across her chest and glared at him in disgust.

Vic slipped into his chair and sighed. "This has nothing to do with any feelings I have for Colonel MacKenzie, because I don't have any for her. . .It has to do with that creep, Rabb. . .You saw how he left her that night. . .What makes you think he won't do it again? Then we'll have a hurt and pissed off Colonel running around here chewing our heads off. . I'm thinking about her and us, Tali."

"Ah, yes, thinking about her." She was less than convinced at his plight. "That's why you stare at her as if she had 'take me I'm yours' written all over?" Vic shot her a look that would kill and Mayfield chuckled again. "Look, find a woman, get laid. . . Get it out of your system and do your job." That smile wiped completely from her lips, she moved forward, almost stalking him. "Unless you want me to bring up the past."

"You don't know a thing about my past, only the things that you ASSUME. . .And when you ASSUME you make an ASS out of U and ME." He grunted out flatly, knowing she was right. The details that Mayfield had about him were damning should someone bother to look. Jarvis had found it, it wasn't too unfathomable for someone else to discover it as well. "What I do and don't do with Colonel MacKenzie isn't your business."

"She's a senior officer, you could ruin her and I am not going to let that happen." Decisively, she turned to head out the door when he grabbed her arm and turned her roughly towards him. "Let. Me. Go." She punctuated, her eyes darkening.

Vic resisted for a moment, then let her go, slightly coming to his senses. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll deny it, you realize that right." She didn't answer him, but gave a loud, un-lady like snort as she headed out of his office. Angrily he took a pen and chucked it across the room. He'd have to be much more careful.

As she stepped out of his office, Mayfield spotted Mac still in the bullpen, her eyes cast up towards the screens. "Colonel, I need to have a word with you." She was done giving Vukovic chances.

Mac opened her mouth, wanting to suggest another time, but promptly closed it again, an aloof expression coming to her features. Mayfield was rarely the type to ask for personal conversations. It had occurred a time or two in the past, but there was a concerned look in her eyes that Mac could not ignore. "Yes, of course Commander, please. . ." She ushered the woman into her office, then promptly followed behind.

It was rather amusing to see Mayfield standing at attention when it was her suggestion to speak, but it was something she liked about the younger woman, her ability to be a consummate professional. "Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

"Have a seat and if this is going to be as serious as it sounds, call me Mac, rank doesn't apply at this moment." She watched Mayfield settle into her chair, then play with the OCS ring on her finger. "Tali?" She urged.

"It's about. . .Vuckovic." Tali said gently, wincing slightly at using the man's name. It wasn't that she despised Vukovic, but her feelings for the man were turning extremely less than pleasant. "Okay, he. . .he has an. . .an unhealthy obsession with you."

Not able to help it, Mac chuckled. "Yes, I've noticed."

"Mac, this is not something to take lightly. . .He's. . .look, he has a lot of. . .issues."

"Issues?"

This wasn't a conversation that she had with most people, not even close friends or family. But, she felt she needed to share it with the Colonel, to brace her for anything that was out of hand. "Vic is the way he is for several reasons. He had a bad childhood. .His father was a drunk."

Both issues hit home to Mac and though it was true that she hadn't always been the epitome of the perfect officer, she'd more than paid her dues. "That's not an excuse. . ."

"And I am not making them up for him. . ." Tali interrupted, then said in a tone so quiet that Mac almost missed it. "He and I were engaged once. . .I left him at the altar." To say that Mac's jaw dropped was an understatement. "I know what you're thinking. . How could anyone marry him? Yea, I think the same thing now." Sighing, she shook her head. "I was younger then, stupid, believed he loved me. . .What he loved wasn't me, it was the fact that I was helplessly infatuated with him. . .But, the night before the wedding I found. . .details of a few things that he'd done."

"What _things_?"

Mayfield shifted slightly. She was never the type to repeat information that she wasn't sure of herself, but something had given her a gut feeling that marrying Gregory Vukovic would be the biggest mistake of her life. "There was a claim that he had _harassed_ a young woman. . .While there wasn't conclusive information, I had a gut feeling."

"Sexually harassed?" Christ, what type of monster had the SECNAV forced into their office?

She nodded. "He tried everything to get me back, thankfully I was posted far away from him. That didn't stop Vic. . .He found me, I mean it's easy to do in the service. . .He found I was dating another guy and started. . .I don't want to use the term _stalking_, but it was close enough." At Mac's concerned look she said, "He never did anything. . .Didn't threaten me, really, but he was showing up a lot, trying to get me back. . .I thought it was utterly charming at the time, but didn't take him back."

Mac nodded, she could understand that, her own issues with men more than often had her staying far away rather than taking them back. "Why are you telling me all of this? Has he done something that caused you to believe you are in danger?"

Tali shook her head. "No, not me. . .He doesn't like you and the Captain. . .together." Shrugging, she shifted again, this was difficult to tell your commanding officer even if she was being a friend at the moment. "I told him it was none of his business, but I am not sure he got the memo. . .There's something in his eyes I don't like. . .I don't have conclusive information, I just want you to be careful, ma'am."

"This is a lot of information to digest. . .almost hard to believe."

"I know how it sounds, Mac. But, you've gotten to know me. . .I never ever get involved in tawdry tales. . .But, I felt I should just warn you. You're an excellent Commanding Officer, fair, nonjudgmental. You pull your weight and then some and I believe you'll end up being the first female JAG and hope to work under you then. . .I don't want some jerk destroying all of that for you."

"Thank you for the concern. . .I know this sounds like commanding officer's hoopla, but I am really thankful to have you on my team." Mac smiled earnestly, then stood up as Mayfield did as well.

"Thank you ma'am." She returned the smile, came to attention, then made a perfect about face out of the office.

Once the woman was out of her office, Mac collapsed back into her chair. "Great. . .Just what I need." It seemed like she was always being pushed from one thing to another. She expected it and knew it wouldn't be easy. She didn't want an easy ride, but above everything that had already happened now she had to deal with an obsessed junior officer. Worst of all, this weekend she'd be alone as Harm went under cover trying to snag Patterson. "Oh well, nothing a hot bubble bath couldn't cure." Course, when she took that bath there would be a 45mm on the toilet next to the tub.


	24. Hiding Something Behind Those Eyes

Hey gang, sorry to those that got the "unbetaed" version. This is the betaed version without all of the beta's notes. Sorry about that again.

Jackie

Part 24 – Hiding Something Behind Those Eyes

2120 Local  
Manda Patterson's Yacht  
San Diego

Harm and Kendra Nichols (the 'other girlfriend' as Mac un-lovingly called her) headed slowly up a small gangplank and onto a rather large yacht. "I thought she lived in that house we went to? For the party?" He whispered to Kendra then glanced around at the beauty of everything around them. Never much into the whole rich and famous type of things, Yachts just really didn't impress him unless he was the one driving the boat around. This time, however, it was very difficult not to feel something about the boat. It was truly magnificent.

Kendra chuckled. "Manda's always changing ideas. . .she sold that house a couple of days ago and is now living here."

"Ah, understood." Well, not really, but at least there were possibilities now, methods of sneaking onto the ship, maybe even using some police equipment to tap into it. Kendra led him through the ship, weaving past other party goers until they reached an upstairs section which was an open-air, wooden deck. If it wasn't because he knew better, Harm could have sworn the whole thing was bigger than an aircraft carrier. "She had to have paid a fortune for this." Everything inside screamed of glamour, from the gold dusted columns in the main dinning room to the elaborate glass etchings which served as paintings.

They had meandered towards the bar and then to a small table in the corner waiting for Manda Patterson to make an appearance. According to Kendra, the woman was never on time and the term 'fashionably late' could certainly apply. "I can't believe that bitch is late for her own party. . .I don't think she knows just how much cash I blew to fix this all nicely.

Harm rolled his eyes, having to deal with Kendra was starting to drive him nuts. The woman was a complete airhead and though he felt marginally sorry for using her, he had a job to do. Mercifully, there were only about fifty people on board, not enough for him to completely lose touch with the situation. Unfortunately, with that came his inability to stick Kendra with someone until he could get Patterson alone in order to charm her.

He'd been hinging for weeks that things were 'going to be over soon', but the more he tried, the more busy things seemed to get. In truth, Harm knew it wouldn't be 'over soon', he just couldn't come to terms that this was possibly disappointing Mac. Maybe he just couldn't come to terms that he was disappointing himself? Through the crowd he spotted Patterson and if it hadn't been because he didn't feel a thing for her, that whole 'magic glance from across the room' would probably mean something. Alright, so he found her sexy, attractive – any heterosexual man would – but, she just didn't do it for him. Contrary to Mac's past thought, he wasn't always into leggy blonds.

"Kendra, you made it." She smiled brightly, kissing her friend on both cheeks, using that moment to eye Harm. "And Jack, isn't it?"

"Yes." Harm clarified, taking Manda's hand gently. "Jack MacKenzie." Yup, there was no doubting where HIS mind was when he was coming up with an alias. "Thank you for letting me tag along, I so enjoyed the last party." Jack MacKenzie enjoyed that last party immensely. Harmon Rabb, however, was dying to get out as quickly as possible. The terms – brothel, casino and crack house – would have been the best way to describe the last festivities he'd attended. There were all types of men and women for the single folk who would be yours for a few hundred bucks. All types of alcohol (some illegal) graced an elegant bar while the narcotics were given out like breath mints at a table in the far corner. People were not shy about what they were there to do. If they wanted a little _intimate action_, rooms were available. In the mood to snort coke? Not a problem, the glass coffee table was a big hit in that department. All in all, it was an itch that most law enforcement agencies would have loved to have scratched. And though Harm would have loved nothing more than to shut it all down, he was wiser than that and would partake in the activities (well, only the drinking and some black jack) and go after the bigger fish once the opportunity allowed.

And a bigger fish he had gone after. It didn't take him too long to catch Manda's fancy, in fact, by the end of the night, they were chatting away. Now, it was all a bit difference, almost as if she'd caught the bait: him. Now all he had to do was lose Kendra and things would be set. Manda would do that for him. "Kendra, babe, Lucas is looking for you." She pointed across the room towards a tall, blond haired, green eyed hunk of a man that looked more like a football player than an executive. The man waved over at Manda who waved back and pointed to Kendra. "You know, I was talking to him last night and I think he might be ready to close that deal for good."

"Oh yea?" If it were humanly possible, dollar signs would have lit up inside Kendra's eyes as the prospect of a new deal hit her sweet spot. Marking her territory, she kissed Harm on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. "I'll be back in a bit, baby. . .Manda, watch him for me."

Manda grinned. "With pleasure." She hesitated for a few moments, waiting for Kendra to reach Lucas before turning towards Harm. "She's my friend, but I wonder what you see in her?" This wasn't about trying to be catty, but no one knew Kendra Nichols better than Manda Patterson. The two had gone to college together, been roommates, buddies. On occasion, they'd even slept with the same man, but that didn't mean that Manda actually LIKED the woman. For one instance, there were few things that Kendra was good at. – Business being one of them. The other? Well, we best not get into _those_ types of tails. – She was basically a skilled airhead.

Harm could understand a man thinking that he wanted to be with Kendra. On the outside, she was a knock out, but once you got skin deep, it was obvious that long term wasn't something to look forward to. "She's. . .fun." Yea, right, fun if you liked having your teeth pulled. Though Kendra was rather a nice person, she talked so much and so fast that it would give anyone a headache in the span of a minute or two. "I enjoy spending time with her. We mesh really well."

"Sure you do." She patted his arm sympathetically, then noted the mark on his cheek. Really, how pathetic is that? "You know you have something. . .ah, wait." Taking a napkin, she dipped it in ice cold water then used it to dab the lipstick mark off of his cheek. "Kendra was trying to stake her claim on you, I think." Manda stepped dangerously close to him and Harm pretended not to notice that her breasts had brushed up against him. "There, all done." She smiled, then tossed the napkin on the table as they both turned to glance at Kendra who was in deep conversation with Lucas. "You know, you definitely have to be one of the sexiest guys I've ever met."

While he was welcoming her intrigue in him, this blunt statement caught him so off guard he had to change his game plan. Instead of being the seducer, he'd become the seduced, not too bad in a day's work. Ah, but if he only knew that he wasn't just been seduced. "I ah. . .well." Playing the fumbling male idiot seemed to work well for him, so he stuck to it. "Umm, thanks I guess."

"Want to dance?" She took her glass of champagne and his, placing them on the bar. "I bet you could dance a girl into heaven."

"There's no music playing." Nothing was playing; absolutely nothing and it was hardly acceptable at a function of this caliber to just dance to the sound of clinking glasses and idle chit chat.

Taking his hand, she pulled him up the steps which led to the top level. "We'll make our own music." Oh, he was one hundred percent sure that with her wiles she could make music with any guy she wanted. The upstairs area was being guarded possibly by the same goon that had nearly found Harm and Mac hiding away in Patterson's closet. The memory made him smile. God, years had passed and still they were making waves. "What's so amusing?"

Harm tried to smother the smile, but decided to use it against her. "Nothing, just that you. . .uh. Well, it seems like you went through a lot to set this up." He was referring to the upper level. Smooth wood flanked the floors leading to a table for two in the corner. There was a bottle of champagne chilling with two glasses on the table. The music, which wasn't present in the lower level, played through a small speaker system that confined the sounds only to that level. The tune was some slow sexy number. She was trying to seduce him and though it was good that he didn't have to work so hard at it, part of him was worried. True, it was better up top than in one of the bedrooms below where he would have to work double time to stop things from going too far. She was now standing behind him as Harm glanced out onto the bay. "No offense, but this looks like you were waiting for someone."

"I was waiting for you." She breathed out, her voice sultry. It really didn't matter that so-called Mr. MacKenzie was really Harmon Rabb, private eye extraordinaire. It had been AGES since she'd actually been with a man she was attracted to. Rabb was easy on the eyes, with a body to die for. Debunking him or not, she was going to have some fun first.

"You didn't even know I was coming."

'Yes, I did.' God, this was too easy. Well, alright, it had been a bitch to put together, but the end result was just. . .splendid. He was here, in her lair. The seducer falling victim to the seduced. "I had a hunch." She grinned impishly, then pointed towards the table. "Care to have a drink?"

"Sure." Now, Harm would like to think that he had everything perfectly planned, but things just don't go that way. Step one was to get a foot in and that he'd done at the previous party. Step two was to make her want him and maybe even ask him to stay around. While he was, apparently, doing well with that step, he wondered just how far he had to take this masquerade. Sleeping with the woman was completely out of the question – he wouldn't do that to Mac. But, the way she was looking at him was making that a difficulty. Manda Patterson WANTED him, probably on a platter with a little chocolate on the side. "Let me." He poured the champagne for the two of them, happy that at least he took control of SOMETHING.

"To. . .us." She offered as a toast, raising the champagne flute to clink it with his own. As she drank the thousand dollar liquid, her eyes met his over the brim of the glass. 'Too, too, easy.' Little did she know that her method of seduction wasn't working, well, at least not like she thought it was. "Tell me something about yourself, Jack? I mean, we chatted so little that other night, I barely got to know you."

Ugh, chit chat. He hated chit chat almost as much as he hated being in these odd situations which could go either way. If he played hard to get, she might be affronted and back off completely. However, some women that were pariahs like Manda only made them try harder. And, by the way she was looking at him, it was clear that she would go at any means to snag him. "Well, I do many things. . .Kendra calls me her Jack of all trades." He laughed, feigning the true emotion which he didn't feel. "Basically, I am a stock broker, have been for a long time." Grinning, he took his flute and downed the rest, refilling it casually. "But, I like to dabble in _darker_ things."

Ah, sure he did. Which is why Harmon Rabb junior was a decorated war hero, pilot, Navy lawyer, currently still training under the reserves. Yup, that had 'darker' written all over him alright. She tried not to chuckle at all of the information that she knew, biting her lower lip which seemed like a move towards seduction rather than occultation. "Umm, yes. And you did very well with the darker side of things. . .You cleaned out at the black jack table."

"Jack of all trades, Mrs. Patterson." Damn, those eyes of his, that voice and his whole look was almost too much to bare. After Randy Quinn, she really hadn't been involved with anyone else for fear that it would let her guard down. The men she had been with were nothing more than a messy one night stand and some of the men were nothing to write home about. Then came Rabb – the man she was trying to trap – didn't things just suck? There was always a light at the end of the tunnel of course: the possibility of bringing him aboard. Maybe she could just use that little Marine Colonel to her advantage and snag him in the process. The term 'Love Slave' came to mind.

"You can call me Mandy." It was a name people rarely called her and that included Jarvis. When they were younger she'd often beaten the snot out of him for uttering it. But, with Rabb. . Hey, why not? Alright, so for a woman who had done her kind of atrocities, it was a little too cutesy, too feminine. The attraction to him was foolish and dangerous. But, weren't those the perfect kinds? Besides, she had money, power, weapons, narcotics, all of which could control him with the snap of her fingers. "So about that dance."

Harm took her hand and eased her to the center of the deck. When he looked into her eyes, he found something there. She was hiding something behind those eyes. What was it? Oh yes, it was going to be a long night.

1345 Local  
The Robert's Residence.  
San Diego, California

Lt. Commander Bud J. Roberts was 'holding down the fort' in the form of tongs and the barbeque fork he was using to cook the meat on their new grill. Charring meat was a manly right of passage and he'd fought long and hard with his wife – they were deciding between a grill and a piano for the boys to learn an instrument. (Bud was less than thrilled to have his boys learn piano which wasn't quite 'manly' enough.) From his spot on the back deck, he glanced out onto the yard watching Mac tossing a football with little AJ who wasn't so little anymore. He smiled with earnest, it was nice having these moments with friends. Friends that were really more like family.

The day was turning out rather nice with good friends (most coworkers) and family. "Hey there, Bud." Then there were a few people, which he'd invited to this Pre-Labor day barbeque out of politeness. People like Lt. Commander Gregory Vuckovic. "Can I help with anything?" At least the man hadn't been acting like his normal jerk self. 'Course that might have something to do with his friends dwindling by the second. As far as Bud could count, Vic's only 'buddies' were two Lieutenants that he played basketball with on the weekends.

But, Bud wasn't the type to hold grudges forever and despite that whole little mess with Vic during the week, today was about ignoring work. And that is exactly what he was planning to do. "Nope, it's all covered, just grab a beer and enjoy yourself." He hadn't wanted to let the Colonel's obvious dislike for Vukovic ruin his own perception of the man. However, no matter which way you saw it, there was something about Vic which got under your skin and not in a good way. "Beers are in the cooler right there."

Vic ripped open a cold one, taking a hard gulp. "Ah, thanks, needed that." He grinned at Bud, then patted him on the back. "If you need help, don't be afraid to ask." Leaving the man to tend to the meat, he walked down from the deck and onto the grass of the large yard. Not too far away, he could see Mac playing with the kids and settled on a lawn chair to watch her through the shelter of his sunglasses. "Damn. . .I need a woman like that." He said gently, turning away when she made eye contact with him.

Mac was alone that day. Well, alone in the sense that Harm wouldn't be there. He was busy wooing Patterson and though she did understand, it didn't mean she had to like it much. It wasn't about trusting him, though, trust issues were a major bump in the road. She could never see him cheating on her or her cheating on him. No, it was the _other_ woman she didn't trust. Not to invite trouble, but too many things could go wrong that would result in him hurt. . .or worse. "Good one!" She laughed when she caught a rather hard throw from her godson. Winding up, she tossed it back, laughing some more as he did a touchdown dance which made him look like a frog was down his pants. "AJ, I'll play some more later. I'm going to help your mom out, alright?"

"It's cool, Aunt Mac." AJ Roberts was now ten years old and going through that awkward age as a child. Thankfully, some of his wildness had ceased, she guessed the move did that to him. "I just don't want to hang out with the babies." Everyone younger than he were now 'babies.'

Though she normally got groans from him, Mac tousled his hair. "How about you play with Commander Vukovic?" She pointed Vic out from the small group that had arrived.

AJ laughed, shaking his head. "Umm, Aunt Mac? You're kidding, right? He throws like a girl." He whispered, grinning conspiringly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Though 'like a girl' was probably a bit much, Vic's throwing of a football could be categorized in one word – horrible. They had played a 'touch' football – officers against enlisted – and he'd insisted on being the Quarter Back. In the first quarter, due to his less than stellar performance, the officers were losing a whopping 35 to 7. It took Mac taking over for them to marginally come close, but they never won. "I'll play later."

"Is Uncle Harm coming?" One of the things that had broken Mac's heart immensely was the way in which AJ Roberts spoke of his godfather. He never forgot Harm, even though it was almost five years from the last time they saw each other. Often, he would get packages from him, all the kids did, but there was never any visitation or phone calls. Estranged would be the perfect word. In AJ's mind, whenever Mac was around it meant that Harm should be to. "He's only visited us once."

Mac nodded. "I know, sweetie. But, Uncle Harm is doing a very important job, much more important than the one he did before." This was true, the military could take care of itself, but the people Harm was 'protecting' were the innocents who got caught in Patterson and Quinn's narcotic schemes.

AJ frowned, "I know Aunt Mac, but. . .He isn't going to _leave_ again is he? I missed him, so did mommy and daddy and so did you." With that, he took the football from her and headed towards the swing set where Jimmy was playing with one of the junior staff's kids.

"No, he isn't leaving again. . .Not ever." She hoped.

The whole week the Roberts' had been planning this get together for the staff and Mac had always assumed Harm would be her 'date.' To know that he was out, at this moment, with another woman was rather unsettling. She loved him, she trusted him, but. . . "This is driving me crazy." Looking around she noted there were very few co-workers that were here alone. Technically, she wasn't alone, she had Bud, Harriet, Jen, the people she trusted the most. But, it wasn't the same. This would be the first time they'd really be seen as a couple and she wanted that; it was time.

"Hey, Mac?" Startled, she spun around coming face to face with Vukovic. Grinning, he slipped a hand into his pockets producing a cent. "Penny for your thoughts."

She shook her head. "They're worth much more than that. Excuse me."

"Colonel, I want to put this. . .animosity behind us." That stopped Mac dead in her tracks. It was a frightening tone to hear coming from him. It was honest, truthful and without any smart-aleck timbre. "I realize I can be a creep (that's an understatement!) and I am sorry for that. . .It's just that. . .Well, it used to work in other billets. . .You are a harder nut to crack."

"Harder nut to crack? Did you think that comment would get you brownie points, Vuckovic?"

"Sorry. I guess I have a foot in the mouth problem to overcome. . . I'll work on that."

Amused, she brought her arms across her chest. "And what about your penchant for being a royal pain in the ass?"

"I'll work on that too." He grinned, trying not to be too cocky or too flirty. And he was flirting with her, but subtly so.

Mac wasn't buying it. "What brought on this sudden. . .sense of empathy?"

"I'm tired of being your enemy, Mac. . .I want to be your friend. Your colleague, someone you can trust."

Yes, but with the little known detail that he was the SECNAV's boy, trust wasn't something up on Mac's to do list when it came to Vic. "We'll see."

He reached out and touched her arm, trying not to seem too possessive when all he wanted to do was grab her, shake her, make her see that he was the one she needed to be with – not Rabb. "I mean it. . .Ever since I got here I've been impossible. I realize this and I am sorry. I _will_ try to act as a good officer should."

"How long is that going to last? Until you get tired of playing nice. . .or. . .until I give you something that you _want_?" She didn't put a definition on the last part of her sentence; it could have gone either way. It was the purpose behind the question, the answer was something she knew he wouldn't give her. Not if he wanted to keep his face intact.

Perhaps she was giving him a nice sized rope to hang himself with? "What is it that you think I _want_?"

She tilted her head to the side, amazed he had the gall to ask. "I have my assumptions. . .One of which is inappropriate between a junior and a senior officer." Raising her hand Mac shook off a comment she knew was coming. "And do not bring up Colonel Farrow." She warned. "I was much younger then. Youthful indiscretion may have applied to me only because I was in my early twenties and thought it was love, but you're a big boy. . .and, despite the halfcocked way you handle things, you are clever enough to realize that you're heading into unfriendly territory."

Ah, Farrow – the lucky SOB. Vic would be lying if he said he didn't think of a younger, naïve version of the woman standing in front of him. That woman he surely would have broken and that was the woman he was trying to chip now because parts of your past still made up parts of your present. "I may have treated you inappropriately in the beginning, back in Falls Church, but I've out grown that. . .I can't say I _don't_ find you attractive, because I do, but you are way out of my league." A little butt kissing wouldn't hurt, she actually seemed surprised by it. He offered her his hand. "Anyway, the point of this whole conversation is to offer a truce."

"A truce?" Mac found it odd that he chose that specific word to categorize the conversation. A truce would make them, somewhat, equals and she wasn't likely to equate to him in any aspect. "I'll call it an. . .an. . ._understanding_. Not a truce."

Alright, so he could handle that, it was better than nothing. "You have yourself a deal." They shook on it and Vic used their new found _understanding_ to bait her into more personal conversations. He did have a good amount of details on her life, but things were missing. He wasn't considered a friend and missed all of those opportunities, the things that weren't on paper. The things that weren't scuttlebutt. "Could we chat a bit?"

New understanding or not, Vic still didn't convince her. She doubted he ever would. Still, one bad thing about her was getting her curiosity peaked and that was exactly what he was doing. "Chat?"

"Yes, I realize we never talked. . .as friends I mean. . .I don't know anything about you."

"That's because I keep things to myself. . ." If Mac would put his expression into words it would be hopeful. Vic seemed hopeful, poor guy. "And that isn't going to change."

"I wasn't suggesting getting personal, Mac. . .I mean, just discussing stupid things: your favorite sports team, favorite color . . What type of music you like. . .stuff like that."

He was rambling off things and amusing her at the same time. She always found it funny the lengths people, in general, would go to in order to get what they wanted. When she didn't immediately answer, he went on another tangent, telling her h_is_ favorites. He was goading her, Mac knew it, but the moment a familiar figure stepped out onto the Roberts' deck, Vic ceased to be a burden and everything was right in the world.

Harm looked, in a word, delicious. He was wearing a tight fighting black t-shirt with the words 'I love Rock and Roll' written across his chest. The jeans he was wearing were tight in the right places and the sunglasses gave him just a hint of mystery. She watched as he shook hands with Bud and intercepted a tackle from AJ. Almost as if in slow motion, he slipped the sunglasses off and scanned the yard, making eye contact with her.

"And, then of course, I love Jazz. . .It's awesome, don't you. . . think?" Vic furled his brow. What the hell was she looking at?

Mac stood up. "Excuse me, Lieutenant." Great. He was back to being _Lieutenant_ again?

"Uh, it's Commander now . . .Mac." Annoyed couldn't even begin to cover it and he didn't have to turn around to know that Harm was the reason she was so enthralled. He didn't expect, however, for Mac to literally run across the yard and crash into the other man's arms. Nope, THAT was a surprise.

Mac reached Harm and pulled him close, hugging him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around her. Damnit, it was a day, maybe two, but she missed him. She missed him terribly. Mac pressed her lips to his own and immediately their tongues met and dueled, then parted, only to repeat the caress again. Holding his head, she deepened the kiss, knowing they were creating a bit of a show, but she really didn't care. There weren't regulations anymore. This wasn't forbidden. They could have each other and there was no one to say otherwise.

No one except one pissed off Lieutenant Commander who wished his eyes had lasers. The day had been great for Vic. He and Mac had a new _understanding_ after all. But this. . .Oh, this was way too much for him. It was obvious that they were together. Scuttlebutt had been unrelenting when Harm started living with her after the explosion. Now they were REALLY giving them something to talk about. "This is nauseating." Grabbing his beer, he downed the rest, recovering slightly to hear the cat calls and applause.

When they finally broke apart, Harm gently placed his forehead against Mac's. The grin that graced his lips was infectious. "You made it." She was surprised, but pleasantly so.

Harm nodded. "Managed to sneak away. I know how important it was for you that I be here today."

"Not just for me, you know. . .Our friends miss you too." She kissed him again, slowly, with a little more love than passion. The passion could wait until later, much later.

A little over an hour later, after everyone was fed and happy, Harm sat on the top side of the picnic table, watching as Mac played hide and go seek with the kids. Conspiringly, he pointed towards a shed, helping Jimmy find where AJ and Mac were hiding. He laughed as they both pouted when they were discovered. Turning to the side, he reached for his beer, taking a long pull of the cool liquid. He was surprised (and it wasn't pleasant) to find Vukovic approaching him.

"Hey, Harm. How are you?" Playfully, he slapped Harm's back, noticing how the other man had visibly flinched. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

It was easy to pretend that there was nothing wrong, that he hadn't been injured. But, the scars Susan had left were always much more tender than any other spot on his body. And it wasn't a _good_ type of tender. The wounds were a reminder of what weakness could do. "You _didn't_ hurt me." He grinded out, sighing deeply, hoping to elude this odd feeling that suddenly came over him. "And I am fine, Vic, thanks." He finished the beer in two gulps, then placed (read: banged) the bottle on the top of the picnic table.

Vic grinned. So there WERE chinks in Rabb's armor, chinks he could use to his advantage. Jarvis had mentioned something towards discrediting Harm in Mac's eyes. Glancing at the empty beer bottle, he found the perfect topic to begin with. "Is that really a wise thing to do?"

Shocked by the question, Harm spun around, pinning Vic with his glare. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, being Mac's guy and all, I'd figure you wouldn't drink around her." He picked up the beer bottle waving it in front of Harm, almost taunting him.

Harm was at a loss of words, completely and utterly. His mouth opened, he meant to say something, but nothing came out, not even a peep. He stared at the beer bottle on Vic's hand, then lunged for it, ripping it out of his grasp. "What's it to you?"

To say that Harm wasn't feeling himself was an understatement. Nothing had happened with Patterson. They had danced and he used some lame excuse to leave there and spend the rest of the night alone in his hotel room. Nothing had happened – that is if you didn't count him kissing Patterson repeatedly and liking it. No, he wasn't _attracted_ to her, but he had to admit that Manda was attractive. The kisses, he knew deep inside, were a means to an end. He needed to finish this with her, to get what he needed and debunk her narcotic trade. But, it wasn't just for that, he needed Mac. He needed to stop worrying that something would go wrong and she'd get caught in the crossfire.

The night before had not been fun. Manda had made it blatantly clear that she wanted him and would get him at any cost. In the middle of their private dance, Kendra had walked in, found Harm's lips on Manda's and literally had a fit. Kicking and screaming she was taken off of the yacht and would probably never be heard from again. Or so Harm hoped. There was nothing worse than having to deal with another woman. This was getting ridiculous.

'Careful, Vic. Careful.' Vic was going to back off slightly, but cornered animals tended to sometimes expose a thing or two. "She's an alcoholic, right?. .Why would you want to kiss an alcoholic when your breath smells like alcohol?" Holding back a grin was becoming near to impossible, but he succeeded. "That's not very smart." The way he said it was almost as if he were disciplining a child and it was having a desired effect.

His long legs allowed him to climb across the picnic table in one swift movement. Grabbing Vic by the shirt, Harm slammed him up against the wooden fence, destroying a portion of Harriet's herb garden in the process. "Listen to me you sick son of a bitch. . .You touch her and I'll. . ."

"You'll what? Kill me? Yea, right." Vic taunted playing with fire and learning how to wield it. He'd always known Harm was a hothead. Scuttlebutt had said so, but he never thought it would be _this_ easy to get him going. Glancing over his shoulder, Vic noted that everyone was staring. "They're staring, you know? All of them seeing what you really are. . ." As Harm's grip tightened, words continued spilling out. "Is this why you left the Navy? You were losing control. . .Weren't you?"

Never in his life had he actually _craved _breaking someone in two as much as he did Vukovic. If it were any other day, Harm wouldn't have had a problem keeping things under some control, but today. . .no. There was too much on his mind. Reluctantly, he let Vic go. "I don't know what you are doing, Vic. . . But it's not going to work." He turned to walk away then stopped. "On second thought." Without warning, he slugged Vukovic, one punch sending the other man to the ground.

Angrily, Harm stalked out of the yard, using the side gate, ignoring the looks others were giving him. He knew Mac had been watching, he could feel her following him now. "Harm, wait." Oh, he so didn't want to do this with her, not right now. All he wanted was to relax, spend time with friends and not have to worry. Now, it would all come out, everything – Vic, Patterson – everything. "Hey, wait." She grabbed his arm, stopping his movement before he got too far. "Harm?" Nothing, no answer. "Look at me."

The look of worry that he found etched on her features as he turned to face her broke his heart. "Mac. . .I. . Nevermind." Standing her ground, Mac prevented him from leaving. Clearly something was bothering him and she would get to the bottom of it. "There was something he said. . .It. . .made me react."

"What did he say?" When she got no answer, Mac took his hand and pulled him gently up towards the porch. "Sit, let's talk." She pointed at a swing, joining him as he sat. It was frustrating to see him shut down again, for them to revert to their old selves, but that part couldn't just disappear, it never would. So, it needed to be dealt with head on, not walked around, and she was moving towards a head on collision. "Tell me."

For the life of him, there just weren't ways to put it. This wasn't about Vic, though the man's attempt to rile him up wasn't something that should have been dismissed. "It's the case. . .It's getting to me." It was more than getting to him. For the first time in his life Harmon Rabb felt tainted and he really couldn't understand why. "I'm in. . .I have Manda eating out of the palm of my hand."

Mac was confused, "Isn't that a _good_ thing?" Gently she ran circles around his back, hoping to soothe whatever was going on. She should have seen something was wrong. He was hiding something behind those eyes. But, it was a nice surprise to have him there, she'd ignored looking for something more. "Something happened?" It wasn't a question, she knew Harm and if he was beating himself like this, something bad must have happened. "Did someone get hurt?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Did something happen between you and Manda?" She pretended to be impartial while he was dealing with other women but it _did hurt_. Something about it had similarities to them working at JAG and letting their jobs get in the way of intimacy. Mac didn't want to lose him and two consummate professionals had a nasty habit of letting work get in the way of their private lives. Such was the way in modern life, but she couldn't. . .wouldn't go back to that, not with Harm.

When his shoulders slumped, Mac had all the answer she needed. "Did you two. . ."

"NO!" Harm yelled, coming to his feet and stepping away from her. He leaned against a post, glancing at her from over his shoulder. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No. It isn't. . .It isn't." She defended. "But, the way you are acting. . .it looks as if the world has come down on you and I am fresh out of ideas."

He sighed deeply. No, he hadn't slept with her, but why did it feel like he did? As if he betrayed his relationship with Mac? "I kissed her. . .And I liked it."

"Oh." Mac couldn't help from sounding disappointed if she tried but, she still needed to be there for him, for them. "It'll be fine, Harm."

Quickly he spun around, his hard gaze keeping her from getting too close to him. "Don't. . .Don't pretend you aren't hurt. Don't pretend you don't feel betrayed because, if it were you out there and not me, I'd want to rip someone's limbs off." He threw his hands up in frustration. "I mean, at least be PISSED OFF or something!"

"I AM hurt. . .But, I know this is for a greater good and that it isn't just about you and me." That took the wind out of his sails almost as if she'd had slapped him. Standing, she leaned against the railing, glancing out towards the street. "I am hurt that you kissed her. And, I am PISSED that you said you liked it." Well, she was pissed, but she could understand it because she'd rather liked the company of 'the bad guy' before. If she remembered correctly, even though both of them knew Mark Sokol was slime, there was an attraction there and it was mutual. "But, I understand."

This really wasn't what he wanted to hear. Groaning, he stepped away from Mac assessing the situation. By all rights, he should have been pleased that some Marine death tactic wasn't used on him but, he wasn't. "Damnit, Mac, can't you just beat me up or something?"

An eyebrow hit her hairline. "Beat you up?"

"YES! Beat me up! Chew me out! YELL at me! Something!" Harm didn't want her to be passive, as far as he was concerned, he did wrong and when you did wrong you are supposed to be penalized. Cautiously he stared at her, fearing a new look that had replaced her formal confused expression. "I ah. . ." He raised his hands up to thwart the attack he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. It took her just six steps to reach him, but Harm swore it was longer. He braced himself for a slap, a punch, something. . .it never came. Instead she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his body, pressing it flush with her own.

Mac's hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head down. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him hard and passionately, trying to tease him into kissing her. And kiss her he did, deeply, searchingly. Her hands weren't idle either, they'd snuck under the t-shirt, feeling his rock hard abs. Her fingers traced the hem of his jeans and then moved towards his six. She dipped a finger into the waist band as he deepened the kiss on her. It was intoxicating and healing. Very healing and the only reason why they broke away was for air.

Harm groaned his displeasure at releasing them from the spell. He rested his forehead on hers. It felt that with every breath he took, every time he sampled her scent, a piece of the tension melted away. "Damnit, how do you do that, MacKenzie?"

Mischievously she grinned up at him, then licked her lower lip. "I ask myself the same thing." She pressed her lips against his once more, eliciting a moan from Harm that left her breathless. "We're. . .soul. . .mates." She said between kisses.

Somehow, and neither of them were quite sure how, they were sitting on the swing again, Harm with Mac on his lap. "Soulmates?" He questioned, stopping the kiss to look her in the eye. "You honestly believe in that?" To say he hadn't thought about that term in regards to her was a lie. But, did things like that really exist?

Mac nodded, then gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Think about it. . As much as we've tried to stay away from each other, we ALWAYS wind up together. . .Every time." A slight blush came to her cheeks as memories of the past floated through her mind. She recalled, specifically, a conversation with her therapist in DC, Lt. Commander Vera McCool. The woman had asked her once who she went to when things went wrong. When Mac had indicated that it was Harm the woman had been completely surprised. 'Every time?' Maybe it wasn't 'every time,' but it sure was frequent. "I know we've had trust issues and this might be a bit presumptuous, but have you ever felt closer to anyone else?. . .And be honest."

Closer? He knew the answer to that. "No, I can't say I have. . .And even when I haven't trusted you. . .I trusted you." He glanced at her strangely for a moment, "Does that make sense?" Sighing, he pulled her closer. "I've thought a lot about why this happens between us. . .and I have to come to the same reasoning as you. . .I mean, I can't say I stopped thinking about you the past five years. From time to time, you would sneak into my head. . .But, to see you here. . .It renewed my hope, you know? I knew it wasn't over."

That first day they'd met in San Diego was a doozy for her. Mac had all but given up ever seeing him again. She wasn't happy without Harm, but when did that stop her from living. "I was so upset that day."

"Yup. I thought you were going to rip my head off." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that. . .I was more upset at myself and how my traitorous body hummed when I saw you."

"Hummed?"

That previous blush turned a little brighter. "Oh yea. . .It made me realize that I couldn't shake you. Couldn't get you out of my skin and that there were worse things than wanting you." Sighing, she buried her head into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Damnit, he smelled good, always did. "I just. . .I didn't. . .Didn't want to fall into that trap again."

"I wasn't trying to trap you, Mac." Is that what she felt around him? Trapped?

"I didn't mean that way. . .We. . You and me, without knowing we trap each other. . .We play on emotions and once it gets too intense, we can't take it and back away. . .I didn't want you backing away. . .I didn't want myself backing away either."

Harm understood that a little too well. Once he had accused her of running, but hadn't he done the same thing? "I want to say that it was JAG that kept us apart, but I know we have to shoulder the blame. . We could have made it work then."

"We ARE making it work." She corrected. Their pasts would always reflect on the future, there was no way to hide away from that.

He sighed. "It could have been too late." Staring up at her Harm saw a positive look on her features, completed by that mischievous grin that was previously there. "Oh, yes. I forgot. We're soulmates?"

She nodded. "I know it's a bit Romance Novelish for you, sailor. . .Frankly, it is for me too. . .But, you believe in fate, right?"

Harm claimed not to be a superstitious man, though he had to admit, he believes in enough metaphysical occurrences to prevent him from being a skeptic. There was always a link between the two of them. She had been the one thing that saved him so many years ago when his plane went down in the Atlantic. And Harm wasn't lying when he told her long ago that he always knew where she was. Well, maybe not 'always' but enough – he could feel her. "Yea, I believe in fate."

"It put us together and it could keep us together. . .forever."

He thought about that for a moment and realized it did make sense. "I don't like forever, Mac. . .But eternity sounds pretty damned good."

Mac swatted his arm playfully. Her lips met his own and before it got too far, she backed off. "Now, about this kiss with Patterson. . .The one you said you liked? Anything I can do to change your mind?" She raised an eyebrow up suggestively.

Unbeknownst to Harm and Mac, someone was watching, listening in on the whole conversation, taking in each and every detail. Jealousy was a monster which was difficult to get rid of and Vic was letting that monster consume him from within. "Son of a bitch." He said softly, then straightened up from his post behind a bush when Harm and Mac's kissing had become too much for him to bare. His little spat with Rabb should have been enough to get her pissed at him and, instead, they talk about some woman he's dating on the side and wind up kissing! "What the hell is wrong with this world!" If Jarvis didn't make good on his promises to take care of Rabb, he would have to go to plan 'B.' A plan, he decided, wasn't a bad thing to implement anyway. "He'll never know what hit him."


	25. Sweet and Sticky

This part has a few more paragraphs of material unsuitable for FFnet if you want it, message me with your e-mail address and I will send it on over.

Enjoy!  
Jackie

Part 25 – Sweet and Sticky

Labor Day  
0750 Local  
Mac and Harm's House  
San Diego, California

"Mmmm. . .Harm." Mac said with a sleep laden, breathy voice. His cheek, slightly covered with stubble was teasing her shoulder. Nuzzling her there, Harm then inhaled her scent. Damnit, she smelled good. This was all entirely too good. "That's the spot." She purred, wrapping an arm behind her, holding his head on a particular point. There was an electricity between them that she felt to her toes. It was early, she could tell by the way shadows were cast in the room, her internal clock always seemed to go on hiatus the moment his body came intimate contact with hers "What time is it?"

Harm propped open one eye and glanced over her shoulder to the clock on the nightstand. "Oh-Seven-Fifty." As if she were stung, Mac tensed in his arms. He felt an instant zap of cold as she sat up, then jumped out of bed.

"OH shit. . ." Mac picked up various articles of clothing trying to find her underwear. "Where are my undies?"

At first, he really didn't notice any type of dilemma, he was much too busy watching her naked body. Fishing around under the covers, Harm found the underwear and held it out, letting it balance on his index finger. She was acting completely bizarre to him. "Erm? Mac?"

Giving him an odd look, she grabbed the underwear from him and proceeded to put it on. "I'm so late."

Amused, he rose himself up on his elbow, there was something cute about seeing her all flustered and out of sorts. So cute he wanted to kiss the daylights out of her. Fact was, he wanted to kiss her all day long if possible. "Mac? It's Labor day, you're off today, I am too."

Raising her head, Mac stared at him as if he'd spoken some foreign language. "It is?"

"Uh huh." He slid to the edge of the bed and reached a hand out to her. "In fact, I was going to make you breakfast. . ." Grinning, he pulled her back into bed and made quick work of the little clothing she'd managed to put back on. "Well. . .Maybe brunch." He kissed her soundly as she relaxed into his arms again. "Although, you and a little maple syrup does sound mighty tasty."

"Ewww. I'd be all sticky." She pointed out, making a face that clearly stated she wasn't too fond of the sticky substance.

Harm kissed the tip of her nose. "There are ways. . .NICE ways to clean you up." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, then pinned her beneath.

They didn't move from the bedroom for a good two hours, eventually succumbing to Mac's rumbling stomach. And, even when they headed down to the kitchen, the playfulness didn't stop. Harm was shirtless, barefoot and wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans. Mac was wearing his shirt. It was rather distracting when your half naked lover kept the kind of eye contact that meant they wanted you as desert. "Sailor, I'm going to cut my finger off if you keep looking at me like that." She was chopping veggies for two omelets.

"Moi?" Harm said, pointing towards his chest with a whisk that he was using to mix the pancake batter. "You're the one that keeps on shaking that six of yours and TRUST ME, it's a six that is worth watching." Purposely, she moved her hips, causing that shirt to rise enough to give him a peek of black lace. Harm groaned his frustrations, "Argh, Maaaac!"

"Suck it up, flyboy." She giggled, then slid the egg mixture into a pan.

He turned fully towards her, leaning against a counter. "Oh, don't tempt me, MacKenzie. . ."

"Or what?"

"No pancakes for you." Turning around swiftly, he poured some batter into a flat pan, making rather large pancake circles.

Mac laughed. "Uh huh, you wouldn't want to play with a hungry Marine. . .It could be detrimental to your love life." She winked at him.

"So you say. . ." Reaching up, he pulled open a cabinet and frowned. "Where are the chocolate chips?"

She placed her pan on the stove next to his, then reached over, purposely rubbing intimately against him as she reached for the chips. "Right here, you just didn't see them." Mac grinned impishly.

"Right here behind the toaster? Ah, yes, how could I have missed them?" He poked her playfully, then pulled her body close to his. "Were you trying to make me beg, Mac?"

"Pleading the fifth."

He tightened his hold, lowered his head and stopped just short of kissing her. "Thought so." With a passive look, Harm released his hold and stepped away. Chuckling at Mac's protests. "Suck it up, Marine."

Breakfast was rather uneventful save for a few innuendos and heated gazes. It was, when they were washing dishes, that the long awaited maple syrup came into play. "Harm!" Mac tried to protest when he slathered some of the gooey liquid on her neck. "Ooooh." Somehow her arguments about disliking sticky things came to an abrupt end. His kisses had that effect on her, they always had. Every single kiss they'd shared, no matter how chaste, how friendly or how wrong, turned her to mush. In the past, she needed to keep going and pretend that it didn't happen. Now, she wouldn't live like that. "Harm. . ." Mac breathed out softly as she arched her body against his. Thank God he was holding her because she swore her legs would have given out.

"Just feel." Harm rasped against the soft skin of her shoulder. One of his legs slid between her own, moving upwards so that his thigh brushed Mac intimately. It made her putty in his hands. "That's right. . .relax." His hands roamed her body freely, coming over his shirt to cup her breasts as kisses left a trail of fire from Mac's ear to her shoulder.

She sighed happily, God the things that man were doing to her had to be illegal in some part of the world. "I think I'm falling for you all over again."

"I already have." Harm whispered, letting Mac go so that she could turn around. Her expressive eyes drank him in, making him feel empowered, wanted, loved. Maybe that whole soul mate thing actually had it's merits? For a fact, he'd never felt _this_ way about someone and doubted that he ever would. No man would pine around for years over just any woman. And Mac wasn't just any woman.

Mac looked into his eyes, which had always drowned her, and those lips, which were just entirely too good to kiss. "Are you trying to seduce me, flyboy?" The tone of her voice left no room for misunderstanding – either he was seducing her or she was seducing him – any way you looked at it, something was going to happen. Reaching out, she splayed a hand on his shoulder and then slowly ran a finger downwards, over his throat, to his pecs. She traced the median plane of his abdomen, coming to stop just above the waist of his jeans. Her fingers toyed around his waist.

"Looks like _you're_ trying to seduce _me_." Harm groaned.

"You can't seduce the willing. And, it's obvious you're more than just a little willing." Earlier in the morning, she was in the bathroom and hadn't seen that Harm had slipped the jeans on without his boxers. "Hmmm. . .No briefs, no boxers, just nada, huh?"

"Not usually, but I decided to surprise. . ." Any other words died as she began to massage his chest gently.

Not much longer later, Harm had her pinned up against the wall, both of the, laughing and enjoying the change of pace to the usual love making. Sated, the remained like that for a while, each trying to catch their breaths.

Harm rested his forehead on Mac's, letting out a tired but satisfied sigh. "Damn, Mac. . .That was pretty intense."

She nodded in agreement, then pushed him back slightly, a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. "Think you can make it to the sofa or did I wear you out?" Mac kissed his chin, then trailed her tongue over the small bit of syrup that was still there.

"Eww, Mac, maple syrup on a sofa?" By now, they were both sticky, sweaty and in need of a serious shower.

She laughed at the look of utter disgust on his face. "Hey, you're the one with the bright ideas. . .I'm just following your lead. . .After this, I might not have a problem with the sticky stuff anymore."

"You're incorrigible." He chastised, taking a deep breath as he momentarily thought about a different option. "How about the shower?"

"Oooh, I hadn't thought of that." Her face lit up, obviously liking his idea to get a little naughty in the shower. "We can fill the tub, snuggle up together." Yes, the ideas were endless.

Harm frowned, though the bathtub was big enough to technically hold two people, his tall frame would likely just hang off an end. It would be uncomfortable, they would fight over the soap and that would be that. "A shower would do just fine, Mac. I mean, the only way we can fit in your tub is if you lay on top of. . .me." He hadn't really given it much thought until the words were coming out of his mouth. And suddenly, Harmon Rabb realized there were worst things than having a sexy as hell female Marine splayed over his body, in warm water, rubbing his chest with some nice smelling soap of some sort. "Oh second thought, a bath sounds wonderful."

"I knew you'd come around." She teased, then groaned as they lost contact. Mac removed the clothing she was still wearing and then, taking his hand, led Harm across the house and up the stairs, the pair of them completely naked.

"I could get used to this." He said, watching her closely as he made it up the stairs in tow. "I mean, do you normally run around naked?"

When they reached the landing she turned around, placing her hands on his chest. "Only for you, flyboy, only for you."

1035 Local  
Lt. Commander Greg Vukovic's Apartment  
Ocean View, California

Vic walked across his apartment, tying his robe in the process. The banging on his door grew fiercer and without reservation he knew who would be on the other side. "Hold your horses, man." He undid the several latches then took a peak. Yup, right on the money, it was Jarvis. "Don't you ever call first?"

Jarvis pushed on through, handing Vic a brown paper bag with, what had to be, a bottle of something. "What fun would it be if I called?" He went to the sofa, crashing down with a loud sigh.

"Don't you sleep?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Annoyed, Jarvis stood up, took the bag from him and headed into the kitchen. Pulling out the bottle, Vic was surprised to find it was scotch and a pricey one at that. "No, I don't sleep much. . .Waste too much time if you sleep." Rummaging through the cabinets, he tried searching for a small glass to pour the drink. "Dude, don't you have something smaller?"

These visits from Jarvis were beginning to be a royal pain in the butt. The man would walk into Vic's apartment, act as if it were his own and then, to top it off, boss him around. "Look, I think you should leave."

"Yea, right." Snorting, Jarvis turned to another cabinet, digging around that one as well. "Aha!" He pulled out two glasses, washed them and then proceeded to pour the scotch. "Breakfast of champions."

Vic kept his distance, this was probably going to get ugly. "I mean it Jarvis, get the hell out!"

A protest died on Jarvis' lips the moment a disembodied female voice called from the bedroom. "Greg?"

"I'll be back in a minute." He yelled at the woman in his bed.

Spinning towards the bedroom Jarvis took note of what he heard. Vukovic with a woman? "Ah, you got a dame here, do you?" He grinned mischievously, then handed Vic the drink. "Using her until you can get at MacKenzie?" His rich laughter echoed in the apartment. "That's cute. . .Get rid of her, Vic. We have things to discuss."

"No."

Sighing, Jarvis chucked the glass against a wall shattering it into a million pieces "I said, get rid of the bitch."

"Greg?" The woman, a dark haired, dark eyed beauty stepped out and glanced between the two men. She clutched the bed sheet around her a little tighter when she realized they weren't alone. "Hi?" It was disturbing how much she resembled Mac.

Vic stepped to her, wrapping his arms around her as he cooed. "Tara, go back to bed, Jarvis and I are just talking shop. . .It's alright." She giggled then gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the lips. The one difference between her and Mac was that Tara was a ditz. He'd met her the night before at a bar and decided there were worst things than taking a willing, beautiful woman home.

The thought of writing the encounter off was very tempting but, true to Jarvis' form, he couldn't. Instead, he gave Tara a once over and then some. He made a clicking sound with his tongue behind his teeth then gave Vic a sickened look. "You're one sick puppy, Vukovic. . .I mean she can pass for. . ."

"You can't boss me around, Jarvis."

"I don't like your tone, Vukovic."

Shrugging, Vic hopped on one of the barstools and downed the other half of the drink. It was way too early for this, but he needed to be more 'manly.' The alcohol would also calm his nerves some and God knows he needed all of the calming he could get. "I don't care what you like or don't like. . .This is MY place, get the hell out!"

"You're going to ruin everything just for a little piece of tail?"

"Everything? What do you mean by 'everything?'" And what exactly was he ruining? No real plans were in effect. The documents stolen had no real bearings on anything, just facts and figures about Rabb's Naval career which wouldn't help anyone for squat. Vic had done his part and as far as he could tell, all Jarvis' promises to 'help out' in regards to ousting Rabb and getting Mac had been completely empty. "I don't need you anymore. . .I can handle things myself."

"Oh you can, can you?" Jarvis chuckled. It was still amusing to him how stupid people could be. How he could play them like a fiddle and none would be the wiser.

On Sunday he'd already decided to take things into his own hands in regards to Harm and that's how it would have to be. "Jarvis, you haven't done shit for me. . .I've let you into JLSS. I've stolen documents and I haven't even gotten an inch from you." He poured himself more scotch, downed it and then slammed the glass on the bar. "What did you need all of that shit for, anyway? Because if you wanted to screw with Rabb, there are easier ways to go about it. What did he do to you that you needed to seek revenge?. . .This is what it is, right? Revenge?"

Casually, Jarvis leaned against a wall, a smirk well in place. Was it about revenge? Yes and no. Yes, he was pissed that Rabb had gotten rid of him. He needed to be in that office to dig up more information. No, it really wasn't revenge because he needed those documents in order to find a way to exploit Rabb. And now he had it, all in black and white. Now he and Manda could broaden their empire with the help of a Naval Aviator. It was perfect. "It isn't all about revenge, no. . .But, that part is none of your business."

"Essentially, I am your partner and as such, I need to know."

It was a fair thing to ask, but Jarvis wasn't willing to let someone in, especially a man like Vic who he didn't trust. "Vic, you're a nice guy, alright. . .You helped out and for that, I promise, you will be compensated. But, don't try to sink any farther into this. . .It's a lot deeper and dirtier than it looks."

Just what had he stepped in? What deadly game was he playing with a man he knew nothing about? "Deeper and dirtier? Just what are you into, Jarvis?"

"Illegal things and we'll just leave it at that." With a sigh, he refilled his glass and downed half. "Look, I need one final favor and that is that."

"A final favor? You're joking right?"

He shook his head. "Nope. . .It's a simple one." Taking out a small legal pad and pen from his pocket, he tossed it on the coffee table. "Jot down names." It was a simple request, something that meant he wouldn't have to spend more time researching.

"Names? Of what?" This was truly turning out to be confusing and it wasn't just the alcohol on an empty stomach talking.

"Rabb's friends, family. . .Give me numbers and addresses if you got them."

Vic shook his head, unwilling to comply. It was now that he realized just how much Jarvis had an air about him that screamed 'mafia.' Vukovic was no saint, he never would be, but while he had his own plans in the works to oust Rabb, he wasn't going after anyone else. This little fact consoled him late at night when he tried to make himself believe he was a good guy. "No. . .First of all, this sounds more than just illegal, it sounds dangerous. . .Second, I am not friends with Rabb. We barely speak to each other so I wouldn't know his family or friends. . ."

"Oh, c'mon Vic, you have to know SOMETHING."

"He has a ward, Mary. . .Mandy. . .something like that. . . I believe she joined the Naval Academy."

Jarvis shrugged. "A bit out of the question but if necessary she would do. . .Write it down." He instructed, pointing at the paper and giving Vic a look that meant business. "Anything about him I should know that weren't on the files?"

"No." He scribbled on the paper and tossed it at Jarvis. "There. . .Now tell me what you're going to do."

The legal pad was stuffed into his breast pocket for safe keeping. No, he really wasn't planning on hurting anyone, but a little insurance was in order. True, if he needed to use someone, he'd use the best available source in the form of one sexy, female Marine Colonel. "Look, the less you know the less involved you are. . .Just back off, let me do what I am gonna do and you can reap the riches and snag MacKenzie."

"Riches?"

Jarvis nodded. "I promised I would compensate you for your help and I will, just give me time." He patted Vic on the face and winked. "Thanks Vic. . .Oh, and keep the bottle, consider it an I.O.U of sorts."

1845 Local  
Mac and Harm's House  
San Diego, California

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" They were sitting on a blanket that had been spread out on the sand. The soft crash of waves creating a pleasant soundtrack for their evening. The day had been exhausting and for good reason, it was impossible for either Harm or Mac to keep their hands to themselves. So now, as the day wound down and the sun set, the pair sat together amongst the goodies for a picnic.

"Yea, it is." Harm replied with a smile. It was amazing how, out of the blue, things between them were simple, wonderful and uncomplicated. It felt as if they'd made huge strides with relationship issues. But, still, things bothered him to no end. One of those things being Vukovic's questions about him drinking around her. "Mac, do you have a problem with me drinking?"

The question caught her by surprise. "Drinking? What do you mean?"

"Beer, bourbon, you know? Just alcohol. Do you have a problem with me drinking alcohol?"

It was an odd question, he'd never brought it up before and it confused her as to why he would bring it up now. "Well, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you years ago: 'It's your drink. Not mine.'"

There was no tension to her reply, nothing to tip him off as how he should play it. Her answer really didn't clarify things that he needed to know. "But, uh. . .Does it bother you if I drink? You being an. . .uh alcoholic. . .it has to bother you somehow."

But, it didn't bother her. There was temptation, occasional regret about her choices, but it never really full out bothered her that other people drank around her. It's something that she was accustomed to. "Well, you want to know what really bothers me? The fact that I would have been sober for 20 years and yet, I've only been sober for 10." Had she not fallen off the wagon because the stress of life combined with Dalton's murder maybe she wouldn't have doubted herself so much in the last few years.

Harm remembered that time with a vivid clarity that disturbed him. He recalled too well having some sick pleasure at knowing that she was having relationship problems with the man. Then there was another feeling, one that came with its own little green monster. "I was jealous of Dalton, you know. . .Surprised that you felt so much for him it led you to drink."

Turning to him, Mac smiled slightly at his admission. Though several issues between them had been put into perspective, there were so many things left unsaid. So many insecurities and misgivings which would eventually come to the surface. This was one of them. "It wasn't Dalton that made me drink. . .It was the situation. . . Having blood on my hands, being so out of control that I needed to lose myself and I knew, from experience, that the only way that would happen was alcohol."

Unconsciously, he breathed a sigh of relief. He understood now, finally, after letting it burn him for so many years. Curiously, he stared at her for a moment, considering yet another thing. "Have you been tempted?"

"Yes. . .There have been many times that things are sketchy and having a drink crosses my mind." The last time was the day they'd met again at the Starbucks in downtown San Diego. Seeing Harm had stirred up so many wanted and unwanted emotions that numbness was the only thing Mac sought out.

"So it does bother you when other people drink? When I drink?" He stubbornly asked the question only to receive a chuckle from her end. "I'm not giving up on this, Mac." Harm said sternly expecting her to finally give him an answer.

As expected, she tossed another question at him. "Does it bother you when other people smoke? "

Really, he should have seen something like that coming. No matter what changed, they were still Harm and Mac – a little cryptic tactic was in order. "No, that's different."

"How is it different? Smoking is just as bad. . . maybe worse. It's an addiction. It makes you sick. A lot of people don't like it."

"Touché." Alright so he couldn't argue with that, smoking wasn't any better but when he smoked he didn't hurt those that he loved. "I just don't want to do anything stupid or inconsiderate. . .And it's that. . .I don't want to lose. . ."

Mac touched her hand to his mouth, stopping another wave of rambling that he was sure to give her. "Harm, I understand and to answer you completely and without mixed messages – No. It does not bother me when you drink. . .I don't even care if you have some in the house."

"Are you sure?" He asked because he wasn't sure himself.

The way he croaked the question out worried her immensely. There she was thinking again that something happened. And no, it wasn't a trust issue, it was a concerned issue. And she would remain concerned until Manda was fully out of the picture. "Why are you asking all of this now? What happened?"

_Vic happened._ Harm thought to himself, sighing loudly as he turned away from her for a moment. Telling her the truth would, no doubt, make things in her office a little worse. The man was a prick that deserved everything he had coming to him, but that didn't mean he needed to put Mac in another tight spot. So he treaded carefully. "You know that little scuffle I had with Vukovic yesterday? It was about you. . ."

"Yea, I figured as much." She finally had the man she wanted and he was still having to fight with another over her? When would it all end?

"He told me I was. . .I guess he implied I was inconsiderate because I was drinking around you. . .And because I kissed you with alcohol on my breath."

Mac's facial features belied the anger that was coursing inside of her. Knuckles were turning white as she fisted a corner of the sheet they lay on, it was her only show of distress. "Why would he say that?" Neither of them had to verbalize the answer, it was slightly clear. "I wonder what his agenda is?"

Slightly clear and to Harm, clarity was fading fast. "Maybe he doesn't have one, maybe he just. . .needs a friend?"

Her laughter broke through the quietness of the evening, echoing far down the beach. But, when she assumed Harm would join in and didn't, Mac was more than just a little worried. "I don't want to be Vukovic's friend." She grunted out, settling herself closer to Harm in a territorial fashion.

"I don't disagree that he's an ass, but maybe we judged him prematurely? . . I see a little bit of a younger me in him."

Alright, so had she, but still, there were higher principles involved. "You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

"Maybe the reason why he's still an ass is because he's never felt like he's part of the team?" Maybe he was rationalizing things just a teench bit too much? When Mac didn't answer, Harm flopped to his side, propping his head up on his hand. Scared, annoyed and confused expressions all passed through her beautiful face. Then finally, she settled on a gaze that clearly said he'd lost his mind. "Don't give me that look."

"How can I not, he's a creep." She blurted out, feeling just a tiny bit of remorse for saying it, but it was true.

"You don't know that."

It was all she could do to not reach out and feel his forehead. "Yes, I do, and the only reason he's saying stupid shit like that to you is because he's trying to find a way to get to me." She knew it sounded self appreciating and narcissistic, but the words wouldn't have come out of her mouth if she didn't believe them to be true.

Harm still didn't see her point. "Look, I know he's attracted to you. . .But, what man isn't?" His other hand snuck across the blanket, under her t-shirt to the smooth skin of her abdomen. A satisfied grin spread across his lips as he noticed her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. The electricity was back, just with one touch. "You're incredible. . .You're sexy." And just like that, the gentleness of his voice ceased and so did his ministrations on her flesh. "Doesn't mean that, you know. .. he wants to bed you or something? Maybe he really just needs a friend."

She groaned her disappointment in both his lack of touching and continuance on this foolish subject. Annoyed, she sat up, reached for the water bottle, took a long gulp and then settled her gaze on him. "Harm, this is noble of you, it is. . .But I am not giving him a chance. I don't trust him and I never will."

"Funny, you used to trust him."

Was that resentment she heard in his voice? Another badge of their past that was floating to the surface just to wreak havoc on their wonderful time? "No, I used to have to _mentor_ him. . .And, alright, I'll admit that, at first, he attracted me in some level." _I must have been losing my mind._ No, she wasn't losing her mind, she _needed_ someone and the one person she could turn to had things of his own to worry about. It almost choked the life out of her, having to need someone so badly and not being able to ask for help. Yes, it was her fault for not telling him, for not accepting what he was offering, but truthfully, she didn't know any better. "I'm worried now how it must have looked like. . .Especially if you're still hung up on it." Had she really been flirty with Vic? So much that it bothered Harm so much? Had her attempt to tame the younger officer been _that _misconstrued?

_Damnit. _He officially wanted to kick himself. Because of Vuckovic he was ruining their perfect night. Maybe Mac had been right all along? Maybe there was a reason to Vic's sudden concerns. "Mac. . .I didn't mean it that way. . .I was jealous, yes. . .and."

"I wasn't ever planning on sleeping with him. I never had fantasies of me and him."

"It was the way you said it though." He interrupted, unconsciously stopping in mid thought as memories from the past bubbled up. They were in his office at JAG HQ. He'd been dealing with Mattie's accident, something that left him vulnerable and wounded. His walls, the ones that were so perfectly built, were torn to shreds.

"Said wha-"

"_I haven't slept with him._ . .You told me that." Memories recalled, oh too well, that her look was completely impassive yet, the only emotion – hurt – flashed through Mac's eyes. "Even today I wonder if you were, maybe. . .slightly interested?"

Was there ever a time when the past wasn't going to be an issue for them? Her teeth clenched, her heart broke slightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Mac's voice hitched slightly as she swallowed down the lump at her throat. Damnit, what had they done to each other over the years? "Damnit." Cursing, she stood up and walked onto the still warm sand.

If there was a surgery to keep that foot out of his mouth, Harm would take it. It was the constant problem in his life, something that neither time nor wisdom seemed to fix. He stared up at Mac for a moment, contemplating whether to ask for forgiveness or question her answer. Instead, he chose another route. "I can't remember the whole context of that conversation, Mac. . .But, why did you tell me that?"

"We were talking about Vukovic. You were asking me how it was to work with him. .. I can't remember exactly what you said, but I can remember the look in your eyes." She turned slightly to him, almost as if to check if he was listening, then turned away. "You didn't have to say much. . .It was the look in your eyes – accusing, jealous. . .So many things." She sighed, why could they only see the bad in their eyes and never the good? "I didn't mean to hurt you. . .I just wanted to clarify that Vuckovic and I didn't. . ." The idea repulsed her, even back then. Sure, the man was good looking, but she needed someone who had more than just good looks.

Carefully, Harm stood up and walked to her, stopping just a foot short. Not that it mattered how far he stood, she could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Bringing that up may have been the dumbest thing I've done."

"No, you've done dumber things." She couldn't help the hurt tone of her voice. Unconsciously, her hands came around her body as she felt a cold wind that wasn't quite there before. "This is what he wanted from us, Harm. . .To make you doubt me and make me doubt you."

"I'm not doubting you. . .I mean, I was, back then, but. . ." Annoyed at himself, Harm threw his hands up in the air. "Damnit, can't I ever say anything right?"

Mac turned on her heel and faced him, giggling slightly at his aloof expression. "Harm." She watched with curiosity as he dug out a shell with his toe, bent down to pick it up and then chucked it towards the water. "Harm."

He was still beating himself up. "Damnit, I can convince a hard ass judge not to send a guilty man to prison, but I can't ever say the right thing to you."

"Harm, I'm not mad at you." Taking his hands in hers, she pulled him close. One of her hands trailed upward, raising his chin so that she could look at him. "I'm not mad at you." And she wasn't, not really. "I'm mad at the situation. . . Actually, I am fucking pissed off, that's what I am. . .Pissed off that five years later someone else is causing waves between us."

For a moment, he stood there and just looked at her. Whatever this was, he felt it was something that would just pass by, something that wouldn't really had a barring on the future. "They aren't waves."

"Oh no?"

"Alright, they are waves, but tiny ones." He indicated the size with his fingers and grinned.

Mac sighed. The only thing she wanted was to get through to him on the present. The past with Vuckovic was no longer an issue. "Look, he's up to something, I know he is. . .I just can't put my finger on it."

Harm sighed as well, he would give her an inch and maybe even look into it just to give her a piece of mind. "How do you know?"

"My gut tells me so. . .I've been wanting to investigate unofficially. . .But, that's difficult to do."

"Then let me do it."

Getting Harm involved in one of her problems again was the last thing she wanted. And Vic was certainly HER problem. Then there was also the guilt she'd feel at having an outside source investigating one of her own. That thought wouldn't sit well with some of her coworkers. Still, if Harm investigated it would be one less problem at her doorstep, it would allow her to concentrate on other things. "Alright, I have some files inside the house. . . Maybe an impartial eye is all it takes."

He agreed. "Let's pack up and have a looksy."

Twenty minutes later, they were both settled on the sofa. Harm held one service record in his hand with a name that sounded entirely too familiar. "Staff Sergeant Angel Van Edee?"

"Yes, I think he and Vic are up to something. . .I didn't hire him, he didn't go through Bud, which is chief of staff, and yet he wound up working at JLSS for a few days. . ."

"That's kinda odd. . .Think maybe the former SECNAV has something to do with it?"

Mac shook her head. "I don't know. . .Since I've been in this position, I've always felt they wanted me ousted. . .That's fine, most female in command positions feel that way. . .It's just strange that the SECNAV would approve sending Vic over to me when both myself and General Cresswell have repeatedly denied him. . .Also, he wasn't up for promotion, he wasn't on any list and then, all of a sudden, he is pushed through?"

"You can come up with a lot of different assumptions about Vic, Mac. . .But they are just that. . ." He paged through the Staff Sergeant's information, ignoring all of the military jargon that basically said he was a bad Marine. "Assuming he is there to spy – what would be the point?"

She shrugged. "To see how I react in situations? To see if women could do the job better than men? Remember, the new SECNAV is a woman. . .You should know, very damned well, from our friend Bobbi Latham that sometimes women have a harder agenda than men."

"Ain't that the truth." He sighed, then shook his head. "Mac, this sounds like something out of that G.I. Jane movie, frankly. . .There are better people they could have brought in to spy other than Vic." Opening another set of Van Edee's files, he scanned through some of the more standard information. "You know, Van Edee is a weird name, only heard it once before."

"Oh yea?"

"Our first secretary's name was Marie Angela Van Edee. . .Jarvis had the major jones for her."

"What happened to her?"

Harm shrugged. "I'm not too sure, one day she said she just had to quit. . . I never saw her again." As he flipped a page, a black and white picture slipped out, falling onto his lap. He picked up the photo, staring at an image of a man he knew too well. "Oh my God. . .Jarvis."


	26. All Types Of Agendas

PART 26 – All Types Of Agendas

1935 Local  
Mac and Harm's Home  
San Diego, California

"Jarvis?" The cup of coffee Mac had been holding slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor. Thankfully there wasn't too much liquid left inside so the splattering was minimal. "Oh, damnit." Reaching over to the table, she cleaned the mess up as Harm hurried to grab a brush and dustpan to pick up the debris. "Ouch." One of the shards had cut, ironically the same area she'd cut herself years ago after she and Webb had a fight. "Damnit."

Harm took her hand gently in his. "Let's get this under some cold water." Still holding her hand, he ushered Mac upstairs and to the bathroom. Putting her hand in the basin, he turned on the tap, running the water as cold as it would go before placing her hand under it. She didn't wince and didn't make a sound. Despite their closeness, she was still tough when she needed to be and learning this new information was a reason to act tough. "Hopefully the bleeding will stop, you might not need stitches."

Sighing, she leaned against the counter, watching as the blood mixed with the water, thinned then rushed over her hand to the basin below. Biting her lower lip, she contemplated this new twist. "Jarvis?" She began softly. "What does he have to do with anything?. . .What the hell was he doing in my office?" Now, she was a bit animated.

"Calm down, Mac." He tried to hold her hand under the water a bit longer but anger was jolting her body.

"_Calm down, Mac?_ You're kidding me right?"

Holding her wrist just a little tighter, he pulled her hand back under the stream of water. "I need you to keep your hand still. . .We need to see if you need stitches or not."

"Screw the stitches, Harm." She relaxed slightly, enough for him to keep pressure and water on the wound. Frowning, she stared at him for a moment. "Help me figure this out, would ya?"

He would have liked to have told her that there was an explanation for all of that, but he had none. "I don't know, alright? Maybe it has something to do with me?"

"He was in JLSS, what does that have to do with you?" It came out a tad more bitter than she wanted it to sound. "I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to snap."

"Look, I'll see what I can find out, but it's going to be pretty tough. . .I'm not a JAG anymore. I don't have a valid reason to be poking around JLSS." Satisfied that the wound didn't need stitches, he sat Mac down on the head. "Hold it tight." Harm indicated, as he rummaged through the cabinet for the first aid kit, fishing out gauze, tape and ointment. "Alright, let's see." Taking a small bath towel, he patted the wound dry and took a good look at it. Thankfully, it was superficial. He slathered ointment over the jagged line, trying his best not to hurt her as he brushed over the wound. Then, he took the gauze and placed a patch right over the area.

As he tended to her, things were quiet. Not uncomfortably so, but it was noticeable. Both of them had the wheels in their heads turning at full speed. It was clear to her that if Jarvis was in JLSS, someone had to have given him access. It was no surprise to find that the first person that came to mind was Vuckovic. "I'll send Vic on the first case that takes him out of San Diego."

Harm's head shot up quickly. Had she been reading his mind? Funny that a little under an hour earlier, he was slightly defending the other man. "You read my mind, Marine." He said gently as he finished taping up the gauze. Once done, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss over the area. "There, all better." Sighing, he crossed his arms and leaned against the cabinet. "Why would Vic and Jarvis be involved? And no conspiracy theories."

Mac shrugged. "Well, let's start that Vic vouched for Jarvis. . .And it makes sense, who else would do such a thing?" She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "I just, can't figure out why Jarvis is involved. . .Or why Vic would involve Jarvis. . .And what are they involved in?"

"You said something about files, right? That's what Admiral Schilling was pissed about? The picture has Jarvis stealing files?"

She closed her eyes tightly, so much that a sudden head rush threatened to topple her over. "Oh Jesus. What have I done?" Mac pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the sudden vertigo to subside. "If there was evidence. . .God. . .Damnit. . ."

"Mac?"

"If there was evidence, I told Vic to investigate. . .He claimed, he swore he had nothing to do with Van Edee so I ordered him to find any anomalies in our file room." Angrily, she stood up, taking a whack at the wall with her good hand. "Damnit, how stupid could I be?"

Each of his hands came in touch with Mac's shoulders, holding her as she got back her sanity. "You're not stupid, Mac. . .You didn't know." Gently, he pulled her to him. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out, I promise."

Sadly, she stopped believing that promise, that things would be alright and figured out. If he couldn't figure out the thing with Manda, how could he figure out this? "Stop saying that!" She yelled, pushing him away enough for her to step out of the bathroom. With a loud groan, she stalked down the hallway and into their bedroom. He was hot on her heels, she could feel him though he was trying to remain silence and impartial. "I don't want to hear that things will be okay or that they'll be figured out! I just want this to stop."

"You have a right to be angry." Harm tried to remain the voice of calm all the while feeling that rapid onset of guilt. He made no mistake about it; if Jarvis was involved, it had to do with him. That he was certain of.

"Damned right I do!" A hand scrubbed across her face and in a moment of defeat she plopped on the bed. She was calm now. . .Well, calmer than before. Rationality was coming back to Mac. "I just wish I knew what the agenda was. . Even if I can't do a damned thing about it, I just want to know."

"Mac, your gut feeling tells you Vic is involved. My gut feeling tells me Jarvis' involvement has to do with me."

"But, why JLSS?"

There was only one reason that he could think of. One reason that made perfect sense. "Records. . .Military computers. . .You can find information there. Information that is classified to civilians and non-military officials. . .Hell, we've barred access to government agencies before." Fact was that if you knew where to look, you could find information about any military personnel with the right computer and the right geek behind it. "Jarvis is good, I'll give him that. . .He knows how to pick and prod at people's heads. . .He can make you do things you don't want to do. . . And Vic. . .He's a prick. Somehow the thought of the two of them working together doesn't seem too far fetched."

Her head whipped around so fast she almost got a crick in her neck. "Oh, so now Vic isn't so saintly in your books anymore?"

"I never said he was a saint, I just said maybe he needed a chance."

"And now you're not so sure?" Mac asked, when he gave her a guilty expression, she had her answer. "You know, Mayfield came to talk to me about him. . . .Apparently Vic's had issues before. Harassment, displaced anger. . .He's not as officer and gentlemanly as he wants people to think."

Nothing was adding up at the moment, nothing at all. Vic had no reason to be involved. If Jarvis was, somehow, using Vic to get information, it was likely that he was working for someone else, maybe another PI company? Maybe even their enemies. "Let's get some sleep, Mac. . .We're going to need it."

0850 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest (JLSS)  
San Diego, California

Silence echoed through the walls of the JLSS conference room. All of the regular players were there for the daily morning meeting, waiting as their leader finished a call in her office. It was Vic that broke the silence with a long, strangled sigh. "I think she does this to us on purpose."

Bud glared at him. "Stow it, Vuckovic."

"You can't tell me what to do, Bud. . .We're the same rank." He stated with glee as he locked his hands behind his head.

"We may be the same rank, Vuckovic, but I was given my promotion long before you. . .I am the highest ranking officer and the chief of staff. As such, you are to treat me with the respect that I deserve. Am I clear?" The tone of Bud's voice had hardened to a point that no one had ever witnessed. He was as tired of Vic's antics as anyone else was. "I can't hear you, _Lieutenant Commander Vuckovic."_

Vic straightened in his chair, realizing that his actions weren't winning him any points with anyone in the room. "You are clear, sir. . .My apologies for the disrespect. It was a long weekend." He tried to sound as sincere as possible, but it failed, as usual. Thankfully, before any battle of wills ensued, Mac stepped into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." To those that knew her best, the luminous look her eyes was a given – she was speaking with Harm. "Alright. . .Let's start off with the two cases that are outstanding before giving out new ones. . .Mayfield, how's the Major Perez case going?"

Mayfield pulled out a few copies of her files and slid them across the table. "Good, ma'am. . .Seems to be a slam dunk case for the defense." And she was the defense, thankfully the prosecution's witness had crumbled.

"Perfect. . .Next, Mr. Roberts – I understand you had some issues with Master Chief Athens?"

Bud nodded. "Yes, ma'am. . .I asked Judge Lyons to give me an extension and it was granted. . .We should wrap up by the end of the week."

Mac wrote down a few words in her notebook, then turned to Vuckovic. "Commander, are your seabags packed?"

"No, ma'am." He stammered, suddenly hit with worry. She was sending him away? "Should they b . ."

"A good officer _always_ has a bag packed and ready to go. Especially if he's a JAG who could be sent away to investigate at a moments notice." Picking the file at the top of a relatively tiny stack, Mac handed it over to Vic. "You're being sent out to the Patrick Henry. . .Their onboard JAG has retired due to medical reasons and they need someone ASAP."

"The Henry, ma'am?" Vic croaked out. Slowly, he reached across the table, taking a drink of water that he nearly choked on. "Colonel. . .There's an issue or two." More than an issue or two! He didn't want to leave, he had things to do. Things he was planning! If Jarvis was taking his sweet time trying to screw with Rabb, he would just have to pick up the pace a bit. This would put a damper on things. "Ma'am. . .The Henry is doing maneuvers in the Atlantic. Wouldn't someone from HQ be better for this?" He raised the folder upwards, shaking slightly with an anger he was having trouble hiding. "_They_ are on the _East_ coast. . .We're on the _West_?"

The scowl on Mac's face was growing fierce. "Is there a problem with your following orders today?" She started on him. Right now, she didn't care that they weren't alone. Maybe undermining him bluntly in front of others was the ticket? "I don't think I could have made myself any clearer, but just in case." Standing up, she bent over the table, slamming her fists into the polished wood. "You are to head out to the Henry until I find it fit to have you back in this office. . .I am done playing games with you, Commander. If you so much as look at me or anyone else in this office in a fashion deemed inappropriate I will personally kick your ass out of this office and escort you to Leavenworth myself. Do you read me?"

To say that he could feel eyes on him was an understatement. Vic wasn't only feeling them, they were practically opening holes into him. In a word it felt as if he were being violated. He took one look at the group, the only friends he seemed to have were dwindling by the second if their expressions meant anything. The one hard nut he couldn't seem to crack was the sense of loyalty that everyone felt towards Mac. To him, it was pathetic. She was a woman and as such didn't deserve as much as she'd got. Then again, what did he expect? If rumors were true, she slept her way to the top. How wrong he was and how lucky that Mac couldn't read his thoughts. "Yes, ma'am. . .I read you." Tentatively, he took a hold of the file she had shoved towards him.

Mac requested for Coates to pick up Vic's paperwork and then turned back to him. "You're leaving from the base, there's an F-18 waiting."

It was actually rather comical how that arrogant, self-serving grin seemed to be no where in site. Actually, Mac was sure she'd never seen him so uncomfortable before. "F. . .F-18?" Vic gulped. He wasn't a big fan of planes and usually needed a drink or two under his belt to get somewhere. The fact that he would have to go supersonic. . .Well, it sucked. "As in a Hornet?"

"Yes, a Hornet. . . One of Captain Rabb's pilots was called up this morning. They needed an F-18 delivered and Death's number came up."

Death! Vic's brows shot up in an instant. "Death? Ma'am?"

"Lieutenant Marcus Ripley, call sign 'Death.'" It was a rather odd call sign for a pilot, but Harm assured her there was nothing macabre about it, only that it had to do with a favorite character from a graphic novel which he had tattooed on his right arm. "I hear he's a good stick. Stay safe, Commander. And I expect you to let us know when you arrive. I might find something else to keep you. . . occupied." Calmly she sat down. "Dismissed."

Vic came to attention, standing ramrod straight with steely eyes which were affixed to the windows before him. "Aye, aye, ma'am." He stepped away from his chair, pushed it in and then marched out of the conference room only to sink against one of the walls outside. "An F-18!" From his vantage point, he could see Jen hurrying towards him with the paper work. "Petty Officer, have you ever been on an F-18?"

Coates held back a grin. "No, sir. . .But, I hear it's fun."

"I'm going to puke my lungs out." He said, already feeling a bit green in the gills. Angrily he took the files from her, then rushed off. He still had to pack. In the process, he would make a few calls. MacKenzie was going to pay.

Back inside the conference room, Mac had given out the rest of the cases and then dismissed everyone but Bud and Harriet. "Ma'am, anything on the Van Edee issue?"

"Yes, Commander. Captain Rabb is looking into it for us. . .It's one of the reasons I needed Vukovic out of the office."

Harriet studied her friend for a moment, something seemed off. "Ma'am, if I may. . .You seem a bit, out of sorts?"

Mac took a deep breath then nodded towards the door. "Harriet, get Jen in here and then lock the door behind you. . .This is unofficial." She took that brief moment to pour a fresh cup of coffee for herself. Last night neither she nor Harm slept much. Most of the evening had been passed brainstorming over Vic's involvement with Jarvis, or lack there of. It may have been purely coincidental, but somehow it sounded too fishy for that to be true. If that bomb wasn't big enough, Harm dropped another one on her this morning. Manda Patterson was back in town and wanted to see him.

On one hand, this was a good thing – it would move the investigation further. On the other hand, she had one of her infamous gut feelings and it wasn't a pleasant one. They seldom were when she had them about Harm. "Everyone's present and accounted for, ma'am." Bud stated, making her jump enough to spill the coffee. "I'm so. . .so sorry, Colonel. I'll clean that up." He took a stack of napkins from the side table and began wiping down her sleeves.

"Bud, forget it." She sighed. "It's just my nerves, I guess. . .Look, sit down, guys." As her friends took their seats, Mac chose to take one on the side of the table, not right at the middle. "Right now I am not your CO. . .I'm just your friend needing some friendly help." She hated having to do this in the office, but there really was no choice. It couldn't wait. Rifling through her briefcase, she took out the photo of Staff Sergeant Van Edee – aka Ted Jarvis – and placed it on the table. "He wasn't who he said he was. . .This man is not Angel Van Edee, he is a man that used to work for Harm called Ted Jarvis."

"Harm?" The three of them said in confusion, what did his firm had to do with JLSS?

She nodded. "He was one of Harm's investigators. He was the one that is believed to have been involved with Gunny's attack. He was the one parading around our office which leaves a dilemma."

Bud cleared his throat. "Did we ever find what he was looking for? What was in those files?"

Mac shook her head. "No, we didn't. . .I'm hoping that with Vic gone we can figure it out."

"Are you in danger, Mac?" Harriet, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, finally spoke, her voice taking an edge that she seldom voiced. "Are you? Is Harm?"

The answer was something that neither she nor Harm could really come up with. Were they in danger? As far as they could figure, no. At least, it wasn't an immediate danger. If Vic and Jarvis were plotting something it was obvious they still had a ways to go. "We don't think so. . .But, anything is plausible. . .Look, I don't want you guys losing sleep over this. Nor do I want you guys shirking your duties. I just need to see if we can find what Jarvis took and why."

"Pardon my saying, ma'am, but that's like finding a needle in a haystack." Jen said sadly. "I mean, I have a few ways to check. I am sure Commander Roberts can use his computer skills. . ."

"I know. I'm not asking for a miracle, just keep your eyes open. . . Jen, once Vic is out of the building, I want you in his office searching for anything you can find. . .Anything fishy, you bring to me, alright?"

Jen grinned, if there was one thing she loved was helping out. And if there was one thing she was good at, it was snooping. She'd formerly made a living off of snooping and stealing. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks guys." Mac said softly. "I know I don't say things like this much. . .But." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't a softy, never was and never would be. But, being with Harm, realizing that there was something to really being in love, it did something to her. It made her feel good and whole and cherished. It made her change. "You guys are my closest friends and I cherish that very much. . .Thank you for this, really. Thank you."

When the impromptu session came to a close, Jen and Harriet went their separate ways as Mac escorted Bud towards his office. "Remember to check the old fax files. . .I forget that they make a record of every outbound and inbound facsimiles."

"Will do, ma'am." Bud jotted down a few notes in a booklet and then took a breath. It was going to be hell having to do his work knowing that two of his friends may be in danger. He would prepare himself and do his duty and snoop around when able. "I think everything is set, Ma'am."

Mac placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I appreciate this, Bud, I really do." With a smile, she turned towards her office, taking only a few steps before Bud called her back.

"I forgot to ask, how was your weekend?"

Now that was a loaded question. Despite all of the bad that came out of it, the good sure as hell won out. With an impish grin, she regarded him. "Sweet and sticky, Bud. . .Sweet and sticky."

1320 Local  
Manda Patterson's Yacht  
San Diego, California

"Ahoy there." Manda stood on the deck, shaded from the sun by a triangular shaped, retractable cloth. In her hand she held a piña colada, the alcoholic kind.

Harm forced himself to smile when all he wanted to do was run the other way. He stepped closer to the ship, placing a hand on the railing of the gangway ahs he worked up his courage. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted." She said in a sing song voice and for reasons unknown he thought of Mac. God, did he really hang out of a helo just to make sure she would be alright? "Jack? That usually means you could come aboard." Manda leaned over slightly and even from Harm's vantage point below he could get a clear look at a bathing suit that was classy and yet racy. It plugged deep in the front and he could only image how bad the rest of it was.

Putting a charming smile in place, he sped up the gang way pausing, as always, so that her goons could check that he didn't have a weapon. He didn't and long since gave up on carrying a piece on jobs like this. Nine out of ten times it would likely cause the death of someone other than the person the bullet was intended for. "Hey!" Harm protested, shielding himself when the goon went for a 'delicate' location on his anatomy. "Keep your hands to yourself there, buddy." Annoyed, he climbed up the side steps two by two until he wound up on the deck area, where Amanda was. True to form, a second goon was there to give him the old friendly treatment until he was allowed to step over to her. Without much effort on his part, their bodies came in very close proximity. Actually, he didn't do a damned thing, it was Manda who was kissing Harm as if it had been decades since their last meeting. "Wow, that's a fine hello."

He still liked her kisses, he concluded with a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach. It was natural, he concurred. He was a man and she was an attractive woman. Thankfully, he did like them a little less than last time. "So, did you miss me?" A little too exuberantly, Manda tugged him along, allowing him a little more than just a glimpse at her backside. Harm was right about the bathing suit. It was a thong and he could clearly see the angel tattoo she bore on her six. 'Angel.' He almost snorted at the thought. 'There's nothing angelic about this one.'

Obediently he sat next to her, to an area where she had patted. "Of course I did. . .Very hard going through a holiday weekend without a pretty face." Images from his holiday weekend passed momentarily through his mind. Save for that part where Jarvis managed to ruin it all, everything was exquisite. They managed to talk through several issues and spent the rest of the time in bed – or the kitchen – or the shower – or the. . – making love. It had been impossible to fall asleep the night before, his mind was going at a hundred revolutions per minute. What if he had put Mac in danger? What then? His reverie was cut short when he felt a tug at his arm. Glancing upwards he found Manda giving him an aloof expression. "I'm sorry. . I ah."

"Daydreaming?" She said with a smirk. "I didn't know men did that sort of thing." Her teasing would be considered cute if he actually cared about her, which he didn't. Still he had to pretend to want her and that was driving him slightly insane. Especially when her hand was traveling up his thigh, which it was now.

The best he could do was to laugh it off nervously and retreat to the safety of the bar. Now, more than ever, he needed a drink. A stiff one – no pun intended. "Can I get you something?" Taking a bottle of bourbon, he poured himself almost a full glass and then set it on the bar.

"Rough day?" Manda pointed at the liquor, chuckling as she walked over to him. Her body swayed, snake like, almost as if she were trying to charm him. And she was, narcotics or not, Harmon Rabb Junior – err, Jack MacKenzie - was one hot man. "Know how to make a sex on the beach?" She wasn't subtle with her flirtation either. Being a rich bitch meant that Manda Patterson got what she wanted even if it was the stubborn man who was trying to investigate her.

Harm shook his head. "No I am more of the rum and coke, vodka and cranberry variety. . .I can make a martini." He smiled up at her noting that she was gingerly sucking on a little pink straw which belonged to her original drink. "I am sure one of your boys could bring you another piña colada."

"There's that." Stepping around the bar, she came to stand just behind him. "You know? It's a little hot for you to be so overdressed." Turning Harm around, she reached up and undid his shirt, exposing some of his midriff. "Better. . .But, you're still looking a little hot." Feeling her way behind him, she took an ice cube in her fingers then brought it around over his abdomen.

"Oh." As politely as possible, he pushed her away, nervously chuckling as he took his drink and made it back to the sofa. "That's not fair, Manda." He downed a quarter of the drink and prayed that the day would end. It was so much better to be the hunter instead of the prey. And Harm certainly didn't know or want to know how to play the prey. "So, you said you had a business proposition for me? Let's talk about it."

Slowly, with that same snake like stalk, she came back over to him, sitting in a fashion that would have one leg on his thigh. "Business is business and you aren't here for that. . .Not right now." Manda never gave him a chance to put another word in nor a chance for him to run for his life. A second later, she was straddling him, fusing her mouth to his in a kiss that would crumble any man. The kiss deepened as she teased his lips to part, finally savoring what she'd been wanting to taste since they met.

When he felt her tongue in his mouth, Harm finally came to his senses. Moving swiftly, he came to his feet, sending Manda downward, her six hitting the floor. "I can't do this, not yet."

From her position she glanced up at him, a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes. "You're not a _prude_ are you?"

_Prude? _She just had to use _that_ word, didn't she? He would have helped her up, he should have helped her up, but Harm was trying to get his wits back on track. "No. . .But, I don't like things THIS fast."

Manda didn't even consider the dismissal and though she believed it to be a lie, she couldn't stop herself from answering. "Funny, that's not what Kendra told me."

"Kendra has loose lips."

Grinning, she helped herself up and went back on the prowl. "I like your lips."

Kissing was as far as he went with Kendra and it was always a sweet type of kiss. The ones from Manda were like life or death. Holding up his arms, he placed them on her shoulders. "Manda, I like you. . .I want you." He nearly threw up trying to get those words out. "But I need it to be right and perfect for you, baby. . .And right now I can't give you perfect."

"Maybe perfect is overrated?" She slid out of his grasp, shoved him onto the sofa and resumed her position on top of him.

But, Harm wasn't as foolish and as pliable as before. "GO with me on this. . .I'll make it worth your while." Somehow, he managed to hold her back long enough to find his cell phone. Hitting a button, the phone's shrill cut through the air, hopefully saving him from this situation. "Ah, damnit." Harm brought the phone up to his ear. "MacKeznie? WHAT! Yes. . .No. . .DAMNIT!" In mock anger, he shut the phone closed. The infamous Rabb 'puppy dog eyes' made their appearance, hopefully she'd buy it. "I have to go. . ."

_Damnit._ This wasn't in her agenda, the bastard was supposed to want her by now. If anything she was hoping that the strong approach would give him a taste of something. Maybe it would awaken the animal inside? Maybe everything Jarvis had told her was wrong? Maybe he was gay? "Will you be back later tonight?" She found herself asking as he tried to extricate himself from under her.

"Doesn't look like it, I might have to head to Seattle." At that she seemed. . .hopeful "I would ask you to come along, but I'm afraid it'll be all work and no play." _Good save, Rabb. Now get the hell out of here._ Leaning forwarded, he pressed his lips to hers. There were no fireworks there, no magic, in fact, he was starting to hate them. "I'll be thinking about you."

Manda rolled her eyes. "That's sweet." She bit back sarcastically. Never being one for romance or wining and dinning the fact that he was trying to use a sweet approach was seriously nauseating. Regretfully, she let him out of her lair and watched as he ran up the docks, but not before blowing her a kiss which she pretended to catch. "Bye, Harmon Rabb Junior." She said under her breath, waving as he reached the gate to the parking area. "Next time he's here, I want a chopper standing by."

Jarvis leaned up against the railing with her. He'd witnessed the whole interaction, the zillions of cameras planted all over the vessel had allowed him to. "You can't be the seductress with a hunter, Mandy. . .It never works."

"Umm. . .Maybe that's not the problem." She regarded. "Maybe that little woman of his has more of a hold on him than you thought." Without warning, she struck him, leaving a stinging red hand print on his face. "Maybe I need to find someone else to do my dirty work, Teddy. . .It's never taken us _this_ long to get what we want."

From his vantage point, Harm saw a figure – a man – standing next to Patterson. "Damnit, the one time I don't bring the binoculars." He said with a groan, then slammed his fists into the steering wheel. This wasn't working to his liking. He should have known from the moment Manda stated her intentions on the Yacht that this was now out of his control. And when things were this far out of control, it was time to step back and reevaluate the situation. "This has to end. . .I can't do this anymore." But, how would one get out of a hole that was dug so deep?

It was then that it struck him, an idea he hadn't really thought of because he really didn't want to go there. It would burn the only leverage he had if things got too shady. And shady they were getting. With a sigh, he dialed a familiar number and waited for the other end to answer. "Yes, Warden Gurvitz please. . .Yes, this is Captain Rabb, he knows me. We talk at least once a week. . . Warden, this is Captain Rabb, sir. . .I think I'll take you up on that offer now."

It was a done deal and one that was better than gold. Rather than subject himself to dealings with Patterson, he would go straight to the lion's den and speak to Randy Quinn.


	27. Promises And Classified Information

Hey Gang!

Hope everyone had a good weekend. Very sorry for the slow postings, school is in the way, not that it's a bad thing 3 months (or so) to go! We've had the same teacher for the last 3 courses and he's good but MAJOR tough instead of Anatomy it was Micro-Anatomy and instead of Pathology right now it's Micro-Pathology. We're basically learning a bunch of stuff we really do not need to know in order to understand things better. I understand it just fine without the microish stuff, but whatever, can't do a thing about it.

Suffice to say that we HAVE to study EVERY night. Because EVERY DAY we have a TEST. Yes, EVERY DAY we have a TEST! E-V-E-R-Y D-A-Y. . . T-E-S-T! I'm burning out!

We don't hit vacation until this Friday and then we are off from school for a week which I HOPE TO GOD goes by SLOWWWLY, I need a break. (We were supposed to be out for two weeks, but Hurricane Wilma demolished those plans. Sucks to be us.)

Alright, so moving right along. . .

UPDATES! (Mucho Important)

Return To Me will have a sequel also called Return To Me (Pt 2 – To Learn How To Keep You). The stories will go through a slight name change THIS one will be Return To Me Pt. 1 To Learn How To Love You. – Why? Because this story has deviated BIG TIME from the original reason why I called it return to me. It's also. .Oh, about 223 PAGES or more and I don't want to keep adding to it. There is also this file I have with a bunch of things that were supposed to happen, but haven't, so I want to add those in. Part 1 shouldn't last too much longer, it will start wrapping up in the next few chapters, I hope to get a lot of it done over X-mas break.

Once the Return To Me's (LOL) are done, we go to "The Webbs We Tangle Ourselves In" or whatever other name I will give it. From there I have a selection, one where Mac's an NCIS agent and she and Harm get together to solve a big crime of a serial killer, the other is one that Mac's a lawyer Harm's still a pilot and due to an accident she defends him however, Diane hasn't died so she's in the way of Harm and Mac. .. You get the picture. I have a vampire story I've been toying with and the Harm Clone story. So yes, that will keep us busy for a while. Alright, enough chit chat. ;)

On with the story!

Enjoy! Happy Holidays,

Jackie  
PS: For all of you wishing Vic well, there is a lovely scene in this chapter. Heheheh!

PART 27 – Promises And Classified Information

1020 Local  
California State Prison  
Sacramento, California

Randy Quinn had always been a spontaneous type of person. True, when one was involved in narcotics some plan of action was necessary, but for the most part the spontaneity is what worked best. He'd been in the business for a good twenty years without incident, mostly because police and government officials which he had in his pocket. He never expected someone like Smith (Harm's alias) to come along and so effectively derail everything that he had worked for. At first, he believed it to be something Manda Patterson had her hand in. A woman that ambitious was to be feared – he only figured it out too late to really matter.

It was the reason why they stopped being lovers, Manda was a cast iron bitch who believed she had everything coming to her. She was cold, calculating and manipulative – a real bitch. In fact, it was a miracle he was still alive, a miracle she hadn't tried to have him rubbed out while he wasted away in prison. For that he was truly thankful.

Days locked away in a Maximum Security facility really was no picnic. He was locked in for nearly 22 hours a day. It was near impossible to keep business running from a place like that, but he still managed, somehow. Visitations were kept to the bare minimum which is why he was perturbed that anyone would be there that day at all. The warden had stated that it was of outmost importance and that tended to worry him. What else could have gone wrong?

The moment Harm walked in through the door, he struck a chord. There was something familiar about the man's frame, his walk. Though the man looked completely different from the one he had a deal with months ago, he knew who he was. "Smith?" Only the name wasn't Smith and he was slowly starting to see that it was all a set up. "You set me up."

"Yes, I did. And the name is not Smith. ..I'm Captain Harmon Rabb, US Navy Reserves and in my spare time, a Private Eye." He pointed at the seat across from Quinn. "May I?"

"Be my guest, not like I have much of a choice." He waited for Harm to be seated and took the time to have a good look at the man. He was much younger than 'Smith' and certainly not Australian. His bodyguard had mentioned a thing or two about the accent slipping from time to time. But, Quinn was blinded by the dollar signs and the excitement of a new venture. "I have to commend you, Captain, it's not easy to bring me down."

Harm nodded in agreement. "I'm aware of that."

"The deception ran long and deep and was perfectly executed." He really was impressed. Twenty years in the business and one man manages to bring him down. What are the odds? "I'm curious. . .Who sent you? I mean, I can pretty much figure out that people like me are not wanted in society. . .But, you're a PI which means that someone hired you."

The man was correct on that, although the reasons weren't ones that Harm chose to discuss with anyone. "It was a case and I can not get into details. . .Safe to say, some people are resting a little better today." The two men stared at one another, mutual respect between criminal and hero nearly choking the two. It was time to discuss business, but a different type of business where Harm would be the only one to truly prosper. "How would you like to deal?"

"I assume it's a deal that will reduce the sentence?" Not that there was much more to 'reduce,' few people changed their minds once a life sentence was issued.

Harm had discussed the situation with the warden and while no real terms had been set, there was at least a small agreement which enabled Quinn to come up for parole. "Not reduce it, but make you eligible for parole." Quinn didn't seem happy. "Hey, it's something considering being involved with narcotics is almost as bad as a homicide."

"Hmm." He never liked the fact that he was being deemed a killer. The term entrepreneur seemed to suit his talents so much better. Besides, as far as he knew, no one had been hurt, he'd specifically made sure it was being sold to the higher ups for parties and rock stars – a little recreational drug usage never hurt anyone. At least that's what he believed although he never used himself. "You know, in all of my years I can count on one hand how many times I've used."

Snorting in disbelief, Harm moved his arms across his chest. "I've never known a pusher that didn't use. . It just goes with the territory."

"Last time I used was ten years ago, Captain. . .Believe it or not, all pushers aren't users. . .Have you ever used?"

Harm shook his head. Alright, so he wasn't in the mood for games with Quinn, but it really didn't matter at this point. He was in and he wasn't planning on leaving without the goods on Patterson. If it meant chatting it up to make the other man comfortable, then so be it. His interviewing skills would soon kick into full effect. "No."

Quinn's expression changed and a Cheshire cat grin spread onto his lips. "No? You haven't ever had an addiction to something?"

"Not drugs."

"No, not drugs. . .Sex, alcohol, smoking. . .A woman?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Shrugging, Quinn tugged at the cuffs that had him bound to the metal table before him. "Nothing, just making chit chat is all. . .Trying to make you see that addictions are subjective and not always dangerous. . .And sometimes they are dangerous. . ."

This clearly wasn't heading in any direction that Harm was looking for. His other choice was to hit dead on and there was a perfect way to do that. A perfect way and a perfect name. "Manda Patterson."

Those two words hit straight for Quinn's heart. His head spun around so quickly, it almost snapped his neck in two. Part of him was worried, the other was curious as to what stupidity Manda had done to have a PI after her. Generally, they'd been cautious, her more so than him, using a fake company to hide behind. "How do you know that name?"

"You were partners."

"Lovers. . .And that was an age ago."

Harm didn't look convinced. "Really?" He said with a grin and then reached into his pocket to pull out a picture dated to a year prior. "This really isn't that long ago. . .it's almost a year old." The two were kissing, intimately kissing.

"A kiss? Please, Captain. . .A kiss is just a kiss." Considering the amount of problems she had given him – starting from her stealing from his enterprises and finishing with him having to throw her out of his life – it would have been very simple for Quinn to just give her up. Too simple. Fact was, he still loved her. Yes, he still loved her and hated her – both at the same time. It was quite the conundrum. "Alright, so we were involved, that isn't a crime."

"No, it isn't. . .But, when your business adventures start combining with her own; considering the type of business that it is. . ."

Quinn waved him off, well, as best as one could with his hands tied. "What do you want?"

"Information on her. . .I want names, numbers, anything you can think of to help me bring her down."

It was an easy request for information that he truly didn't have. Oh, yes, he knew where to find it, in fact, some of the information Quinn himself had stolen off of Manda's personal computer and stashed it away in his penthouse, but that didn't mean he was going to give in so easily. "And why would I give you that?"

Harm shrugged. "Protection."

"From?"

"Her." He said simply, without much preamble or fanfare. After all, there never was honor among crooks. "You know, for a fact, that the moment she realizes someone was in here poking around you are dead."

Yes, he did know that for a fact, actually, Quinn still couldn't figure out how he was alive. Maybe the girl just didn't have the guts to do him in. Maybe she was waiting on something to happen before she made a decision? It was clear to him from the get go that she would want him dead. So clear that he'd made a shank the first night in. He never slept without it. "If that's the case, why aren't I dead?"

"You tell me." They stood at a stalemate, each waiting for a push or a pull; some sort of give to pin the winner. Harm had his theories about Quinn and Manda. Sometimes he believed they were both still working together, but that seldom happened when part of your operation was behind bars. To start with, you didn't want to take any of that heat; detachment was the best answer. Sighing, he leaned against the table. "Alright, let's stop this. . .Let's talk without riddles for just a moment. . .I know you two had something and I know that, for whatever reason, it ended. And that had nothing to do with this." He pointed between himself and Quinn.

"Manda is an ambitious woman, Captain. . .She doesn't care what she does to get what she wants."

Finally, some truth. "And what did she want?"

Frowning, Quinn set his head on the table. "Everything that I owned. . .She saw an opening and she took it. As a result, she left me heartbroken, miserable and needing a bit of an adventure. . .Trust me, had she not screwed me over, you wouldn't have ever gotten as close as you did."

"I'll consider that a compliment."

"You should. No one has ever gotten in so deep. . .I must admit, you had me fooled with your Aussie accent." He grinned slightly, then sobered. "What do you need exactly?"

"Help me bring her down." Harm said, his voice finding a new animation. He was finally on the same wave length with Quinn and wasn't looking on backing down. "I am looking for some opening. . .Anything."

The desperation in the other man's voice confused him greatly. Here was a guy that had managed to effectively destroy him and he was looking for an opening? "You know, I don't understand why you need me. . .I mean if you managed to nab my operation, hers can't be THAT difficult."

It probably wasn't THAT difficult if he'd have another method to cracking Manda Patterson. Thus far, all of his attempts had been futile. It was clear that she was being underestimated. "You underestimate her, Quinn. . .Manda Patterson is a piece of work."

"Trust me, Rabb. . .I think I know just what kind of piece she is." His own innuendo brought to mind something that he hadn't considered. Was Rabb trying to seduce her? If so, had the man lost his mind? If it was one thing the woman was excellent at, it was the art of seduction. She'd made a life out of it and seduced everyone to get to the top. Hell, even he'd been a victim – albeit willing – but still a victim. "If you're trying to bed her to get what you want, it won't work. . . She thrives for things like that." He said with a grin. "Not to say that she's a . . .a well, slut, but. . .she'll use sex if it gets her what she wants."

"I haven't bedded her."

Quinn's eyes glowed mischievously. He pointed at Harm with his cuffed hand almost in an accusatory way. "But you want to."

Oh how far away was he from the truth. "I was hoping to get what I wanted _without_ bedding her."

That answer definitely got the other man's attention. Raising a brow in disgust, Quinn took a good look at Harm. "You aren't queer are you?"

"No. . .Look, can you help me or not?" The conversation had officially hit its breaking point. If there wasn't information for him, then this was completely futile. Right now, it was due or die time and he couldn't spend more time in Patterson's company, not without being compromised. Not without giving something that he wasn't willing to give to her. When he didn't receive an immediate answer, Harm got the hint. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Quinn. . .Enjoy your time here." Standing up, he turned towards the door.

"Wait, Rabb. . .Sit back down." He pointed at a chair with his uncuffed hand, and then waited patiently. Yes, he loved Patterson, but what did love have to do with anything? This was business, something that tended to last longer than love, at least in his world it did. "Look, I don't have names or numbers. . .My mind doesn't work too well. . .But, I can make a few calls and get you everything you need in nauseating details."

"Skip the nauseating parts." Harm said cheekily.

"There's a catch though."

"There always is."

Quinn ignored Harm's remark and set in his own agenda. "First, if you go after her, I want you to make sure she ends up behind bars."

"That was part of my agenda. . .What else?"

"Second, I want you to arrange for me to go to a smaller prison and not this super max crap. . .I am not a serial rapist or murderer, contrary to what the public thinks."

Harm nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. . . _What else_?"

"I need to be put under some sort of protective custody. . .When she finds out, and I know she will find out that I ratted on her. . .Let's just say that my days are numbered, that is if they aren't already." With a sigh, he let one of his cool and collected walls drop. Randy Quinn was exposed. "I've begged the warden to move me, but he isn't inclined to it. . .I don't want to die over this bitch, Rabb. . . As much as I love her, she isn't worth a damn. . . Promise me. . .Promise me you'll have at least this happen? Promise me you'll keep me alive."

The tone of the man's voice frightened Harm slightly. Men like Quinn never begged to men like him. They were always strong, tough and calculating. If that wall was slipping it meant that he was really scared. Though Harm didn't agree with Quinn's marketing methods, he couldn't deny that he needed the other man's help. "I promise." Little did he know, this was one promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

1944 Zulu  
USS Patrick Henry  
Somewhere in the Atlantic

Vic had never been so happy to be on a carrier before in his life. "Oh, thank you God." The moment he stepped out of Death's F-18, he came to his knees on the tarmac, kissing the ground in an act that seemed so pathetic to the fliers. Could anything else scream 'legal weenie' as much as that did? In a word, the flights (Yes, they were more than one – two to be exact.) sucked. While Vic didn't believe in Karma, if there were such a thing, it was biting him back in the ass and big time.

As Colonel MacKenzie had told him, he and Death were scheduled to fly out of San Diego on an F-18 Hornet. At some point they were to refuel and then join the carrier out in the middle of the Atlantic. But, things seldom worked the way they were supposed to. The moment the plane took to the skies, it was clear something was wrong. Death kept cursing and punching in numbers into the onboard computers. Seemingly out of nowhere, a storm cell appeared, wreaking just a little more havoc on the flight and Vic's stomach itself. He had filled up three puke bags and they hadn't even gone through half of the country.

Then Death got the wonderful news that he was to fly to Pensacola, switch aircrafts and fly one with newer equipment to the Henry. The transfer of planes didn't run too smoothly. Bad weather prevented them from landing and Vic was quickly running out of barf bags. Though the flight to the carrier from Pensacola was rather smooth, his body had had enough. The landing scared the crap out of him. Sure, he'd landed on a COD before, but this was completely different. For one thing, on a COD, you couldn't see what was going on. Being this close and the fact that Death was waved around once due to an odd pitch on the deck, wrecked whatever nerves he had left.

Numbly, he allowed the carrier's public aid to escort him to the JAG office. "Sir, you look hammered." The pretty young Ensign said with a slight smile. "I'll tell the Captain that you've arrived and let him know you are still trying to get your sea legs."

Vic was green, positively green. It was impossible to throw up anymore and yet, his stomach lurched when he stared out of the port hole to the sea below. "Thank you, Ensign, dismissed." He managed to keep it together long enough to make it to the head, his stomach empting contents that he didn't know he had anymore. "Oh, shoot me, please. . .Someone shoot me."

He'd been hoping the Ensign would hold onto the news of his arrival, but a call over the PA system clearly stated otherwise. "Lieutenant Commander Vukovic, report to the captain. . ."

Yes, Karma was a bitch and it was going to get a whole lot worse before it got a whole lot better. When he stepped into the bridge, someone caught him by surprise. When had the Captain of the ship changed? He studied the man wearing his eagles and shook his head in disgust. This wasn't good. "Lieutenant Commander Vukovic reporting as ordered, sir." He stood ramrod straight, glancing directly towards the front and the beautiful blue skies.

Captain Stacy Loftness had only been in his current position for exactly one month. He'd worked his way through the ranks of the Navy, beginning as a Plebe at the Naval Academy and even serving most of his time aboard this very ship. He was a jet jock once (though, truthfully, he still flew as much as he could to keep current) and so good at being one that he'd even become the ship's CAG. To the higher ups, when Captain Tobias Ingles had given up his command of the Patrick Henry for bigger and better things, Loftness was their next choice. The man was tough, smart, honest and demanding, all of the things that made an ideal Captain.

The man was known to be tenacious as hell with a memory that operated more like a computer hard drive than anything else. He just didn't forget a face and Vic's was one he was certainly hoping to forget. "Lieutenant Vukovic." He said with a sardonic smile as he stepped towards the younger man. "I'm sorry. Lieutenant Commander? Who'd you bribe to get those three bars, Vic?"

"I earned them, sir."

"Yea, right." Loftness had first come in contact with Vic when, by chance, he served a month on the USS Ronald Regan. Vic was enlisted then and Loftness was a mere Lieutenant j.g. with the air wing. They never liked each other. Of course, that had to do more with Loftness catching Vic smuggling contraband onboard and selling it later. It also had to do with the constant crap the younger man would say about fliers and the Navy in general. Digging around, he'd found the only reason why Vukovic was led into the Navy had to do with a certain judge who decided that serving in the high seas was worse than being locked up in jail. Vic disagreed and made it clear, at all points and time, that he was not fit to be a sailor.

Someone had, eventually, talked some sense into him and by some sort of miracle Vic had wound up in OCS and then law school. He'd crossed paths with Loftness twice during that time. Once while in OCS when Loftness was called to give a special presentation for those wishing to enter flight school. The second time was when Vic defended one of Loftness' fliers while at JAG HQ. A case that was a slam dunk, he'd obliterated in no time and an innocent man wound up in the brig for ten years. Needless to say, he and Loftness just never would see eye to eye.

Taking a wave, the ship lurched slightly and Vic controlled his bodily functions before he embarrassed himself all over the bridge. "Been land locked too long, Commander?"

Vic shook his head. "No, sir. . .Flew in on a Hornet. . .And." Oh hell, he couldn't hold it anymore, making a break for the hatch, he managed to step outside quick enough to spill whatever was left of his stomach. "Argh. . ."

The Skipper and the XO stood by the hatch, both unsuccessfully trying to conceal their laugher. "Vukovic, you're a poor excuse for a sailor, son. . .Call your CO, let her know you've arrived and then get your ass to sickbay and I don't want to see you roaming around my ship until you've gotten your sea legs back, am I understood?"

Managing to stand, only by leaning against a railing, Vic nodded. "Aye, sir. . .I'll just. . .Excuse me." He pushed past the two, holding a hand over his mouth just in case. This was going to suck.

1228 Local  
Joint Legal Services Southwest (JLSS)  
San Diego, California

The conference table was covered with all sorts of files as three officers and one petty officer sifted through them carefully. "Ma'am, do you have any idea what the Staff Sergeant would have been looking for?" Jennifer Coates asked cautiously.

Mac pinned her with a hard glare. "He wasn't a Staff Sargent. . .He was just a schmuck named Ted Jarvis. . .Please don't give him a rank he doesn't deserve."

Both Harriet and Jen stared at each other, they were worried about their friends and though it was understandable for Mac to be feeling the way she did, the outburst still bothered them. "I'm sorry, ma'am. . .Do you have any idea what Jarvis would have been looking for?"

As she was about to answer, Bud stepped into the conference room with a big grin. "Sorry I am late, ma'am, I just got off the horn with Captain Loftness on the Henry. Vukovic has arrived but will likely not be in contact with us today."

"Why?"

Trying to contain his grin was becoming impossible. "Well, it seems that Vic isn't a fan of supersonic flight and hasn't quite gotten his sea legs back on track. . .They have him in sick bay, pumping fluids into his arm with an IV. He'll be down for a day or two."

Mac sighed, as much as she wanted to be unsympathetic about it all, she understood too well the joys of going supersonic, or lack their of. "Hey, can't blame the man, if you aren't a pilot, going supersonic just sucks." She shrugged, then picked up another file, going through the outline to make sure all of the contents were in place.

"I liked it." Bud said, taking the seat across from Mac and next to his wife. "The supersonic flight, I mean. . .Remember that time on the Seahawk? Captain Rabb took me up before we headed out. . .I loved it."

Harriet rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys. "Yes, ma'am, he kept babbling about it ALL day for a good week or two."

"At least it was just a week or two, Harm babbles about it any chance he gets." They all chuckled, knowing too well that their favorite pilot could tend to get carried away about his profession.

"You've been on 'Sarah' before, haven't you, Colonel?" Jen asked out of curiosity. Mattie had told her a story that was told to Mattie by Harm about a flight gone wrong. She wondered how much of it Mattie embellished. "Mattie told me about a flight that you got. . ."

"Shot." Mac said with a groan, unconsciously rubbing the area on her thigh. "Harm and I decided to play hooky, we took off from Blacksburg, flew around for a bit and suddenly the damned plane starts to stall. Before we know it, we are landing in this field, I get shot, we get stalked by poachers, have to spend the night in a cave doing the body heat thing. . ." Stopping a moment, she looked up at her friends and grinned. "Alright, so I liked the body heat thing. . .Anyway, thankfully the bad guys got nailed and we lived to tell the tale."

"Mattie also told me about Russia?" Jen prodded, smiling impishly. She knew the story, or, at least, Mattie's version. "Something about a MIG?"

"Harm has loose lips, so does Mattie for that matter." She scratched her head, wondering just how many of their 'adventures' Harm had brought up during the years. "We went searching for Harm's father. . .Harm believed he was still alive and to make a long story short, we had to. . .ugh. . . 'borrow,'" She said with quotation fingers, then continued, "a MIG in order to get from point A to point B. . .well. . .They shot at us and we had to eject."

Neither Bud nor Harriet knew that side of the story, it simply wasn't discussed especially when Harm had come back with a look of such sadness. They figured it was best not to ask, in time they would tell. But, Harm and Mac never did and for sure she wouldn't discuss the finer points now. "You were shot down!"

"Shhh, Bud." Mac admonished with a sigh. "Yes, we got shot down. . .And we had to eject." Her hand came to her neck which she massaged gently. "I don't think my neck's ever been quite right since then. . .None of this leaves this room, alright? And that isn't an order, it's. . .a request from a friend."

The three agreed and took back into digging around the files. It was Harriet who, an hour later, passed one over to Mac. "Ma'am, why would we have records on Captain Rabb here?" To her knowledge, and not that she knew everything, but for the most part, she had never heard of Harm being tried in San Diego. There would be no real reasons to have his files there.

"Let me see." Mac carefully went through the file (it was a large one, very large, too large) surprised to see classified things that not even she'd been privy to. There were details of his flights during Desert Storm and Desert Shield. The pages were listed chronologically spanning through his crash in the Atlantic to his time in the CIA and culminating with his current project – the F-14. Mac closed the file quickly acting like a child who had been caught snooping around her parent's drawers. "Jesus. . .There are things here we. . .we shouldn't know." She brought a hand over her mouth, covering it as the shock permeated through her. "I understand Jarvis being pissed. . .But, this. . .What the hell does he want all of this for?"

Harriet leaned over and pressed a hand to Mac's arm. "Mac, I don't pretend to know what's going on, but are you two in danger? Is he in trouble?"

"I don't know." She didn't see how she'd be in danger but him. . .danger was synonymous with Rabb.

Bud stood up quickly, "I think we should call the Captain, Ma'am."

Mac waved him off. "You can't. . .He's on a supposedly classified training session with the squadron. . .He doesn't need the extra stress anyway. . .I'll talk to him when he gets back home." Exhausted, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can get me his office on the hospital on the horn, I need to speak to Gunny."

"Aye, ma'am."

She looked up at Harriet and Jen, then pointed at the files. "It's alright, I'll take care of these, go back to your duties. . .Thank you." Stunned, she remained in her chair, her eyes going through the file before her. Carefully, she paged through each sheet, reading things that she knew he'd never tell her about. Things that were classified were seldom discussed, even between partners or lovers. It was SOP and she understood that. But now, seeing them in black and white in with such detail, it scared her to know just how much he actually gave up for saving her so many years ago. Her fears of him joining the CIA were given validity when his debriefing on his first CIA flight mentioned things like 'bomb' and 'escape.'

Now there really were things to discuss along with more mysteries to unravel, but all of that would have to wait. The only thing she could do was say a prayer that he would be safe and that he would come home.

One Day Later  
1345 Local  
NAS Pensacola  
Pensacola, Florida

Perfect blue skies were the backdrop against which a group of sleek, grey, speed demons played. They changed each other, and occasionally sped together, their commanders pointing them in directions that took them to newer highs and faster speeds. It was moments like this that Harmon Rabb Junior wondered why he didn't pursue returning to flying with more openness. He accepted that he had an 'eye problem' and never bothered to do a damned thing about it. Funny, for a man as tenacious as he, that was surely a dumb move.

"Hammer, I want you to hit ninety degrees straight up. See if you boys and girls could still take the pull." NAS Tower radioed, as Harm and his team of four pilots and four RIOs took four remodeled Tomcats into the skies.

Harm made the adjustments on the plane. "Roger that. Rocket, keep an eye on the computers." He told his RIO as he prepared his body for the steep climb. At his age, it simply wasn't the same to go supersonic. Yes, he could take it, he was well trained, but it wasn't the same, he wasn't in his twenties anymore and after a few hours he felt as if he'd been crushed by a semi. Harm held the stick steady, cruising upwards until he heard the tower telling him other wise. "Damn, I forgot how good it felt to be in one of these babies."

Rocket chuckled. "Tell me about it. . .The bug's ain't too bad, but they're no 'Cat." He held on as Harm took them into a roll and then swooped downwards, inverted. "Damnit, Hammer, take it easy, it's been a while."

"Me too, Rocket. . .A little hot dogging is in order." He pushed the plane, making it do things that went beyond the scope of training.

It was surreal to return to Pensacola after so many years away, but as he was about to report for reserve duty, the details had been changed. He'd barely had a chance to say goodbye to Mac before he was boarding a C-130 along with this reservist squadron. They usually flew Hornets and the moment someone mentioned the Tomcat's involvement, all of the squadron members were more than happy to oblige, they'd all (save three) been involved with the F-14 at one point or another.

It struck Harm as curious that the Navy was spending money again on an aging plane. True, there was nothing old or aging about the ones they were flying today. They looked the same, but the flying capabilities were astounding, it was as if someone had thrown in an extra engine for kicks. It flew sharper than ever, cutting the skies with such ease that it was almost too easy to fly.

There was a reason why they were flying these planes today, a reason why the Navy chose to follow the Super Tomcat 21 project, despite their dealings with the Super Hornet and the Raptor. It was all classified, even to Harm and his group. In fact, they were all forced to sign forms stating that this flight never happened. It didn't really matter that civilians and other military personnel could see the F-14s, the best method of hiding was to do it in plain sight.

Exhausted, Harm turned down a trip to the local bar and decided on a meal over at the O-Club. He was seated in a corner, minding his business when a shadow caught his attention. Glancing up, he found the figure to which the shadow belonged. "Vukovic."

"Captain." Vic said, nodding politely to the other man. Harm was in his class Cs and reserves or not, a senior officer was a senior officer. In a place like this, he needed to at least pretend to respect Harm. "Fancy meeting you here." He waved at an empty seat on the table and was surprised when he was allowed to sit down. "What are you doing in Pensacola?"

Harm took a sip of the beer he was nursing, then grinned. "Classified."

"A lot of things are classified when it comes to you, aren't they?" Stupidly, he figured that wasn't giving too much away. True, there were rumors circulating that Harm had once been CIA, but most people rarely fully listened to the rumor mill.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vic shrugged. "Well, you seem to be very knowledgeable in. . .things. . .I wouldn't be surprised if you spent time working for an agency or two."

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just trying to make conversation." When a waitress arrived, he ordered his meal and then settled in. Maybe sitting with Rabb was a mistake? "How's the Colonel?"

Alright, so maybe Mac was right about Vic. Maybe he did have an agenda, all the more reason to keep him close and dig up dirt, if possible. "She's great, actually. . .Missing me." He shot out the last two words so smugly and they had their effect – Vic cringed visibly. "And I'm missing her. . .So. . .what brings you out to Pensacola? I thought you were on board the Henry?"

"I was, yes, but some stupid jet jock decided to stab his wingman with a steak knife. . .He escaped from on board confinement when I questioned him, so, as punishment Captain Loftness, well, he had me escort the guy back here. . .Trial starts tomorrow." It was foolish for his part to underestimate the prisoner, but he did and as a result, got a little more than just a lashing from the captain. "Creep ended up stabbing me in the leg too." He pointed to his right thigh and sighed. "All in a day's work."

"Well, it was nice catching up, but I need to call Mac and then hit the rack. Good luck, Commander." Harm stood, put a few bills on the table to pay for his meal, and then headed out of the club.

Something didn't make sense to Vukovic. As far as he knew, Harm was stationed to the base in San Diego, if he was in Pensacola, something big was going on. Something that he wanted to find out about. Digging out his cell phone, he dialed the digits of a familiar number. "Hello, with Secretary of The Navy Hewitt please. . .Yes, this is Lieutenant Commander Vukovic. Thank you, I'll wait." Patiently, he remained on the line, Hewitt had a tendency to work long hours, a plus when you needed something from her at an odd time of the day. "Caroline, hello, this is Vic (Yes, they were on a first name basis). This might be a bit of an intrusion but I want to know about a certain Naval Reservist. . .Yes, well, but he's dating Colonel MacKenzie, so it is work related. . .Yes, his name is Captain Harmon Rabb Junior." Nothing was so classified he couldn't get into it and in just a few minutes, he had his answer. All he had to do was play it to his advantage. The trip was turning out to be a good one, yes it was.


	28. Helluva Hero

Hope everyone is having a happy holidays!  
Jackie

PS: The plot thickens. :D

PART 28 – Helluva Hero

1852 Local  
Mac and Harm's Home  
San Diego, California

"Babe?" Harm said, stepping into the house with a deep sigh. It was nice to be home after a few days of supersonic duty. Yes, flying was fun, it always would be, but nothing beat coming back to her. "Mac?"

"Upstairs." She yelled over the soft rock that was loudly playing out of the radio. "In the office." He took the steps two at a time, curious as to why she didn't come down to greet him. When he stepped inside things were very much the same save for a rather large and beautiful armoire where two shelves once stood. "Hey." Mac said gently, then wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down for a deep kiss.

Holding her body flush to his, Harm swore there was nothing better than coming home to this woman. Flying wasn't even a match for her, not anymore. "Hey yourself." He nodded towards the armoire without taking his eyes off of her. "What's that?"

With an impish grin, she released herself from him and beckoned him over to the furniture. "Give it a tug and find out." After doing so, Harm discovered that the 'furniture' was more than just a nice decorative piece, on the inside was a bed which was completely concealed. "You never told me what you wanted to do with this room. . .Mattie's gonna want to come home eventually and we gave the sofabed to goodwill in favor of having two desks." She trailed off, turning to him in search of approval.

"You did this for Mattie, Mac?"

From her vantage point she couldn't read his eyes, for that matter, his tone didn't leave a barometer for her to figure out what he was feeling. "Well, for you and her. . .I did it for me too." With a sigh, she turned to him, sadly accepting the one thing in life she couldn't have. "I can't have kids. . .I mean, I can try, but, chances are that will lead to nothing." Wistfully, she turned to the armoire, running her hand gently on the wood. "I always wanted a little girl. . .I always wanted to decorate her room with pink bunnies and ballerinas. I don't think that Mattie would go for the whole pink bunnies and ballerinas thing." She said with a half laugh, then shook her head. "This is the next best thing. . .Unless you want to decorate this room completely for her, then I am all for that too. . .This piece is beautiful and it's somewhere for her to sleep whenever she comes by to stay." Nothing, he still hadn't reacted. "Say something."

He shook his head. The woman never ceased to amaze him. "As much as I want to believe she'll come home and stay home, that isn't going to happen. . .No pink bunnies and ballerinas are needed, this is perfect." Grinning, he turned towards her, then lowered the bed and sat down on it to 'test' it. "Hmm, comfy, actually."

"That's because I bought a separate mattress for it, the original one sucked." Chuckling, she slapped his hand away when he pulled her down to him. "Harm, we're not going to do ANYTHING on this mattress, you got me, Sailor?"

His grin went up to full wattage. "You said mattress but you didn't say anything about the bed itself."

Mac ignored the way his eye brows bounced up and down suggestively. Instead, she took his hand and nearly yanked him out of the bed. "No, Captain." Pushing him to the side she put away the mattress, locked up the armoire and then took his hand. "Oh, stop pouting, our bed is bigger."

Yup, that was one thing he couldn't argue about.

Later, much later, sated after their love making, Harm made it downstairs and whipped up a quick dinner which they were having on the deck outside. "Weather's starting to change." He said conversationally as he stared up at the skies. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and it seemed as if you could just reach out and touch the stars.

"It's a beautiful night." She said with a sigh, then stood up. "I'll be right back, there's something you need to see." This couldn't wait any longer, especially with him back in town. In Pensacola, Mac felt Harm was safe, but back in San Diego, no. Not at all. She took the file folder off of the kitchen table, then gave it to him once she stepped outside. "I didn't want to ruin tonight, but. . .it was found in JLSS."

"So? It's my file." It really didn't occur to him that there was no reason for anyone to have a file on him. "What's the big. . .Oh." As he paged through, Harm realized her concern was warranted. Silently, he went over the papers, waiting for the punch line that never came. This was real, too real. "Some of this. . .I couldn't tell you, Mac. You realize that. . . right?"

She waved him off. "I'm not upset. . .Well, not in _that_ sense. I am upset you went through some of that. . .Do you know how scared I was when I learned you joined the CIA?" Nervously, she wrung the napkin on her lap, then tossed it on the table. "Why does Jarvis want to know so much about you? What does he want?"

Why? Well, he thought he knew, but now he wasn't so sure. "It's obvious this is a little more than him just getting back at you, don't you think?" Standing, Mac stepped towards the railing and leaned against it. "I mean, maybe he's working for someone else?"

Woah, talk about hitting the nail on the head. "Who?"

"An old mark? An old client? I love you, but you sure can piss people off sometimes, you know."

Despite himself, Harm couldn't help but chuckle. "Yea, I know. . .Gunny should be back on his feet soon, you could. . ."

"I have. . .He and Mike are looking into things, and even they're coming up empty. . .Jarvis has disappeared, period. . .it's like he fell off the face of the planet." Harm made to speak, but Mac pointed at him. "Do not tell me it will be alright. . .I am TIRED of hearing that it will be alright. Tell me the truth, that you don't know."

"Alright. . .I don't know."

"You should, damnit!" She yelled, jumping off of the railing and launching herself towards him. She was sick of this, of waiting for some other shoe to drop. Was she blaming Harm? No, but he was the easiest target at the moment. "You should know and you should worry. . .Damnit, sometimes I can't get a single emotion from you."

Harm stared at her as if she'd grown six heads. "I am not emotional? What the hell was that today then? And everything that has happened since we got together? It's been emotional! I've told you what you wanted to hear, haven't I? What the hell else do you want from me?"

"This! For you to not to be passive about things that bother you because you feel you need to protect me. . .I'm a Marine god damnit, I want to hear the worst even if that's the only news you have. . .I don't want it sugar coated. I don't want to hear that it will be alright when you know that it won't."

He had been sugar coating it, not only for her, but for himself as well A skewed reality was often better than the truth. As he sat quietly the wording on his file seemed to blur and distort, so much history, so much life, so many things that both meant something and nothing to someone like Jarvis. What _did_ he want? What was he looking for? "This _is _overwhelming."

"Yea, tell me about it." She said with a huff, then plopped back down on the seat across from him. "Harriet bumped into it and I was. . .to say the least, surprised at what I read."

"You went through it?" He was surprised, figuring the word 'Classified' would turn most away. "All of it?" She nodded. "Did anyone else see it?"

She shook her head 'no.' "Harriet took a quick peak, but I'm the only one that sat through the whole zillion and two pages." Tenderly, she reached across the small table and took his hand. "You really are a hero, Harm. . .Not that I doubted it, but. . .the things you've done."

For the most part, he hated being deemed a 'hero.' As far as he was concerned, there was nothing heroic about doing the duties you were sworn to do. "Hey, you did your own heroic deeds, Mac. . .That meritorious medal is a sign of it."

"Not like you."

He tilted his head to the side. "Jealous?"

"No. . .Proud. . .I'm proud of you." She smiled genuinely. "I'd never thought, in a million years, I was worthy enough to be with someone like you."

"That goes both ways you know." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I don't want to hear different, Mac. . .You're. . .amazing." The magic which always took them did so now. Sometimes, like now, it was so strong that it felt like the first time. Leaning in, it seemed like forever before their lips touched. The kiss was gentle at first and then full of passion.

It was Mac that broke the magic. "Before this gets too serious. . .What are we going to do about this?" She pointed at his file.

Harm sighed, she probably wasn't going to like the answer, but she wanted the truth and that's what he would give her. "Nothing. . .We sit and wait. Eventually, he'll come to me, I suppose."

"I don't like that. . .But, I guess we don't have a choice." Frowning, she removed her hand from his and then looked back into the night. "What about Quinn? How did that go?"

Ah, but even when things were bad, there tended to be a light at the end of the tunnel. "He agreed to help out. . .In fact, he's getting some of his crew to dig up the details on Patterson which means I am out of the direct line of fire."

"So is this finally going to wrap up soon?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. "I mean, you aren't going to give me another 'it will wrap up in a week' and have it last another month are you?"

Harm chuckled. "So, you noticed that too, huh?" He was too happy to note that this time _it would_ wrap up soon. "Shouldn't take long at all. . .I just need an edge, once I have that. . .It's over."

Over.

Over.

Yes, but fate was sometimes the cruel mistress. This time, that mistress came in the form of a phone call. "Rabb." Mac waited, impatiently. She wanted to wrap this conversation and lay down, to sleep with the man she loved. "What?" His voice, filled with shock and concern struck her as odd. "When? Oh God. . .Yes. Yes, I understand. . .Did he leave something for me? Anything at all?. . .Thank you Warden. . .You too." He stared at the cell phone for a moment, holding it away from him as if it were an offending object.

Angrily, he slammed the phone on the table, then stood up so quickly the chair fell away from him. "Damnit. . .God damnit, why is this happening to me!" Before she could ask, he spilled the information, his voice above a whisper. "Randy Quinn is dead. . .Supposedly he hung himself in his cell with the bed sheets."

He couldn't help the way his body was shaking with anger. "This wasn't a suicide, Mac. . .She did it. . .That bitch got to him! I know she did. . .I promised him that I'd keep him safe."

When she walked up in front of him and opened her arms, Harm crashed into them. "It'll be alright, Harm." Now who was the person trying to pacify things.

"I'll have to go back in and finish it. . .This _won't_ be alright." Harm stepped away from her, leaving her arms open until she dropped them to her sides. "I don't want to do this with Manda anymore." He shook his head fiercely, his body still shaking from rage. "I can't. . .I'm afraid of what I'd have to do. . ."

"Then stop. Cut your losses and back away." Reaching out she turned him to face her, then placed her hands on his face. "Let it go before it kills you. . .Can't you see that every time you go to her. . .when you come back there's a little less of you?" She'd noticed subtle changes in him but never said anything, trusting that he knew what was going on. Trusting that it was just a wall he needed to put up in order to survive the job. He seemed surprised that she would mention it, for the life of him, the only thing he wanted was for her not to get hurt. "Just stop, please."

Then the words she didn't want to hear came out, loud and clear. "I can't. . .I just can't."

Her hands dropped away from his face. "Why. . .What's so damned important that it risks us?" That was the one thing she'd been wanting to ask since he'd revealed the involvement (or lack their of) with another woman. Clearly, this was not just a case. It wasn't just a job, it was something that stemmed much farther than that.

The reasons were simple, in short, but quickly got complicated when all of the players were involved. "Anne Louise Templeton." He said gently, then leaned against the railing with a sigh. "She was a thirty three year old mother of sixteen year old twins. . . Her parents abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant, so did the boyfriend and ever since it's just been her, the kids and a friend." Mac didn't know where this was going, but chose, wisely, to remain silent until he finished the story.

"Anne Louise came to me late last year. . .Apparently Daniel, her son, had been caught using cocaine in school and was suspended as a result. . .Well, the dealer he got it from soon started threatening him and before anyone knew, Daniel was pushing them on other kids. They stuck him in Juvie for a few months, but when he came out. . .Things were far worse. . . He got involved with the wrong crowd and it wasn't too long before he was found tossed in an alley with two shots to the chest." He remembered speaking to Anne Louise back then, it was a frantic call from a mother who wasn't getting answers from the police. She was someone that needed real help from real people, it didn't matter how much it cost or what it took.

"The cops didn't want to help her out. . .It was just another drug related shooting. Little did we know that the real reason for their lack of involvement had to do with one of them working directly with Randy Quinn and Manda Patterson. . .We didn't find that out until much later, though."

"Gunny and I managed to nail the cop, but, in the process, Anne Louise decided to take matters into her own hands. . .For her troubles, both she and Sandra, her daughter, were shot and killed. . .That's when things got personal for us. . .They shouldn't just die in vain. . .And those bastards couldn't remain out there. So we went after them. Almost a year later and things. . .I need to keep the promise I made to her. . .I owe it to her and to her kids. . .I need to stop Manda. . .I know it's futile, that the moment she disappears some other creep will appear, but I can't go back on that promise, Mac. . .I can't."

"Finish it." Despite how much she despised his dealings with Manda Patterson, Mac knew Harm and how much this would eat him up until it's done "Finish it and get back with your life and your work."

"My work?"

Mac nodded. "Mike told me that cases have been slacking because of this. . .So has your profits. . .It's understandable. But, you need to finish this."

The sincerity overwhelmed him. "I'll finish this for you, Mac."

"I don't want you to finish it for me. . .I want you to finish this for you."

His head hung low as thoughts of his last encounter with Manda played in his head like a movie. It was hard to admit, but that woman was far more powerful than he'd estimated. "Maybe I've been too greedy when it comes to her."

"How so?"

"I've been all or nothing. . .I haven't really considered that it would be easy to just find some information and let the investigative team do the rest." Well, he had considered it, but, as a control freak, he felt the need to be the person taking the risks, damn the consequences. As a PI, Harm had all the resources, more so than those available to the police. Through underground markets he'd been able to secure pretty high tech equipment.

Equipment. He had it all, some of which he'd never even used. Now, like a lightening bolt, an idea struck him. With a little bit of help, he could get all that he needed and then some. "I have an idea." He kissed her soundly, then moved around, attempting to enter the house when Mac's hand wrapped around his forearm. "Mac?"

"I want to help." She held him steady, breathing deeply as the idea of the undertaking made her shake nervously. It was difficult not to think of the last two times when she had 'helped' and how badly that club incident had gone. But this time, if it meant saving Harm from his own demons, then she would do anything. Anything. "Let me help you."

Hearts rarely lied and though his was screaming for him not to agree, Harm's judgment, or lack their of, took over. "Okay." Pulling her inside, they went to the office and Mac waited patiently as he dug out information on her. "Quinn didn't tell me much this time around, but when he thought I was one of them, I overheard a discussion about something going down around this time of the year. . . Considering she's now living on a yacht. . .Maybe she's using the water?"

"Tides are at their highest around this time of the year. . .Few and few people are boating. The Coast Guard doesn't have too many vessels out either. Remember, in the paper they said that they were closing several Southern California Coast Guard bases due to budget cuts."

Harm's eyebrows hit his hairline. For the life of him, he hadn't thought about that at all. With less men out in the water it was easier to make a run from San Diego to Mexico and back without being seen. "She's got a twin engine, four person Zodiac on the stern of that yacht. . .It's. . ."

"Perfect." She completed his sentence with a huff. "Then it's time to get to work."

2012 Local  
Manda Patterson's Yacht  
San Diego, California

Mac sat inside the 'company car' with her binoculars focused to the figure (Harm) walking through the maze of docks. "Alright, MacKenzie. . .Just pretend this is war." And it was, in a way, just like reconnaissance for some military operation. She was, after all, covering his six should something go wrong. Reaching under the passenger's seat, she pulled out a hard case and brought it to her lap. Rolling the combination numbers into place a soft 'click' insured that the case had been successfully opened. She pressed down on the handle and lifted the top to reveal a shiny, blue and silver, 45 pistol. It was hers, purchased at a gun show in the beginning of the year because she found it to be 'pretty.' Ah, Marines.

Taking the binoculars, she cursed loudly as Harm's figure disappeared. "Damnit, Rabb, where did you go?" She scanned to the left and then to the right. "Where are you?" She scanned again to no avail. "Alright, if you make it out of this, I'm going to kill you myself." Almost as if on queue, Harm came back into sight, several of the yachts had been obscuring his trajectory to the yacht. Switching the setting on the binoculars, she chose to use the night vision mode along with a higher power zoom to see Manda Patterson standing in the lower level of the yacht.

The woman was beautiful and not in a conventional way. She didn't seem like the type to be involved in narcotics, but more like a business woman, a lawyer even. Now, after taking a real good look at her nemesis, Mac couldn't really blame Harm for enjoying the kisses between the two of them. She still didn't like it, but she could afford to cut him a little bit of slack.

For safety reasons, Harm had decided not to go in wearing a wire, it was pointless and Patterson's goons would surely find it on him anyway. As for weapons, he had none, at all, much like every single moment he stepped foot near that woman. He'd also made Mac swear not to do anything stupid, like rescue him. Any odd behavior should be reported to the authorities. He hoped she would abide by that, but doubted it sincerely. "Hello there, Sailor." Manda called to him from the gangway.

Harm froze slightly, hoping that the 'sailor' comment was just a coincidence, it had to be. It didn't help that he was nervous as hell, perhaps because Mac was so near by, but his insides were churning as he ran up the gangway, taking Manda in his arms. "Hey baby." He kissed her the way he would Mac, pouring every ounce of himself into it.

To her credit, Mac didn't cringe out lout over the exchange. She simply swallowed down the bile that had risen and decided to focus on the goons that were standing behind Manda. As Harm had told her, the two proceeded to do their normal 'check up,' patting him in places that only a significant other would dare touch. Pressing a button, the binoculars zoomed in further, it's display telling her how many feet away the target was. "These things are so cool." She said out loud, not that she hadn't played with 'cool' military equipment before, but this was far from a military operation. Mac didn't even want to consider where Harm must have found some of his PI toys. "Alright, flyboy, let's get the show on the road."

Setting her internal alarm clock for no more than one hour from then, Mac sat back and waited. It was all up to him now. "If you actually are able to hear our prayers. . .Keep your son safe." She said, glancing up to the skies. Once she'd believed Harm Sr. was watching over his son it wasn't too difficult to ask him to protect Harm now.

Manda's goons went through their usual routine, patting Harm down in places he'd rather not have another man touch. "You know, baby, this is getting kinda old. . .Don't you trust me?" He offered a sexy grin, hoping it would be a negotiating pattern. If he couldn't find the information tonight, then he and Mac would have to try again another night, preferably one where he wasn't patted down so thoroughly. And yet, they missed _something_, a tiny flash drive that was hidden inside the heel of his shoe. It would be enough to get the information out of her computer. His other heel held three tiny devices that he would attach to the computer and leave. The pieces could survive for years without anyone really noticing it. One blended in as part of the keyboard attachment but was anything of the sort. The device took note of keystrokes. The second attached to the monitor and took 'pictures' of whatever was displayed at any given time. The third was a similar device to the monitor's, but kept track of any documents that were printed.

Something had to work. He couldn't keep going on this perpetual limbo, not when he had his relationship with Mac to worry about. "I've had men say that they love me in order to take what doesn't belong to them, Jack. . .Don't take it personal." Manda leaned into Harm, kissing him lightly on the lips, then ordering her goons to step aside and let him join her in the closed deck above. "C'mon, hot stuff. . .I have dinner waiting for us upstairs."

Harm grinned. "All alone this time?"

"You haven't given me a reason to worry." She lied easily, but for the most part she was correct. Harm had been perfect, so much so that she could get used to having him around. What would it take to turn him? Money? She had plenty of that. Then again, she doubted that money would be the kicker if anything Jarvis had said was right – it was time to use his woman. "Jacques, champagne please and then leave us alone, we can serve ourselves."

Jacques, the on staff waiter nodded his understanding and then finished tending to the table before heading downstairs to the servants quarters. "You have very good help, Manda, I am impressed."

"Yes, they are quite good. . .And very quiet about my ongoing." Course, the reason why Jacques and two other staff members were so quiet, might have to do with a freak accident involving a knife and the severing of Jacques' tongue. People just weren't so chatty when they were missing that part of their anatomy. "So, how've you been? I've missed you, you know."

Harm sighed. "I've been good. . .Tired, but good. . .Lots of work. The usual." Casually, he took a sip of the champagne, finding an odd, bitter flavor in it but realizing it was a bit too late to do anything about it now. If she drugged him he would have to play it cool, pretend there was nothing wrong. Mind over matter. "I had fantasies about you." Uh huh, funny how those fantasies were only about a certain Marine Colonel, but little lies, in this case, didn't hurt. "Fantasies of you beneath me. . .Above me. . ."

"Mmmm. . .Quite risqué."

"You better believe it." He pretended to sip again from the champagne. Whatever it was worked pretty quickly, he noticed. Fire, his veins were starting to feel like they were on fire. Hoping to make the flames subside, he reached for a strawberry and then another.

Manda watched with a sadistic amusement. "Funny, because the last times you've been here, it seemed to me that you were less than willing to be intimate with me. . .Or are you some incurable romantic that needs things with the little lady to be. . .oh, immaculate?"

It was almost impossible not to laugh hysterically at her comment and yet, he pulled it off. There was nothing immaculate about Manda Patterson. Nothing. "I wouldn't say 'incurable romantic' but I do have standards as to who I do or don't sleep with. . .I'm not a whore and neither are you." But, he wasn't sure about either of those comments. The things he'd done in order to get this far had an air of him pimping himself. And while sex hadn't EVER been a factor, it really didn't matter what he was getting out of it. Manda, well he knew a thing or two about her methods of business. Having sex with a client or a company CEO to get what she wanted was wildly rumored. He wouldn't put it past her either, rumors or not.

Sexy grin in place, he leaned forward and took a hand of hers in his, kissing the back of it. "You are special, Manda. . .And I want to be part of that. . . What can I do to prove myself to you? I need you. . .You need me." God, if he bullshitted anymore, he'd have to be pulled out of it by a winch.

She nodded. "Need's a funny thing. For instance. . ." Trailing off at that point did a little more than just worry Harm. There was something in her eyes he hadn't exactly seen before. It was as if she knew something he didn't. God, what had he gotten himself into? "For instance. . .I need a pilot. You're a pilot aren't you?"

Was he? Harm didn't know. Yes, he knew that Harmon Rabb Junior was a pilot but who exactly was Jack MacKenzie? And what did he do? "I ah. . .No, I don't fly. . .Planes scare the crap out of me." It really didn't help that his response was so shaky and unsure. That hole was getting deeper now, way deeper.

Manda wasn't buying it, not in the least, but it was still fun making him squirm. "Really? I would think that, as a former Tomcat pilot, you would be more comfortable in plane. . . Captain Harmon Rabb Junior. . .You're a helluva hero."

To his credit, Harm didn't squirm, didn't turn beet red. But, coming up with an explanation to what she knew was true was going to be just a little more difficult. 'God, Mac. . .I'm sorry.' He thought with remorse.


	29. Zodiac

Thanks for the feedback and sticking this story out. I know it's been long and it's a doozy. Part Two of the story will start off about a week after I end this one. This story has one more chapter to go. :)

Enjoy!  
Jackie

PART 29 – Zodiac

2030 Local  
Manda Patterson's Yacht  
San Diego, California

Manda literally looked like a cat which ate a canary or two. She was positively enthralled by the new turn of events and was surprised that Harm hadn't immediately jumped all over her accusation. She was even more surprised when a former look of horror turned into a smirk.

It was best, he figured, not to deny it. "Alright, I'm busted." Harm said nonchalantly, then leaned back in his seat rather casually. "I'm Captain Harmon Rabb Junior. . .You can call me Harm." He took her hand and lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles. "That doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed, Manda."

Oh no, of course they hadn't. He still hated her and she knew it. "Why did you lie to me, Harm?" It felt weird using such a bizarre name. It was even weirder that for the past few months he'd been Jack MacKenzie. "It's not scoring you any extra points."

"Not even for creativity?" The joke wasn't amusing, he quickly noticed. "I was slumming. .. I guess you could say. . .The Navy isn't for me anymore. . .I needed an edge."

Ah, yes. An edge. Right. "With narcotics?"

Harm shrugged. "What better way to make some dough? . .And I figured, being with a beautiful woman like you would be a bonus. . . and it is." He hesitated just enough to keep her interested. Then, leaning forward, he captured her lips in a kiss, mentally chastising himself, all the while praying to God that Mac couldn't see them from her vantage point. "I started in for one reason. . .but now, Manda. . .I think I'm falling for you." To his credit, Harm didn't down right gag for his blatant lie. Though he felt like a total heel for putting Mac through so much during the years. Jesus, he just finished telling a total stranger that he was in love with her. True, there was no feeling to it. No emotions were attached. There was no history, but it was still painful knowing he 'gave in' to Manda so easily and nearly lost Mac due to waiting too long.

Manda seemed pleased although part of her knew this was a lie. Harm was still a gorgeous guy and if he was going to pretend, so would she. It wouldn't hurt, not in the least, and there were definitely worse things than sleeping with him. "I'm flattered."

"You should be. . .I don't get those words out easily." If Mac would hear him now, he was sure he'd be a dead sailor.

"Hmmm." He didn't look like the type that couldn't get words like that out. As far as she remembered from the files that Jarvis stole, Harm was a lawyer and a good one at that. Lawyers seldom were at a loss for words. "So I hear you can fly various things. Can you fly a helicopter?"

"Yes, if it's not too complicated."

"It's _not_ too complicated." She smirked. "My father always had one around, the pilot taught me how to fly it. . I've gotten quite good, Harm." Ah, Harm, it was nice having at least ONE truth in all of their charades.

Reaching across the table, he took the champagne bottle and refilled their glasses. "I'm curious, how'd you find out about me?"

There was that grin again, the devious, malevolent one that also had some charming characteristics. "Hmmm. . .Well." She reached into her dress, pulling out a small, black transmitter from between her cleavage. "That's actually really simple." She pressed the white button in the center of the transmitter, smiling as someone made their way up the steps. "Teddy. . .Would you come here, please?"

"Teddy? Who's Te. . ." Never in his life had Harm felt so vulnerable. He was suddenly dizzy, as if he'd been sucker punched. The winds were taken out of his sails and he thought he'd finally had things under control. Damnit, Gunny had been right so many times when he'd nearly begged him to quit. For that matter, Mac had been right too. "Jarvis." He stood up in a fury and made to rush the other man when a pistol was pulled out. "I'm not afraid of being shot, Jarvis. . .You should know I am not afraid of much."

Jarvis nodded. "Oh, I know. . .But, I have the Trump card." From his back pocket he pulled out a picture, a rather risqué one of Harm and Mac in a rather compromising position. "Beautiful woman isn't she?" He glanced at the picture and grinned. "Looks like she's a tigress in bed, eh, Rabb?"

Harm _knew_ Mac was safe. If Jarvis had her, he would have brought her in with him. No, she was safe, he knew that and still irrational words flew out of his mouth. "You touch her and I'll kill you."

Irrational words seeing he was the one the gun was pointed at. "Kill me? Really? I want to see how. The chances are slim for you to knock the gun out of my hand before I get _at least_ two shots off."

"Now, now. Boys." Manda admonished. She was getting tired of the little pissing game. Men were just too damned predictable at times. "We'll get the ruler out later. . .Now, it's time for business." She took Harm's hand and pulled him back down to the seat next to her. "Captain, can you or can you not find a plane for us?"

A plane? Is that all they wanted? A pilot? There were hundreds, maybe thousands of pilots in California who were of enough poor moral character to do what they wanted. And yet, they chose him? "What do you want from me?"

"Simple. . .I need you to fly for us. . .You can keep your little PI gig, on the side of course. . .But you work for us now."

"Why me?"

Manda sighed. "To be honest, you weren't our first choice. . .We were actually after that pilot you investigated, oh, a year and a half ago. . .When you wound up putting him away and Teddy here found out about your former profession. . .I had to have you." She laughed sardonically, then placed a hand on his knee, amused at how quickly his relaxed state had turned. "The more Jarvis dug, the more we found out about your. . ._talents_. Your involvement with the CIA. . . and you know what they say about people that _worked _in the CIA, right?"

"Once CIA, ALWAYS CIA." Jarvis clarified with a smile of his own. "You're a hero, a legend, and you know your way around computers, technology. You know the ins and outs of the government. . .Talk about perfect."

Harm nodded. Yes, he was perfect but not for sale. "So, let me get this straight, you want me to fly for you?" Both Jarvis and Manda nodded in agreement. "And if I don't you'll hurt Mac?" They nodded again. "That's a bit unoriginal, don't you think?"

"Hmmm, quite. . . I prefer Oldie but Goodie." Jarvis said, then pointed the gun towards the steps which led down to the bedrooms. "We need to secure you before we pick up some. . .goodies. . .Get up and head down the stairs. . .By the time we get back, we want an answer. . .By the way we usually don't take 'no' as one."

"I didn't think so." He took two tentative steps to the lower levels and into the corridor that led to the staterooms. "Do I get to choose a room at least?" He and Mac had an uncanny knack for joking during serious situations. It was a method for survival, of not getting too stressed or too frightened to be rational.

Jarvis grinned. "Sorry, Rabb. . .Some things are meant to be kept a secret." He opened a door and pushed Harm into a lavish stateroom. "I'm sorry, but I need you unconscious for this part. . .Wouldn't want you to resist." He grabbed the barrel of the gun with his other hand and swung, hitting Harm on the back of his head, sending his six foot four frame tumbling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Was that _really_ necessary? I mean, tying him up would have sufficed. She gave him a wicked grin, biting her lower lip at the idea of Harm in handcuffs. There was nothing more delicious than that. "I mean, I might want him conscious."

A disgusted snort sounded from her brother. "Mandy, sometimes you still act like a teenager with raging hormones."

She giggled, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jarvis' cheek. "Teddy, I am a _woman_, we _always _have raging hormones."

"Yes, well. . .Speaking of women. . .What are we going to do about MacKenzie?"

Manda cast an eye towards an unconscious Harm and shrugged. "For the moment, I think just dangling her on a string will be sufficient. . .No need to turn to violence just yet." In fact, as much as she loved causing pain to others, Manda Patterson really couldn't quite stomach blood and gore, that's what having a baby brother was for.

"You're no fun." He'd rather hoped she'd _allow_ him to have his kicks with Mac. While she wasn't quite his type, it really didn't matter. She was hot and that was all there was to it. "Let's get going. . .We're running late."

2130 Local  
Manda Patterson's Yacht  
San Diego, California

"Oww." When Harm awoke it was to a lovely sensation equivalent to having his head split in two. His senses were so out of control that, for a moment, he didn't know where he was. "What the. . ?Trying to move was futile, he found his hands were tied behind his back to a line that, undoubtedly, went down the length of his body, down to his ankles in a loose 'hog tie' type of position. "Great." He heaved a deep sigh. NOW he knew where he was.

Quick inspection of the room made him realize that there was no computer around. At all. So much for using the gadgets in his heel to dig up info. He couldn't even REACH his shoes at this position. He was alone at the moment, he had time to try to get out of this. Hopefully Mac would. . . "Oh God, Mac." It hadn't occurred to him until that particular moment that she might be in this mess as well. She might be in this mess because of _him._ Suddenly, his well being didn't mean much anymore.

The sound of a door opening caught him off guard. For the life of him, in the way he was tied up, Harm couldn't quite turn over to see who had stepped in. "This isn't the brightest method of negotiation, you know?" He spat out, wiggling around to try to get a look.

"They hog tied you?" Mac lowered the gun she was holding and snorted.

"Mac!" Alright, so he sounded a little more than just relieved.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Before stepping to him, she went to the windows, looking out in case anything fishy occurred.

Harm sighed. "How'd you know?"

Mac shrugged. "I saw them leaving with two of their goons. . .You weren't with them, so it wasn't that difficult to figure you were in trouble."

"Did they see you?"

"I don't think so. . .no." Coming down to her knees, she pulled out a knife and started to work on the ropes. "You're bleeding." She said, pointing at a spot in the back of his head.

"Badly?"

Mac shook her head. "Sort of, I think you'll need a few stitches. How's your head?" Finally, she cut off the ropes at his ankles and then helped him sit up.

"Feeling like someone split it open with a crow bar. . .Let's get out of. . ." As he made to stand, a sudden wave to vertigo made him think otherwise. "Damnit."

"Slow, Harm. . .Slow." Nervously she looked at him. "Where would the computer be?" At his questioning glance she offered, "I'll plant the flash drives on the computer and then we can get the hell out of here."

Harm shook his head. "Jarvis will figure it out. . ."

"He's right." Mac spun around, coming face to face with the barrel of a gun much like her own. "Hello Colonel, it's been a long time. . .Still as sexy as ever I see." He waved her over to the side with the gun, then reached down and picked up the ropes, making sure to keep an eye on the both of them. "Tsk tsk tsk. This wasn't very smart."

Mac sighed. "Well, I figured that Harm needed a little company since you left him all alone."

Jarvis grinned. He liked these two, they were just so much fun. "Ah, true. . .And I would like to say that this was all planned. . .But, it wasn't. Stupidly, I forgot my wallet and came back to look for it when I heard you two talking. . .Go figure." He chuckled, then pulled out a cell phone. "Mandy is just going to LOVE this."

And he was right, Mandy did love it. She'd decided to bring both Harm and Mac up to the living room, where her goons drew the curtains and watched over the pair as they sat silently with their hands cuffed behind their backs. "I must say." She took a swig of bourbon which one of the goons refilled. "You two truly make a handsome couple. . .Don't they Teddy?"

"I guess." He sighed. One thing he hated about his older sister was the uncanny ability to drag things on forever. He was more of the action man, if there were people to torture or kill, he would do it immediately. No reason to wait. "Can we get on with it?"

"What's the hurry?" Yes, they had things to pick up, but, thankfully, one of her other goons volunteered himself to bring back the goodies. "We have a while until we have to get going. I am curious about these two. . .Just how much leverage we have."

Harm chuckled. "None."

"Zero." Mac added with a grin. "We're not for sale."

Angrily, Manda launched herself at Mac, back handing the other woman so that the ring she wore scratched Mac's face. "You have one HELLUVA hold on him, lady. . .He's the first man who's ever resisted my wiles." Sighing, she took a chair and placed it in front of them, then sat down. "I'll make you two a little deal. . .I need a pilot, specifically one as good as Harm.. . So, I'll let you go." She pointed at Mac. "And he'll do what we want so that we don't go after you."

The deal sounded kinda sweet, at least it did to everyone's ears but Mac's. "No deal."

"Mac!" Harm admonished, turning to her so that she could look at him. "Get the hell out of here."

"No! I'm not letting this bitch and her goons manipulate you or me for that matter. . ." She turned to Manda, pinning her with an evil glare. "Who's to say that when you're done you don't kill him?. . .Who's to say that no matter what we do you'll still kill me?. .. How do you know I won't go to the cops?"

Jarvis laughed. "The cops? Oh, please. . .Sweetheart, do better than that. . .Cops are pathetic."

"He isn't going to fly for you." Mac said, using her strong 'Marine' voice, then emphasized. "And you aren't going to use me against him. . .I'd rather kill myself first."

Harm closed his eyes. The nausea was still there, so was the pounding headache. "Stupid, Mac. . .This is stupid."

"Not more stupid than you being here in the first place. . .There were other ways around this, _hothead_."

Did she just call him a. . ."Hothead? I'm the hothead! You're the one that came out here following me and. . ."

"SHUT UP!. . .Please." It was clear that Manda had no control over the two of them. Apart, maybe she could have used MacKenzie as leverage, but now, she wasn't too sure of it. They were like a well oiled machine. "God you two. . .it's disgusting." Looking at them and the shared glances, the silent conversations, it was clear to her that she had no place in Harm's life, even if it was just for sex. "I was hoping to spare you Jack. . .Harm, whatever your name is. . .but it's obvious that you aren't interested in me. . .Can't say I blame you." She leaned forward, moving close enough to Mac to kiss her, but the Marine turned away, disgusted. "She's gorgeous. . .Ah, well. . .Teddy get the Zodiac ready. . .Etienne should be back soon with the merchandise."

"What are we going to do with these two?" Jarvis said, pointing his gun between Harm and Mac.

"Hmmm." It was too clear that Harm wouldn't cooperate, especially with MacKenzie asking him not to. She figured torture was always in order, but wasn't too sure that it would work with Military types that were trained to handle it. The type of SERE training Harm had, combined with Mac's Marine survival skills. . .No, torture wasn't a good idea, neither was that thought of killing them in her yacht. She wouldn't want to mess up the expensive furniture. However, there was something else which was equally fun and not too gory. "A little dragging and then if they are still alive. . .water bowling."

Jarvis' sardonic smile left no room for arguments. "I'll go get the ropes."

The small group waited until Etienne, one of Manda's more trusted goons, arrived with the 'merchandise.' Then, they set out in the yacht, moving towards the open sea. It was quiet out, not too many boaters save for a few overnight fishermen and that really wasn't a problem as their navigational and courtesy lights would pin point their location. The yacht settled out for a good two miles before Manda had the captain cut the engines. "This will do."

Harm and Mac were still seated in the living room, but this time not only were their hands tied but so were their ankles. Jarvis had decided to forgo the handcuffs as it would look a bit suspicious if they were found. The rope, no doubt, would eventually disintegrate and, hopefully, be chewed up by some sort of marine life. "Get up." He commanded Harm, shoving him towards one of the goons who took him outside. He was gentler with Mac, using a soft, but firm grip on her arm. "Turn around." He told Harm roughly, then shoved Mac into him. "Get the black rope and tie it around them as many times as possible.

One of the goons did just that, then tugged on the ropes, making sure they were secure. "All done, boss."

"Good." Slowly, Jarvis moved up to Harm and Mac, grinning evilly. "I'd had hoped we could have gotten along, Rabb. . .But you were such a pompous, sanctimonious prig that I just. . .Let's just say, I couldn't take it." Mac flinched slightly at the choice of words, remembering a time long ago, when she was accused of being the same things. Maybe she had been, but Harm? No.

It didn't take too much for Harm to put two and two together. "The narcotics, those are the ones you stole from the office, aren't they?"

"Yes, they weren't very good quality, so we mixed them up a bit. . Added some extra 'pep.'" He nodded to Etienne. "Get in the Zodiac . .Wait for me."

Manda came out of the living room giving orders as to where she wanted the duffle with the narcotics and what her people were to do. It was a trade off, money for the drugs. . .A lot of money. "It was nice, really it was. . .Too bad it couldn't be _pleasurable _and nice, Harm." She made to kiss him but he turned his head and glared. "No goodbye kiss?" She pouted, then laughed. "Suit yourself. . .Have fun."

As if the situation itself wasn't dangerous enough, Jarvis took a switchblade to Harm's arm, cutting it deep enough. It would hurt like hell when they hit the seawater. "ARGH."

"Damnit, it's bad enough you are going to kill us. . .You don't need to hurt him as well!" Mac was _seething_. If she could move her arms, she would have tried something, anything to give Jarvis or Manda something to remember her by.

Jarvis was now pointing the knife at her throat. "Don't be stupid, MacKenzie. . ." He cleared his throat and paced, in a circle, around them, "As I was going to say. . .It's been rumored that sharks can _smell_ a drop of blood for miles. . .I think it would be fun to test that theory."

Harm chuckled. "No one's attacked much by sharks in the Fall, much less in San Diego, you nimrod." For that he received a sharp punch to the side that winded him. "You hit like a girl." He grunted. "No offence, Mac."

"I'm a Marine – No offence taken." She glanced up and assured him. They were in a rather odd position and with Harm's height she either had to lay her head on his chest or try to hold it up awkwardly. Awkward was good at the moment, she didn't want them to think she was weak.

"Enjoy your last moments together, lovebirds." He spun around in a rather dramatic fashion and then headed down to the landing where the Zodiac was waiting.

"I'm sorry about this, Harm. . .I should have watched my six better." She was blaming herself. For not getting there on time. For talking too much instead of trying to get them out of there. For not waiting a little longer once she saw their car pull away. For not begging him to stop this and let the authorities handle it. . .For not forcing him to stay with her five years ago. . .For not following him to London, pledging her undying love and asking _him_ to marry _her._

He shrugged slightly. "I guess we're going to die in a fashion that would make Butch and Sundance proud, huh?"

She laughed without feeling. "That was me talking shit, Harm. . . I was scared, I needed. . ._something_ to talk about, even if it was as masochistic as it sounded." She sighed deeply. "At least, if we go, it will be together. . .I don't want to know what life is like without you. . . Those five years were long and rough. . .I don't want to go through even a fraction of that again. . .I'd rather die." Mac meant that. It was a fact that scared her so much. How had she and Harm wound up so intertwined that life seemed meaningless without him? Yes, she lived through those five years and made a life for herself _without_ him. But, if she really, really analyzed it, Mac wasn't happy. There were nights when she would cry herself to sleep, convincing herself that it was just hormones and that a certain Sailor had nothing to do with it. But when he came into her life again, it was almost as if someone had punched her in the gut. She felt alive again, like the piece of herself that had been missing for so long was found and brought back.

Harm felt the same, though it wasn't something he could quite put into words. He didn't know how to. Throughout his life, he never needed anyone. At least, he'd convinced himself that was the truth. It was easier to find for himself and his needs than to have to worry about someone else. And now, he wanted to worry about someone else. He wanted to come home and know that he wasn't alone or lonely. He craved loving and being loved. And, although he wanted to beg her to fight for her life, Harm couldn't. She wouldn't listen anyway. Life wasn't worth living, anyway, without Mac and he found that out the hard way. My God, had he actually told her, at one point, that he _didn't_ love her?

At least, there was _one _positive thing, something they could _both_ cling to. "We're not dead, yet." As if on queue the sound of the Zodiac's engines revving up, brought through their reverie. It was time.

The boat's two powerful engines had it cutting through the waves like a knife would cut through butter. "Faster." Jarvis ordered glancing back as the lights from Manda's Yacht grew smaller and smaller.

"Aww, hell." Mac said, closing her eyes against the sudden shove she and Harm were about to endure. The rope which was tied around them now had a starting place – the Zodiac It would be seconds before the line ran out of slack and they were pulled from the yacht at great speed into the freezing waters below. Damn, it was just like out of that James Bond movie, 'For Your Eyes Only.' Ruefully, she figured that Jarvis must have been a James Bond fan. There certainly were better ways to kill a person.

Preparation didn't really do much for either Harm or Mac. The jolt was certainly enough to rattle even the most seasoned water skier. The yacht was a distant memory as their conjoined bodies literally flew through the air and then landed in the water with such a speed, Harm could have sworn his skin had been ripped off. His body had hit first and then it was like being in a manic washing machine.

As the Zodiac sped through the cold water Harm and Mac were pulled along, each trying to hold their breaths as they spun over the waters edge and then down below. This wasn't as bad as either thought it would be. No, it was worse. The Zodiac took a sharp right turn, cruising in the opposite direction and jumping over its own wake, the action causing Harm and Mac to fly two feet out of the water and then land again, roughly.

Mercifully, as the Zodiac neared the Yacht, their ride came to an end. "Mac?" Harm's voice didn't sound anything as it had before. It was hoarse now and growing progressively worse as he tried to cough up the water he'd swallowed. He was trying, almost futilely, to stay afloat, kicking as if he were a merman, but with his ankles tied and Mac's form bound to his own, it was near impossible. "Mac, talk to me." Glancing down, he found her head hanging and a pang of worry hit his heart. "Jesus, Mac, talk to me."

"Trying to get loose." She finally said. The odd position was helping, slightly. The rope that was tied around the two of them was rather tight, but in the fray, the ones binding her wrists had loosened considerably. "Please, God. . .You owe us this much." She cried out in victory as, with one final strain, the rope came lose. "Got it."

Keeping them both afloat was starting to become a rather painful task. From the edge of the water, he could see the yacht and the Zodiac, it looked like they were going for it again. "They're going to drag us again, Mac."

"Damnit! I need to reach my legs." Mac bent her knees, trying to bring her heels as close to her six as possible. If she could just get those ropes, then she could take the task of keeping them afloat.

Harm, on the other hand, was having no luck with the ropes, he was too focused on the sudden onset of pain coming from his shoulder. "This cut's really hurting now. . .I hadn't felt it at all until now." He kept an eye on the Zodiac and was suddenly assaulted by a bright light from the Yacht. "Damnit."

Victoriously Mac cried out as she managed to undo the ropes at her ankle. "I got. . ." She barely had a chance to say two words before they were dragged again, this time a little farther as the Zodiac made a complete circle around the yacht. Two complete circles to be exact, passing over the wake once. When the boat stopped, Mac kicked her legs as hard as she could, barely managing to keep them floating. "Harm?"

His head was lulled to the side, his breath was hardly noticeable. Panic was settling in. "Harm! Harm! Wake up!" Mac yelled, then tried to move roughly, in hopes to jolt him awake. When he didn't rouse, she shifted violently and, to her surprise, found that the rope that was rapped around them was loose. So loose that she was able to move her arms out of it. With that new freedom, she wrapped her arms around Harm, sliding her hands down to his wrists where she found the rope. It was a difficult task to keep them afloat and work on the ropes, but she was going to do this, or die trying. There were no other options. "Harm. . .wake up, please." She begged, but it wasn't working.

Stopping the work on the ropes, Mac brought her hand to the side of his neck, searching for a pulse. "Thank God." It was there, strong and steady, he was only passed out. Turning towards the yacht, she was able to see Manda and Jarvis joining Etienne on the Zodiac. "God, please get us out of this and I swear, no more pints of Ben and Jerry's at two am."

Finally, she managed to undo the rope that bound them together, so when the Zodiac took off at full force, they were pulling nothing. She heard the commotion from those on the small vessel and knew it was only time before they decided on another method to end their lives. Futilely she tried the ropes on Harm's wrists and a split second later, tried for his ankles. Those came off fairly easily, but her victorious moment was short lived as she heard the rev of the Zodiac's engines. That soon became a constant ripping sound, getting closer and closer. "Oh no." She grabbed Harm by the collar, drawing him as close as she could. "This would be a great time for you to wake your ass up, Captain!"

Mac took a glance towards the oncoming Zodiac that was aiming for the two of them. "Damnit." Grabbing Harm, she took a deep breath and then dove under the water, fighting hard to pull him down with her. Her muscles ached, burned, felt like they were being torn to pieces. The loud whiz of the Zodiac passing over head was terribly frightening. And she'd done frightening before, in war zones, but this was entirely different and somewhat. . .macabre. When her body begged her to take a breath, she swam upwards, surfacing and immediately turning to her back and placing Harm's body in front of her. A loud cough was the indicator that he was now conscious. "Mac?"

"Swell time for you to join me, Harm." She sighed and held him tighter. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that you aren't trying to drown me. . ." Harm tried to use his hands, but became acutely aware that they were bound. "Get me out of these. . .hurry, they're lining up for us again."

"Okay." Despite her growing exhaustion, Mac tried as hard as possible to remove his bindings. "Damnit, I can't get them to budge."

Harm was staring ahead, trying to hide Mac from the light the yacht was shining their way. "Hurry, Mac. . ."

"I'm trying." But the rope wasn't budging, not one bit.

"Oh God." The Zodiac was aiming for them again and Harm still wasn't free to swim on his own. "Mac we gotta go under again."

This was crazy, insane. How long could they keep the cat and mouse game until the cat finally won? A light in the near distance caught her eye. It was blinking, moving side to side and something inside of her said it was their salvation. "You think we can make it over there?"

Harm turned to the object. "Not with my hands tied. . ." He couldn't, no. . .but she could. She had to. "Mac, you go. . .dive under the water when the Zodiac gets close enough and swim like hell."

Mac didn't have a chance to get any other words out as, seconds later, the Zodiac was right on them. They dove under water at the same time and she wrapped a hand around Harm's forearm and tugged as she swam away from the boat. Regardless to what he said, she wasn't leaving Harm behind.

The dark waters obscured their vision and though Mac didn't know where she was, all she cared about was moving away from the Zodiac. Above, sounds of the vessel shredding the water could be heard. Mercifully, it was moving away from them. Harm was kicking as hard as possible, allowing Mac to pull him while his hands remained tied. Between the two of them, he'd always been better at swimming and wasn't too fazed with the need for oxygen. Mac, on the other hand, was struggling to stay down just a little bit longer and then break surface without taking a screaming breath. It was Harm that pushed them up to hit the surface and take that, much needed, breath of air.

Violently, Mac coughed up some of the water she'd managed to swallow. Harm was just trying to keep himself afloat and consider their bearings. The Zodiac was rounding the yacht, its spot light searching for him and Mac about fifty yards from where they were. Turning to the other side, he saw the light Mac had pointed out earlier. "It's a boat. . . The light you saw was the courtesy light."

"We need to get there and quick." They still had some ways to go and her muscles were just about ready to give out. "I don't have much left in me." She confessed, hating that it was the truth. Mac wasn't giving up, but it seemed her body was about ready to do so for her.

"Damnit." Looking back, they saw the Zodiac still searching. Harm got an idea. "Rip this shirt off of me. . . .It might work, they might think we were torn to shreds."

Mac wanted it to work, but without blood in the water. . . "Okay." With shaky hands, she ripped the shirt off of him, then, for good measure, tore it some more. After rolling it into a ball, she threw it as hard as possible towards the Yacht. It didn't land too far away, but it would have to do. "Let's go." With newfound strength, she set off with Harm in tow for the nearby vessel.

Inside the Zodiac, Manda Patterson was getting rather impatient. They had a deadline which Rabb and MacKenzie were eating into. "Damnit, Teddy, can't you do a damned thing right?" She yelled at her brother and then, for good measure, slapped him hard. "I told you to watch them. . .Now, they are gone!"

"This is the ocean, Mandy. . .Where the hell could they go!" His general belief was that they had sunk under the waves and drowned. In the way they were tied, it was close to impossible to remain afloat. "They're probably sixty feet under by now. . .and as good as dead." Annoyed, he checked his watch. . .There wasn't much time left and there was still a ways to go. "We have to get going. . . Even if they are still alive, where the hell are they going to go? We aren't even close to the shipping lanes. . .Land is pretty far off, I doubt sincerely they can swim for more than a few hundred yards."

Jarvis was right, though it pained her to admit it. "Alright, fine. . .Let's get out of here. . .We don't have too much time. . .The buyers will be pissed. . .Etienne, get us out of here."

To Harm and Mac's surprise the Zodiac made an abrupt turn and began to move away from them and farther still. It passed the Yacht then went, full speed, into the night. "Let's go, Mac."

It took them a good ten minutes of swimming and stopping to reach the other boat. It was a small one, likely a 21 foot open fisherman. Mac found the telescopic ladder and pulled Harm onto one of the rungs. "Hold on." She instructed, then managed to pull herself up the ladder and onto the boat. "Hello? Anyone on board?" There wasn't a cabin that she could tell, however, it was clear that a the bow of the boat, its owner was napping. Cautiously, she stepped forward. "Hello? Sir?"

A man, possibly in his mid sixties, with a gray beard, gray hair and tattered clothing awoke suddenly. "What in blazes are you doin' on me boat, lady?" He took a gaff that was attached to a side wall and pointed at Mac.

Mac rose her hands in surrender. "I can explain. . .But, first I need help. . .My boyfriend is still in the water. . .He needs help." Thankfully, the man didn't need too much convincing. Between the two of them, they managed to haul Harm's weight onto the boat. "Thank you." She told the man as she held Harm for dear life.

The fisherman, noting rope around Harm's wrists, reached for a knife and promptly chopped the ropes away. "Just want kinda trouble did you and your boy get into, miss?"

"A lot." Harm said, sitting up and leaning against one of the cushions. "Sir, I'm a private investigator and owner of a firm in San Diego. . .Some people we are after did this to us and tossed us out to sea. . I know this sounds crazy, but we need your help. . .We need to get them." He glanced at Mac and was surprised to see a look of acceptance in her eyes. She nodded at him, agreeing wholeheartedly. Damn, it made him love her even more.

The fisherman scratched his head, he'd only known these two for a couple of minutes and already they were growing on him. Hell, it had been too long since he undertook a real adventure. "Well, seein' as I'ma gonna be helpin'. . .Call me Bob." He extended his hand which both Harm and Mac shook. "I can see yer in a hurry, so best hold on." Bob turned the boat into position and hit full throttle, shooting it across the waves.


	30. Fast Hands And Bullet Proof Skin

Thanks for sticking with this, those of you that did. . .You have read 241 pages worth of a story that started - IN JULY! Hopefully, it was worth it. :) I must say, it truely did take a turn that wasn't in its card. Believe it or not, this is what writers block does to me. Sad that 80 is a writers block story.

Anyway, Part 1 of story two will start sometime next week. . .I have to finish outlining the story so that it stays its course. It will be the real reason why the story was called "Return To Me" and will have Harm and Mac in some fun predicaments, another one of Harm's cases in which he and Mac pretend to be a dysfunctional couple to solve a case involving a couple's therapist. Some ideas I ahve written up are funny. ;) Comedy is good.

Anyway, have a great weekend!

Jackie

Part 30 – Fast Hands And Bullet Proof Skin

2254 Local  
Somewhere Off The Coast Of San Diego

"What's out there?" Harm yelled over the sounds of the engines, then pointed out into the blackness before them.

Bob turned to him with a grin in place. "You mean besides water?"

"Yea, Bob, besides water." Mac said, rolling her eyes. According to her internal clock, they had been coasting the waves for a good ten minutes without much luck. It was almost as if the Zodiac had disappeared. "Is there somewhere that a vessel can dock?"

The fisherman knew the seas so well it was like having a chart in his head. He knew the ins the outs and a few other places that no one thought to look. There was one place, he recalled, that was perfect for docking a small boat and still remain quite a ways from the shore. "Well, yup, there is. . . There'sa decommissioned oil rig. . .Pretty big sucker too. . ." He checked his compass and made some adjustments. "When the catchin' is not so good, I go out there. There's alwaysa ton of fish arounda rig." He pointed forward to a light that was coming closer and closer. "There she be."

Oil rigs always have this 'larger than life' look about them. But, in the dead of night and without much lighting, the platform seemed more like the place for a horror movie. Ominous would have been the perfect word. Taking a spot light, Mac pointed around the pilings, managing to find the dock where the Zodiac and a speed boat were attached. "There." She yelled at Harm, pointing to the two boats, urging Bob to dock. "They'll know we're here. . .the engines are too loud."

Harm agreed. "We have no choice, Mac."

Bob maneuvered his vessel towards the other two, finding a spot that would fit the boat and enable Harm and Mac to jump off. "Erm. . .Ain't wantin' no trouble. . .but-a. . ." He walked around the center consol, moving to the bow of the boat where a 25 gallon, hull storage compartment lay under a massive cooler He moved the cooler out of the way, opened the storage hatch and pulled out two pistols and a shot gun. "As silly as it sounds, sometimes therea be pirates in these here waters. . .They'lla think you have somethin' worth stealin'. . .Ain't no one taking my vessel, ya hear."

The shot gun was passed to Harm who immediately handed it to Mac. "Thanks Bob." He also handed her one of the pistols and tucked the second into this belt. "She's a Marine Colonel." He grinned at Bob's inquisitive look. Men usually took the 'real' guns and left the 'girlie' guns to the women. "And a better shooter than me."

"You also a Marine, boy?" The older man asked, handing Harm two fanny packs that had extra ammo.

"Nope, Navy. . .I used to be a fighter pilot, then switched to the JAG Corps. . .When I resigned I switched to the Reserves. I'm flying again."

Bob nodded. "Never understood why people enlist. . .I never knewa thing cept for fishin'." He said with a smirk, then nodded up to the platform. "Better get goin'. . .I'll keep her here, docked. . .and don'ta be worryin' 'bout me. . .I know my ways around 'em savory types."

Holding the boat steady, Bob waited for Harm and Mac to jump off before steering her away from the docks and to the other side, away from danger.

From inside the platform, Manda stood, staring out through a pair of binoculars. "There was some small boat coasting around, Teddy!"

There was a small office on the outside part of the platform which was accessible. There were still a few desks and chairs, nothing too grand, but things that enabled a transaction of that nature to come to fruition. "You skipped a bill there, pal." Jarvis pointed at the suitcase. Counting money was never a fun thing in these situations. Half of the time they were dealing with people that were so high, they didn't even know their first names. It had been a long standing tradition – since their father owned the business – to never make a transaction without counting the money first. It was long, tedious and definitely dangerous, but it didn't matter. "Mandy, chill out, alright?. . .It's a big ocean and you know, for a fact, many people fish off of this rig. . .If anything, they probably think we're diving." It was logical, two boats with no one on them. . .Diving worked.

Manda rolled her eyes, sometimes her brother was just a bit TOO gullible. "Teddy, I know that in your little Utopic world everything runs nice and smooth, but how do we know they're dead."

Jarvis sighed dramatically, the whole trip over the only thing the woman was concerned about was Rabb and MacKenzie. "Sis, you are boring the shit out of me with this. . .Will ya please just shut the fuck up?. . .They can't be alive. . .And if they are, they won't be for long. . .Now keep a damned look out while I count. . .DAMNIT. . .You missed another bill." Manda was slowly starting to get on his nerves and, as of late, he was a bit more snippy about it. The woman treated him like a moron and though he knew he deserved that treatment at times, their 'business' would be nothing without him. As smart as she was, he was the one putting the game plans together, not her.

Below, Mac came to a stop in front of a metal ladder which led to the platform itself. Securing the rifle around her with its strap, she took a hold of a rung and made to hoist herself up when a hand on her arm stopped her. "Wait." Harm brought her down to him and stood just centimeters away, his eyes capturing her own. Concern was etched onto his features and for the life of him, he'd never been so worried about her since that time she was 'missing' in Aceh, Indonesia. "This is dangerous."

"We've been in worse situations." At least, to her knowledge, they had. How many harrowing experiences had they survived together? "I'll be careful." Tenderly, she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "And that's a promise I intend to keep." Wrapping an arm around his neck, she brought his head down and captured his lips in a quick kiss. "Let's go get them, Navy." And just like that, Sarah The Woman turned back into Mac The Marine.

Harm followed her up the ladder, quietly arriving to the top and hoisting himself up. He was still in some pain, but the adrenaline in his body was drowning out most of it. Both of them readied their weapons and Mac tucked the 45 onto the waistband of her jeans while she cradled the rifle. "Mac." He whispered, then pointed to the right. She nodded in acknowledgement and slowly made her way towards a large piece of pipe she would use for hiding. Harm crept forward, keeping himself low, but in a way that he could still keep visual contact with Mac. He took position behind an overturned crate and then motioned for her to take the next post. There was light on the platform, albeit faint, but it showed that there was life onboard. Manda and Jarvis hadn't given them the slip.

Inside the fanny pack which Bob had loaned Harm, there was a radio that he would use to contact Bob in order for the man to contact the Coast Guard who was waiting about a mile away. Once Mac was at the next point, she motioned for him to move forward. He did so and squeezed himself onto the wall of some sort of building. From his potion he could hear voices – Manda, Jarvis. . .and someone else. It was obvious, from the tones, that there was an argument of sorts. It was about money.

He motioned for Mac to join him and the two of them got down low behind a set of piping that ran adjacent to the side of the building. "It's them. . .We just need to pounce." Mac whispered, taking a deep breath. This was risky, especially if there were more people in there than she'd anticipated. "By the sound of the voices. . .I count. . .three people."

"I concur. . .You go down low, I'll aim high. . .We go in on three. . ." It was now or never, waiting only delayed something and if the ending to this adventure was good or bad they wanted it to be over with sooner than later. "Two. . .one."

They moved in tandem, Mac coming to her knees while Harm stood just to the side of her, aiming the weapon to the small group. "Freeze." She said, but even as she readied the rifle to shoot, a large, brown skinned man pointed a 9mm at Harm. Blindly, Mac took a shot, hitting the man's left shoulder just a smidgen away from the heart. She had made the shot intentionally, knowing that it would wound him but it wouldn't be severe if help came in time.

Harm lunged forward and grabbed Manda with one hand. Jarvis, on the other hand, made a break for it, managing to jump out of the back window and land on the bottom landing with a loud thud. "I'm going after him!" Mac yelled, hurling herself out of the window.

"Mac, no!" His concern for her came with quite a price for a second later Manda had pushed him into a desk and ran out the front door. "Damnit!" It was quite the conundrum. . .Go after Mac. . .or chase down Manda? "Damnit!" He chose the latter and took off, full force, out the door.

On the deck below, Mac stepped cautiously around the rusting catwalk, careful not to make herself a casualty. She'd followed Jarvis' footsteps, hoping that the echo bouncing off of the steel wasn't throwing her off. A gut instinct told her that it hadn't, but she was never certain of said instincts. It was easier to believe things she could touch and see. Keeping herself low, Mac glanced around the area. There wasn't much light, just enough to see around but not really decipher what certain things were. With a sigh, she took a few steps forward, angling the shot gun over the railing and pointing downwards incase Jarvis was there.

That was when he caught her by surprise.

A quick kick to her side made the rifle fall from her arms to the landing below. Jarvis made a movement around Mac, enabling him to pick the pistol from the back of her pants. He then punched her in the gut, winding her considerably. Though she had the wind knocked out of her, Mac was able to knock the pistol out of his hands. By the time Jarvis tried to unleash another blow, her fist connected with his midsection. He groaned in agony, bending over to protect the injured area. When he glanced up, all Jarvis wanted to see was blood. . .her blood. "You stupid bitch." From his belt, he took out a knife. Holding it loosely, he lunged forwards a few times, chuckling as Mac backed away. "Ah, not so tough now, miss Marine?" His eyes glanced between Mac and the hole in the catwalk just ten feet behind her. Backing her up until she fell through seemed like the most sensible and less problematic thing to do. She was a Marine and Jarvis wasn't planning on toying with one if he could help it.

The problem with Marines is that you could never get them to do what you want them to. For the most part, they run on their own playing field, stopping only when ordered to from the higher ups and Jarvis wasn't a higher up. Mac would be damned if he tried to back her off. She waited patiently for him to lunge again. Once he did, all of the training at Leatherneck Square kicked in. Her right hand came out, grabbing Jarvis by the wrist as she pulled him towards her. In one fluid movement, her right knee rose up, hitting him solidly in the abdomen. As he went to the ground, she brought her foot down and stomped once. The blow was enough to incapacitate him for a quite a while, but not enough to kill him. And she wanted him alive. Nothing pleased her more than knowing that this man would go to jail and spend some time as another man's wife.

The sound of a gunshot alerted her to a critical situation not too far away. Feelings rushed to her, strong, blinding. She knew Harm was in trouble. "Oh no." Jumping past the gaping hole in the catwalk, she hurried past the pipes and metal praying that Harm was alright. Her feelings, like a beacon, lead towards Harm and Manda. She could see them on the dock below. Harm was on his knees bleeding from his right shoulder and Manda was standing in front of him, holding the gun at point blank range. In the distance the distinct sound of helicopter rotors notified them of the oncoming rescue party that would soon turn into recovery if Manda got another shot out.

Harm wasn't sure exactly how the woman managed to get the drop on him. When he had chased her out, she had led him down to the docks. He had her in custody when he radioed in for backup and in just one second – one momentary lapse of judgment – he took his eyes off of her to signal Bob. That's when she struck him – his groin to be exact. It had brought him to his knees, sending his gun clattering to the ground and in the perfect angle for her to pick it up. Hoping to take her down before she had control of the weapon, Harm lunged forward and for his troubles got a bullet into his shoulder. Well, not quite inside his shoulder, it had nicked him, but it still hurt like hell.

It was a good 10 feet onto the docks from the platform Mac was standing on. "Damnit." She had nothing, no weapon to use. . . "Except." The idea was insane. If she missed Harm would be dead and she would possibly be too. But, there was no other way. "God help us." She headed backwards for a good twenty feet and then placed one foot in front of another as if she were starting a race. "This works in the movies. . .better work here." Unleashing a guttural groan, she moved into a dead sprint. Her eyes were glued to the railing in front, it wasn't too high, but she had to clear it.

Mac's right hand darted outward and with it she propelled her body over the railing and downward to the dock below. A shot went off just as her body hit something and then crashed into the water. The force took her down deep to the point that she had to fight her way back up to the surface. Still, there was no certainty that her plan had paid off. If Manda got that shot off. . .Harm could be. (. .)

A hand wrapped around her shirt collar and pulled her towards the dock. When she glanced up, she found Harm, alive, well and with a smile that made her heart do flips. "C'mon Marine." She literally collapsed onto the dock, bringing him down with her.

The cacophony of helicopter rotor and boat engines soon made their small peace hellish. Mac's head was pounding, she suspected that Harm's was as well. "Are there more?" A Lieutenant from the Coast Guard asked. From their vantage point they could see the man that Jarvis was doing business with on a Coast Guard inflatable speed boat. An unconscious Manda Patterson was being pulled out of the water by another boat.

"Yes, up there." She pointed to the level just above them. "He's alive, but unconscious."

A medic was soon on the scene, followed by Gunny and Mike. "What the hell happened?" Gunny asked with sheer amazement.

Harm stared at the pair as if they'd grown two heads. "What are you doing here?"

Mike grinned. "We followed you."

"Followed us?"

"Yup." He nodded. "See, Gunny and I figured you two would get in trouble so. . .When you didn't show at the office to return the equipment like you always do, we decided to patrol the waters."

"The call came over the radio and we figured it had to be the two of you. . .Guess we were right." Although the Marine in him hated this situation. Sending Harm and Mac out together without backup was completely ridiculous. It would be something that his partner and him would have a loooooong conversation about. "Next time, would you get some backup, huh?"

Harm chuckled. "You have my word on it." Once the medic had finished tending to the scrapes on his arm, he stood up, bringing Mac up with him. "It's over, you know?. . . I think the authorities can handle it from here."

"I know." Everything they had gone through. . .At least the ending to it all was climatic. She wrapped her arms around Harm's waist, pulling him close. "Sorry for wetting you."

He returned the hug. "All in a day's work." Pulling away from her slightly, Harm glanced at Mac with an arrogant smirk in place. "So is this part of the 'teach Harm to love' process? Search and Rescue?"

Mac couldn't help but chuckle. They did seem to do the search and rescue on a frequent basis. Hopefully that would tone down with time. "Hey, I owed you. . .You saved my six, I saved yours. . .simple as that, Sailor."

"So you were only repaying a debt?" He joked.

"Something like that." She nodded over towards Bob's boat and hopped on once it had reached the docks. Once Harm was on board, she turned to him, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I need a vacation, preferably on a sailboat, with a sexy Sailor. . .Know any?"

Harm placed a finger on his chin, and rubbed it as he pondered. "I think I do. . .You'll love him, charming, sexy, courteous, gentlemanly. . ."

"Egotistical, pigheaded, but I wouldn't want him any other way. . ." Her lips tentatively brushed his. It wasn't the time to deepen the kiss, not with the Coast Guard, Bob, Mike and Gunny around.

Harm, of course, had other plans. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Mac sighed contentedly into his mouth and just surrendered to him. When he broke, for want of air, Mac saw it clearly – that look in his eyes which sometimes scared her, was gone. There was nothing left but the man that she loved, he'd returned to her. "Mission accomplished."

THE ENDish.

FOLLOW THE REST OF THE STORY IN – "RETURN TO ME PART 2 – LEARNING HOW TO KEEP YOU"


End file.
